Daughter of the Deadman II
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Continued from the first DoD Story. Angel Calaway is taking a break from the WWE, but even at home things are anything but normal. What will happen when she goes back to the WWE and realizes that it's not exactly the happy place that she left?
1. It Begins Again

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Phew. OK that break was a little longer then I planned it to be. But I was sick Wednesday and Thursday, Friday I was trying to recover, Saturday I had a sinus headache, Sunday was my 24th birthday (feel kind of old over here), and then yesterday I wasn't feeling good either. **

**I've got a mid term and a final to prep for. One class is only one semester long and I think the stress is making me completely suseptible to things. **

**But that being said, it's here now. I wanna thank everyone who read/reviewed DoD I. And thanks to Vader23A and John's Cenation Girl, who helped me out a lot with it too. You guys are both great! Alright with that, I'll see you all at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins Again**

Angel Calaway sighed as she stared out the window. She was waiting for her Dad to come home with her baby sister, Lea. Angel had black hair and light green eyes. She was five foot five and skinny. Lea was the spitting image of her with dark green eyes and black hair. She had turned a year old two days ago, but even so, she was smarter then her age. She had learned to walk when she was seven months old and her speech was distinct already.

Angel sighed, thinking that was hard to believe it had almost been a year since her life had changed. It was a year ago when her adoptive Mom Amber had died. Before her death, she had told Angel the real truth. Angel had been adopted by Amber and her husband Jason when she was a month old, after her real mother Bethany had given her up. She had also learned that her real father was Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker.

Bethany had gone to her own mother excited by the news that she and Mark were going to have a child. Bethany had always wanted a baby girl of her own. Kristal had freaked, telling Bethany that she was a slut and a whore and that the best thing she could do would be to terminate the pregnancy and get away from Mark because he had completely ruined her life. Bethany had stormed from her mother's house in anger and never said a word to Mark about the baby.

When Angel had been born, Bethany had spent the whole of three short days with her little girl before leaving her in the care of social services. Then she had tried to move on with her life, but had found it hard. Then, three weeks after the birth of her little girl, Bethany was hit by a car on her way home from work. She died without ever having the chance to tell Mark about the birth of their baby girl.

Angel had gone on to be adopted and raised by Amber and Jason for sixteen years. She had spent twelve of those years beaten, tortured and abused physically, mentally and emotionally by Jason. Then, almost fifteen years after Angel had been adopted, Amber had had a baby girl that she named Lea Ann Calaway. Her reasoning was that Angel and Lea looked a lot alike, so there was no point in giving Baby Lea the last name Clarke.

Angel knew the real reason was the fact that Amber was in the process of filing for divorce from Jason due to abuse that he had inflicted upon her. Angel had learned that he had forced her to get pregnant multiple times over the sixteen years that Angel had been with them with the promise that he would leave Angel alone and stop hurting her. However, each time, the children Amber had been carrying had been girls and Jason would beat her and cause her to miscarry. By the time Lea had arrived in the world, Amber just wasn't strong enough to bounce back.

It was just after Amber's death that Angel was reunited with her real father, Mark Calaway. It had happened just after her sixteenth birthday. Things had changed quickly. Before the reunion, the only people Angel had had that gave a care were Lea, Amber, her best friend Kristine Hart-Smith, her Dad Davey Boy, her brother David and her Uncles Bret and Owen Hart.

Now Angel had all of those people plus her father and Uncle Kane, who she had just called Uncle. And even though Bethany was gone in a physical sense, she still lingered, checking in on her daughter and husband every once and awhile and she came around when she knew she was needed, as did her Grandmother, Leanna Calaway.

Not only that, but Angel could proudly say that she was a WWE Diva and a former Women's Champion. She had spent from January to May wrestling. She had won the belt back in February and held onto it until the end of may when she had relinquished it in order to go home to Houston, Texas so she could rest up. It was hard to believe that she had been home three months and everything had been normal.

"Ang?" said a voice, snapping Angel from her thoughts.

Angel jumped and turned around. Kristy was standing there. Kristy had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was also five months pregnant and getting bigger. She hated it. It wasn't being pregnant that she hated. It was the fact that she was getting bigger, her back was always sore and her feet and ankles had recently started swelling up. Angel still felt bad for her. She was pregnant because one of their fellow WWE Superstars had raped and beaten her back in April just after Wrestlemania Twenty-Six.

Kristy had had to give up her Diva's Title and go off the road because she didn't want to risk the baby being harmed. Then she had gone to Calgary to stay with her Aunt Martha and her cousins Oje and Athena, but the rest of the family found out and began tormenting her. Her Mother had even gone so far as to threaten to kill the baby, so Martha had sent Kristy to Mark's place where she would be safe and stress free.

She pretty was much until a few days ago. It was two days ago that Lea had gotten sick. Her Uncle Taker and Angel had done everything they could to take care of Baby Lea, but after two days, nothing had changed. That morning, Taker had taken Lea to the hospital. Angel had been sitting by the window for the last hour staring out into the street, watching and waiting for them to come home again.

"Angel!" Kristy said, louder this time.

"Sorry, Kristy. I'm worried right now." Angel whispered.

"I understand, but you can't just sit there. It won't make Uncle Taker bring Lea back any faster." Kristy said.

"I know." Angel whispered.

"It's amazing isn't it. One year ago, Amber was pregnant with Lea, you were trapped with Jason, and I was training. Now, Lea's here, you're back with your real father, and I'm about five months pregnant." Kristy said.

"I know. I was just thinking about all that." Angel said, smiling a little.

Just then, the front door opened and Taker walked in, holding Lea's hand. Lea still didn't look all that great. She was pale and looked like she wanted to pass out right there and go to sleep. Even so, she walked over to her big sister and climbed up onto her lap. She snuggled up to Angel and closed her eyes.

"Poor Baby Lea. I'll take care of you." Angel whispered.

"She's going to be alright. It's just a really bad cold and a fever. They gave me some medicine to give to her twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night." Taker said.

"Poor LeLe." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She picked Lea up and took her upstairs. She woke her up and ran her a hot bath with eucalyptus in it to help with her aches and pains. Angel sat with her to make sure she didn't fall asleep and sink into the water.

"Is this helping, baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"All ache and yucky feel better now. Stay here?" Lea asked.

"For a little while." Angel said.

Lea smiled. Angel dumped her box of bath toys into the tub. She watched Lea playing in the water. She really seemed like she was feeling better being in the warm water. Just then, Taker stuck his head in the door. He smiled as he watched Lea play and Angel sitting there watching her.

"I gave her a hot bath with some eucalyptus stuff in it. It's what Amber used to do for me when I got a cold and a fever at the same time. It'll help with her aches and pains, so she'll be able to rest up." Angel said.

"Andel help me feel better Dada." Lea said.

"That's good." Taker said.

"Daddy...were you scared?" Angel asked.

"Yes. I always get scared when something is wrong with you and your sister. And Kristy. I love all three of you very much, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy...do you think Mommy would have loved Lea and Kristy too?" Angel asked.

"I know she would have, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She found that the more time that went by the more she wondered about her real mother. She always wondered what life would have been like with Bethany around. And she also wondered who would be so stupid as to run down an innocent woman standing on a street corner. She had told her father that she had wanted to find the person, but she hadn't had time with being on the road, Kristy being pregnant and Lea being sick.

"Daddy...I'm going to start looking for the person who hurt Mommy now that I have time to." Angel told him.

"Alright, baby girl. As soon as you know something, I want to know." Taker said.

"Of course." Angel said.

Taker smiled and then went to go and get Lea clean pyjamas and a pair of underwear. When he came back, Angel was helping Lea to dry off. Lea was looking at her as though something was missing.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"You forget wash my hair." Lea told her.

"No, I didn't, baby Lea. Wet hair can make a cold worse. I don't want to do that." Angel said.

"Oh. I no want be sick more." Lea said.

Angel nodded. She helped Lea to get dressed. Lea looked tired so Angel took her to her crib and put her in it. Lea gave Angel a hug and kissed her cheek before she laid down. Angel left the room and went to her own bedroom. She had a little bit of homework to do. She had asked her father if she could try going to school and Taker had reluctantly agreed to allow her to go.

Kristy had asked to continue with home school and Taker had checked with Davey, who had told him that he wanted Kristy to at least try to go to school, but if she didn't like it she could go back to home schooling again. Taker had registered both girls and managed to make sure that they were in the same classes for the most part. Angel was working on her homework when Kristy came in.

"I can't believe Daddy is making me go to school. Doesn't he know what will happen?" Kristy said.

"He does. But he wants you to give it a try. Besides, I have an idea about how we can hide the fact that you're pregnant." Angel said.

"How?" Kristy asked.

"You can wear one my Daddy's sweatshirts or T-shirts. It'll hide your stomach." Angel said.

"You're sure he won't care?" Kristy asked.

"I'm sure, girl. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone say anything about you!" Angel said.

"Ang-" Kristy said.

"Don't. After all the times you've stuck up for me and bailed me out, it's the least I can do." Angel said.

"Thanks, girl. Oh, hey have you heard from David?" Kristy asked.

Angel nodded. David was not only Kristy's older brother, but he was Angel's boyfriend. She heard from. him everyday and once or twice, he had surprised her by showing up in Houston and taking her out for dinner or to the movies. And the best thing was that Angel didn't have to worry about her Daddy being mad or intimidating him because he had known David since he was a little kid and David knew if he hurt Angel in any sort of way he'd be deader then a door nail.

"Have you heard from John?" Angel asked.

"He calls every day without fail no matter how tired he is. But...I wish he'd do what for me what David does for you." Kristy said.

"You mean showing up here randomly and taking you out on a date?" Angel asked.

Kristy nodded. John Cena was her boyfriend. He was a lot older then her, but he still loved her anyway. They had been going out for a little over five months. They had had a big fight when Kristy had gotten hurt and wound up getting pregnant, but it wasn't because of Kristy. Part of it was because Angel had been there and had been unable to stop it from happening. The other part stemmed from when Eve Torres, one of the other Divas had kissed him. Kristy had over reacted to it and they had broken up for awhile. Then John had been embroiled in a scandal with another Diva, AJ and Angel had helped him get out of it and told him he needed to fix things with Kristy and be a Dad to her baby, even if it wasn't his biologically.

"I'm just glad John smartened up." Angel said.

"If it wasn't for you...and that stupid Vickie Guerrero thing...he would still be an unbearable jerk." Kristy said.

Angel laughed. She was a lot less stressed now that she was at home and she was looking forward to trying to go to school especially since she only had a year left to go and she wanted to go to prom just like every girl her age.

"I can't believe you actually want to go back to school." Kristy said.

"Yeah. But I've always wanted to go to prom. And...after this we can focus on the WWE." Angel said.

"True. We are in the twelfth grade this year. Where is Uncle Taker going to send us to school?" Kristy asked.

"Waltrip High School. It's where he went." Angel said.

"Oh, good grief." Kristy said.

"All the teachers and coaches he had will be long gone by now." Angel said.

"I hope so. For your sake." Kristy said.

"Very funny." Angel said.

"So have you talked to Dr. Townsend lately?" Kristy asked.

Angel nodded. Dr. Townsend was Angel's psychologist. She had been talking to her since mid March after she had nearly had a breakdown. Kristy had given her the doctor's phone number and Angel had called. She had spent almost four hours telling this woman all about her past and it had made her feel better. Ever since then, Angel had called whenever she needed to talk or if something from her past had cropped up and was tormenting her. However in this case, it wasn't her past that was bothering her, it had been the transition from Road to Home.

"I talked to her when I first got home. The transition was a little rough. Daddy tried to help me...but...it wasn't working too well." Angel said.

"Feels weird, doesn't it? Being on the road for almost six months and then being home?" Kristy said.

"It does. But we need it. The sooner we finish school, the sooner we can focus on our careers." Angel said.

"What am I gonna do with the baby if we're at school?" Kristy asked.

"Daddy can look after him or her. Don't worry." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. She got up and left the room and Angel went back to doing her homework. She was just glad to be home and stress free at the moment.

* * *

**I've got a few ideas for this story. I am not gonna reveal spoilers though because even though I have ideas, I don't know where they'll fit. Besides, anything I write for this goes right from my head to the computer. So please PLEASE no messages asking "Is such and such going to happen to this character?" because I honestly couldn't tell you. Alright. Please Read/Review!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	2. A Bit of a Rough Start

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Geez. This sure took a long time didn't it? I am pretty much off school now, just have to exams to write. I've been playing the crap out of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. I had to start the whole game over! So, yeah. Sorry about that. **

**Thanks to: John's Country Girl, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, soagirlforever, Brendan Aurabolt and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews. **

**Wolfgirl77769: glad you liked the first chapter. leave it to me to be cute lol **

**Random off to the side thing, but as I type this author's note, my cat, who is named Angel after the character, is glaring at my hands like she wants to pounce on them. lol**

**Anyway, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Bit of A Rough Start**

Two days later, Lea was feeling much better and was back to her bubbly old self. Angel woke up to the sound of Kristy throwing up in the bathroom. She sighed and sat up. She had grown used to waking up to Kristy's morning sickness taking effect on her. The first time, it had scared her half to death and she had run into the bathroom to find her best friend throwing up. This time, however, she just got up and got her clothes out so she could shower. Her Dad had bought her new clothes for that day since it was to be her first day at Waltrip High. It was a black tank top with a star on it made of sequins, black jeans, fingerless gloves, a black and pink checkered belt and a new pair of red and black sneakers since the ones that Amber had bought her two years ago had finally fallen apart.

Taker had gotten Kristy new clothes as well. She had a pink tank top with a black skull on it, blue jeans, a pink and black checkered belt, and new blue and white sneakers. He had also bought her a black short sleeved hooded sweater that was two sizes too big so that she could hide her pregnant stomach. The last thing he wanted was for Kristy to be teased and called names because of what had happened to her.

After Kristy was done her usual throwing up, Angel heard her turn on the shower. Angel got up and grabbed her clothes. She headed to the bathroom that was downstairs and undressed. She climbed into the shower and cleaned herself up. When she was done, she got out and dried herself off. She put on her new clothes, brushed her hair and put it in a braid. Then she painted dark circles under her eyes since she had grown so used to having them there that she thought she looked strange without them. When she looked herself over in the mirror, she actually smiled. She liked the way she looked for a change.

Angel went back upstairs and saw Kristy coming out of the bathroom, doing up her hoodie. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was smiling. Both girls picked up their bags and went downstairs. Angel laughed when she walked into the kitchen. Her Dad was cooking breakfast and Lea was trying to help. There was pancake batter all over the counter. Not to mention it was all over Lea's hands. Kristy giggled as her and Angel sat down at the table.

"I help Dada, Andel!" Lea said.

"I see that. You're doing a good job, sweetheart." Angel said.

"You and Rissy have go cool day?" Lea asked.

"Yep. We have to go to school. Daddy's driving us there." Angel said.

"Why you have go cool? Want you tay here." Lea said.

"I know, Lea, but we can't stay here. We have to go." Kristy said.

"It's only for a few hours and then we'll be back home. Don't worry." Angel told her.

"Otay..." Lea said.

"Promise, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Otay!" Lea said.

Taker sighed. He knew that Lea had severe separation anxiety at least when it came to Angel. She had cried a lot when she had been here with him without her, at least for the first little while. After awhile, she had relaxed and been alright. Lea got Taker to turn the tap on and she washed her hands and went and sat down at the table with Kristy and Angel. Taker served them breakfast a few minutes later.

"Dada, when I go cool?" Lea asked.

"You have to be four years old, Little One." Taker said.

"But...I only one so far." Lea said.

"That's right. That means you have to wait three more years, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Otay." Lea said.

"While Angel and I are at school, you're going to stay with Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Otay, Rissy." Lea said.

Everyone ate their breakfast, laughing and talking. Then Angel helped Lea to get her shoes on and they headed out to the car. Angel sighed. It had been her Mother's car when she had been alive. Angel sat in the front while Kristy sat in the back with Lea.

"Alright, you two. I know you're nervous and a bit scared, but Waltrip High is a good school. The teachers are nice and the students are pretty alright. And Kristy, I told the principal about your situation." Taker said.

"YOU WHAT?! UNCLE TAKER..." Kristy yelled.

"I just told her because there is a chance you could go into labour during class. Your teachers know too, but they agreed not to say a word to anyone else. They also know that you and Angel are to be together as much as possible just in case." Taker said.

"OK..." Kristy said a sigh.

"He's just looking out for you." Angel said.

"I know." Kristy said.

Taker drove the rest of the way to the school in silence. When they got there, Angel hugged and kissed her Dad. Kristy gave him a hug too. Angel and Kristy hugged Lea. She started to cry. Angel sighed, but she turned and walked away. Then they went inside and went to the office. Angel walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um...we're new here. Kristine Hart-Smith and Angel Calaway. We...kind of need our timetables and locker numbers." Angel said.

The lady nodded. She pulled two pieces of paper from a file on her desk and handed them over. Angel sighed. She had Art, English, Vocal Music, and then Science. Kristy had the same classes. Taker had seen to that the two of them could have each others backs at all times. Their lockers were right next to each other as well. They were on the top floor, so they headed upstairs and put their stuff into their lockers. Angel sighed. She took out a picture of her Mom and Dad, a picture of her with Amber, one of her and Lea, one of her and David and one with her and Kristy and hung them on the door with magnets.

Kristy hung a picture of her with the Hart Foundation, one of her with the Hart Dynasty, one of her Uncle Taker and Aunt Beth, one of her and John, and one of Angel and Lea in hers. Both girls smiled. Then they tossed the books that they wouldn't need into their lockers and then slammed them shut. Things were already better then Earnest Manning since they weren't being hassled.

"Ang, you look upset." Kristy said.

"Vocal Music? I don't want to sing!" Angel said.

"You're a great singer, Ang." Kristy said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Look just give it a try, alright? It might not be so bad." Kristy said.

"I guess." Angel whispered.

Kristy sighed but dropped the subject. She knew that having to sing now was going to be a little rough on her friend. The two girls continued to talk as they walked to the art classroom. They went and sat down at a table. There was another guy there already and he looked Angel up and down. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Angel sighed. She was sure he was going to start drooling any second. Kristy smacked her forehead and then looked at her friend curiously. Angel knew her friend was wondering what she was going to do.

"Pick up your jaw." she snapped at him.

"You...you're...The Dead Girl." he said.

"What's your point?" Angel asked.

"You're...so much cuter in person then on TV. My name is Durim..." he said.

"I don't care what your name is. You can pick your jaw up off the floor, stop drooling over me and just back right off! I've got a boyfriend." Angel snapped at him.

"Hm...feisty one aren't you?" Durim asked.

"You keep away from me!" Angel snapped at him.

Then she and Kristy got up and went and sat at the back of the classroom, away from Durim. A few minutes later, the teacher came in and class started. Angel spent the whole period drawing a picture of her family. Not only were Lea, her father, Uncle and her in there, but also her Uncle Liam, her Grandpa Dean, Bret, Owen, Davey Boy, David, Kristy's cousins Tyson and Nattie, John and Kristy herself. Once Angel was done drawing, she began to colour the picture in. Once she was done that, she stopped and looked at it. She had a feeling she was missing someone.

"Ang? You alright?" Kristy asked in a whisper.

"I...get the feeling I'm missing someone here..." Angel said quietly.

"Let's see, David, Ty, Nat, Uncle Bret, Uncle Owen, Uncle Taker, Lea, Kane, my Daddy, your Daddy, your Grandpa Dean, Uncle Liam, and I...wait...Aunt Beth and your Grandma aren't there." Kristy said, looking at the picture.

Angel sighed, trying to fight back tears. There wasn't enough room on the paper to draw her mother and Grandmother in the picture. Kristy could see that her friend was upset so she went and got another piece of paper. She laid it in front of Angel, telling her to draw them and that she had an idea. Angel nodded. She drew her Mother and Grandmother as angels and then coloured them in. When she was done, Kristy took clear tape and taped the two pieces of paper together. Angel beamed from ear to ear.

"Miss Calaway, what have you done?!" the teacher asked from behind her suddenly.

"I...drew my whole family, but there wasn't enough room for my Mom...or my Grandmother so...Kristy and I taped the two pieces of paper together, Ma'am. Because even though neither one is alive, I still consider them a part of my family..." Angel explained.

"Oh. Well, alright then. Just make sure you put your name on both pieces of paper before you hand them in just in case something happens."

Angel nodded. The teacher walked away. She sighed in relief. She put her name on both of the pieces of paper. She flipped it over. On the back they were supposed to write what the picture was and what it meant to them. Angel didn't know where to start. Finally, she got an idea.

_This is my family. Every one of the people I drew means something to me because they have all helped me. I even drew my mother and Grandmother as angels because although they are no longer alive, they still mean a lot to me and I still consider them a part of my family.~Angel Calaway._

Just as she finished her little explanation, the bell rang. She calmly walked up to the front and handed in her picture. Kristy followed just behind her. They headed off to English Class. This was Kristy's favourite Subject. They walked in and sat right near the front of the class. Angel rolled her eyes when she saw Durim walk in. He sat right next to her. This time, there was nowhere she could move to in order to get away from him. Kristy smirked and switched spots with her friend.

"Listen, creep. If you know Angel is the Dead Girl then you know who her father is. Keeping away from her may save your life." Kristy snapped at him.

Durim looked like Kristy had just hit him. Angel giggled. She just hoped she could survive this day without having to deal with this guy anymore. And she hoped he wasn't going to stalk her and that he'd take heed to Kristy's warning. Class started a few minutes later and Angel and Kristy didn't get the chance to talk. The rest of the day was pretty normal, other then Durim being in all their classes and continuing to try and make conversation with Angel. Or at least that was what he said it was. Angel knew what he was doing. He was hitting on her and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

At the end of the day when the last bell rang, the girls headed to their lockers so that they could get their English books. They had gotten their things and closed their lockers and were about to leave when suddenly, the hair on the back of Angel's neck stood up. Before Kristy could even figure out what exactly had happened, Angel had whipped around and grabbed Durim by the wrist. He had been about to grab her from behind.

"Exactly what part of back off and leave me alone is lost on you, you little creep?!" Angel asked.

"You're cute...and feisty. I like that." Durim said.

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, I've got a boyfriend who loves me for my personality and not my looks. I know what you want and you aren't getting it!" Angel snapped.

She pushed him away. He staggered backward and landed on his backside on the floor. Kristy laughed. Durim glared at her and then glared at Angel. Angel just shrugged it off and walked away. When they got outside, they saw the blue car parked in front of the school waiting for them. Lea jumped from the car and ran to them both. She flung her arms around both of their legs. They both laughed. Angel picked her up and walked back to the car with her. She buckled Lea into her car seat and let Kristy sit in the front since it was easier for her. She sat in the back next to Lea.

"How was it?" Taker asked.

"Fine. Except for this creepy Durim kid." Kristy said.

"Why? What happened?" Taker asked.

"He's totally hitting on me and following me. He...wants to get in my pants...if you know what I mean." Angel said.

"Unfortunately I do. If he does anything to you, baby girl, I want to know, so I can have his head!" Taker said.

"I knew you'd say that." Kristy and Angel said at the same time.

Lea giggled. Taker laughed. Then he pulled away from the school. They drove to the house and Angel was telling her Dad about school, most specifically, her art class. Taker smiled when she said what she had drawn for her first assignment. Lea smiled too.

"I see?" she asked.

"When I get it back from the teacher, you can see it, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Otay!" Lea said.

Kristy took over the conversation from there talking about their Vocal Music, English and Science classes. It wasn't long before they were home. When they got there, they saw Angel's Grandfather Dean and Uncle Liam standing there. They looked like twins, except Deans hair was grey rather then the brown that Liam had. They both must have either just gotten off work or were headed there soon and decided to drop by on their way. Dean was a firefighter and Liam was a paramedic. Both of them had their bags with them

"Grandpa Dean! Uncle Liam!" Angel said, getting out of the car and running to them.

"There she is. Look at you, you beautiful girl." Liam said, making Angel blush.

"Papa! Li!" Lea said, running over.

"And look at you, sweetheart. Walking and talking already." Dean said.

"Yep!" Lea said.

"Not to mention trying to do the things that big sister is doing." Kristy said, walking over.

Dean and Liam both gave Kristy a hug. They cared about her too and had been worried when they had found out that she had been raped and beaten and had to come live in Houston with Mark in order to escape the torment of her own family. Taker walked over and unlocked the door.

"Did you two just get off work?" he asked.

"Nope. Both of us are on the graveyard shift now. We thought we'd drop by to visit." Liam said.

"Yay!" Lea said.

Everyone laughed. They headed into the house and Angel turned the kettle on so that her Uncle and Grandpa could have coffee. She grabbed soda from the fridge for her and Kristy and a juice box for Lea. Then she sat down at the table.

"So, Angel, your Dad told me you're looking for the person who ran Bethy down?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I am. Now that I have time." Angel said.

"Had any luck so far?" Liam asked.

Angel nodded. She had called the Cemetery and asked if anyone other then family had ever visited Bethany Calaway's grave. They had told her that a man used to go there a lot just after they had buried her, but Angel had said that it was her Uncle, her father, or her Grandfather. She had also found out that a mysterious girl with blond hair and grey eyes would visit Bethany's grave after hours when she knew nobody would be there. She'd always bring flowers and she always seemed upset and remorseful. She had been caught on tape by the security cameras at the office.

"That's strange. It's definitely not anyone from our family." Dean said.

"And the only people I ever told about Bethany were the Harts that I travelled with. Owen met her, but none of the others did." Taker said.

"But Bret was at her funeral!" Liam said.

"He was there for Daddy. Owen was there because he knew Mommy." Angel said.

"Angel? You know about that?" Taker asked.

"Owen told me." Angel said.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, baby girl..." Taker said.

"It's alright Daddy." Angel said.

"Who could it be?" Kristy asked.

"No idea. They said she would come after hours for about a year after they buried Mommy...then all of a sudden they never saw her again." Angel said.

Dean and Liam nodded. Angel couldn't help but wonder who it could be. For all she knew it was the person who had hurt her mother in the first place. She decided it was time to do a little more digging. She was hell bent on finding this mysterious woman.

"You OK, Angel?" Liam asked.

"Just...wondering...about Mommy..." Angel said.

"The more time that goes by, the more Angel wonders..." Taker explained.

"Ah. Well, you already know what your mother was like. She was kind, caring and sweet, but at the time she was very shy and timid, kind of like you are. And before the divorce, she used to follow Liam all over the place and do what he was doing. Just like Lea does with you." Dean said.

"I remember the day she was born even though I was only three years old." Liam said.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yep." Liam said.

**~Flashback~March 10, 1965~**

_It was cold, wet, and rainy outside. Kristal O'Shannon was just a week shy of nine months pregnant and she wasn't happy about it. She had found out, much to her chagrin, that she would be having a baby girl. She didn't want a girl. She wanted another boy. Her husband Dean and three year old son Liam were excited though. Liam understood that there was a baby in Mommy's tummy and that it would be here soon. He liked to lay with his head on his Mom's tummy and talk to the baby and the baby would kick and move when he did._

_He and his father had been at the hospital with Kristal since the night before when she had complained of stomach pains. They had discovered that she was already in an early phase of labour and admitted her._

_ "Mommy, when the baby coming?" Liam asked._

_ "Whenever she decides it's time for her to get here." Kristal said with disgust in her voice._

_Liam nodded. He didn't understand why his Mom was so upset about having a baby though. Dean had tried to explain it to him, but he wasn't sure how. They were sitting there talking when all of a sudden Kristal gasped. Her water had broken. Dean ran and called the Doctor in. It was time. He took Liam from the room and closed the door. _

_ "But..." Liam said._

_ "I don't want you to see it, son. But press your ear against the door and listen for the sound of a baby crying and you'll know that your baby sister is here." Dean said._

_Liam nodded. He did as his father said. It seemed to take awhile, but finally he heard the distinct sounds of a crying baby. He beamed. Dean slipped into the room then so he could cut the baby's umbilical cord. Once he did and all the doctors and nurses had left, Dean brought Liam back in. He walked over to where his mother was holding a bundle of pink blankets and peaked in. A pair of blue eyes looked back at him. He noticed the baby also had a full head of brown hair._

_ "Liam, this is Bethany Lynn O'Shannon. She's your baby sister." Dean said._

_ "Hi, Bethy. I'm your big brother." he said._

_ "Want to hold her?" Kristal asked._

_Liam nodded. Dean sat him down in the chair and took Bethany from her mother. He handed her to her big brother. Liam beamed. He felt so proud of himself._

_ "I promised that I'll help take care of you and I'll always protect you, Bethy." Liam said._

_Dean smiled. Liam seemed really happy now that Bethany was here. He was too. Kristal was the only one that seemed disgusted by the prospect of having a little girl. He just hoped Beth wouldn't pay for it later._

**~End Flashback~**

Angel sighed. Dean had known about Kristal's disgust and she had figured out why Beth was closer to her brother and father. They had protected her as much as they could. Kristy looked shocked. She couldn't believe that Kristal could hate an innocent baby because it had been a girl. Then again, she shouldn't have been shocked since it was Kristal. Angel stood up and walked up to the attic. Everyone heard the door slam.

"Poor Angel..." Dean said.

"It's strange. Angel wonders about Bethy, but when we tell her things, she gets upset." Liam said.

"It's because it breaks her heart to know that she never really knew or will know her mother." Taker said.

He got up and went up the stairs. He opened the attic door and walked up the stairs. He could hear Angel crying softly. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He didn't say anything. He just pulled Angel into a hug. Angel just hugged him back and cried.

"Daddy...I'll be OK." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl, but I'm your Dad. It's my job to worry about you." Taker said.

"Are Papa and Uncle Liam mad at me?" Angel asked.

"No. Liam doesn't really understand how you feel. Dean feels bad for you." Taker said.

"I wonder about Mommy...but...when you and everyone tell me things about her, I realize that I don't really know her and I'll never get the chance to..." Angel whispered.

"And that breaks your heart." Taker said.

"Yeah..." Angel said.

"And Liam doesn't understand that because he knew Bethany very well. He had the chance. So did I. So did Dean." Taker said.

"And Papa feels bad because I'll never know her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. As for me, I understand. Because it breaks my heart to know that you had to grow up without your mother and I. It wasn't fair to you. But I also know your Mother tried to do the right thing for you..." Taker said.

"Even if it wasn't what she wanted." Angel whispered.

Taker nodded. The two of them just sat there. Taker let Angel cry as long as she needed to. It seemed to take a long time for her to relax, but eventually she did and she stood up and left. Taker followed her. When they got downstairs, Dean and Liam were there talking to Kristy and Lea was sitting at the table with crayons and paper. Angel came in and sat down.

"Angel, it's alright to want to know about your Mom. I know it hurts that you didn't get to know her in the first place..." Dean said.

"Yeah...it does..." Angel whispered.

"But it's alright to ask about her. Your Dad can tell you and Liam and I can too." Dean said.

"I know..." Angel said.

"Top! Andel set!" Lea said.

Everyone looked at Lea. She looked angry as she stared at Dean and Liam. They were a little bit shocked. Angel sighed and stood up. She headed up to her room to do some homework. Taker watched her walk away. He felt worried now. He just hoped that Angel would be alright and would talk to him if she needed help.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I could use suggestions for things to do just to fill in the time between August 2010 (which is where the story is at now) and when Kristy has her baby. I'm planning for her baby to be a New Years baby, so I need things to fill in the time. Suggestions are welcome! For now, Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	3. Sweet Reminders

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. I am back with another chapter. Thanks everyone for their reviews on the last two chapters. Trying to keep it as interesting as I can and it's a little bit difficult. If they were on the road it'd be a bit easier, but hey, me like challenge. XD**

**Alright thanks to: John's Country Girl, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**John's Country Girl's comp is still down so she is NOT helping me with any of these. It really sucks, but there's not a lot I can really do. I just hope she gets it back soon since she has been a huge help to me in the past. Besides, its the only way she and I can talk. I live in Canada and she's down in Texas. :(**

**John's Country Girl: i know you'd be helping if you could! Hope you get it fixed soon!**

**Wolfgirl77769: yes, she does. and we know nothing good can come of it. glad you like it.**

**Alright, alright enough of me. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Reminders**

It was a week later and Angel was busy despite not being on the road anymore. She had homework, the search for the person who had hurt her Mother and Durim to deal with. Not to mention, she was training slightly. Kristy was working out, but not doing any actual in ring training and Angel was doing the same thing. She didn't want Kristy to feel alone, so she had limited her physical training. Besides, all she really had time for was working out anyway.

Things had been busy with school and Angel and Kristy were both enjoying themselves. Everyone knew who they were and knew that they could more then stand up for themselves so they didn't really have anything to worry about other then Durim. Angel even enjoyed her vocal music class and had started singing in class when required although she hadn't the first two classes.

Durim had said nothing more to Angel since the first day of school. Although, he followed her everywhere, giving her the same sort of look that Barrett had given Kristy five months before. Kristy noticed it too and she made a silent vow that what happened to her was not going to happen to her friend. Not if she had anything to say about it.

They had even gone to the principal and gotten permission for Taker to come if he was called by phone if need be. However, Angel had told the principal that she wouldn't use that measure unless necessary. The principal had agreed, but had just put the measure in place so Angel would feel more safe and secure.

Angel had had a little bit more luck with looking for the one who had hurt her mother sixteen years ago. She had been looking at the things in the attic that Kristy had organized while she had been gone and had found the guest book from her Mom's funeral. There were actually two of them. Most of the people that had been there were friends, family, Beth's co-workers, and not to mention her teachers from school. Angel had teared up when she had seen the number of names. It was then that she realized just how many people that her mother had touched.

However, there had been one strange name in the book. It was Alexa or Lexie. Angel had called a few people in the book and they had confirmed that she had signed it and also said that she was the woman with blond hair and grey eyes that had visited her mother's grave in the year since she was buried. They also said that she tended to go there on the 18th of September, the anniversary of Bethany's death. She usually waited till just before the cemetery closed right around sunset.

Angel had made a plan. She was going to go to the cemetery after school on the eighteenth and wait there for Lexie to show up and when she did, Angel would talk to the girl and see what her motives were in running Bethany down. The thing that was killing her now was the waiting.

Angel was lost in thought when they pulled up to the house. They walked in and the two girls got a huge shock. David and John were standing there. David had a bouquet of black roses in his hand. John had a bouquet of white ones. Angel ran to David and hugged him. He handed her the roses. Then they kissed each other. She hadn't seen him in awhile. Kristy just stood there in shock. John walked over and handed the roses over. Then he kissed her. Angel watched with a smile. She knew that Kristy felt very unloved at the moment, not to mention she felt as though she was burdening her Uncle Taker.

"John...big bro...what are you guys doing here?" Kristy asked.

"We thought we'd surprise you." John answered.

"We figured the two of you needed a reminder that people besides your family love you." David said.

Angel and Kristy beamed. They hugged David and John again. Then they started filling them in on everything that had happened since they had left the road. Angel saw David's face when she mentioned Durim. He seemed angry and he wasn't alone. John seemed upset by it too. Just then, Lea came into the living room. She spotted the two guys and squealed.

"Don! Dadid!" Lea said.

"Hi, Lea." David said.

"Hi there, kiddo. How are you?" John asked.

"I otay. Rissy an Andel have go cool! I wish I go too, but Dada say I have wait till I four. It long time from now. I only one so far." Lea said.

"Don't worry, Lea. You'll be at school before you know it." David said.

"Yeah, then you'll realize what it's like and you won't want to go there anymore." John said with a laugh.

"I wish I go Andel an Rissy cool." Lea said.

The four of them laughed. Lea beamed and walked over to where John was sitting. She climbed up on his lap and sat there. John was stunned. Angel beamed. She knew what that meant. It meant Lea trusted him. John looked at her for an answer, but before she could say anything, Taker walked in, looking surprised about something. Before anyone could ask, he spoke.

"The prison officials found Kristal this morning." Taker said.

"Found...as in...?" Angel asked.

"She's dead. She killed herself. They found her this morning. She hung herself with her bed sheet. There was a note there." Taker said.

"What did the note say?" Angel asked.

"It said "I'm sorry for all I've done. Mark, Angel, only now do I realize how truly happy you made my daughter. However, I will understand if you can never forgive me as I have done some pretty horrible things to the both of you. Now, it's time for me to go and be with my daughter.-Kristal". Looks like she developed a guilty conscious while in jail." Taker said.

"Yeah, well, she's right about one thing, I will not ever, _ever_ forgive her for the things she did to me." Angel said.

"I can't forgive her either. And not just because of what she did to the two of us. But also for what she did to your mother when she was a child." Taker said.

"And if she thinks she's going to go to heaven to be with Aunt Beth then she's got another thing coming! She's going to rot in hell for everything she's done!" Kristy said.

"I think Kris is right. She was just like Jason. It was scary." David said.

"Do you mean...Bethany and Angel's lives were...similar?" John said.

"We were both abused by someone who was supposed to love and protect us if that's what you're getting at, John." Angel whispered.

"Oh dear God..." John said.

"Kristal hated Bethany because she was a girl. Jason hated Angel because she wasn't his. Neither one had an easy childhood." Taker said.

John just nodded. He didn't say anything. He was shocked and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Angel looked over at him and smiled. She was glad that he had kept his mouth shut for a change. The girls sat and talked with the guys for a long time and finally they had to leave for the airport. Before they did, David handed Angel a box. She opened it and gasped. There was a ring inside. It wasn't anything fancy, but Angel was sure she knew what it was.

"David..." Angel said.

"It's a promise ring, sweetheart. Someday when you're older and ready..." he started.

Angel cut him off. She gave him a hug and a kiss. Everyone was smiling. When Angel let David go, he was smiling too. He glanced over Angel's head at Taker, who nodded in approval. Then the guys gave them a final hug and kiss goodbye and then left. They picked up their flowers and went upstairs. Angel was smiling. Just then, the doorbell rang again. Then Taker called up the stairs for them to come down. When they got downstairs they found Dean and Liam standing there.

"Grandpa! Uncle Dean!" Angel said.

"Hello there, Angel Baby." Liam said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kristy said.

"We just wanted to see if Mark knew about Kristal." Dean said.

"Yep. They called me." Taker said.

"Are you two alright?" Angel asked.

"I'm alright." Dean said.

"She was my mother, but she was a witch. She kept me away from my sister. It doesn't bother me." Liam said.

"Pretty sad to find out that Kristal had to go to jail to realize the things she had done to you and your father were wrong, kiddo." Dean said.

"She didn't acknowledge what she did to Mommy..." Angel whispered.

"No. Because to her that was discipline. Not abuse." Liam said.

"I know..." Angel whispered.

"I'll never forget the day we left...Bethy wanted to come too. But I couldn't take her with me..." Dean said.

"I had a dream once. I talked with her...well, not exactly. I talked with her nine year old self. It must have been just after you two left. She said that you couldn't take her because you'd go to jail and that you had papers with you and they said that she had to stay with Kristal while Liam went with you." Angel said.

"Oh, Angel..." Liam said.

"She also said that she wasn't allowed to see you because Kristal didn't want you to know she was being hurt. She was convinced that she was going to be stuck with Kristal forever or until Kristal killed her...and that she'd be all alone her whole life." Angel whispered.

"And what did you tell her, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I...said there was no way that would happen...and that some day she'd meet a man who would love her and do anything for her." Angel said, looking at him with a big smile.

"What did she say after that?" Liam asked.

"She seemed shocked. Then she asked me if she'd ever have a little girl...she said that all she wanted was to be a Mommy someday. She asked me who I was and where I had come from and if she really would be safe someday. I ended up telling her who I was. Then...she promised me that she wouldn't give up hope. Then I talked to Mommy as an adult. She said she let me talk to her nine year old self...so that she would have something to hope for..." Angel said quietly, trying to hold her tears in.

"I understand that. Dad and I had just left. Kristal was hurting her and she was alone..." Liam said.

"When I was little...she used to come to me and sing. Amber said that when I was a little baby...I'd be crying and upset...then this presence would come and I'd calm right down. It was as if I could feel her presence near me...she'd sing me to sleep." Angel whispered.

"She could feel Bethany's presence?" Taker said.

"No. But she was sure it was her because of the effect on me. Then I told her about the dream I had while I was knocked out the day of the belt whipping and she put two and two together." Angel whispered.

"What dream was that, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"I had a dream about Mommy...and Daddy, you were there too. I was in this room. The two of you were holding hands and you looked...both of you looked happy. Mommy introduced herself. She didn't need to give you an introduction, Daddy, but anyway...she told me that everything would work out someday and not to worry. Then she hugged me. Then...you hugged me. I...felt safe. I didn't want to let go, but Daddy, you told me that I had to wake up because Amber was waiting for me and she was very worried." Angel whispered.

"Wow..." Dean said.

"I was talking in my sleep...calling out to you for help..." Angel whispered, finally breaking down.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"That's amazing..." Liam said.

Taker stood up. He walked over to Angel and pulled her into a hug. She was sobbing by now. Dean and Liam looked at each other. Taker always seemed to know what Angel and Lea needed. Sometimes they needed someone to talk to and sometimes they just needed a hug or time alone. It reminded him of the way he had been with Bethany right up until the day he had left her.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"I...was calling out...Amber told me later that I said "Undertaker please help us" and...I was crying as I said it...she wondered if I knew...but I didn't. Not then..." Angel whispered.

"Angel..." Dean said.

"Angel Baby...I think you did know...I think on a subconscious level, you knew who he was all along." Liam said.

"You're probably right." Angel said.

Taker hugged her until her tears stopped. When he let go, Angel smiled. She always knew that on a subconscious level, she had known that Taker was her father. However, it didn't make anything that she had gone through any easier. But she was sure that her mother had had that problem too.

"It didn't make it any easier though, did it, sweetheart?" Dean asked her.

"No. It didn't. Nothing could have. I'm sure Mommy felt the same way." Angel whispered.

"I'm sure she did. Although, she had to have clung to the hope that she'd get out. And she did." Liam said.

"Baby girl, when I met your mother that night, there was a sadness in her eyes. It was caused by Kristal and the abuse. The last time I saw her, the sadness was gone. There was nothing but love and happiness in her eyes." Taker said.

"There was?" Angel asked.

"Yes. There was. Part of it had to do with the fact that she was with me. The other part, unbeknownst to me at the time, was because of the baby girl that was growing inside her." Taker said.

"Me..." Angel said.

"Yes, you. You helped her and you didn't even know it." Taker said.

Angel looked up at her Daddy at that. She smiled. Somehow knowing that she had been of some help to her mother made her feel a lot better. Then she looked around the room. Kristy, Dean, Lea, and Liam were sitting around the table. Lea had crayons out and she was drawing. Dean, Kristy and Liam were looking at her worriedly.

"Daddy...when you left that day...what happened?" Angel asked.

"I got up at about six or so. Bethy was already up. She had breakfast made for the two of us already. We ate and talked...and then when it came time for me to leave...she kissed me...and when she hugged me she seemed to take a long time before she let go. When she did, she walked me to the door..." Taker said.

"What...did she say?" Angel asked.

"She told me to take care of myself and stay safe. Then she said she loved me. I told her the same things. And...the last time I talked to her on the phone it was strange. The last thing she said to me was that when I got home she had to tell me something. Then she said "I love you, Mark. I really do". Looking back on it now, I understand why she said it." Taker said.

"She was going to tell you about Ang. And she must have thought you'd be angry with her and leave her..." Kristy said.

"Not a chance." Taker said.

"But she didn't know that." Dean said.

"She didn't want to take the chance that you would get angry and walk out." Liam said.

"I know. I just wish she had have told me. I would have been there." Taker said.

"Daddy, please don't be mad. Mommy didn't know. Besides, she was scared because of that witch. She would have kept me but she was scared of what you do if you came home and I was there. Not only that, but she thought she'd have to raise me all by herself." Angel said.

"Baby girl...I have never, _ever_ been angry with your mother because of what happened when you were born. I understand fully why she did what she did back then. She loved me and didn't want to take the chance of me leaving her. She thought she'd have to go back to Kristal if that ever happened." Taker said.

"You never would have let her go back to that witch, Uncle Taker!" Kristy said.

"But it's like Grandpa said, she didn't know that at the time." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel let go of her Daddy and headed upstairs to the attic. She always went there if they had been talking about her mother. She still struggled with dealing with her mother's death and even though the attic held reminders of the mother that she never knew, Angel felt closer to her there. Angel sat on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she rested her forehead on her knees. Just then, there was a flash of light. Angel didn't even look up. Bethany smiled and knelt down. She took Angel's hands.

_"Hey, don't feel sad. I love you, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"I know, Mommy. I know you do. I love you too." Angel whispered.

_ "Just don't forget that. Please, Angel Baby. Don't ever forget that I love you and that the people around you love you too." Beth said._

"I know, Mommy." Angel whispered, looking up.

Bethany smiled at her. Angel stood up and she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Angel closed her eyes. Just then, there were footsteps on the stairs. Angel opened her eyes and looked over her mother's shoulder. Taker stood there with Lea. Bethany looked around too. Lea beamed and walked over to her.

"Mama Befy." she said.

_"Hi, sweetheart." Beth said._

"Andel sad?" Lea asked.

_"She misses me. That's all." Beth said._

"She love you lots, Mama Befy. I know." Lea said.

_"I know she does, sweetheart. Angel loves me very much. And so does your Daddy." Beth said._

"And Daddy loves you very much too, Baby Lea." Angel said, still hugging her Mommy.

"Mama Befy...why you come lots?" Lea asked.

_"Because Angel and your Daddy still need me, so I come back sometimes." Bethany answered._

"Rissy need you too! Rissy Mama no love her. Dada say you love Rissy if you not in heaven." Lea said.

_ "Your Daddy is right. I would love Kristy if I wasn't in heaven. And you're right. Her Mommy doesn't love her. But I don't know if she needs me." Bethany said._

"I think she does. You're about the closest thing she has to a real mother. Diana certainly isn't one." Angel said.

Beth nodded. She knew all about the way that Diana Hart-Smith treated her daughter and she didn't like it one bit. That was no way to treat a child. Just then, Kristy herself came up the stairs followed by Dean and Liam. They all looked worried. However, all of them smiled when they saw Beth hugging Angel.

"Bethy..." Dean said.

_"Hi, Daddy." Beth said._

"Hey, little sis..." Liam started.

_"Big brother. Hi!" Beth said._

"Is everything alright up here?" Kristy asked.

"We're alright." Angel said.

"Bethy knew Angel needed her again. That's all." Taker said.

"She always did have a good idea of when someone needed her help..." Liam said.

"Much like Ang." Kristy said.

Angel smiled. Bethany let go of her and turned and looked at Taker. She smiled. Taker smiled right back at her. Angel was sure that they'd be kissing right now if it were possible. Then she knelt down and gave Lea a hug. Lea smiled.

"Mama Befy...why Mama Anber not come anymore?" she asked.

_"Mama Amber is busy right now, Baby Lea, but don't worry. You'll see her again." Beth said._

"Good. Miss Mama Anber lots sometimes." Lea said.

Beth nodded. Then she looked up at her husband with a serious expression. Angel laughed as Taker slapped his forehead. Everyone else did too. They knew he was about to get a warning from Bethany. However, all of them knew that Bethany wasn't going to yell at him. She was the type that could make her point without yelling.

_ "Mark, you keep taking good care of my girls otherwise I swear I am going to haunt you until your dying day!" Beth said._

"Your girls?" Kristy asked.

_"You, Lea, and my Angel Baby." Beth said._

"You...consider Lea and I...?" Kristy asked.

_"Of course Kristy. You and Lea are very important to me. I love all three of you. And Mark, my Dad, and Liam too. And I know all of you still need me. Besides...I'm waiting for something." Beth told her._

Tears started rolling down Kristy's face. Angel walked over and gave her a hug. She knew Kristy had been feeling unloved ever since she had gotten pregnant. She was sure that everyone hated her because of it. Lea walked over and joined in the hug too.

"Bethy, don't worry. I'll take good care of all three of them no matter what it takes." Taker said.

_"Good." Beth said._

"Aunt Beth...about my baby. What am I going to do...if it's like its real Dad?" Kristy asked.

_"I can tell you right now, sweetheart that it will not be like that piece of trash! There will be too much love __and kindness surrounding it for it to be like him." Beth said._

Kristy beamed. Angel hugged her again. Bethany smiled. Then she glanced down at Angel. She seemed to stare at her for awhile. Angel nodded. Bethany smiled at everyone before she disappeared. Everyone was staring at Angel curiously. She shook her head. She wasn't allowed to say. She let go of Kristy and headed to her room. She shut the door and sighed. She flopped down on her bed, feeling somewhat drained from what had happened. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you like it. I know what is coming next thankfully! Yay! Please Read/Review. You guys are awesome! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	4. Finding The Truth

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey all. Phew. I'm done this chapter. I hope everyone had very Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year. I had a good Christmas, but yeah...enough of that. **

**Thanks to: John's Country Girl, Dave'scub, Vader23A, Cena's baby doll, Wolfgirl77769, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are awesome XD**

**I just wanna let you know that (for those of you who have read it and left reviews) my CSI Miami story, Horatio's Daughter will be updated...well, whenever. lol whenever I'm in the mood to write it, I will, but I am gonna leave it up. **

**OK, enough of my rants. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding The Truth**

Angel sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today was the 18th of September. The anniversary of her mother's death was here. Three weeks ago she had celebrated her seventeenth birthday. Her Dad had thrown her a party and everyone had come off the road just to celebrate with them. It was yet another reminder for her that people outside of her family cared about her. Angel got up and dressed, putting on jeans and a tank top. She even braided her hair and painted the dark circles under her eyes. She headed downstairs. Kristy, her Dad and Lea were sitting at the table. Taker had made breakfast. Angel sat down in the chair.

"Good morning, Ang." Kristy said.

"Hi." Angel said.

"Are you still going to the Cemetery after school tonight, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I have to, Daddy. If Alexa shows up, I have to talk to her. I need to know why..." Angel said.

"It won't bring your Mom back, Ang." Kristy said.

"I don't care! I need some closure. I'm sure Daddy, Uncle Liam and Grandpa do too!" Angel said.

"I would like to find out why...or if there was any motivation behind what she did." Taker said.

"OK. Sorry, Ang. I...know this is important to you." Kristy said.

Angel just nodded. The girls finished their breakfast and then left for school. Angel hardly said a word. She just sat there, her fist clenched around her mother's wedding ring. When they got out of the car, Kristy saw Durim staring at Angel. Angel noticed it too. She turned and glared at him and just shook her head, telling him that today was not a good day to be giving her looks or even speaking to her.

"Angel, baby girl, I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but your Mother wouldn't want you to be sad." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy..." Angel whispered.

Taker got out of the car and walked around to where Angel was standing. He knelt down and gave her a hug. Angel hugged him back for a long time before finally letting go. She walked into the school with Kristy. Her friend tried to help her by keeping her talking and keeping her from thinking about what had happened sixteen years ago. It didn't help much, but Angel was grateful for Kristy trying help. They walked into art class and sat down.

Angel tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but it was difficult. Kristy was worried about her friend. She sat silent, drawing in art class and in English, Angel was barely taking any notes and she looked like she wanted nothing better then to break down and cry.

When the bell rang for lunch, Angel got up and left before Kristy could even move. Kristy got up and took off after her. She found her best friend locked in a bathroom stall, crying her eyes out. Kristy banged on the door.

"Go away." Angel said.

"Ang, come on. Come out of there. You're worrying me." Kristy said.

"I just want to stay here." Angel said.

"Ang, come on. Let's go to the office. I'll get them to call Uncle Taker and you can go home." Kristy said.

"Daddy isn't going to let me come home..." Angel whispered.

"Let's go and see." Kristy said.

She waited. Angel unlocked the door and stepped out. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy and her eye liner was smeared down her cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling with tears too. It was then that Kristy realized just how much her best friend really missed her biological mother.

She missed Bethany more then she missed Amber. Kristy took her hand and walked Angel from the washroom. People stared at the two of them as Kristy walked her friend to the office. She asked if she could use the telephone. The secretary nodded and Kristy picked up the phone and dialled the number.

_"Hello?" Taker asked._

"Uncle Taker, we've got a problem. Angel's...having a rough time. I think she needs to come home. She hasn't been able to concentrate...and she's very upset...do you think you could come and get her?" Kristy asked.

_"Is she alright?" Taker asked._

"I think she's going to have a breakdown if you don't come and get her." Kristy said.

_"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure that Durim kid stays the hell away from her in the meantime." Taker said._

"Right. Thanks Uncle Taker. Bye." Kristy said.

_"Bye." Taker said._

She hung up. The two girls went to their lockers. Angel threw her books in and Kristy gave her the English notes from the class that day. Angel shoved her English book into her bag. Then the two of them went and sat outside the school. Angel never said a word. Tears had started rolling down her face again. Kristy hugged her.

"It's OK, Ang." Kristy said.

"I...can't believe I miss her this much..." Angel said.

"Regardless of the circumstances of when you were born, she was your mother, Ang. What makes it worse is that you didn't get to know her." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They just sat there and waited for Taker to come and get her. It wasn't long before Taker pulled up to the school. He jumped from the car and ran to where Angel and Kristy were sitting. Angel stood up and ran to him. She hugged him and finally broke down.

"Kristy, do you want to stay here or do you want to come too?" Taker asked.

"I'll come. I don't think I'll be able to focus because I'll be worrying about Ang." Kristy said.

"OK. Let's go." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. They got in the car and drove home. Angel went right up to her room and shut the door. Kristy made to follow but Taker told her to leave Angel be. Lea was worried too. She didn't understand why Angel was so upset today. She looked at Kristy.

"Rissy, why Andel sad?" Lea asked.

"Because, LeLe. Seventeen years ago today, Aunt Beth went to heaven." Kristy said.

"Andel a baby then?" Lea asked.

"Yes. Angel was a baby back then, but now that she isn't...she misses Mama Beth a lot." Taker said.

"Dada sad too?" Lea asked.

"I'm a little sad. I'm doing alright at the moment though." Taker said.

"I hope Andel be tay..." Lea whispered.

"Don't worry, LeLe. Angel will be fine." Kristy said.

Lea nodded, but she was still worried anyway. About three hours went by and no one had seen Angel. Taker sighed and headed upstairs to his oldest daughter's room. When he opened the door, he found Angel sound asleep in bed hugging her teddy bear. Not only that, but Bethany was kneeling next to the bed, holding her hand. He smiled.

_"This isn't easy for her, Mark. She knows she has you, Kristy, Lea, her Grandpa, her Uncles and the Harts, but to her that's not the same. She loves everyone, but it isn't the same." Bethany said._

"I know. Losing you is the one thing from her past that she really still struggles with. It—this is going to sound strange, but I'm going to say it anyway—it hurts me to watch her struggle with it. And I don't know how to help her." Taker said.

_"Having lost me isn't the struggle. Having lost me without knowing me and not being able to remember her time with me is what she struggles with. All you can do is keep doing what you do, Mark. When she asks about me, answer her. Tell her stories so that she can get to know me." Bethany said._

Taker nodded. Just then, Angel stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed them, wiping the sleep and the tears that she had cried while she was sleeping. She seemed surprised to see her Dad standing there, but even so she smiled. Taker walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. He hugged her.

"Angel...sweetheart...I know that having lost your mother without knowing her is very painful for you. But I want you to know that I'm here and if you want to know something about her then you can ask me. And if I don't know the answer or I don't have a story to tell, then Dean and Liam will. And of course, when she comes around, don't feel bad about asking your mother things too." Taker said.

"Daddy...are...you sure?" Angel asked.

"I'm sure, baby girl. Even though your Mother is gone in a physical sense, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to get to know her." Taker said.

Angel beamed and hugged her Dad again. She looked over at her Mother. Bethany was smiling too. She told Angel to come over to her. Angel stood up and took her Mom's hands. She closed her eyes. Taker watched. When Angel opened her eyes, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Bethany, what did you just do?" Taker asked.

_"The memories from when she was in the hospital with me...have always been in her head. Now she remembers..." Bethany said._

"I'm glad. Now I have an idea of what life would have been like if things had turned out differently." Angel whispered.

"_Angel, I want you to be careful when you go and confront Alexa tonight." Bethany said._

"OK, Mommy. In that case...Daddy...can you come with me?" Angel said.

"Of course I'll come, Baby Girl. I'm sure Kristy will be alright with staying here and watching Lea for me. If not, we can all go and I'll make sure Kristy and Lea stay in the car where it's safe." Taker said.

Angel beamed. Bethany sighed in relief. Taker couldn't help but wonder why Beth was warning Angel to be careful. He hoped Alexa wasn't dangerous.

Several hours later, it was getting dark outside. Taker sighed as he got Lea ready to go. Kristy wasn't comfortable letting Taker and Angel go all by themselves to the Cemetery to see if Alexa would show up. Both of them had agreed to stay in the car regardless of what happened. Angel didn't say anything as they got in the car and drove toward the Cemetery.

Along the way, they stopped at a flower shop and picked up two bunches of flowers to leave at Bethany's grave. One was red roses and the other was white ones. Then they kept driving. Angel never said a single word the whole way there even though both Lea and Kristy tried to get her to talk.

They drove as close to Bethany's grave as they could get. Taker ordered Lea and Kristy to get behind a nearby tree so if anything happened, they'd be out of the line of fire. They agreed. Taker and Angel walked up to Bethany's grave with the flowers in hand. Alexa was already there.

Angel walked up and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. Alexa turned and looked at them. She was thirty six years old now, but she still had the same blond hair and grey eyes that she had had when she was nineteen and the accident had happened.

"No...it's you...but...you're supposed to be dead!" Alexa said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Bethany Calaway." Angel said.

"But...your eyes...they're the same..." Alexa said.

"I'm her daughter, Angel. My eyes are the same shape as hers were and...hold on...how do you know what my mother's eyes looked like?" Angel asked.

"You...you're the baby..." Alexa said.

"What do you mean?!" Angel asked.

"I...did what I did seventeen years ago...because I was asked. I was at a bar one night just after I turned nineteen. I sneaked in. Anyway, I was in this bar—still sober—and this woman came up to me. She said...she needed help.." Alexa said.

"What did this woman look like?" Taker asked.

"I don't remember. Her name was Kristal. I know that much." Alexa said.

Angel gasped. Taker looked surprised. He wondered what the hell that witch had had to do with Bethany dying. He wanted to know, but he was also scared to find out. Angel felt the same way. She was shaking and Taker could tell that she was barely holding her tears back Angel took a minute to regain her composure before she spoke.

"Tell me what she said!" Angel said.

"She said that her daughter had had a little girl a week ago, but that the baby's father had had no idea and she wanted to keep it that way. She knew that Bethany regretted giving you up and was planning to tell your Dad when he got home. She asked me to help her. She kept buying me drinks...and eventually I agreed." Alexa whispered.

"WHAT?! SO YOU AGREED TO KILL MY MOTHER TO KEEP MY DADDY FROM FINDING ME?!" Angel screamed.

"It wasn't like that, Angel! Your mother wasn't supposed to die. She was just supposed to get hurt. Kristal just wanted to scare her again so that she would stay quiet still. The thing was...I got scared so before I actually did it, I went out and got drunk...I drove too fast...and..." Alexa said.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Angel screamed.

"I know. And I feel horrible for it. I never should have agreed to even hurt her. But...Kristal promised me that she'd pay me. And she did despite her daughter dying. I've spent the last seventeen years regretting my choice...and my addiction is worse. I've tried to drown the guilt and the memories in alcohol. All I want to do is forget what I did, but I can't." Alexa said.

"I'm glad you can't. My Mother had never done a damn thing to hurt anyone. She was a sweetheart. You stole her from my Daddy. You stole her from her Daddy. You stole her from her brother. You stole her from me. And in effect, you stole me from both of my parents!" Angel snapped.

"I know. Angel...please. I was nineteen and stupid. And I'm sorry. I never should have agreed to try and help Kristal." Alexa said.

"You're sorry? Sorry is not going to bring my mother back! Sorry is not going to make the amount of people you've hurt feel better! It's because of you that I spent twelve of my seventeen years tormented and abused by a "father" that hated my guts because I wasn't his child." Angel snapped.

"I hope you spend everyday and every night listening to my wife scream in pain." Taker snapped.

"I said I was sorry for it. I live every day regretting that choice. What more do you want from me?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing. I got what I wanted. I found out why." Angel said.

She stepped passed Alexa and laid the flowers on her Mom's grave. Then she turned and left. She grabbed Kristy and Lea on the way and they went back to the car. Lea hugged Angel. She knew that something was wrong with her sister and even though she didn't understand exactly what it was, she just wanted Angel to feel better. The three of them went and sat in the car and waited for Taker to come back. When he did, he looked very upset.

"Uncle Taker...did she...tell you why?" Kristy asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back home, Kristy." Taker said.

"Dada, what wrong wif Andel?" Lea asked.

"She's very upset, LeLe." Kristy said.

Lea just nodded. They drove home in silence. When they got there, Angel said nothing. She got out of the car and went into the house. She went up to her room and slammed the door. Kristy looked scared now. Angel was acting strange. She walked inside with Taker and Lea. Taker took Lea into the living room and Lea sat down and started playing with her toys. Kristy was headed up the stairs to go and check on Angel.

"No. Leave her be." Taker said.

"But...Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Kristine, leave her be. When she's ready, she'll come out." Taker said.

"OK. What...what happened? Why did she do it?" Kristy asked.

"She was nineteen and she had sneaked into a bar. While she was there, Kristal came up to her. It was about a week after Angel was born. She bought Alexa a bunch of drinks and talked to her. She said she'd pay her to scare Bethany again. She knew Beth was going to tell me and she didn't want that. Alexa agreed to do what she wanted, but she got scared. She went and got drunk before she actually did it. She drove too fast...and now here we are." Taker said.

"Oh...my...God." Kristy said.

"Kristal really didn't want me to know..." Taker said.

"What was so wrong with you knowing?! Angel's your daughter!" Kristy said.

"Yes, Kristy, she is. But see, me knowing about Angel and having a family with Bethany would have made the both of us happy. And Kristal couldn't have that." Taker said.

"Of course not." Kristy said.

"Alexa seemed very remorseful. She regrets helping Kristal, getting drunk and getting behind the wheel that night." Taker said.

"She should! Her actions got someone killed!" Kristy said.

"Bethany wasn't supposed to die. She was just supposed to get a little banged up, so that she'd be too scared to tell me about Angel." Taker said.

"So what if she wasn't supposed to die? She did! And finding out what you did probably won't make it hurt any less." Kristy said.

"No. Not really, but I'm just glad to know why it was that Bethany was killed in the first place. It is what it appeared to be...an accident." Taker said.

"I guess so. Is Ang alright?" Kristy asked.

"She's very upset, but if we just give her a bit of time, she should be alright." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. They waited as paiently as they could for Angel to come downstairs, but three hours later, she still hadn't. Taker sighed and headed up to her room. He knocked on the door and when he opened it, he found Angel sound asleep once again, hugging her favourite teddy bear. It looked like she had cried herself to sleep. Taker walked over and placed the blanket over Angel and kissed her cheek. Angel rolled over in her sleep and a smile crossed her face. Taker left the room, closing the door. He went back downstairs.

"Dada! Where Andel?" Lea asked.

"She's sleeping, Little One." Taker said.

"You're sure she's alright?" Kristy said.

"She's alright. She must have gone upstairs and cried herself to sleep. She was hugging her bear. I'm just going to let her sleep." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She was still worried about Angel, but not as much now. She decided to follow her Uncle Taker's lead and just let Angel rest. It hadn't been an easy or normal day.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll see y'all later. Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	5. Scares

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**O...M...G! I haven't updated since boxing day. Oi...I'll be honest with you guys, I was kinda in the midst of a video game phase. I go through phases where I play them a whole lot and then I don't touch them again for awhile. I think it's because I was off from school, so I actually could. **

**Also I found out that Adam Gontier, the singer from Three Days Grace, left the band and believe it or not, it's depressing me and I feel like I've lost a best friend. You can think that its stupid if you want, but Three Days Grace's music has helped me through a lot since I've became a fan of them almost 6 years ago.**

**Oh, and John's Country Girl actually helped me out a LITTLE bit with this because she managed to get on a computer for a bit yesterday. OK I'm gonna stop ranting now. Thanks to: Wolfgirl77769, deadmanwalking55, kakashishot, John's Country Girl, Cena's baby doll, Antique Sin, Vader23A, Brendan Aurabolt, and tomwilson1990 for their reviews**

**deadmanwalking55: nice to hear from you again. glad you like the story.**

**John's Country Girl: Thanks girl for the help yesterday(Jan. 10 in case ur reading this later)! you're awesome! XD**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Scares...**

Angel sighed and rolled over in bed. She was asleep and once again, having a strange dream. She had been having them ever since she had found out what had brought about the death of her Mother seventeen years ago, but she really didn't think anything of it and assumed that it had to do with her powers...at least at first. Now, the dreams were getting downright frightening.

_Angel was running. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she had to get out of the darkness. It was scaring her. She could hear the voices of both her Mother and Kristal. She knew something wasn't right about it though. She had expected Kristal to taunt her since she knew that the woman hated her, but what scared her was her mother telling her that it was all Angel's fault that she had died and although she had wanted the little girl at the time, she now hated her._

_Angel ran, her hands over her ears and her eyes closed. Suddenly, she tripped over something. She fell face first and slid across the floor. When she sat up, she realized she was covered in dirt. That meant she was outside somewhere. When she looked to see what she had stumbled over, she gasped. It was her father. Not only that, but he was holding onto Lea, protecting her. The little girl was crying._

_ "Daddy..." Angel said._

_ "Angel...you must take Lea and run from here...as far as you can..." Taker whispered._

_ "Daddy, what's going on?" Angel asked._

_ "Ristal hurt Dada, Andel." Lea said._

_ "Your Mother...something is wrong with her. Kristal must have done something...she helped Kristal. Angel...please...run...before they come here and find you..." Taker whispered._

_Tears rolled down Angel's face as she nodded. She pulled off her Mother's wedding ring and placed it in her father's hand, thinking that if her Mother and Kristal came back, her Mom's memory might be triggered by it. Then she kissed her father's cheek. Lea did the same. Angel picked Lea up and they ran away. They had been running for awhile when suddenly, they were stopped by a barrier. They smacked into it and Angel was thrown backward. Then Kristal appeared._

_ "Where's my Mother? What did you do to her? And my Daddy? And where are the others?!" Angel screamed._

_ "I fought with your father. He put up a fight, but in the end, he was no match for me. Your pathetic little friends are at the bottom of this cliff. As for your Mother, I turned her dark to allow me to take down her beloved husband. When her usefulness ended, I dispatched her." Kristal said._

_ "Think again, mother. You cannot kill that which has no life." Beth's voice said._

_Angel looked around. Her mother stepped from the dark. Angel backed away. Then she realized that the warm aura was there. Not only that, but Bethany was supporting Taker. He was wounded and weak, but alive nonetheless._

_ "Mommy..." Angel whispered._

_ "Angel Baby...I didn't mean a word I said. I could never hate you. I love you. Kristal took my fear of her and used it to great effectiveness." Beth said._

_ "Mommy...what am I supposed to do? How do I get us out of this?" Angel asked._

_ "Don't show your fear, baby girl. Trust yourself. You're a lot stronger then you realize..." Taker told her._

_Angel nodded. She turned to Kristal, looking determined. She rolled her eyes back. Gold light surrounded her. Kristal looked shocked. She hadn't realized that Angel was this powerful._

_ "What is this?" Kristal snapped._

_ "Kristal...you have hurt everyone you have touched. All your daughter ever wanted was to get away from you and to have a little girl of her own. When she found my father, she found love, happiness, and trust. All the things that you had taken from her. She also got her little girl, but instead of being happy for her, you had to hurt her yet again. You thought your daughter was weak and a coward, but you didn't know her. It took all the courage she had for her to give me up." Angel said._

_ "You shouldn't even have been born, girl." Kristal said._

_ "So you say. But that was not how my Mother felt. She felt that I had just as much right to live as anyone else even if it wasn't with her." Angel said._

_ "Andel..." Lea said, looking shocked._

_ "It was because of you that I wound up in the care of the Clarkes. Because of you and your desire to harm and hurt your daughter in any way possible, I spent twelve years of my life beaten, battered, tormented, and covered in bruises and in extreme pain." Angel snapped._

_ "You deserved every second of it!" Kristal snapped._

_ "That's where you're wrong. I didn't deserve any of it. Amber knew that. She showed me love, compassion, and she taught me to be kind and gentle. In essence, I turned out to be just like my Mother. You can't stand that, can you? You can't stand the fact that I am a living, breathing reminder of the daughter you lost. That's why you're tormenting me from the pits of hell!" Angel snapped._

_Kristal didn't say anything. She just attacked. Angel threw her back. Kristal hit the floor and bounced. She was right on the edge of the cliff. Angel raised her hand, lifting Kristal up. She wasn't smiling or smirking._

_ "Where...?" Kristal asked._

_ "You would be surprised..." was all Angel said._

_ "Angel, my grand daughter, you're not actually going to throw me off the cliff are you?" Kristal asked._

_ "You are not my Grandmother. No Grandmother or mother would do what you have done. You have no right to call me Granddaughter. The only Grandmother I have is Leanna Calaway." Angel said._

_ "You don't mean to throw me do you?" Kristal asked._

_ "After all you've done you do not deserve mercy!" Angel said._

_She flung Kristal away from her, sending her falling off the cliff. She knew when the woman had hit the bottom because all the darkness vanished._

Angel sat up with a start. It was still dark out. She got up and tip toed from the room, so as not to wake her best friend. Kristy needed all the sleep she could get. She went downstairs. Taker had drifted off on the couch with Lea. The little girl was snoozing on his chest. Angel smiled. She walked over to her father and shook her.

"Hm? Oh...baby girl...its almost three in the morning...are you alright?" Taker asked.

"I had another strange dream, Daddy." Angel said.

"Oh?" Taker asked.

Angel nodded. Then she told her father all about the dream she had had. Taker told her not to worry. Angel nodded. She gave him a hug and then headed back upstairs. Angel flopped into bed and dozed off. When she woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 in the morning. Kristy was still sound asleep, so Angel got up quietly and headed downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, Lea stood up and ran over to her. She hugged Angel's leg. Angel smiled.

"Where Ris?" she asked.

"Kristy's still sleeping, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because the baby makes her very tired." Taker said.

"Tay. Long she not hurt." Lea said.

"Nah. She's not hurt. Don't worry." Angel said.

Lea smiled. Then she took Angel by the hand and lead her to the living room. They sat down and Angel played with Lea. Taker smiled as he watched his two girls. Angel may have been sixteen, but when she interacted with Lea she turned into a big kid, acting completely silly. He walked away to go and clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Andel?" Lea asked.

"What, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"You sing?" Lea asked.

"Lea..." Angel said.

"Know it make sad. But Andel sing nice. Like when Andel sing." Lea said.

Angel shut her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. Finally, she decided to appease Lea a little bit and try and sing. She wondered if maybe it would get easier for her the more she did it. Lea crawled into Angel's lap. Angel took a deep breath and started to sing. Taker stopped what he was doing and headed for the living room. He stuck his head in the doorway. There was Lea sitting on Angel's lap and Angel was singing her heart out. Just then, Kristy came down the stairs.

"Morning Uncle Taker." she said.

"Shush...come and look at this..." Taker said.

Kristy looked confused, but she peaked into the living room. She smiled when she saw Lea sitting in her big sister's lap and her best friend singing. When Angel finished Lea hugged her and kissed her cheek. Then she stood up and headed for the kitchen. She let out a squeal when she saw Kristy there.

"Ris!" she said.

"Good morning, LeLe." Kristy said.

"You hear Andel? She sing for me." Lea said.

"We heard, Little One." Taker said.

Angel stood up and turned to them. She wasn't crying this time. She had a smile on her face. Taker and Kristy were smiling too. Kristy and Angel sat down at the table and Taker got them some breakfast. Angel was still smiling and there was not a single tear in her eye.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Taker asked.

"I'm OK, Daddy. When I was singing...I was thinking about Amber...but it wasn't her dying. It was her face the first time she held Lea. She was happy that day." Angel said.

"So were you." Kristy said.

"Of course I was. I was happy to have a little sister and proud to be a big sister to such a beautiful little baby." Angel said, looking at Lea as she spoke.

"I not a baby anymore." Lea said.

"No, LeLe, you're not, but I know Angel. She's still very proud to be your big sister." Kristy said.

"Of course I am." Angel said.

Lea beamed and hugged her sister. Angel smiled. After everyone had finished breakfast, Angel went and got dressed. Then she helped Lea get dressed. Kristy preferred to stay in her pyjamas on the weekend because they were more comfortable for her. When that was done, Lea sat down at the table with crayons and paper so that she could draw and colour. Angel and Taker sat there talking to Kristy about the baby and what they would do when he was born.

"Uncle Taker...would you look after him if Ang and I are at school?" Kristy asked.

"Of course I will, my little Krissy." Taker said.

"And I'll help you out too." Angel said.

"Ris? When Daydee come, I help too?" Lea asked.

"Well, LeLe, there won't be a lot to do because you're little..." Kristy said.

"But we'll find ways for you to help out, even if it's just doing little things for Kristy." Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said, beaming.

"I'm excited for him to come. Not...because I want to be a Mom, but because I want to meet him and take care of him. And of course love him." Kristy said.

"So...have you thought of a name yet?" Angel asked.

"No. But I'm sure I'll come up with something." Kristy said.

"You've still got a few months. No need to rush it." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...is he sleeping in the room with Angel and I?" Kristy asked.

"He'll sleep in the same room as you. At least for now." Taker said.

"OK. At least until he's big enough to sleep in a room by himself." Kristy said.

"What if John's parents want you to move in with him?" Angel asked.

"No way! I'm not moving in with John's family. How creepy would that be? Besides, I'm pretty sure that John's parents wouldn't want a teenage mother living with them especially when it's not their grandson she's carrying." Kristy said.

"Kristy, you don't know that." Taker said.

"I'm staying here! I...feel safer." Kristy said.

"You don't think you'll be safe with John's family?" Angel asked.

"It's not that! I...just...I don't know. I want to stay here. OK?" Kristy asked.

"Of course, Kristy. You can stay here." Taker said.

"Yeah. You can stay. I was just being stupid, girl." Angel said.

"You're not stupid, Ang. I just honestly don't know how John feels about this baby. I mean, he acts like he is going to love him like his own, but I don't know how his parents are going to feel about it. Anyway, I like it here with you and Uncle Taker. At least here, I'm not judged." Kristy said.

"Ris leave?" Lea asked, looking up from her drawing.

"No, I'm not leaving LeLe." Kristy said.

"Sure?" Lea asked.

"We're sure, Baby Lea. Kristy's not going anywhere." Angel said.

"But...Dada an Andel say she go." Lea said.

"No, Lea. They didn't say that." Kristy said.

"Of course not." Taker said.

"We just want to make sure that Kristy is safe and happy. That's all. She doesn't have to go." Angel said.

"I don't want to go. I'm safe here." Kristy said again.

"Then Ris stay here!" Lea said.

She got up from the table and then walked around to Kristy's chair. She climbed up on Kristy's lap and gave her a huge hug. Angel smiled. Kristy was just as much of a sister to Lea as Angel was. Just then, Lea gasped. She looked up at Kristy surprised. Kristy wondered if maybe the baby had kicked her stomach and Lea had felt it.

"What happened, Baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"Ris Daydee kick me." Lea said.

Angel laughed. Just then, she sat up straight. She had felt something. A cold wind blew through the house. At the same moment, Angel was enveloped in a sort of black force field that was shaped like a crystal. She could hear Lea screaming. Kristy screamed too. Taker moved fast, stepping in front of Kristy in order to protect her in case something happened. Angel screamed in pain. She was being shocked.

"What's happening? What's doing this? Who's hurting her? Uncle Taker, do something!" Kristy said.

Taker closed his eyes. He had to focus in order to find out what was happening, but hearing Angel's screams of pain made it difficult. Kristy was also yelling, telling whoever had hold of Angel to let her go and let her go now. Suddenly, Taker saw Paul Bearer standing in the proverbial Purgatory with his eyes closed. Not only that, but he seemed to be getting stronger. It was then he figured out what was happening. He opened his eyes.

"It's Bearer. I banished him to Hell, but he's technically still living. He's trying to absorb Angel's energy so he can get out. She's not making it easy." Taker said.

"Can you stop it, Uncle Taker?!" Kristy asked.

"Normally, I'd get Kane to do it. He knows more about Bearer then me, but I'm on my own this time." Taker said.

"ANDEL!" Lea yelled.

She ran at the crystal shaped thing holding her sister. She was thrown backwards, but luckily Taker caught her. Lea looked up at Taker with tears in her eyes. She knew something was wrong and that Angel would never hurt her. She just didn't understand that Angel wasn't acting of her own free will.

"That not Andel! Andel no hurt me!" she said to him.

"Lea, that is Angel, but she's stuck in that crystal thing. It was the crystal that hurt you, not her." Kristy said.

"Dada fix it! Get Andel!" Lea said.

"I will, Little One. I just need to find a way to do it without harming her." Taker said.

"Break the damn thing!" Kristy said

"Like I said, I need to find a way to do it without harming her." Taker said.

"Where's Kane when you need him?" Kristy asked.

"Rest assured, little Kristy, he can feel this in one way or another." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, why won't you just break the crystal?" Kristy asked.

"I am not going to do anything if it means Angel is placed in harm's way. You know how I feel about harming her." Taker told her as calmly as he could.

Inside the crystal Angel was nearly passed out, but even so she could hear Kristy and her father arguing even though it was muffled. Then she heard Paul Bearer laughing. He told her that Taker refused to help her because he didn't care about what happened to her. Angel screamed in pain again.

"No...you're...you're lying. You're lying! Daddy...cares about me. He'll find a way to rescue me!" she whispered.

Bearer laughed again and repeated what he had said. Every time he did, it got louder. Angel covered her ears. Her eyes started to close. All the struggling she had done had drained her. As her eyes closed, she remembered what her father had told her in her dream_ Trust yourself. You're stronger then you realize._

Angel growled under her breath. If she was going to go down, she'd go down fighting just like her father did. She rolled her eyes back and threw all the power she could find at her crystal prison. It created a huge crack. Angel looked at her father.

"Daddy..." she said.

Taker nodded. He waited until Angel had hit the ground before he threw all the power he had in him at the crystal. It shattered. Taker dropped to one knee just as cold wind whipped through the house again. When it subsided, everything was back to normal and the shattered crystal had vanished.

"Uncle Taker! Are you alright?!" Kristy asked.

"Dada!" Lea said.

"That...took a lot..." Taker said.

"What about Angel's energy?" Kristy asked.

"Unfortunately, he got it. But he didn't get enough. He's still trapped." Taker said.

"Do you think he'll try again?" Kristy asked.

"Not here. He'll...probably go to Kane for help now..." Taker said.

"Kane won't help him!" Kristy said.

"I know he won't but Paul's going to go to him for help." Taker said.

He stood up and walked over to where Angel was lying. He picked her up. Angel's eyes snapped open and she looked around in fear. She was shaking. Taker stared down at her. She was obviously very afraid.

"Angel, it's OK. You're OK. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"I'm here. Don't worry. You're not hurt are you?" Taker asked.

"No. Just...really tired...and weak...and scared..." Angel whispered.

Taker nodded. Angel rested her head on her Dad's shoulder. She dozed off. Lea looked at her sister worriedly. Kristy picked her up so that she could see that Angel was just sleeping. Taker took her upstairs and laid her in bed. As soon as he did, Bethany appeared. She knelt down next to Angel and stroked her hair. Taker saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be alright, Bethy." Taker said.

_ "Mark, if he gets out of the purgatory, you've got to protect her." Beth said._

"I will. No matter what it takes. I will. I promise." Taker said.

_ "Be careful though. He wants her to turn her dark this time around. He's figured out that she has stronger powers then both you and Kane and he wants to use her. For what, I don't know." Beth said._

"Let him come and try and take her from me! I dare him!" Taker snapped.

_ "Mark...just be careful. Don't let our baby girl fall into his hands." Beth said._

"I won't. I'll do whatever it takes to protect all three of them." Taker said.

Bethany smiled at that. Suddenly, Angel reached up and touched her mother's hand. She let out a whimper. Taker looked worried. Bethany placed her other hand on top of Angel's hand. It was then that Bethany realized that Angel was trembling. She looked up at Taker.

_ "She's shaking..." Beth said._

Taker reached out and took Angel's hand. Sure enough, she was shaking. Taker reached over and picked Angel up. He hugged her. He was surprised when she relaxed. It was like even though she was asleep, she knew where she was. Just then, Lea and Kristy poked their heads in the door. They both looked worried.

_ "She's OK, you two. It's just...as soon as Mark let go of her, she got scared and started shaking. Even though she's sleeping, it's like she knew." Beth said._

"Bad man scare Andel! I make him ow!" Lea said.

Everyone laughed at that, but at the same time, they were sure Lea was being a hundred percent serious because of the look on her face when she said it. Taker sighed._ If only there was a way for you to hurt Bearer and help your sister, Little One._ He thought.

"Uncle Taker...what are we going to do?" Kristy asked.

"I'm going to call my brother and warn him as soon as Angel will let me leave her. Then I'm going to do whatever I have to do to protect the three of you from him." Taker said.

_"I can go to Kane and warn him. I get the feeling that Angel isn't going to let you leave her, Mark. Besides, Kane will believe me." Beth said._

Taker nodded. It was probably best that way. Beth, like Angel could be nice about things while at the same time making the person she was talking to believe her. Beth leaned down and kissed Angel's cheek. Then she turned into a ball of light and disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the Staples Centre in Los Angels, Kane had just finished up his match against the Big Show. He had lost but he had gone down fighting like always. Although, he had been distracted the whole time. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on at his brother's place. He hoped that whatever had happened, his brother and the three girls were safe. Just as he wondered if he should call and see if they were alright, a ball of light appeared. There was a flash and the light turned into Beth. Kane's face went pale. She never came to speak with him, so something had to be wrong.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

_"Kristy, Lea, and Mark are fine." Beth said._

"And...Angel?" Kane asked.

_"Your father attacked Angel from the purgatory." Beth said._

"He...what?!" Kane growled.

_"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Mark banished him so there's no way. But...he was alive when Mark did it, so he's still got his soul, his conciousness, and his powers. If he can get enough energy from someone, he can get out." Beth said._

"What did he do to her?!" Kane asked.

_"He trapped her in a dark crystal and shocked her, stealing her strength. She fought him as best she could. Mark only managed to free her after she used her powers to crack the crystal and passed out." Beth said._

"So, he didn't get all of her energy, meaning he's not free." Kane said.

_"No. He's not free, but he's close. He may come to you for help, Kane." Beth said._

"He's not getting it!" Kane snapped.

_"They figured you'd say that, but Mark wanted to warn you. He would have called you, but every time he tries to lay Angel down in bed, she starts shaking. She's scared half to death." Beth said._

"Why did he choose her?" Kane asked.

_"Because...if he can get out...he's coming for her. He wants to turn her dark. He's figured out that her powers are stronger then yours and Mark's. He wants to use her...most likely against you and Mark." Beth said._

"I will not help him! He may be my father, but I refuse to help him. Especially if it means harming her! Or having her turned dark and used against us! You can tell my brother that he can relax. I refuse to place Angel in harm's way..." Kane said.

Bethany nodded. She realized that her daughter had managed to get through to Kane's heart and she had done it a lot faster then most people had. She knew that Kane loved his niece and was just like Mark when it came to placing her in harm's way. If it was a choice between putting Angel in harm's way and putting himself in harm's way, he'd let himself get hurt.

_"Kane..." Beth said._

"What?" Kane asked.

_"You're probably not going to like this, but when it comes to Angel being harmed, you're just like your brother." Beth said._

"It's...because I care about her..." Kane admitted.

Bethany nodded again and thanked him. Then she disappeared. She had to get back to Mark and tell him what Kane had told her. When she got back, she found Angel's room empty. She started to panic, but when she went to look in Taker's room and saw Angel curled up in the bed and her father and Kristy sitting beside her. Lea was curled up in the bed too, hugging her sister. She was wide awake.

"I told her that I couldn't hug her forever, so she asked if we could come in here." Taker said before Beth could even show herself.

_"Ah. You're all sure you're alright?" Beth said._

"We're fine, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

"We tay. Ony Andel get toble. Not worry, Mama Bef." Lea said.

_"It's hard for me not to worry about all of you." Beth told her._

"It because you love us." Lea told her.

_"Yes, Lea. I love all of you. Anyway, Kane told me to tell you that you can relax, Mark. He refuses to help Paul Bearer. He said that Paul may be his father, but Kane won't help him. Especially if it means Angel is harmed." Beth said._

Taker sighed in relief. He had known that, but it still made him feel better to hear it. Beth smiled. Then she knelt down and kissed Angel's cheek again and told her that she loved her. Then she disappeared. Taker stared at Angel, looking determined. Bearer wasn't going to touch Angel if he had a breath in his body.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys like the chapter. Please Read/Review. I'd appreciate it very much. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	6. The Fight

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**OMG! Once again, it's been awhile since I've updated. I blame school. And writer's block. But thankfully, John's Country Girl has her computer back so she can help me. HORRAY! I've gotta send a huge thanks to her. Just an FYI: this is super long and I hope it makes up for lack of updates. **

**Thanks to: John's Country Girl, kakashishot, deadmanwalking55, Cena's baby doll, Dave's cub, Wolfgirl77769, tomwilliams1990, and Vader23A for their reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Alright then, I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

Angel sighed as she sat on the front porch. It had been a month since Paul Bearer had tried to free himself by stealing her energy and nothing else had happened other then her strange dreams continuing. She was waiting for her Uncle to show up. He had called and let them know he was coming off the road. Angel was sure it was because of what happened. Kristy was up in bed, sleeping. She had been sick for the last couple of days and Angel was feeling worried about her. Just then, the front door opened and Lea came out. She sat down next to Angel. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. She was smiling.

"Hi, baby Lea." Angel said.

"Kane come?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, but he's not here yet." Angel said.

"Oh. Dada look after Rissy." Lea said.

"OK. Is Kristy alright?" Angel asked.

"She feel yucky. I hope she be tay. And her Daydee too." Lea said.

"It'll be OK, Lea. Kristy will get better." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Just then, a car pulled into the driveway. When it stopped, Kane got out and pulled his bag from the trunk. Lea and Angel stood up. Kane walked over and hugged both of them. Then Angel lead him inside. Just as they walked in, Kristy and Taker came down from upstairs. Kristy looked awfully pale and tired, but she was smiling anyway.

"Hi, Kane." Kristy said.

"You don't look so well, Kristy." Kane said.

"I'll be OK." Kristy said.

"I hope so." Kane said.

"I'm more worried about the baby." Kristy said.

"Don't worry, little Kristy, you and the baby will be fine." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Angel took her back upstairs and Lea followed behind them. Taker and Kane watched them go. Kane looked worried about all three of them. He turned to his brother.

"How are they? Really?" Kane asked.

"Lea wants to do whatever she can to help Kristy get better. Kristy's alright, other then being sick. Angel's scared. She doesn't even like sleeping in her own bed now. He really got to her this time." Taker said.

"Damn. Well, he hasn't come to me yet. But it's only a matter of time..." Kane said.

"We've got to protect them. Not just Angel, but Kristy and Lea too." Taker said.

"I know. If he gets hold of any of them...we're going to be in big trouble." Kane said.

"Angel's proven she can handle herself against Paul already. But Lea's powers are bound...and Kristy has the baby to think about." Taker said.

Kane nodded. Both of them were sure that Paul knew how worried and paranoid the two brothers were, but they hoped that he'd go somewhere else for energy now rather then going to Kane and Angel. But they also knew that if Paul had his mind set on something, it usually happened.

Just then, there was a scream from upstairs. Taker and Kane ran up there, thinking that something was wrong. When they got to Angel's room, the three girls were cowering on the bed looking frightened. They looked around and saw Paul Bearer standing in Angel's room. It seemed like he was flitting between the purgatory and the real world. He kept staring at Angel. Angel stood up and put herself in front of Lea and Kristy. Nothing was going to happen to them if she had anything to say about it

"What do you want?" Angel asked.

"I just need a little bit more energy. Give it to me." Paul said.

"Go to hell. Get your damn energy from someone and somewhere else!" Angel snapped.

"You seem a little jumpy, girl. I got to you this time, didn't I?" Paul asked.

"No! You don't scare me." Angel snapped.

"Your face says differently. Now, give me the energy." Angel said.

"Why? So that you can come and take Angel away and turn her against us?!" Kristy asked.

"Go and get your energy from somewhere else, Paul." Kane snapped.

"Don't you speak to me like that, boy." Paul snarled.

Kane didn't say anything. Taker and Angel were both glaring at Paul. The man smirked and raised his hand. Angel braced herself, but nothing happened. At least not to her. The next thing she knew, Lea was screaming. Angel looked back to see Lea being lifted into the air as though someone was picking her up.

"NO! STOP IT!" Kane and Taker yelled in stereo.

"If she won't give me her energy, I'll take it from this girl instead." Paul said.

"LET HER GO! SHE'S JUST A BABY!" Kristy yelled.

Paul smirked and snapped his fingers. Angel gasped. She wasn't sure what to do or what was happening. She just knew that Kristy and the baby were in trouble. As fast as she could, she pushed her best friend out of harm's way, off the bed. Luckily, Kristy had seen it coming and put her hands out to stop herself from getting hurt. A second later, a lightning bolt struck Angel. Both girls screamed at the same time. Angel's was pain filled, Kristy's was shock.

After a minute, Angel fell onto the bed. She looked up. A second later, Lea fell on her, unconcious. Angel didn't hesitate. She hugged her baby sister and closed her eyes. A white glow surrounded both of them. Lea's eyes opened and she looked around. She screamed when she saw Angel. Angel managed to smile.

"Good. You're OK." she whispered.

"Andel!" Lea said.

"It's OK, Baby Lea. I'm just a little tired. But I need you to listen to me. OK?" Angel asked.

"Tay...what wrong?" Lea asked.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong. It's just...right now we're in a lot of trouble...so whatever Daddy, Kristy and Kane tell you to do, you have to do it...OK?" Angel asked.

"Tay...but...what you do now?" Lea asked.

"Right now...I'm going to rest...don't worry, OK?" Angel whispered.

Her eyes closed, making Lea scream all over again. She hugged Angel, sobbing. Kristy came back onto the bed and hugged Lea. Meanwhile, Paul's image had stopped flickering. He was now in the real world. Kane sighed and looked at his brother.

"Big brother...take the girls and hide somewhere safe. I'm going to take care of this." Kane said.

"Kane..." Kristy started.

"Don't Kristy. Let's just listen to him. He knows Paul best. Let's go." Taker said.

"But...Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Look, I can handle it. Don't worry. Just...please hide." Kane said.

Kristy sighed. She didn't want to leave Kane alone with this creep and she was sure Angel would be freaking right now, telling her Uncle that she was going to fight alongside him regardless of what he wanted. _On the other hand, Uncle Taker is right._ _Kane knows him better then anyone._ She thought.

"OK...Kane...it's up to you. Just...be careful...Angel will flip if you're not here when she comes to." Kristy said.

"I know she will. Don't worry about me." Kane said.

"Kane! Be careful fight." Lea said.

"I will, Lea." Kane said.

"Tay. Love you." Lea said.

Kane didn't say anything. He couldn't. There was no way he could let Paul find out that the three girls had gotten into his heart and made him remember how to feel compassion and love. He simply nodded at Lea. Lea smiled. She seemed to understand. Taker walked over and picked Angel up. She reacted, snuggling closer to her father. Taker looked to his little brother. He had never seen him more determined.

"Little Brother...good luck. And...for the love of God be careful would you?" Taker said.

"Sure, Big Brother. Don't worry. Now go." Kane said.

Taker nodded. He walked out of the room. Kristy followed, carrying Lea. They headed for the attic. When they got up there, Taker laid Angel carefully on the floor and sat beside her. Kristy set Lea down and sat down on Angel's other side. Lea looked up at Taker.

"Dada? Why we hide here?" Lea asked.

"Because...if Paul gets past Kane...he can't get up here." Taker said.

"Why not?" Lea asked.

_ "We won't let him." Leanna's voice said._

Kristy and Lea looked around. Leanna Calaway appeared, standing by the stairs. At the same moment, Bethany and Amber both appeared next to Angel's head. Lea's eyes lit up.

"Mama! Mama Bef! Nana!" she said.

"What are you three doing here?" Kristy asked, startled.

_"We're here to protect the four of you of course." Beth said._

"Why did you wait till now?! What about when we were downstairs and that bastard hit Angel with lightning?! Why didn't you step in then?!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy, I know you're moody right now and I know that Angel is like your sister and you care about her a lot, but you don't need to snap. They had their reasons." Taker told her.

_"None of us could have reacted fast enough. When Angel's got someone to protect...it's like...something comes over her..." Amber said._

"Like what?" Kristy asked.

_"It's like she doesn't want anyone's help because she thinks it's her job to protect whoever is hurt." Beth told her._

_ "It's hard to explain, Kristy." Amber said._

"It's like when you tried to protect Angel. You always wanted to take the hardest punishment you could to keep her safe." Taker said.

"But...Angel was never like that before..." Kristy said.

_ "Well, she is now. She has people to protect." Beth said._

"But...who's supposed to protect her?" Kristy asked.

"Me. And Kane. And the rest of your family." Taker said.

"What about me?!" Kristy asked.

"Kristy you've got to worry about the little one inside you. Right now you have to think about him. And when he's born, you've got to protect him." Taker said.

"But...Angel's my best friend...hell, she's more of a sister to me then my real sister." Kristy said.

_"We know, Krissy. But right now you have to think about your son. He's going to need his mother." Leanna said._

Before Kristy could respond, the floor shook. It was like an earthquake. Lea started to cry and hugged Kristy tightly. Angel's eyes opened. She had evidentally felt the floor shake. She sat up, looking around.

"Daddy? Where's Uncle?" she asked.

"He's fighting Paul." Taker told her.

"WHAT?! YOU LEFT HIM DOWN THERE WITH THAT CREEP? BY HIMSELF? ARE YOU INSANE?" Angel yelled.

"He wanted to handle it! He knows Paul best, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel didn't say a word. Tears started to roll down her face. She stood up and started to head for the door, but she fell before she could get there. She was weak. Taker got up and helped her up. Angel hugged him. She felt useless. Just then, the floor shook again. Angel hugged Taker even tighter.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Kristy asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Taker said.

"I hope Uncle's not being hurt." Angel whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ang. That Adam's family look like is the one getting his butt handed to him." Kristy said.

"I don't know..." Angel whispered.

_"I'll go and check. You guys stay put." Leanna said._

Taker nodded. He pulled Angel away from the door. He could tell that she was scared. Lea and Kristy looked worried too. It seemed to take awhile for Leanna to come back and when she did, she looked upset. Angel just stared at her. She knew something was wrong.

"Grandma...what happened?" Angel asked.

_"Kane is pretty beat up, but he's gone." Leanna said._

"Kristy, Angel, Lea, stay up here. No matter what. Stay here." Taker said.

"But..." Angel whispered.

"Look, he might not be gone. He might be waiting for me. Stay up here." Taker repeated.

"No! Dada get hurt too!" Lea said.

"I'll be alright, baby Lea." Taker said.

"Daddy...be careful..." Angel said.

She let him go. Taker headed down the stairs. It was completely dark in the house. He went into Angel's room. Kane was gone. Taker looked around. He was sure that Paul was here still.

"Paul, I know you're not gone. You're waiting for me, so come out." Taker said.

Paul laughed. He stepped from the dark. Taker glared at him. He wasn't happy. His brother was hurt and his family was in danger. Not to mention that Taker couldn't figure out what Paul's reasons for tormenting him and his family were.

"You always were too smart for your own good, Undertaker." Paul said.

"What do you want? Why do you insist upon tormenting me and my family? Why do you want to turn Angel dark? Just to use her as a tool of destruction like you did to Kane way back when?" Taker asked.

"I'm tired of living in this hell you put me in." Paul said.

"So you come here, attack two innocent children and take their energy in order to get out, and then attack and hurt your own son?!" Taker asked.

"A son that has made my life nothing but a living hell since he joined forces with you!" Paul snapped.

"Do you know why he joined forces with me? It was because you have done nothing but torment and torture him! Do you remember what he was like before that fire?" Taker asked.

"He was like a little dog, following big brother all over the place!" Paul said, disgusted.

"True. He tagged along after me everywhere I went...for the most part anyway. But he was happy. Then you locked him away for over twenty years, fed him lies. You destroyed that happy child!" Taker snapped.

"Well, he was my son. I was allowed to do with him what I pleased. I should have made him more demon then human. Then I never would have had to deal with you and the three brats!" Paul said.

"Those "brats" you're talking about are my family! They're my daughters!" Taker snapped.

"They are nothing but brats!" Paul said again.

"You only think that because Angel has proven that she can handle herself against you! Now, you're going to tell me what happened to Kane. I know you didn't kill him, so what did you do? And where is he?" Taker asked.

"Oh, he's outside leaning up against a tree. Hope to see you again, Deadman." Paul said.

He disappeared. Taker cursed out loud. Then he ran outside. He found his brother, slumped against a tree in the front yard, apparently sleeping. He ran over and knelt down. He shook his brother. Kane stirred a little bit and looked around. He seemed dazed.

"What happened?" Taker asked him.

"He's more powerful then ever..." Kane whispered.

"Well, that's obvious. He took you down and he doesn't have a scratch on him. Did he tell you anything?" Taker asked.

"He said he was doing this...because the girls changed us...he won't rest until Angel, Kristy and Lea are gone. Big brother...the fire...it was him. It was his plan. But...it went wrong." Kane said.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"He spilled the embalming fluid. Then he planted the used matches and told Mother and Father that they were yours to get you in trouble, so you'd have to do extra chores. He made sure I didn't follow you. Then he put the matches in the embalming room...he knew I'd want to play with them...I'm sorry..." Kane said.

"Don't be sorry. You were a kid." Taker said.

"He wanted us gone...thinking that if he got rid of us he'd get everything. It was all a big plan, big brother." Kane said.

"Only it went wrong because I wasn't in the house and Mother and Father were...and of course you survived and Mother sacrificed herself to let me leave..." Taker said.

"I'm sorry...big brother..." Kane said.

"It's not your fault." Taker said.

"The girls. Where are they?" Kane asked.

"They're in the attic. But Paul's gone." Taker said.

"Are they alone?" Kane asked.

"No. Beth, Amber, and Mother are there. Paul's not going to get to them." Taker said.

Kane nodded. Taker helped his brother up and supported him until they got into the house. From upstairs, they could hear the girls screaming. Taker cursed. He set Kane down and ran for the attic. Paul stood there. Bethany, Amber, and Leanna were trapped and unable to do a thing. Angel stood in front of Kristy and Lea. She was weak, but she looked determined.

"You have changed the Brothers of Destruction and now you're going to pay for it. All three of you are going to pay." Paul said.

"Paul, don't. They're kids. Leave them alone!" Taker said.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" Kristy shouted.

All of them were shocked when Paul was pushed back, away from Angel. Everyone looked at her in shock. Then Angel remember what Paul said. That all three of them had changed Kane and Taker and they were going to pay.

"Paul, don't hurt them. Leave them alone. They're just kids! They've done nothing wrong." Taker said.

"Shut your mouth, Deadman!" Paul said.

He flung Taker backwards. Taker crashed into the wall and went limp. Angel screamed, but Lea ran toward her Daddy. Paul grabbed her. Lea began to scream as loud as she could. Angel tried to free her sister, but she wasn't strong enough. What had happened had taken a toll on her already.

"Ang? Are you OK?" Kristy asked.

"I'm...still getting my energy back...if I fight...it could end badly...I'd be dead..." Angel said.

"No way!" Kristy said.

"You've got to get out of here..." Angel said.

"And leave you here alone? Are you insane?" Kristy asked.

"If you won't run to save yourself, then do it to save your baby!" Angel told her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE AND YOU CAN HAVE ME!" Kristy said.

"Put Lea down! She's a baby, you sick creep. She doesn't even understand what's happening!" Angel snapped.

_"LET HER GO!" Beth yelled._

Angel sighed. She was torn on what to do. She wanted to attack Paul, but not if it meant hurting Lea. Now she understood how her Uncle and Father felt when she was in trouble. Angel looked around to see if she could figure out another way to get her baby sister out of this. But there was nothing she could do.

"Kristy...I don't have a choice..." Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

"If I don't attack Paul, he's not going to let Lea go." Angel said.

"No!" Kristy said.

"Look, Mom, Amber, and Grandma are trapped, Uncle is probably really weak right now, Daddy's knocked out, and you've got to think about your son! It's up to me!" Angel said.

"No it's not. It's up to us. Both of us." Kristy said.

"Kristy you have to think about your baby! You can't fight! If something happens to you, it'll put the baby in danger! Are you really going to jeopardize your child because of this creep?" Angel asked.

"I'm not letting my son grow up without his God mother! He's kicking like crazy right now. I'm wondering just what he's trying to tell me." Kristy said.

"I AM NOT LETTING YOUR SON GROW UP NOT KNOWING HIS MOTHER!" Angel shouted.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"No. I won't let him be like me..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, what are you going to do?" Kristy asked.

"Let Lea go, you creep. You...you can turn me dark, but let her go." Angel said.

"ANGEL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Kristy shouted.

"No. Daddy will get me back. I know he will." Angel said.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT! HE'LL KILL ME!" Kristy yelled.

_"Kristy...Angel's mind is made up. You know what happens once her mind is made up." Amber said._

"SHE'S NOT GOING DARK! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! I'VE SEEN WHAT IT WILL DO!" Kristy screamed.

Angel sighed. She hated having to do this, but she did it anyway. She put a barrier around Kristy so that she couldn't stop this from happening. Paul set Lea down. She ran to Angel, looking scared.

"Baby Lea, I love you...alright? Don't forget that." Angel said.

"Andel...where going?" Lea asked.

"I'm...going with that man..." Angel answered.

"No! No! Andel stay here! Need Andel!" Lea said.

"I'm sorry, Lea. I have to go. Daddy will look after you. And you'll see me again. Promise." Angel said.

Lea started to cry, but she nodded anyway. Angel didn't tell her that the next time she saw her, she would be different. There was no way to explain it. Angel walked over to Paul and they both vanished. The barrier holding Kristy back and the traps that had held Leanna, Beth, and Amber went away. The lights came back on. Kristy fell to her knees and started to cry. Lea ran over to her and hugged her, but she was crying too.

"Damn Wade Barrett to the deepest depths of hell and may the Devil torment him forever!" Kristy whispered.

_"Kristy...it's not your fault." Amber said._

"How could you say that? I could have stopped her if...this..." Kristy stopped herself.

_"No it's not Krissy." Beth said._

"It is! It's all my fault! If it wasn't for...if it wasn't for this damn baby I could have done something!" Kristy snapped.

_"Kristy, don't. You need to understand...everyone that mattered to Angel was in big trouble. We were trapped, Kane was weakened, her father was knocked out, he had Lea in his grasp, and you were in trouble too. Not to mention your baby. Angel loves that baby and he's not even here yet." Beth told her._

"BUT IF HE WASN'T-!" Kristy said.

_"Kristy...it's not your fault. You know Angel...she's stubborn and very strong willed." Leanna said._

"But...she's going to turn on us and hurt us all!" Kristy said.

_"No she won't." Amber said._

"How do you know that?!" Kristy snapped.

_"Because I know my daughter." Amber said._

"She's not your daughter! She never was your daughter! She's Aunt Beth's daughter!|" Kristy snapped.

She picked up Lea and ran down the stairs. She went and sat on Angel's bed and just cried. It was all her fault. At that moment, she didn't want her baby. She thought the baby was nothing but trouble. Just as she thought it, the baby kicked again. Lea gasped.

"Rissy! Hand!" she said.

Kristy looked at her hand. To her shock, there was light surrounding her hand. She didn't understand what was going on. As soon as the baby stopping kicking, the light went away. Just then, Kristy heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Kane standing there. He looked worried.

"Kristy...I heard you crying. Is everything OK?" Kane asked.

"No. It's all my fault. And this kids'. If he wasn't here, I could have helped." Kristy said.

"Kristy...what are you talking about? What happened up there?" Kane asked.

"HE TOOK HER, OK?! PAUL TOOK ANGEL! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! PAUL TOOK HER AND HE'S GOING TO TURN HER DARK! AND UNCLE TAKER..." she shouted.

She stopped. She wasn't sure what Taker was going to do when he found out. It made her feel scared. She knew what Taker's temper was like and she also knew how he felt when it came to Angel. _If he's smart, he'd throw me out. Then I'd be alone._ Kristy thought.

"Kristy...stop it! It's not your fault. This is what he wants. He wants you to feel upset, tormented, and hurt. You're giving him what he wants by acting this way!" Kane said.

"IT'S MY FAULT! DON'T ANY OF YOU GET THAT?! I'm going to call Dad and see if he'll get a ticket back home to Aunt Martha's. I can't stay here." Kristy said.

"NO! RISSY TAY! RISSY NOT GO! RISSY TAY! ANDEL COME BACK!" Lea yelled at her.

Before Kristy could answer Lea. There was a crash overhead. This was followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Then Kristy heard a door slam. It sounded as though Taker had left, but a second later they heard smashing glass.

"Oh, god. What is he doing?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know..." Kane said.

He turned toward his brother's room. Kristy hesitated for a second before getting up and following him. When Kane opened the door, Kristy gasped. The pictures that had been lined up on Taker's dresser were all smashed and broken. He was sitting in the middle of the mess, crying. Lea ran to him, ignoring the fact that glass was strewn everywhere. She hugged her Daddy.

"Uncle Taker...I...I'm sorry...I did this...it's all my fault...its because of the baby. I couldn't stop her. If you don't want me here..." Kristy started.

"Don't you leave me too, Little Kristy. I'm hurt enough as it is!" Taker whispered.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy whispered.

"You're not going. I don't care if it is your fault. You're staying here..." Taker said.

"Big Brother..." Kane said.

"Tell me what happened. Bethy didn't tell me. She just told me that...Angel is..." Taker said.

"He got hold of Lea. She wanted to fight, but she didn't want to attack Paul in case Lea got hurt. She told Paul she'd go. He let Lea go. She put a barrier up so that I couldn't stop her. I...tried to tell her not to...but she didn't want me hurt. She didn't want my son to grow up without his mother. She said she wasn't going to let him be like her..." Kristy said.

"Andel say she come back. She say I see her gain, Dada." Lea whispered.

"You will, Baby Lea. I promise we'll get her back." Taker said.

"Lea has no idea that when Angel comes back, she won't be the same." Kristy whispered to Taker and Kane.

"We know." Taker said.

"Lea...sweetheart...when Angel comes back...she...she'll be...she'll be different." Kristy said to the little girl.

"Diffent?" Lea asked.

"Yes." Kristy asked.

"How Andel be diffent?" Lea asked.

"She won't be herself, Lea. She'll be...well, mean." Kristy said.

"No. Andel not be mean! She not be mean! She come back and be same!" Lea told Kristy.

Suddenly, Kane tensed up. Taker did too. Lea looked scared. Kristy didn't understand what was wrong. They had obviously felt something spike. Just then, the lights went out. Lea screamed and clung to Taker. She was shaking. Kristy stepped away from the door. There was a crunch of glass as Taker stood up and stood in front of Kristy and his brother.

"What's happening?!" Kristy asked.

"They didn't go far...and Angel's nearby. She's trying to scare us." Kane said.

"I...scared." Lea said.

"He's doing it. He wants us to think he's turned her dark." Kristy said.

"Kristy...I hate to tell you this, but Paul's not doing any of this. It's Angel. We felt it. He's already turned her dark. And he's already sent her back so that he can use her to get rid of you and Lea. He thinks that once you three are gone, my brother and I will go back to the way we used to be." Kane told her.

"But...Angel will still be here even if Lea and I are gone!" Kristy said.

"Kristy...when Angel is done doing what he needs her to, she'll go back to him. Her usefulness will be over. Do I need to say more?" Taker asked.

Kristy was just about to say something when she felt the baby kick again. She winced. It had hurt. Not only that, but light filled the room. Kane and Taker looked around, not sure where the light was coming from. It was so bright they couldn't tell. But they did notice that Kristy was in pain.

"Ow." she said.

"Kristy...are you alright?" Kane asked.

"Where is that light coming from?" Taker asked.

"Daydee kick Rissy and light come." Lea whispered.

"The baby is doing that?" Taker asked.

"Yes. But I don't know...how." Kristy said.

"It happen for. In Andel room. Something wrong with Rissy?" Lea asked.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. I think the baby is trying to tell her something..." Kane said.

"It's a healing light." Taker said.

"A what?" Kristy asked.

"A healing light, Krissy." Taker said.

"But...I don't understand...how...?" Kristy asked.

"It's hard to explain." Kane said.

"But how did the baby get...?" Kristy asked.

"Big brother?" Kane asked.

"It's hard to explain, Kristy." Taker said.

"Someone just tell me. What does a healing light do? And now the hell could my baby get it? He's not even born yet!" Kristy said.

_ "It was me. I gave him the power. I thought it might help Kristy to think of what to name him." Beth said._

"Aunt Beth...will it hurt him?" Kristy asked.

"If it would hurt him, I never would have given it to him, sweetheart." Beth said.

"OK. Good. But...what does a healing light do?" Kristy asked.

_ "It helps to bring people back from the darkness. I gave you my Guardian Powers through your son for now." Beth said._

Kristy nodded. She sort of understood, but she felt a bit overwhelmed by everything. The baby kicked her again. She gasped. He really was trying to tell her something, but she still didn't know what. She tried to figure it out, but nothing came to mind. She looked at Taker. Even though it was dark, he could tell that she was frustrated.

"What does he want me to know?" Kristy asked.

"Think about what Bethy just told you, Little Krissy." Taker said.

"He wants me to heal Angel?" Kristy asked.

"Exactly." Kane said.

"But...how does he know what's wrong? I don't understand this!" Kristy said.

"He's listening to your heart Kristy." Taker said.

"I...how...I feel so confused..." Kristy said.

"Just listen to your heart." Kane said.

"How do I...? I'm...really scared and confused..." Kristy whispered.

Taker realized she was crying. He reached out in the dark and hugged her. Kristy just cried. She didn't know what she should do. Lea joined in the hug too. She didn't understand, but she knew Kristy was scared.

"Rissy...it tay." she said.

"No, it's not, LeLe. I don't know what to do." Kristy said.

"Little Kristy, what's your heart telling you to do right now?" Taker asked.

"To make...the light go...around the room." Kristy said.

"That would make it so that Angel couldn't hurt us as long as we were in here..." Kane said.

"But...she'd get hurt if she tried to walk in here...I can't do it!" Kristy said.

"Beth said it would heal her." Kane said.

"It'll heal her by forcing the darkness out." Taker said.

"Will it hurt her?" Kristy asked.

"I won't lie. It will hurt her. Forcing darkness out of someone is extremely painful." Taker said.

"Then I'm not doing it. I'm not hurting Angel! I won't!" Kristy sobbed.

"Krissy, it may be the only way to get her back." Kane said.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! NOT IF IT WILL HURT HER!" Kristy yelled at him.

_"Krissy, she won't remember any of this. Her last memory will be of whatever happened just before he turned her dark. Then her memory will jump to waking up here." Beth said._

"I...can't...don't you understand that?! I can't hurt her!" Kristy sobbed.

"It won't be her that you're hurting, Kristy." Taker said.

"It'll be a dark evil something that Paul placed inside of her." Kane said.

"Are...you two sure?" Kristy asked.

"We're sure." Taker said.

"O-OK. I'll...do it..." Kristy whispered.

_"OK. You can either fill the room with light and hope Angel walks in here or wait for your moment and hit her with it." Beth said._

"Is she stupid enough to walk in here?" Kristy asked.

"We'll find out." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. She filled the whole room with light. She hoped she wouldn't have to wind up throwing it at Angel. She didn't think she could manage that. Just then, they heard footsteps. Then they heard Angel. Only it didn't sound like her. It sounded so dark and evil it was scary.

"Kristy, Lea. I know you're here. Come out, come out where ever you are." she said.

Lea buried her head in Taker's chest and tried not to cry. She knew she had to be quiet otherwise they would be in trouble. Kane looked scared. Taker looked worried. Kristy hugged him tighter.

"Dada...I scared..." Lea whispered.

"It'll be alright, Little Lea." Taker whispered back.

"It's not her. It's not Angel. It's not Angel." Kristy whispered to herself.

Just then, Angel came into view. She was careful not step into the room. She was wearing a hooded cloak but they knew it was her because they could see the bracelet on her arm. Lea squirmed her way from Taker's arms and ran to her sister. She didn't think Angel was mean and expected her sister to pick her up and give her a big hug. Instead, Angel put her hand out and flung Lea backwards. The little girl screamed as she bounced across the floor.

"LELE!" Kristy yelled.

"Andel..." Lea whispered.

"Lea, what did you do that for, sweetheart?" Kane asked.

"Calm down, Kane. She thought Angel was still the same. Remember, she doesn't always understand right away. She's just a baby." Taker said.

"Right." Kane said.

Angel just stood there, listening to them. Then she reached up and pulled her hood off. Kristy screamed. Angel's eyes, which were usually bright green, looked dark and empty. They were almost completely black. Taker let go of Kristy and walked closer to Angel. Angel just watched him.

"Baby girl, I know that your light side is in there somewhere. Fight the darkness. I know you can. You're strong enough." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, what are you doing?" Kristy asked.

"If I can get through to her, I might just be able to get her to walk in here." Taker said in a whisper.

"Be careful, big brother." Kane said.

"I will be. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Deadman, give me Lea and Kristy." Angel said.

"You not Andel!" Lea said.

"Baby girl, I know you're in there. Listen to me. You have to fight. Fight back. Please...fight him..." Taker said.

"Where are they?" Angel asked him.

"They're here. And they're not going anywhere, baby girl. Listen to me. You have to fight Paul. Once he's used you to get rid of Lea and Krissy, he'll kill you. You have to believe me. Fight it." Taker said.

"You're lying to me." Angel snapped.

"Little Angel...he's not lying. Paul will kill you when he's done with you. You've got to fight back." Kane said.

"Liar! I don't have to fight back." Angel snapped.

"Ang, stop this." Kristy said.

Angel just laughed at them. Kristy looked upset. She had to keep telling herself that it wasn't actually Angel that was standing in front of them right now and that Paul had planted something inside of her to make her this way and that whatever it was, it was a lot stronger then Angel herself.

"Baby girl. You're in there. I know you are. I know you can hear me. Fight it." Taker said.

"I hope he gets through to her because I don't want to have to hurt her." Kristy whispered to Kane.

"You know my brother. He won't give up easily." Kane whispered back.

"Deadman, step aside and let me get rid of Lea and Kristy. Then I'll leave you and your brother alone." Angel said.

"Angel, think about your God son. You'd really kill both him and me? And what about Lea? You're her sister. Practically her Mom. How can you ever hurt her?" Kristy asked.

"Like I'd have a little brat like that for a sister. And I wouldn't want to be god mother to your baby. You're nothing but a weakling." Angel snapped.

Taker saw Kristy's face go pale. Lea looked upset. He was sure she was going to start crying at any second. Even Kane seemed a little surprised by what Angel had just said. Taker turned back to Angel. He looked upset too.

"It's not her. Remember that. The real Angel would never say those things." Taker told them.

"I really don't want to have to hurt her." Kristy said again.

"Like you could hurt me anyway. You're weak." Angel snapped at her.

"Angel...I know that whatever has hold of you is strong, but you've got to try and fight it. Please baby girl. Please fight back." Taker pleaded.

"Angel stop it. Stop being this way and fight. I know you can." Kane said.

Just then, Kristy gasped. The baby had started kicking her again. She dropped to her knees. Kane walked over and knelt down. Kristy looked like she was in a lot of pain. Angel was watching too. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't move. Taker had seen her eyes go wide.

"Kristy...hurt..." Angel whispered.

"Angel?" Kristy asked.

"Angel, can you hear us?" Taker asked.

"Daddy...can't...fight...too strong..." Angel whispered.

"You've gotta fight it, baby girl." Taker said.

"No...can't...it...too strong..." Angel whispered.

"I don't believe it...something about Kristy being in pain got through to her..." Kane said.

"It hurts..." Kristy said.

Angel gasped. She stepped forward, but when she realized Taker was standing in the light, she stopped. Her hesitation allowed the darkness to take over. Taker saw her eyes go dark again.

"Damn it!" Taker said.

"What happened?" Kane asked.

"She's gone again. She started to walk toward me, but when she saw me in the light she stopped." Taker said.

"The hesitation let the darkness take over again...damn it." Kane said.

"Uncle Taker help!" Kristy screamed.

Angel watched as Taker ran over to Kristy. Kane was still watching her. He saw her eyes go back to their normal colour only to go black again. She was fighting. Kristy being in pain had triggered something. Angel took another step forward.

"Andel fight!" Lea said.

"Help...Kristy...have to...help Kristy..." She whispered.

"He wants me to use the light, but I don't want to. I think it's upsetting him." Kristy whispered.

"Light?" Angel asked.

"Kristy, use the light." Kane said.

"No..." Kristy whispered.

"Kristy...use...light...make...pain stop..." Angel whispered.

"I can't...I'm scared." Kristy said.

"Not...hurt...me...Kristy...use light..." Angel said.

"Ang, I can't do that to you! It will hurt you. I know it will..." Kristy said.

"Krissy...please..." Taker said with tears in his eyes.

"Hang on...Kristy might not have to...there is another way. We just need to find a way to get Angel to run in here. Remember?" Kane said.

"How?" Taker asked.

"Simple. Turn around, big brother. She doesn't like seeing you upset remember?" Kane said.

Taker nodded. Tears had started rolling down his face. He hated seeing Kristy and Angel in pain. Angel went wide eyed when she saw her Daddy crying. Then, just as Kane had predicted, Angel ran into the room. She wanted to comfort her Daddy.

As soon as she hit the light, she screamed. It was taking effect. Kristy relaxed too. The baby had stopped kicking as soon as Angel set foot in the light. She stood up. She watched as Angel fell to the floor. She was in pain. Kristy stepped forward and helped her up. Part of her wanted to push her from the room to stop her from being in pain.

"It hurts...make it stop..." Angel said.

"Ang...just hang in there for a bit longer." Kristy said with tears in her eyes.

"She'll never forgive herself for this..." Kane whispered.

Taker nodded. He knew Kane was right. Kristy was going to have a really hard time dealing with this. She hated listening to Angel scream in pain. Lea was crying too as she watched. Then suddenly, she screamed. She was looking at something. Taker looked up and saw a dark smokey type substance. It was the darkness that was being forced from Angel. He tapped Kristy on the shoulder and pointed upwards.

"Oh, my God. What is that?" Kristy asked.

"It's the darkness that's being taken out of her." Taker said.

"That's...what was controlling her? It looks harmless..." Kristy said.

"It's not." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. They watched as the rest of the darkness left Angel. When Angel looked up at Kristy, her eyes were normal. Kristy sighed in relief. Tears started rolling down Angel's face. She didn't remember what she had done exactly, but she knew she hadn't been herself and she had done and said things that had hurt everyone.

"I'm...so...sorry..." Angel whispered.

"It's not your fault, Ang." Kristy said.

Just then, they heard Paul Bearer laughing. They looked around and realized it was coming from the ball of darkness. Angel started shaking. She was obviously scared.

_"You haven't won. I'll be back. Be warned: I'll get rid of you brats and Kane and Undertaker, you will be back on my side before long." the voice said._

Then the ball of darkness was consumed by the light and the light disappeared. Angel let go of Kristy and staggered toward her Daddy. She collapsed before she reached him. Taker caught her.

"Easy, baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy...Uncle...Lea...Kristy...I don't remember exactly what I did. I know...I said things...and did things...that weren't me. I...I'm...so...sorry. I...hope you can forgive me..." Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face even more.

"It tay, Andel." Lea said.

"It's not your fault, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Don't worry, Ang." Kristy said.

"There's nothing to forgive, baby girl." Taker said.

"You couldn't help it." Kristy said.

"I...I...I'm sorry..." Angel sobbed.

"Hey, don't do that." Taker said.

"I knew he'd turn me dark when I went...I...knew he would...and I still went...because Lea was in danger...and I didn't want Kristy to fight him..." Angel sobbed.

"Ang, it wasn't your fault." Kristy said.

"It is...I knew what...he would do...and I put that barrier up to stop Kristy because...I was determined that I was going...I knew...I...just wanted to protect you all...and I failed..." Angel sobbed.

"You didn't fail, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Yeah, you didn't...OK ouch." Kristy said.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"He's kicking again." Kristy said.

"Oh..." Angel said.

"Angel, you didn't fail, baby girl. We're all safe and here. Lea's OK. Kristy and the baby are fine and so are Kane and I. You protected us..." Taker said.

"He's right, Ang." Kristy said.

"I guess...but...I feel stupid...I knew what he'd do...and I still went..." Angel whispered.

"It's OK, Angel." Kane said.

"You did what you had to, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker picked her up. Angel rested her head on her Dad's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Taker sighed in relief. She was safe and so was everyone else. Kristy picked Lea up. Lea smiled. She knew that Angel was OK. Then, she suddenly looked at Kristy strangely. Kristy knew why too. The baby was kicking right around Lea's feet.

"Daydee, you not kick me. I not hurt you." she said to Kristy's tummy.

"I think he's just happy. Aren't you, Wyatt?" Kristy asked. **(Just a quick note: the baby's name is pronounced Why-it)**

"Wyatt?" Taker asked.

"Daydee name, silly Dada." Lea said.

"It means brave warrior." Kristy said.

"Well, given that he managed to help us out, I think he was pretty brave. Don't you, big brother?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I think that seems right. If it wasn't for Baby Wyatt...well, I don't even want to think about it." Taker said.

"At." Lea said.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." Taker said.

"I was dozing off." Angel whispered.

"You don't remember, baby girl. And honestly, it's probably for the best." Taker said.

"If you say so, Daddy." Angel said.

"Andel not self." Lea said.

"That's about all the explanation I need." Angel whispered.

"Angel, what do you remember last?" Taker asked.

"Hearing Kristy scream in pain." Angel said.

"Angel, did Paul say anything to you after you left here?" Kane asked.

"He took me back to that cellar...and..." Angel started.

"And?" Taker prompted.

"Then he told me he was going to turn me to the dark side." Angel said.

"Did he say why?" Taker asked.

"Something about how Kristy, Lea, and I had changed you and Uncle and made you more human and that if he got rid of them and me that you two would go back to the way you used to be...I think he was going to send me to get rid of Kristy and Lea and then kill me afterwards." Angel said.

"You could be right, baby girl." Taker said.

"It...makes me glad he doesn't know about Mommy. Because Mommy did that to you too...didn't she? She...got you to turn your emotions on again. Right Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Yes. She did. All I remember is she used healing light...and all of a sudden I could feel emotions again. She..helped me." Taker said quietly.

"I shudder at the thought of what he had have done to Bethany if he had known about her." Kane said.

"That makes three of us." Kristy said.

"Angel do you remember anything else about before he turned you dark?" Kane asked.

"He just said he'd make sure you two would never feel human again." Angel whispered.

"That's enough, Little Brother. Angel needs to rest and so does Kristy." Taker said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Taker. I'm OK." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He carried Angel to her room and laid her in bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and waited until she drifted off. Then he left the room. As soon as he did, Bethany appeared. She knelt down and stroked Angel's hair and started singing.

Taker headed downstairs, but on the way he saw Kristy in his room, picking up the pictures he had broken in his fit of rage. He walked in. Kristy looked up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I said something to Amber earlier. I don't think I should have. After Angel went with him, she said there was no way Angel would let him turn her dark. When I asked how she knew, she said "Because I know my daughter". Then I yelled at her that Angel was never her daughter, she was aunt Beth's. I...feel so bad...I was just angry..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, part of it was the anger talking and I think you also wanted to prove a point." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

"You wanted Amber to know what you've been wanting to say to her since Angel and I were reunited. Because if you really think about it, did you ever once think that Amber was really Angel's Mom?" Taker asked.

"At first I did. Even though they didn't really look alike. Then when she told us that...she was yours and aunt Beth's...I knew why she didn't look anything like them. I...was actually mad at Amber at first...for lying to Angel." Kristy admitted.

"See my point?" Taker asked.

"Sort of. It's just...I can't believe I said it out loud." Kristy said.

"Well, sometimes when you get mad, you say things you don't mean to say." Taker said.

"I guess. Uncle Taker? Do you wish things had gone differently? I mean, with Aunt Beth?" Kristy said.

"The only thing I wish I could change about back then is I wish she had told me she was pregnant. But...I understand why she was scared." Taker said.

"I wish she had told you. Then Angel would have been safe..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, you know she was safe when she found you guys." Taker said.

"She still got hurt by him, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"I know she did, but she had you to save her when things got too bad." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She knew Taker was right. Taker gave her a hug and thanked her for what she had done that night. Kristy smiled and hugged him back. Baby Wyatt kicked her just then. Kristy wondered if he knew his mother was happy. Taker left the room and headed downstairs. Now, they had to get Paul back to the purgatory so he couldn't hurt the girls anymore. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Oi. That was a long chapter, but I hope you liked it. Thanks again to John's Country Girl for helping me out with this! Please Read/Review guys. Bye!**


	7. The Last Confrontation

**Daughter of The Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Well, that didn't take too long. I hope you guys like the chapter. I still have school, but I'm not TOO swamped with things at the moment. Besides, I had John's Country Girl to help me this time XD. Thanks girl you are awesome.**

**Thanks to: Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, blackbear1020, Vader23A, Brendan Aurabolt, Wolfgirl77769 and tomwilliams1990 for their reviews. You guys are awesome too. **

**blackbear1020: thanks for letting me know. that sucks about your account, but I'm glad you could review. Thanks so much.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks so much. Glad you like it.**

**I'll see you all at the bottom! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Last Confrontation**

One month later, it was November. Angel was not doing so well now. She was fine when she was at school because she was able to distract herself. Both she and Kristy had joined the Drama Club and Angel had gone out for Cheer leading and managed to make the squad, although the preppy cheerleaders didn't seem to like her much. They had outright told her after the first practice that it was because she was weird. Not to mention more athletic then they were, but Angel didn't care. The way she saw it, she had to keep herself in shape since she couldn't train.

Between Cheer leading Practice, Drama Club meetings and classes, Angel was able to keep herself distracted. At home when she was awake, she kept busy with homework, helping her Daddy and Uncle look after Lea and helping Kristy with whatever she needed.

It was when she went to sleep that the torture started. She would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming and more then once, Taker had found her sleep walking in the upstairs of the house, but when he woke her up, Angel refused to say what it was that she was dreaming about.

Taker knew what was happening. Paul was out of the purgatory and had his full power back and, because he had turned her dark, but failed to achieve what he wanted, he was torturing her in the one place where no one could really protect her.

Angel sighed as she walked into the house with Kristy and Taker following behind her. Taker had just picked the two girls from Drama Club. Lea ran over and hugged Angel. Angel didn't say anything. She just smiled tiredly at her baby sister. Then she headed up to her room.

"She's exhausted." Kristy said.

"She been having horrible nightmares and not sleeping well, Kristy." Kane said.

"She hasn't been sleeping well for almost a month. Ever since that sick creep turned her dark." Kristy said, anger creeping into her voice.

Every time she thought about what Paul Bearer had done to her best friend, she felt angry. She knew that Angel had gone of her own free will and that Angel knew full well what would happen when she went and that she had only gone to protect everyone, but it still made her angry when she thought about what he made her best friend do.

"It's because he's torturing her in her dreams because he knows it's the one place we can't help her. She won't tell me what she dreams about...but...whatever it is, it's bad. Bad enough that I've found her sleepwalking upstairs a few times." Taker said.

"Why is he doing that?" Kristy asked.

"Because she failed him. He sent her to get rid of you and Lea and instead of doing that, we managed to get her back." Kane said.

"What can we do about it?" Kristy asked.

"We've got to lock him back up in Hell." Taker said.

Kristy sighed. That wasn't going to be easy and she knew there wasn't really anything that she could do to help. She didn't really have any powers and ever since Angel had gone back to normal, so had baby Wyatt. He still moved and he still kicked if he thought his mother was worried, but none of the light powers worked now. It seemed like that they only appeared when needed. Kristy sighed again. He was kicking her now.

"I'm worried about your Aunt Angel, Wyatt now stop kicking me." Kristy said.

"At kick?" Lea asked.

"I think he knows I'm worried." Kristy said.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a scream from upstairs. Lea looked worried and so did Kane and Kristy. Angel hadn't been asleep for more then a few minutes Taker took off up the stairs and ran to Angel's room. She wasn't there. He looked around and saw her walking to his room. He followed her. When she stopped, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Once again, she was sleepwalking.

"Angel, what are you doing in here?" Taker asked.

"I...have to go into the light...I have to go into the light otherwise...otherwise I'll be dark again...I'll be dark...and I'll hurt Kristy and Lea...I don't want to do that...I can't...they're my family..." Angel mumbled.

Taker didn't say anything. He understood now. This is where they had been when Angel had cornered them and Kristy had used the light powers to bring her back. She felt safe there. Taker didn't know what to do. The hardest part of Angel's nightmare spells was waking her up without scaring her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't relax. Taker sighed.

"Angel, it's Daddy. Wake up, baby girl. Wake up. I'm here." Taker said.

"Need...the light..." Angel mumbled.

Just then, Kane and Kristy came into the room. Kane had Lea. No one was saying anything. They didn't want to scare Angel awake or anything. Taker turned and looked at them. Everyone could see that he was worried.

"Angel...can you hear me? It's Daddy." Taker said.

"No. Stay away. I..don't want to hurt you! I...need to find the light...or else he'll get me!" Angel mumbled.

"Uncle Taker, can't you go into her dreams?" Kristy asked.

"No. I already tried to. I'm blocked from seeing what it is that she's dreaming about." Taker said.

"She's blocking you, but why?" Kane asked.

"She's not. He is. He's making sure I can't do a damn thing to protect her when she's asleep." Taker said.

"DAMN IT!" Kane shouted.

Angel jumped and her eyes snapped open. She started to struggle against Taker and when she couldn't get away from him, she started to sob. Taker turned and glared at Kane. He hung his head. He knew he had scared Angel and that wasn't good. She was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking like a leaf.

"It's OK, baby girl. It's OK. I'm here." Taker said.

"D-Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it's me. It's alright." Taker said.

"No. No it's not. I'm so exhausted and every time I fall asleep I have nightmares. And there's nothing anyone can do to help me!" Angel told him, sobbing.

"That's it. I'm going to hunt him down and put him back in Hell even if I have to rip his soul out! I've had enough of this!" Taker growled.

"How can we help, Big Brother?" Kane asked.

"You can look after the girls and leave that bastard to me." Taker said, looking determined.

Kristy was stunned when Kane nodded at his brother. She went to protest, but when she caught the look on her Uncle Taker's face, she stopped herself. She had never seen him look more angry and determined. Angel was still sobbing in her Dad's arms. Taker sighed. He knew he was about to make it worse.

"Angel...baby girl...I'm...going to have to leave for a bit, OK? I know you don't want me to and I know you're upset, but I have to find Paul and stop this before he goes too far and does something worse to you." Taker said.

"I...I know...I know, Daddy...just...please be careful..." Angel whispered.

"I will." Taker said.

He kissed her cheek. Angel was surprised. Her father had never showed affection like that before. The only thing he had ever done was tell her he loved her with all his heart and soul and hugged her. Angel hugged him, smiling. Taker hugged her back. Then he let her go. He walked over to Lea and Kristy. Kristy handed Lea over. She could see tears forming in the little girl's eyes.

"Little One, Daddy has to go for a bit." Taker said.

"No. Daddy no leave us." Lea whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"I know, Lea. But Daddy has to stop the bad man from hurting Angel even more." Taker said.

"No. No. No. Daddy no go. Daddy get hurt. Daddy stay here!" Lea cried.

"I'm going to be alright, Lea. I promise. I love you. And I love Kristy. And I love Angel too. That's why I have to go, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, be careful alright?" Kristy said.

"DADDY NO GO!" Lea shouted.

"Baby Lea, he's has to." Angel said quietly.

"Ang is right." Kristy said.

"NO!" Lea yelled.

"Lea...he'll be back." Kane said.

"NO! DADDY STAY!" Lea shouted.

Taker sighed. He handed Lea to Kristy. Angel took off. She ran back to her room. She knew that her Daddy had to go, but that didn't mean she wanted to see it happen. Kristy sighed. She hugged Taker and said goodbye and went to see if Angel was alright, taking Lea with her. Taker looked at his brother.

"If I don't come back-" he started.

"Don't talk like that." Kane said.

"Just listen! Watch out for them alright?" Taker said.

Kane nodded. Taker left. Kane headed upstairs to Angel's room. He found Angel laying in bed and Kristy and Lea sitting with her. Every time Angel's eyes would close, she'd force them open again.

"Ang, you can go to sleep." Kristy said.

"No. Not until Daddy comes back and I know everything is OK." Angel said.

"Little Angel, you're exhausted." Kane reminded her.

"He's right, Ang. You gotta get some sleep. If you want, I'll sit here with you just in case." Kristy said.

"No! Not until Daddy comes back!" Angel said.

"Ang...stop being stubborn. You haven't slept well in a month. You're tired. You'll be alright. We'll be here." Kristy said.

"NO!" Angel said.

Kane sighed. For the first time, he wondered how the hell Kristy and Angel managed to get along so well. They were both so stubborn and hard headed at times. Lea was looking from Angel to Kristy, looking concerned. Kane wondered if she thought that the two friends were going to fight.

"Peas no fight..." Lea said.

"We aren't, Lea." Kristy said.

"Kane...Daddy be Tay. Right?" Lea asked him.

"Lea...I...I don't know, sweetheart." Kane said honestly.

Lea nodded. Kristy turned and glared at him, but Angel tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head, telling her not to say anything. Kristy hesitated, but after a second, she nodded.

It didn't take Taker long to find his way to the woods surrounding his childhood home, thanks to his powers. He headed through the woods, feeling more determined then ever. He knew that both his Mother and Beth were following him. They had tried to get him to go back, but he had ignored them. He wasn't about to let Paul torment Angel anymore. Taker just let his feet lead him. It wasn't long before he came to the edge of the woods. When he stepped out, he saw the remains of what had once been his home.

_"Mark, I'm begging you, son. Go back." Leanna said._

_ "It's not safe!" Beth added._

"I have to protect Angel from that monster." Taker said.

He walked toward what was left of the funeral home. No one had touched it in years. Not since the fire. The smell of rotten wood was all over. He walked toward the rubble as fast as he could. He had seen something in the rubble that looked like a piece of paper. It was blowing in the wind and it had caught his attention. He walked over and carefully pulled it out. It was an old photo. Taker just stared at it. It was his family. His mother sat in a chair holding baby Kane. His father was standing behind them. Then there was him as a little two year old red haired, green eyed boy, standing next to his mother's chair. He was smiling too. Taker sighed. The photo had survived somehow. He tucked it into is pocket. Just then, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Paul Bearer standing there. Taker growled under his breath.

"Well, well, well..." Paul said.

"You..." Taker said.

"Tell me, Deadman, how is your dear sweet baby girl Angel doing?" Paul taunted.

"Why do you care?" Taker asked him with a sneer.

"You seem angry. Does the fact that I'm hurting your precious baby girl bother you?" Paul asked.

"What do you think?" Taker asked.

"Look at you. The girl has changed you. She's made you human." Paul said.

"That girl is my daughter and I am not going to just stand by and let you torment her any more!" Taker said.

"Well, well, well coming all this way to avenge your pathetic and weak little girl. It's not my fault I can torment her in her sleep. She makes it easy for me." Paul said.

"No wonder my father hated you. You're nothing but a monster." Taker snapped.

Paul just laughed. Taker was getting more angry by the minute. He didn't care. The more mad he got the easier it would be to send him back to hell. He just hoped he could pull it off before Angel fell asleep again.

"Yes, that girl makes it so easy. She's shown me all her fears. I know everything. I know all about Bethany. I know all about how the poor woman had to hide your precious baby from you." Paul taunted.

"YOU LEAVE MY WIFE OUT OF THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Taker screamed.

"What's the matter? Protective of Bethany even after all this time, Deadman?" Paul asked.

"You leave Bethany out of this! This is between you and me now! Now how is it that you know of Angel's existence? Who told you?!" Taker growled.

"Does it matter, Deadman?" Paul said.

"It does to me. Now who told you?" Taker growled.

"Let's just say your God Daughter's head is easy to get into as well." Paul said.

"No! Kristy would never...! She cares about Angel too much!" Taker snapped.

"Kristy would never what? Place her best friend in harm's way? She had no idea that she even told me." Paul said with a laugh.

"How did you do it? Kristy would never ever do that!" Taker said.

"Like I said, her head is easy to get into." Paul said.

"You invaded her mind?!" Taker asked.

"I did what I had to. I knew I had to find a way to make you hurt. I figured I'd go straight for your heart. You love Angel more then Lea and Kristy because Angel is a living reminder of poor Bethany. Kristy told me all I needed to know." Paul said.

"How could you?! Kristy is my God child! And I love Lea and Kristy just as much as I love Angel!" Taker snapped.

"I did what I had to in order to get the information I needed. I know everything about Angel. I know all about her past and once I found out what her greatest fear was, I used it. The girl is terrified of losing you. I...have a lot of fun...showing her all the ways she could lose her dear old Daddy." Paul said.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Taker screamed.

"Also, I have a lot of fun getting into your God daughter's head. I even know what her greatest fear is." Paul said.

"You...sick son of a bitch!" Taker growled.

"Do you have any idea what Kristy fears, Deadman?" Paul asked.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me?" Taker growled.

"She fears losing everyone around her. She fears being all alone with no one to love her. And she fears that she'll do something to upset you and you will ban her from speaking to you and your daughter ever again!" Paul said with a chuckle.

Then the chuckle turned to a laugh. Taker had a feeling that Paul knew something that he didn't. He felt worried, but he was careful. He didn't show it. Before Taker could ask, Paul answered. It was like he knew what Taker had been about to ask.

"It appears as though Angel wasn't able to fight off sleep." Paul said.

"Don't you touch her." Taker snapped.

Paul just laughed. He closed his eyes. Taker growled. He had to do something. He didn't want Angel to have to suffer through another nightmare. He didn't think. He just lunged at Bearer, grabbing him by the throat. Paul was startled out of his trance like state.

"I...said...don't...touch her." Taker growled through gritted teeth.

"What...are you...going to...do...Deadman?" Paul asked.

"You're going back to hell. Even if it takes all the power in me to do it, you're going back there!" Taker growled.

"You...can't..." Paul told him.

"I...can...even if I have to rip your rotten soul from your body!" Taker snapped.

There was a purple light surrounding Taker as he spoke. He was getting stronger and he had no idea weather it was his anger that was fuelling it or if Bethany and his Mother were around and they were helping him. Paul just stared at him wide eyed. Taker raised his hand and when it brought it back down, two lightning bolts struck. When everything stopped, Paul had vanished. Taker dropped down to his knees just as Bethany appeared.

_"Mark, are you alright?" Beth asked._

"That...took more then I thought...I sent him back...and ripped his soul from his body all at the same time...I...overdid it. I...just hope Angel and Kristy will be OK." Taker whispered.

_"Your mother is with them now. They should be fine." Beth said._

Taker nodded. He wasn't sure how he was going to get home from here. He had gotten here using his powers, but now he was pretty much drained. Bethany took both his hands and closed her eyes. In an instant, they were back in front of the house. Taker stood up and went inside. He managed to get in and take a few steps before he hit the floor with a resounding thud. It was so loud it started Angel out of her sleep. She got up and ran downstairs. When she saw her Daddy on the floor, she screamed.

"UNCLE! HELP!" she yelled.

At that, Kane and Kristy came down the stairs. Kane had Lea in his arms. The little girl started crying when she saw her Dad and Kristy stopped dead in her tracks. She was stunned. Kane set Lea down and walked over to Taker. He flipped him over.

"What's wrong with him?!" Angel asked.

"He's drained. He used a hell of a lot of power to get that bastard back into hell. We'll have to get him on the sofa and let him rest. He should be fine by morning." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She knelt down and shook her Daddy. He opened his eyes. When he saw the girls, he managed a smile, but didn't speak. Kane helped him up and supported him as he walked him to his room. He forced his brother into bed. He left the girls in the hallway. Kristy started to cry. Angel hugged her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Angel asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Kristy said.

"What are you talking about, Kristy? What's your fault?" Angel asked.

"He got into my head. That's how he knew how to get into yours." Kristy said.

"What...?" Angel asked.

"I don't know how, but he did. And...Ang...I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Kristy said.

"Is...that how he found out about me? By getting into your head?" Angel asked.

Kristy didn't say anything. She just nodded. The guilt had been eating her up inside. She hung her head. She knew that any second Angel would explode and tell her to get out of her house and her life.

"How...how long have you known he's been there...?" Angel asked.

"Not long. I didn't realize it was him. I just thought they were normal nightmares and they'd go away like always..." Kristy said.

"I...can't believe this...he used you...to get to me...to get to Daddy and Uncle..." Angel whispered.

"Ang...he knows everything. He knows about your Mom...and your past...and...just everything..." Kristy said.

"It's not your fault." Angel said.

"Ang...if you want me to go...I'll go..." Kristy whispered.

"Are you nuts?! You're not going anywhere. You're my best friend! What kind of friend would I be if I told you to leave? Besides that, you're seven months pregnant!" Angel told her.

"But it's my fault..." Kristy said.

"No it isn't. You didn't know he was there. Besides, Daddy took care of him. And he'll be OK soon. He just needs rest." Angel said.

"I know, but still.." Kristy said.

"But nothing, girl. You're not going anywhere. I don't think it's your fault. You didn't know...none of us knew." Angel said.

"I'm sorry." Kristy said.

"You didn't do anything!" Angel said.

"Rissy good. That man bad! Not Rissy!" Lea said.

"I'm not all that good Lea." Kristy said.

Lea shook her head. She thought that Kristy was a good person. Angel picked her sister up and they went into Taker's room. He was laying there asleep, but he was mumbling under his breath. Kane was staring at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was saying. Angel felt worried. Kristy looked shocked.

"I've never heard him talk in his sleep." Kane said.

"Daddy have bad ream?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, Lea. I can't actually hear what he's saying." Kane said.

"It's something about us." Kristy said.

"Daddy? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Can't...let him...hurt my...girls..." Taker said.

"Daddy...we're alright. Kristy, Lea and I are right here." Angel told him.

"We're fine, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"No worry, Daddy. We tay." Lea said.

"This is strange. I've never known my brother to have nightmares." Kane said.

"He has. After he lost Mommy...he had...well, they weren't nightmares, but he said that if anyone had been in the house with him they would have thought he was talking to himself." Angel said.

"Uncle Bret says when he's sad or upset he talks in his sleep. Even Uncle Owen says he's heard him sometimes." Kristy said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Daddy was scared. But he doesn't really know how to be scared." Angel said.

"That's the truth." Kane said.

"I don't think he's sad or upset either. He might be worried. That's all." Kristy said.

"Daddy? Are you OK? Are you worried?" Angel asked.

"No...don't do this...don't kill her...please..." Taker said.

"He's getting louder..." Kane said.

"No kidding...but...what's happening?" Kristy said.

"Only one way to find out..." Angel said.

"Oh, no. I know what you're going to do and it's not happening." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I'll be alright. Just...if you think I'm in trouble...take my hand off Daddy's forehead." Angel said.

"How will I know?!" Kristy asked.

"You'll know. I'll scream. Daddy helped me when I needed it, now it's my turn." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel took a deep breath. She placed her hand on her Daddy's forehead and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what was happening when she opened them again.

_Angel opened her eyes again. She was in the house, but it was completely empty. There was nothing in there. Angel looked around. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a crying child. It wasn't Lea. It couldn't have been. Angel ran toward the sound. It was coming from the basement. When Angel got down there, she saw Kristy cowering in the corner, holding her baby boy. He was screaming. Not only that, but Bearer was standing over here with a dagger in hand. Taker was chained up. He was begging Bearer not to kill Kristy._

_ "Don't...please...don't..." he said._

_ "What are you going to do about it, Deadman?" Bearer said._

_Taker froze. There was nothing that he could do. He was chained up. Angel growled under her breath. Paul turned and looked at her. Bearer smirked. Angel just glared at him. Bearer lunged at her. Angel blocked it, but Bearer slashed her arm. Angel gasped. Blood started to run from the cut. _

_ "Well, well, look who has come and tried to save dear old Daddy." Bearer taunted._

_ "You just had to get one last shot in before you went back to hell, didn't you?" Angel growled._

_ "Easier to go after the God Daughter." Bearer snapped._

_ "You sick bastard. What about Lea? What did you do with her? Why isn't she here?"_

_Paul laughed. He directed Angel to look next to where Taker was chained up. Angel did and gasped. She ran to Lea and picked her up. She tried to wake her baby sister, but to no avail._

_ "Angel..." Taker started._

_ "Lea, wake up. You've got to wake up. Come on." Angel said._

_ "Baby girl...she's gone..." Taker whispered, tears rolling down his face._

_ "YOU MONSTER!" Angel shouted._

_ "Angel, don't fight him..." Kristy said._

_ "How could you?! Lea was a baby! A child! Why?!" Angel sobbed._

_ "How else could I get your father back?" Paul asked._

_ "I've got news for you, you sick mother fucker, I'm standing between you and Kristy now. In order to get rid of her, you're going to have to go through me first! And if you think I'm just going to give in, you've got another thing coming!" Angel growled._

_ "I can still get to her." Bearer said._

_Angel smirked. Taker was amazed. Angel wasn't afraid. Bearer laughed and turned his attention back to Kristy. He lunged at her with the dagger this time, but to his shock, he was thrown back. He bounced across the floor. Bearer looked up at her, looking angry._

_ "What the hell did you do?" he asked._

_ "I told you, you aren't going to touch her." Angel said._

_Angel picked Bearer up by the throat. He reacted, stabbing Angel in the arm with the dagger. Angel dropped him. Taker was getting angry. Bearer picked Angel up and pinned her to the wall. _

_ "Let...go..." Angel said._

_ "LET HER GO!" Kristy yelled._

_ "NO! DON'T!" Taker yelled._

_ "Who would have thought that the great Undertaker would care so much for a no good, weak, pathetic child like you?" Paul said._

_Angel stopped struggling. She looked ashamed. She thought Paul was right. She knew she was good for nothing, pathetic and weak. She had come here to help her father, the one person she knew for sure cared about her, and hadn't been able to do a damn thing._

_ "You're right. I'm no good, I'm pathetic...and I'm weak..." Angel whispered._

_ "Angel, don't listen to him!" Kristy said._

_ "He's right. I...came here to help Daddy...and I'm nowhere near strong enough. I can't even help the people I care about! I'm no good." Angel whispered._

_ "Ang, you are helping him. Remember what your Mom said? No one can ever tell you you're not strong enough. Remember what you did to Barrett? Remember when you stood up to John and for John? Think about it like those times Ang. You can do this." Kristy said._

_ "Baby girl, you are strong. You're stronger then you realize." Taker said._

_ "No. I'm not...I can't..." Angel said._

_ "DAMN YOU!" Taker yelled at Bearer._

_ "Angel, come on. You can do it. You can fight him. Remember, he can't hurt you. He's in hell." Kristy said._

_ "I...can't..." Angel said._

_Paul smirked. His words had hit a nerve with Angel. She believed him too. He raised the dagger. Angel didn't even move. She wasn't even struggling now._

_ "ANGEL!" Kristy shouted._

_The next thing Paul knew, he was thrown against the wall opposite and trapped there. Angel dropped to the floor. The chains holding Taker vanished too. He ran over to Angel and so did Kristy. Taker hugged her. Kristy didn't look happy with her._

_ "Angel, why didn't you try and stop him yourself?!" she asked._

_ "He hit a nerve." Angel said._

_ "You believe him, don't you?" Kristy asked._

_ "So what if I do? It doesn't matter." Angel said quietly._

_ "Yes, it does. You're not that person, Ang." Kristy said._

_ "I guess..." Angel said._

_ "Baby girl, you don't look good." Taker said._

_ "It's time to wake up...Daddy..." Angel said, her eyes closing._

_The last thing she heard was Kristy screaming at her to stay awake._

Angel took her hand off Taker's forehead. Taker sat up. Angel stepped back and fell sideways right into Kane. He picked her up. .Taker meanwhile had spotted Lea. Tears started rolling down his face. As soon as Lea saw it, she reached for Taker. Taker took her and hugged her. Kristy looked worried.

"She's alright, Kristy. The lack of sleep and the use of her powers was too much...that's all." Taker said.

"What the hell happened?" Kane asked.

"I dreamed he killed Lea...he was going after Kristy...and Baby Wyatt when Angel showed up. I was trapped. If she hadn't showed up..." Taker said.

"But we're fine now, Big Brother, that's all that matters." Kane said.

"We're going to have a problem...Paul called Angel weak, pathetic and no good and she believed him." Taker said.

"You mean, she's back to square one?" Kane asked.

"Yep. We're back to the start here." Taker said.

"Damn it. Every time Ang starts getting stronger someone comes along to fuck it up!" Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Kane said.

"Sorry." Kristy said.

"She is right though. Every time Angel gets strong, something happens that sets her back." Taker said.

"I know." Kane said.

"We need fix Andel." Lea said.

"But how?" Taker asked.

"She's got to go back on the road big brother. There's no other option. It's the one place where she does feel strong and where she does feel good about herself." Kane said.

"She's going to fight you on it. One, she's not going to want to leave Kristy, Lea, and I here and two, she's hell bent on going to her prom at the end of the school year. In order to do that, she has to be at school." Taker said.

"What about going to visit for a few weeks? I mean, we're getting a break in a few weeks anyway." Kristy said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, big brother. Why not let them spend their Christmas break on the road with everyone? I think they'd both like it." Kane said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Angel would love to see David." Taker said.

"And Kristy would love to see John." Kane said.

"I want see eveyone." Lea said.

"Kristy, it might be too risky for you. You've only got a couple months left before your due date." Taker said.

"It'll be fine." Kristy said, "Ow. Someone knows we're talking about him."

"At no kick Rissy." Lea said.

"It's OK. That's how he lets me know he's OK, Lea." Kristy said.

"You look like something is bothering you, Kristy." Taker said.

"Thinking about something Aunt Beth said. She told me that Angel loves Wyatt and he's not even here yet." Kristy said.

"Well, he's her God son. Of course she would love him." Kane said.

"I don't know...I'm wondering if it's more then just that." Kristy said.

"Well, you know Angel best, so what do you think it is?" Taker asked.

"This might sound wrong, but what if Wyatt is Angel's guardian like Aunt Beth was yours?" Kristy said.

"Is that possible?" Kane asked.

"Well, Kristy's half right. Wyatt is someone's guardian and Angel knows it. But he's not Angel's." Taker said.

'Could he be Lea's?" Kristy asked.

"Indeed he is. And Angel knows it." Taker said.

"But then...what about Angel?" Kristy asked.

"Well, Angel is a bit rare. She has two guardians. It can happen...but the chances of it are slim." Kane said.

"She has two? But...who..?" Kristy asked.

"Your brother for one..." Kane said.

"Yeah. David's one. Even though he hasn't figured it out yet." Taker said.

"What about the other one?" Kristy asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Kane asked.

"It's not me." Kristy said.

"What makes you sure its not you?" Taker asked.

"How can I be her guardian? I'm not...well, you know." Kristy said.

"You're not what, Krissy?" Kane asked.

"I'm not like Aunt Beth. I'm not that goodhearted." Kristy said.

"Kristy, the fact that Bethany is goodhearted has nothing to do with it. She just happened to be that way." Taker said.

"Are...you sure?" Kristy asked.

"I'm positive." Taker said.

"Does that mean...am I...?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, Kristy. You're Angel's other guardian." Kane said.

"That's not possible..." Kristy said.

"Isn't it? Haven't you ever wondered why you'll do whatever you have to in order to keep Angel safe?" Taker said.

"But that's what best friends do!" Kristy said.

"That's part of it, Little Krissy. But you're Angel's other guardian. Didn't you wonder why you were able to push Paul away from her when we were up in the attic?" Taker asked.

"You mean...I have powers." Kristy said.

"Yep. But they only come out if the need arises. Just like Beth's did." Taker said.

"Wow." Kristy said.

"I not understand, Dada." Lea said, looking up at him.

"Uh, Big brother should we tell her now?" Kane asked.

"It might be best. But you should do it." Taker said.

"What wrong, Kane?" Lea asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Little Lea. Have you ever wondered why you're close to Wyatt and why you know when Angel's in trouble?" Kane asked.

"Ang my sisser. And At be my friend." Lea told him.

"Wyatt is going to be more then your friend Lea. He's going to be someone who looks out for you and protect you. And you have powers just like Angel and your Daddy." Kane said.

"I special like Andel an Dada?" Lea asked.

"Yes, baby Lea." Taker said.

"So...it not because I bad girl?" Lea asked.

"No. No, Lea. It's not because you're a bad girl. You were never a bad girl, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...can I ask you something?" Kristy asked.

"Sure." Taker said.

"Aunt Beth told us that she comes around when we need her. But she also said she was waiting for something. What is it that she's waiting for?" Kristy asked.

"Bethy lingers because she's needed, just like you said, but she also lingers...because she's waiting for me to join her so we can be together again." Taker said.

"She's waiting for you to die?!" Kristy asked, trying not to get upset.

"Krissy breathe." Kane said.

"Kristy, don't get upset, sweetheart." Taker said.

"I just can't...I couldn't even..." Kristy said.

"What's wrong?" Taker asked.

"I can't...I mean, what will we all do when you're gone?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Kristy. I won't be going anywhere for awhile. And when I do, you'll have your family. And Angel and Lea will too." Taker said.

"I can only hope..." Kristy said softly.

"Sweetheart, you'll have your Dad, Bret, Owen, David, Nattie and Ty. And you'll have Lea and Angel. And Wyatt too." Taker said.

"And I'll be there for you too, Kristy." Kane said.

"Nothing happen to Dada!" Lea said.

"I can't believe Aunt Beth is waiting for you to die...does that mean she'll go away...if...?" Kristy asked, tears finally rolling down her face.

"Yes, Kristy is does." Taker said.

"So she's just going to leave Angel?!" Kristy asked.

"By that time, Angel will be strong enough to survive without Bethy and I...she won't need us." Taker said.

"Yes she will!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, I know this is upsetting you, but it's the way things will be then. But it's a long way from now, sweetheart." Taker said.

"I just don't want to think about that day ever coming." Kristy said.

"I know. But it will happen someday. But it's a long way away. I'm still needed here. You, Angel, and Lea need me." Taker said.

"I just can't believe Aunt Beth is waiting for that...why?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy, why are you so worried about it?" Kane asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kristy said.

"Kristy...come on. What is it about me dying that worries you? You can tell us. We won't judge you. Promise." Taker said.

"I don't like to think about people dying." Kristy said softly.

"Oh. Well, that's perfectly normal, Little Kristy. No one likes the idea of death. And I know you're afraid of it. And that's OK too." Taker said.

"OK. Just...promise me...you won't go anywhere." Kristy said.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, Kristy." Taker said.

"He's too damn stubborn." Kane said.

"That he is." Kristy said.

Just then, Angel stirred a little bit. Her eyes opened and she looked around. Then she smiled and went back to sleep. Taker sighed. He knew what was wrong with Angel, but the Dad in him was worried about her. Lea and Kristy were staring at her, waiting to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. She just sighed and settled into a deeper sleep.

"She was just making she we were alright." Kane said.

"I know what's wrong with her, but the Dad in me is worried about her." Taker said.

"Well, that's normal, big brother." Kane said.

"You're her Dad. You're supposed to worry." Kristy said.

"But I know what's the matter...so I shouldn't worry. Besides, that sick bastard is gone." Taker said.

"Why does Paul hate you guys so much? What did you two do?" Kristy asked.

"He just hates that we're close. That's all." Kane said.

"He put a lot of effort into creating a rift between the two of us, so the fact that we're so close makes him mad. And the fact that I'm close to you and Angel and Lea and was close to Bethany doesn't help." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, when you were a kid...in that cellar...what did he do to you?" Kristy asked.

"That's something I can't really talk about Kristy." Taker said.

"Why not?" Kristy asked.

"It's too painful. All you need to know is I got hurt." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"No. That's all you get. I got hurt. That's all you need to know." Taker said.

Kristy nodded, but she kept staring at him. She was trying to figure out who the hell could possibly hurt her Uncle Taker. Then she remembered that he had only been a kid. Lea was staring up at her Daddy. Then she hugged him again. Taker smiled down at her. Kane laid Angel down in her father's bed. His arms were going numb. Angel stirred again. She sat up this time.

"It's alright, baby girl. We're here. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Daddy...I tried to help you...but...I'm not as strong as you are..." Angel said.

"You did help me, baby girl." Taker said.

"No. I didn't. I tried. But he's right. I'm no good, weak and pathetic." Angel whispered.

"You're not any of that Ang." Kristy said.

"How do you know?!" Angel asked.

"Because I'm your best friend." Kristy said.

"I...I'm not like Daddy...I'm not strong. I'm weak...and no good and I'm pathetic. You needed help and I couldn't even..." Angel said.

"Angel it was a dream. That's all it was." Taker said.

"But...I went in there to pull you out of it...and I couldn't even do that. I don't deserve to have powers." Angel said.

"Little Angel, sometimes you can't help in a dream, but you broke it. That's all that matters." Kane said.

"Dreams are different then the real world, baby girl. You use a lot of power to get into them, so what you can use when you're actually there is limited. You tried your best. As far as I'm concerned, you're strong." Taker said.

"Yeah. See Ang?" Kristy said.

"I guess...I'm just...not as strong as Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl, there's nothing that says you've got to be as strong as I am. You're strong in your own way and I know for a fact you'll get stronger with time." Taker said.

"He's right, Little Angel." Kane said.

"I hope so." Angel said.

Taker sighed and reminded her of how much she had changed since she had been with him. Angel nodded, feeling better. She laid back down. Lea squirmed from Taker's arms and laid down next to her sister. Taker smiled. He laid down too. Angel was dozing off.

"Angel, don't you want to go to your own bed?" Kane asked.

"No. I'm OK. I...I'm safe right here." Angel said quietly.

"OK. Kristy, you'd better get some rest too. It's been a long day." Kane said.

"Will she be alright?" Kristy asked, referring to Angel.

"Don't worry, Kristy, she'll be OK." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She gave her Uncle Taker, Kane, and Lea. She didn't want to hug Angel for fear of waking her. Then she headed off to bed. Kane said goodnight to his brother and headed off to bed too. It had been a long day for all of them.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys like it. Please Read/\Review. I'll try to update ASAP. See ya.~Taker's Soul Girl**


	8. The Baby Boy

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Here's a double update for ya. Well, sort of. I hope you all like it. I will do review replies and such the next time I update since this is a double one. I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Baby Boy**

It was getting close to the end of December and the end of the year. The girls were on Christmas Break and true to his word, Taker had taken them back on the road. It had been almost two weeks and Angel was amazed. The WWE wasn't the happy place that they had left behind. However, their were a few good things. The Tag Team Titles were in the hands of The Hart Dynasty, Owen had the Intercontinental Title and Edge had the World Heavyweight Title. Angel had discovered to her disgust that Randy had had the WWE Title, but had lost it to the Miz. Also, Jennifer was back with Kel and Cher and she had the Women's Title that Angel had worn with pride at one time. Not only that, but Kel and Cher shared the Diva's Title.

No one in the Diva's division was happy with this. Angel and Kristy were even more disgusted when they realized that they had held the Titles since Angel and Kristy had vacated them and that they had used questionable tactics to get and retain them. Basically, Hunter was allowing them to do whatever they wanted, just like old times. Angel sighed as she headed to the locker room with Kristy, Lea and her Dad. They were nearly there when Jen, Kel and Cher stopped them. They had their belts with them. Angel glared. Taker didn't trust them. He just hoped Angel could handle herself. She had been struggling ever since Paul had told her she was no good, weak and pathetic.

"Well, well, look who's back." Kel said.

"Yeah. But not for too long. What's it to you?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering something. Like our new accessories, Dead Girl?" Jen asked.

"Don't you mean our titles? Since when Angel and I are back on the road full time, we're going to get them back again." Kristy said.

"No one asked you, you little whore." Kel snapped.

"Don't you dare call Kristy a whore! And to answer your question, no I don't like your new accessories and you had better enjoy them while you've got them because come this summer, they'll be around the waists of real champions." Angel snapped.

"At least Angel and Kristy do not have to cheat and wiggle their way out of matches to keep the belts." Taker said.

"Not to mention go crying to our Uncle." Kristy said.

"You're all talk. You couldn't get in the ring and beat me in a non title contest, let alone for the title, Dead Girl." Jen said.

"Need I remind you that Angel has? She has beaten you. She has beaten you more times then you would like to admit, Jennifer." Taker snapped.

"Are you actually stupid enough to challenge me...again?" Angel asked.

"Ang, chill. Remember, we can't fight them now. But if little Miss "My Uncle Hunter only runs things because he sleeps with the boss's daughter" wants to challenge you at Summer Slam, then I'd be fine with that. In fact, Cher...why don't you take me on at Summer Slam?" Kristy asked.

"You're on." Jen and Cher said at the same time.

"Good. See you at Summer Slam. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got people to see." Angel said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Good luck. You're going to need it." Kristy said.

They walked off. Jennifer was smirking. She wasn't scared. She knew something that no one else did. When they got to the locker room, Bret and David got up so Kristy could sit. She seemed to be in some pain. Taker sighed. He wasn't sure that Kristy should have flown, given that her baby was due soon.

"Kristy, are you alright?" Bret asked.

"I'm fine, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"Oh, don't give us that, Kristy. You're in pain. We can see it." Nattie said.

"He's just kicking a lot. That's all." Kristy said.

"Kris, you're sure you're not going into labour?" David asked.

"I think I'd know if I was going into labour, D. Geez." Kristy said.

"Just let us know if the pain gets worse, OK, Kristy?" Davey said.

"I will, Daddy." Kristy said.

"So, what's been happening? You know other then the whole place going crazy and Hunter screwing everything up?" Angel asked.

"Well, John has been in a bit of trouble." David said.

"What do you mean he's been in trouble?!" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, relax...it's just Rock." Tyson said.

"Oh. Him." Krissy said.

Just then, there was the sound of people running in the hallway. It sounded like a stampede. Taker stuck his head out the door and saw everyone running for the catering area. He collared a stage hand. The man explained that there was a brawl going on in the catering area between a bunch of the Divas. Taker sighed.

"I wonder who Jen made mad now." he said.

"Diva brawl in the catering area?" Bret asked.

"How did you ever guess?" Taker asked.

"It's become a regular thing. Jen pisses a Diva off, gets in a fight and Kel and Cher get involved which leads to a brawl." David said.

"Damn it. And we can't help." Kristy said.

"I can. But you'd have stay out of it." Angel said.

"You haven't been training, baby girl." Taker said.

"Can I at least go and see?" Angel asked.

"Sure. I kind of want to see this for myself." Taker said.

"I'm curious to see who she pissed off." David said.

"Someone needs to stay here with Kristy." Bret said.

"I'll be OK for a few minutes." Kristy said.

"Are you sure?" Davey asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I'll be OK." Kristy said.

Davey nodded hesitantly. Everyone left and headed toward the catering area where people were yelling and screaming. Lea put her hands over her ears. They pushed their way through the crowd. The heel Divas were brawling with the baby face ones. Angel sighed. _Jen's mouth always did get her into hot water._ She thought. Angel walked up and tapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Hi, Randy. Who did Jen piss off now?" Angel asked.

"She told Beth Phoenix that there was no way that Beth could win the title at the Rumble because she wasn't in Jen's league. They started fighting, Cher and Kel got involved and before we knew it, the heels and baby faces were fighting and they won't quit." Randy said.

Angel sighed. Jennifer's mouth had indeed gotten her into trouble again. Suddenly, she tensed up. Something was going with Kristy and whatever it was it wasn't good. Taker had obviously had the same feeling since he looked worried too. They tried to leave only to find their way blocked.

"Davey, we've got a big problem." Taker said.

"What?" Davey asked.

"It's Kristy...something isn't right. But we're stuck here." Angel said.

"Oh, god...you don't think...?" Owen asked.

"If she is, don't you think we'd be hearing her scream?" Bret asked.

"Look, Bret, don't question me. Something is wrong. I don't know what it is and I don't know how I know, but something is going on." Angel said.

"How can we check on her?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Daddy? Any ideas?" Angel asked.

"We could send the Druids." Taker said.

"Good idea." Owen said.

"Are you insane, Owen?!" Bret asked.

"That would scare her half to death!" Davey said.

"It's the only way to know she's alright." Owen said.

"Besides, whatever Daddy tells them to do they have to do it." Angel said.

"Alright fine! Just make sure you tell them not to freak Kristy out." Davey said.

Taker nodded. He closed his eyes. Back in the locker room, Kristy was laying on the floor. She was curled up and in extreme pain. The worst thing was that everyone was gone. She started to cry. She was alone and scared. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and cloaked figures walked in. Now, she was even more scared. They walked over to her and knelt down. Kristy realized something. They weren't there to hurt her.

"Who...who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

_"The Deadman sent us to check on you."_

"The...you mean...Uncle Taker? But...that makes you the Druids...right?" Kristy asked.

_"That's right."_

"What are you doing here?" Kristy said.

_ "We have to do what the master tells us to. He asked us to come and check on you." _

"But...why?" Kristy asked.

_"The master's daughter had a feeling that something was going on."_

"The...master's...you mean...Angel?" Kristy asked.

_"Yes."_

"What did she have a feeling about?" Kristy asked.

_ "She wasn't sure, but she thought that something was wrong with you. She wasn't alone. The master had a feeling as well." _

"I think I might be in labour." Kristy whispered, as she felt a sharp pain.

_"If that is the case, then we'll have to help you."_

"But...my family...and Angel...and Uncle Taker...they're not here." Kristy said.

_ "They are stuck in another part of the arena. We will have to help you." _

"O-OK...just...don't leave me alone..." Kristy said, starting to cry.

_ "We won't. The master would be very angry if we did." _

"Can...I ask you some things?" Kristy asked.

_ "If it will help you forget about the pain you are in...go ahead and ask."_

"OK. If...Uncle Taker is your master...and Ang is his daughter...do you have to listen to her too?" Kristy asked.

_"Yes of course."_

"And...what about Lea? Would you...have to listen to her? Even though she's not really Uncle Taker's daughter."

_"The little one has the same powers as our master, therefore we must listen to her as well..."_

"What...would happen to you if Uncle Taker...if something happened to Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

_"Then we would take orders from his daughter."_

"You...wouldn't disappear?" Kristy asked.

_"No."_

Kristy nodded. Just then, she felt another sharp pain. She gasped. She didn't want to have her baby here in the locker room. She didn't want someone to walk in and find her there in pain and hurt. Not to mention, it wasn't the safest place.

"Not...here..." she said.

_"No one can get in here._ _You're safe."_

"Are you sure?" Kristy asked.

_"We're sure."_

Kristy nodded again. She still felt afraid, but she was glad that she wasn't by herself. Suddenly, she screamed in pain again. She looked around. She wondered if the Druids had powers of their own that they could use to help her. She wanted the pain to go away if they could do it.

"Can...you make the pain stop..?" she asked.

_"We can try." _

They placed their hands on Kristy's stomach. A purplish glow surrounded them. When it stopped, Kristy's pain wasn't gone, but it was nowhere near as intense as it had been. She relaxed and took a few deep breaths.

"You...do have powers." Kristy said.

_"Yes. Although we are nowhere near as strong as our master and his daughters."_

"Thank you..." Kristy said.

_ "We are only doing what our master asked of us. No need to thank us." _

"Well, I am." Kristy said.

The Druids nodded. Kristy was sure if they could smile, they would be smiling. Suddenly, she felt something. She was soaking wet. She screamed. It was happening now and there was nothing she could do. Kristy closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the floor. They must have placed her on the couch because the surface underneath her was soft now. Kristy was crying.

_"When you're ready, Kristine."_

Kristy nodded, feeling scared. She was shocked when she felt one of the Druids take her by the hand. All of a sudden, it happened. She felt this need to push. Kristy had no idea how long it actually took, but all of a sudden she heard the faint sounds of a crying baby. Part of her wanted to open her eyes and look, but she was too scared. After a few more minutes, she felt someone place something in her arms. When Kristy opened her eyes and looked down, she saw a baby boy with a head full of black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wrapped in a blanket and a blanket covered her legs as well. She started crying all over again. Then she was shocked when the Druids started to leave.

"Wait...where are you going?" she asked.

_"The master and the others are returning."_

"Wait...before you go. Thank you. I know you were only doing what Uncle Taker told you to...but thank you." Kristy said.

_"You are welcome, Kristine."_

They left. Almost as soon as they did, the door opened again. This time, Taker came through the door, looking concerned. He handed a sleeping Lea to her sister. As soon as she saw him, she started sobbing. She couldn't get up to hug him. Taker walked over to the couch. Everyone else was stunned when they walked in and saw Kristy lying there, sobbing as she held her newborn son. Kristy just smiled at them all. Then she handed Baby Wyatt to Davey first and hugged Taker.

"Kristy...it's OK." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...thank you..." Kristy said.

"Don't thank me." Taker said.

"You sent them. You and Ang." Kristy said.

"I did. I wasn't about to let you be alone if you were hurt, sweetheart." Taker said.

"I had nothing to do with Druids, Kristy. I just had a feeling that something was going on." Angel said.

"Well, still. Thank you both." Kristy said.

"You're welcome." Angel said.

"They didn't scare you did they?" Taker asked.

"At...first yes...until I realized they weren't going to hurt me." Kristy said.

"They have that effect on people." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, did you know I was in labour after they got here? Can you...communicate with them?" Kristy asked.

"Yes, I can. And no I didn't." Taker asked.

"But...then why did you tell them to stay with me?" Kristy asked.

"I told them to check on you and to stay with you if you were in pain. Just in case. I had no idea if you were hurt or in labour or what." Taker said.

"I'm glad I listened to him." Davey said.

"Me too." Bret said.

"Davey and Bret didn't want Daddy to send the Druids at first because they were worried you'd be freaked out if you saw them." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Taker picked her up. They had to take Kristy and little Wyatt to the hospital to make sure that everything was alright. When they got there, they put Kristy in a room. She was perfectly fine until they took Wyatt away to be checked over. It was then that she started crying. She was scared that something was going to be wrong with her baby boy. Taker announced that John was on his way. He had called him on the way to the hospital and John said he'd be there as quick as he could.

"It's alright, Krissy. They just need to make sure he's alright." Davey said.

"He looks like him. How is he going to react?" Kristy said softly.

"How is who going to react, Kristy?" Taker asked.

"John. When he sees the baby." Kristy said.

"I don't know." Davey said.

Just then, John came running into the room. He walked right to Kristy and hugged her. She was still crying. At the same moment, nurses came in with a bassinet. Baby Wyatt was wrapped in a blue blanket and wearing a blue hat. He was awake and staring around. John stared at him for a minute.

"He looks like Barrett." he said.

"I..." Kristy started.

"For now." Angel said, cutting her off.

"What do you mean for now?!" John said, turning to look at her.

"The black hair is his baby hair. It'll be gone in no time. You watch, he'll look like Mommy before long." Angel said.

"I...can't..." Kristy said.

"What's wrong?" Taker asked.

"I...I..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, sweetheart, are you trying to say that you don't want to keep the baby?" Owen asked.

Kristy didn't say anything. She just nodded, looking upset. John turned and glared at Kristy now. He didn't look happy about Kristy's choice. All throughout being pregnant, Kristy had said she wasn't going to give up the baby. Especially not after seeing everything that Angel had gone through. Angel sighed, thinking he was about to blow. Everyone else looked mad. This was supposed to be a happy moment.

"Didn't we have this conversation when you were pregnant and you said you weren't going to allow your son to go through what Angel had been through?!" he snapped.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Angel snapped.

"That's what you said, right, Kristy?" John said.

"I...did...but..." Kristy said.

"Enough, Cena!" Taker shouted.

"Look, Kristy, I'm Wyatt's Godmother. I can look after him." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"I don't...want to take the chance of him winding up with someone like Jason. I can take care of him for you. I did it for Lea, I can do it for him." Angel said.

"Ang...I...I can't ask you to..." Kristy said.

"You didn't ask. I offered. I can look after Wyatt for you. I don't want to see my Godson become a ward of the State. He could wind up in an abusive home like I was..." Angel whispered.

"You can help me look after him, Ang. You're right. I can't give up my son. But everyone promise me one thing, please?" Kristy said.

"What is it?" Davey asked.

"As far as Wyatt knows, John is his father. Barrett is a monster that he's not to be near." Kristy said.

"OK. But...you know, someday you'll have to tell him..." Angel said.

"I don't know if I can Ang. How do I tell him that his real father raped me to get back at the man he knows as is father?" Kristy said.

"Kristy, when the time comes and he wants to know...you tell him to come to me. I'll do it." Angel said.

"No. I'll do it. Better to come from me. I'll tell him that I didn't care who his birth father was. I was his father to start with and he's my son. Just because Barrett was the one who got Kristy pregnant doesn't mean that child isn't mine." John said.

Kristy nodded. Angel was mentally cursing. She was wondering why John couldn't have been this way through Kristy's whole pregnancy. Just then, Lea stirred. She lifted her head off Angel's shoulder. She was shocked to find herself in the hospital. Then she started to cry. She thought that someone was hurt again. That was usually why she was in or anywhere near a hospital with her family.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Hurt." Lea said.

"You're hurt?" Angel asked.

"No." Lea said.

"No one is hurt LeLe." Kristy said.

"Now I get it. You think someone's hurt because of where we are.." Angel said.

"Yeah..." Lea said.

"No one is hurt, LeLe. Baby Wyatt is here." Kristy said.

"At here?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Wyatt came while you were sleeping." Angel said.

"Where? I see?" Lea asked.

Angel nodded. She walked over to the bassinet that Wyatt was lying in. He was still awake and looking all around. Lea stared at him. Angel noticed her surprised look. She looked at Angel.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Angel asked.

"At mall." she said.

"He's just a newborn, Lea. He'll get bigger sweetheart." Kristy said.

"You know, Baby Lea, you were like that once." Angel said.

"No I not!" Lea said.

"Yes, you were. You used to be small like that. And you know something else? I was too." Angel said.

"Andel not been mall!" Lea said.

"We were all small at one time, LeLe. I mean, look at John. Sure he's big now, but he used to be small. Like Baby Wyatt." Kristy said.

"If...At mall. That means I protect At?" Lea asked.

"You can help of course LeLe." Kristy said.

"What's his full name, Kristy?" Tyson asked.

"Wyatt Owen James Hart-Cena." Kristy said with a smile.

Owen walked over to Kristy and hugged her. Just then, Baby Wyatt started to cry. John picked him up, but it only made him cry louder. John sighed and handed him to Kristy. He didn't quiet down then either. She even tried to feed him and made sure he didn't need his diaper changed. Kristy sighed.

"It's OK, little guy..." she said.

"At tay?" Lea asked.

"Come here, LeLe." Kristy said.

"But..." Lea said.

"It's OK, Little One." Taker said.

Angel walked over and set Lea on the bed with Kristy and Wyatt. She wasn't sure what to do. Kristy helped her to hold Wyatt. Lea smiled as she stared at him. Everyone watched. Lea wasn't saying anything. She wasn't sure if she could talk to him or not.

"Go on, Lea. You can talk to him." Kristy said.

"He tand me?" Lea asked.

"I don't know if he'll understand, but you can talk to him." John said.

"I scared." Lea said.

"What's wrong?" Taker asked.

"He mall. What if drop?" Lea asked.

"It's OK, Lea. We'll make sure you don't drop him." Angel said.

"Tay. Hi, At. I Lea. Ris my sisser. I help Ris wif you." Lea said.

Wyatt went silent at that. Kristy wondered if Lea's sudden appearance had scared him and that was what had made him upset. Lea was smiling. Angel had tears in her eyes. Everyone noticed it.

"What's wrong Ang?" Kristy asked.

"She's growing up." Angel said.

"Yep. I getting big." Lea said.

"It's not just that, Lea...you're only two years old...but sometimes you act older then that." Angel said.

"It's true, LeLe." Kristy said.

"She gets that from you, Angel. You're seventeen, but you don't always act like it." Bret said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"It's because of my past." Angel said quietly.

"I know that tone. What's on your mind, baby girl?" Taker said.

"My past...please don't ever let him find out." Angel said, nodding at Wyatt.

"Angel..." John said.

"We won't Ang. I promise we won't." Kristy said.

"Baby girl...I don't understand..." Taker said.

"There's nothing for me to be proud of!" Angel snapped, "Besides...I...don't want him to think less of me..."

"No one mention anything, got it?! No one." Kristy said, glaring at John.

"And what if Angel has one of her episodes and he wonders what's wrong? What do we do then, huh? He's going to wonder. And worry." John said.

"Well, if it happens, then we'll just tell him that she was in a bad accident and sometimes she has a hard time dealing with things. But other then that, don't open your mouth." Kristy snapped at him.

"I'll let you go as far as telling him that bad things happened to me when I was a little girl if you need to...but if you tell him anything beyond that, John Cena..." Angel said.

"OK. I get it, but why are you flipping on me? Why isn't everyone else getting singled out and snapped at?" John asked.

"Because they won't tell. You on the other hand, will open your mouth." Taker said.

"OK. OK. I get the message. Don't tell Wyatt." he said.

"Good." Angel said.

"Angel...why don't you just face it? It's a lot easier then keeping it bottled up." John said.

"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA JUNIOR, DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Kristy snapped.

"For me, keeping it bottled up is easier. I'm not proud of my past, John. I went through hell for twelve years and the only reason I got out of it was because my adopted Mother told me the truth on her deathbed!" Angel snapped, tears springing to her eyes at the thought.

"Now look what you've done. Honestly, John sometimes I wonder why I'm with you." Kristy said.

Angel turned and left the room. She didn't want her being upset to ruin what was supposed to be a happy day for Kristy. Taker growled under his breath. Kristy knew that he wanted to reach out and strangle John. She also knew that he was holding himself back for her sake.

"John, why is it when you're around Angel, you have to bring up something to do with her past?" Bret asked.

"Hey! I didn't! She did. She was the one that asked us to keep it from Wyatt." John said.

"Get out." Kristy said.

"Kristy..." John started.

"You always do this. You always start crap, John. I don't know if we can make this work." Kristy said.

"Fine." John said.

He left. Everyone expected Kristy to break down in tears, but she didn't. She just took baby Wyatt from Lea and held him. She didn't care that he looked like his real Dad. She thought he was beautiful. Lea sat on Kristy's bed, watching the little guy. She was determined to protect him the way Angel had done for her. Taker sighed.

"Keep an eye on Lea for me. I have to go find Angel." he said.

"Sure, Deadman." Bret said.

Taker turned and left the room. He knew where to look for Angel: in the stairwells. He checked all the ones he could find and when he still hadn't found her, he began to feel worried. He eventually got one of the doctors to take him to the stairwell that lead to the helicopter pad on the roof. Taker ran up the stairs. He found Angel slumped against the wall. Something was wrong. Taker walked over and knelt down. He reached out and shook Angel. She fell into him. It was then that Taker saw the blood. It was pouring from her wrist. Taker gasped. He picked Angel up and applied pressure to the cut. He tried to figure out what could have driven Angel to cut her own wrist.

Angel stirred. She started to cry. She didn't know where she was and she was in pain. Her wrist hurt. Then she remembered what she had done when she had hidden in the stairwell. She sobbed even more, thinking about how everyone would have reacted if she had have succeeded. Then she wondered who had found her.

"Shush...baby girl...it's OK. It's OK. I'm here. You're OK. You'll be OK." her Daddy's voice said.

"Daddy...I...didn't mean...I just...I'm so sorry." Angel sobbed.

"Shush...you can tell me later." Taker said.

"No. I...just wanted everything to stop...I wanted to go away...Daddy...I wanted to..." Angel whispered.

"OK. OK, baby girl. I understand." Taker said.

"I...cut my arm...but when I saw all the blood...I panicked..." Angel said.

"OK. Angel, stay calm. Baby girl, stay calm." Taker said.

Just then, a doctor came up and asked if there was a problem. Taker took his hand from Angel's wrist. It was soaked with her blood. The doctor called for a stretcher. Taker placed Angel on it. He watched her. She was growing weaker and weaker by the minute from losing all that blood. Finally, she passed out. The doctors wheeled Angel into a room and pushed Taker out, saying they needed to work quickly and he'd be in the way. Taker turned and headed back for Kristy's room.

When he got there, Lea sat up. Kristy looked at him, worried. Everyone was looking at Taker, but it was David who noticed that his hand was covered in blood.

"Taker, what happened?" he asked.

"Angel...when she left here...she went into one of the stairwells and cut her wrist. She couldn't bring herself to slash her other one when she saw the blood...but..." Taker said.

"She tried to kill herself?!" Bret asked.

"Apparently. She said she wanted it all to stop. She wanted to go away. She wanted to die." Taker said.

"Is she alright?!" Kristy asked, tears threatening to roll down her face.

"I don't know. They threw me out of the room so they could work on her. I'm sorry Kristy. This was supposed to be a happy day for you..." Taker said.

"It's alright, Uncle Taker. Right now we need to check on Angel. This is all John's fault." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Davey took Wyatt from Lea and Taker picked her up. Lea didn't understand what was going on and she was scared. Kristy took Wyatt from her Dad. Taker lead them to the room where they had taken Angel. The doctor was waiting for him. Taker couldn't bring himself to ask how Angel was.

"Your daughter is doing OK. We stitched up the cut and gave her blood transfusions. She has oxygen tubes in and she's hooked up to heart monitor. She's resting now." the doctor said.

Taker nodded. The doctor let him, Kristy, Wyatt and Lea in the room. The others waited outside. Angel was sound asleep. She was still very pale and her breathing was shallow. Lea started to cry. Angel stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Hey, baby girl. I know you're asleep, but Kristy, Lea, Wyatt and I are here with you." Taker said.

"Ang, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped John before he went too far. But you can't do stuff like this again, alright? Wyatt can't lose his Godmother." Kristy said.

"Andel...peas wake up..." Lea said through her tears.

"We just have to let her rest, Little One." Taker said.

"But...what happen Andel?" Lea asked.

"John made Angel very upset and Angel hurt herself." Kristy said, trying to hold back tears.

That was when Wyatt started to cry and white light shone in both of his little hands. The three of them stared in shock. Angel stirred again and this time her eyes opened just enough so that she could see what was happening. Then she closed them again.

"Turn off the light, little guy. I'm OK." she said.

"Wyatt, little one, Aunt Angel is alright." Kristy said.

But it didn't work. Wyatt continued to cry. Angel sighed. She opened her eyes. Then she took the little boy from Kristy. Wyatt stopped crying and looked up at her.

"See? I'm OK." Angel said.

"He's going to be a hand full. I can see that now." Kristy said with a smile.

"I can tell." Angel said.

"Baby girl, what was it that happened that made you cut your wrist?" Taker asked gently.

"John opening his big mouth like always. I swear I don't know what's happened to him. He's not the John I fell in love with anymore." Kristy said.

"Angel? What happened?" Taker asked her again.

"I just...snapped Daddy..." Angel said.

"I wish I'd thrown John out before that." Kristy said.

"It's alright, Kristy. Angel...I know you snapped. But why? What was it that John said that made you snap?" Taker said.

"Him saying I should face it." Angel said.

"Oh, Ang..." Kristy said.

"I...know that someday I'll have to...but I can't..." Angel sobbed.

"Uncle Taker...what am I going to do? I mean, I love John...but...he...seems to not like Angel. And I don't want to lose my best friend because of John." Kristy said.

"I don't know what to tell you." Taker said.

"Maybe I should just go away. Then you and John might actually be happy together. I seem to ruin it." Angel said.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my best friend. My sister. No way am I choosing John over you!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, I just want you to be happy...and if being with John will make you happy, then I'll deal with it." Angel said.

"To be honest, I think I've outgrown him. It was a teenage crush. I'm a woman now and it's time for me to move on from teenage things." Kristy said.

"It's up to you." Angel said.

"At sleep." Lea said.

Angel looked down. Wyatt was fast asleep in her arms. She was sure he would have been smiling had he known how to. Angel felt a smile come across her face. She looked up at her Dad. He was smiling.

"I almost forgot I was holding him." Angel said.

"I think someone loves Aunt Angel already." Kristy said.

"At love Andel?" Lea asked.

"I think so. Well, that settles it, Ang. You'll have to help me look after him." Kristy said.

"I know, girl. But I was just thinking...maybe someday I will make a good Mom." Angel said.

"You will be." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I think we had better go back to Houston. You need to think things over about John and Wyatt needs to be away from Barrett." Taker said.

"You mean I should go home?" Kristy asked.

"Home?" Angel asked surprised.

"Well, I mean Houston is my home." Kristy said.

"I like that idea." Angel said.

"I'm safe there. Wyatt will be safe there too. Besides, Ang and I have to go back to school. Uncle Taker, you don't mind looking after him while I'm at school do you?" Kristy said.

"No. The thing is, I'm officially due back on the road on the twenty first of February. You might have to come with me then." Taker said.

"Sounds good to me. Less school the better." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. The next day, they let Wyatt, Kristy and Angel from the hospital. Everyone was cautious around Angel. They were all worried about her. Angel told them she was alright, but that she wanted to go home. Taker decided that they would spend one more day on the road before going home. When they told Lea, she got upset. She didn't understand why they were leaving already when none of them had "fought" as she called it.

"Lea, we have to go home. Wyatt needs to be in a safe place for a little bit." Kristy said.

"But...Daddy not fight yet! Andel not fight yet!" Lea said.

"That's because we don't have to right now, Lea." Taker said.

"I have to wait for the Summer, Lea. So does Kristy. We both need to get a lot of training in. And Daddy's waiting till Wrestlemania to fight." Angel said.

"Daddy fight Wrestlenana?" Lea asked.

"Yep. He's waiting till then so he doesn't get hurt." Kristy said.

"But what if Daddy lose fight?" Lea asked.

"He never loses, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Not at Wrestlemania anyway." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She felt better now, knowing that they would be coming back very soon. She sat down in front of where Kristy was sitting on the couch with Wyatt and played with her toys. Taker smiled. Kane watched, smiling too and so did Angel. It had been a crazy few weeks, but at last things were calming down.

* * *

**OK. So if you guys know where this is headed, you know what the thing is that only Jennifer knows. (hint: it has to do with hunter) Next chapter will be a time skip to 2/21/11. I hope I can pull it off good enough...a little worried about that...alright please read/review. I'll see ya later. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	9. The Road To Wrestlemania Begins

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey everyone. Part 2 of the double update. :) Hope you guys like it. Watching Raw as I type this author's note. I REALLY hate CM Punk. Even more then I did before! **

**Alright, thanks to Vader23A and John's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter. **

**Also thanks to: Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, tomwilliams1990, Vader23A, Brendan Aurabolt and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews of chapter 8**

** And thanks to: kakashishot and tomwilliams1990 who reviewed chapter 7! You guys are all awesome!**

**Alright, I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Road To Wrestlemania Begins**

Finally, it was February Twenty first and time for Raw. Everyone was back on the road now. Kristy and John hadn't spoken to each other in almost two months. She wasn't happy with him. She had taken his ring off and put it away. Baby Wyatt was two months old and Lea was very protective of him. Angel had helped Kristy look after him. She had even gotten up with him at night on more then one occasion. As for going to school, their teachers had given Kristy and Angel assignments to do while they were gone rather then forcing them to leave.

Everyone seemed a little bit tense tonight. They all knew that Taker was due back on Raw that night to set up for Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven. No one knew who was going to take on the streak this year and they all felt worried. It could be anyone. Everyone was in the locker room. Lea was playing with her toys next to Wyatt's blue bassinet. The Harts were taking turns using the bathroom to get ready. Kristy sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Taker asked.

"I need a break. Can I go to catering?" Kristy asked.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Davey said.

"I'll watch Wyatt for you, Krissy. Don't worry." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Little Wyatt had taken to Angel quickly, so she knew that he would be safe with her. She left. When she got to the catering area, she found Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix sitting there, talking. Kristy walked over and sat down with them. There was a monitor in the catering room so they could see what was happening. All night, image of an old cabin in a thunderstorm appeared at random on the Titan Tron. In the cabin, there was a shadow of a man pacing as though waiting for something.

Kristy filled Beth and Kelly in on almost everything that had happened since Over the Limit, only leaving out the things that had happened with Paul Bearer. They were stunned when she told them what John had done and Angel's reaction to it. They were sitting there talking when Stephanie McMahon came over

"Kristy, can you come to my office for a minute? I need to speak to you." Stephanie said.

Kristy gulped nervously, but she got up and followed Stephanie to her office. Once inside, Stephanie closed the door and Kristy sat down. Stephanie sat down at her desk.

"Um, Stephanie...what's wrong?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing. You and Angel aren't in trouble. I just need to run something by you so that you can tell Angel for me." Stephanie said.

"Oh...alright...what's your idea?" Kristy asked.

"I want Angel to return on the last SmackDown before Summer Slam and attack Jennifer." Stephanie said.

Kristy nodded. She and Stephanie talked for awhile before coming around to the subject of Kel and Cher sharing the Diva's title. Kristy didn't like it at all. Stephanie told her not to worry and that she had something in mind for Kel and Cher at Wrestlemania. Kristy nodded. She stood up and shook Stephanie's hand. Then she left the office. When she stepped outside, she was surprised to find David waiting for her.

"Hey, bro." Kristy said.

"Hey. Everyone's worried. Is everything alright?" David asked.

"Yeah. Stephanie just wanted to talk about Summer Slam. No big deal." Kristy said.

"Oh, well, everyone was worried and wanted me to see what was up." David said.

Kristy nodded. They headed back to the locker room. Wyatt was in Angel's arms, looking around. Lea was watching him. Taker was donning his trench coat and hat. It was time for him to make his return. Angel handed Wyatt to his mother and stood up. She hugged her Daddy and told him to be careful. Lea stood up and hugged his leg. Taker laughed. Then he left the room. He headed for the curtain. Out in the arena, the Titon Tron counted down the remaining seconds.

When the clock hit zero, the arena was plunged into darkness. Rest In Peace began to play. Then blue light bathed the arena and fog rolled in. Taker walked to the ring slowly. There was a giant Undertaker Symbol hanging above it. Then he walked up the steel steps and brought the lights back up. He stepped through the ropes and removed his hat, rolling his eyes back. He didn't even get the chance to pick up a microphone and talk before Triple H's music hit. He came out and headed to the ring. He stepped in the ring and glared at Taker. Taker just glared right back, not backing down.

Triple H looked at the Wrestlemania 27 sign that was hanging in the arena. Taker slowly turned his head to look as well. Then he looked back at Triple H with a smirk. Everyone was surprised when he chuckled. Taker put his hat back on and made to leave the ring. He was almost there when suddenly he stopped. He whipped around quickly and did the Rest In Peace sign. Triple H returned the challenge by doing the DX chop. Taker left and headed back to the locker room.

"Daddy, you can't face him!" Angel said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Uncle Taker, why in the world would you face that two timing, low down, no good son of a bitch?" Kristy said.

"He's not happy about the fact that Taker retired Shawn, Kristy." Bret said

"Not happy doesn't describe it, Uncle Bret. Try he's livid about the fact that Taker retired Shawn." Nattie said.

"But...Shawn wanted to go out that way!" Angel said.

"But without Shawn, his back up is gone. His best friend is gone. And he blames Taker." Davey said.

"This is worse then Montreal. And we all know who's fault that was." Kristy said under her breath.

"He wants revenge, Kristy. He's going to come after me anyway. Might as well be now rather then later." Taker said.

"I hate him. No matter what he wants." Kristy said.

"I hate him because he's a conceited, self centred ego maniac with a big mouth!" Angel said.

"Kristy, Angel, if he couldn't do it ten years ago, he can't do it now." Owen said.

"Uncle Owen, this isn't about Uncle Taker. This is about the fact that Hunter is a bastard. He's mad because Uncle Taker is a better person and wrestler then he is." Kristy said.

"And I don't want Daddy to face him because Hunter is vicious. I know it, you know it and everyone in the WWE knows it." Angel said.

"Not to mention, if you remember right, Uncle Bret, it was Hunter who broke up your friendship with Shawn when he lied to Aunt Julie's face." Kristy said.

"Kristine Lesley Hart-Smith, this is not about what happened to me in Montreal! This is about Hunter wanting revenge on Taker for him retiring Shawn!" Bret said.

"THIS ABOUT HUNTER WANTING TO DESTORY US THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! HE KNOWS THAT FACING UNCLE TAKER WILL UPSET US ALL! NOT TO MENTION LEAVING ANGEL IN A VULUNERABLE STATE, WHICH IS WHAT JENNIFER WANTS, SO DON'T TELL ME THIS IS ABOUT RETIRING SHAWN! IT'S ABOUT HURTING US ALL IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THROUGH IT?!" Kristy asked.

"Don't yell. Stop it!" Angel said.

She went to run, but Taker stopped her. He hugged her. Lea walked over and hugged Taker too. Both girls were scared. Wyatt also woke up and started to cry. Kristy walked over and picked him up. No one said anything. They were all staring at Kristy.

"Listen, Kristy, Hunter's reasons don't matter. The bottom line is that this is happening." Taker said.

"His reasons do matter. I won't see you get hurt or worse out there. He could...well, you know what he could do, Uncle Taker. But if you want to get hurt, fine! I don't care. I guess me trying to reason with everyone doesn't work anymore." Kristy said.

She grabbed her things and Wyatt's and left the locker room. Owen went after her and stopped her before she could get too far. He turned her around so that she was facing him. He saw that Kristy was crying.

"Look, Taker's right. It doesn't matter why Hunter wants to face him, but it's happening. It could be everything you said or it could just be because Hunter has a big ego and doesn't know when to shut his mouth! But...Kristy, Taker's an adult. If he wants to face Hunter he can. And he's going to do it. He doesn't care if he gets hurt in the process. As far as he's concerned, if Hunter wants revenge he can have it." Owen said.

"But..." Kristy said.

"You turn around and get back to that locker room. Taker's going through with this. Angel is going to need her best friend there. Do you want her to be all alone if something bad _does_ happen to Taker at Wrestlemania?" Owen asked.

"Something bad is going to happen." Kristy whispered.

"You don't know that. Now let's go back to the locker room." Owen said.

Kristy nodded. They walked back to the locker room. When they went in, Taker was sitting on the couch with Lea on one side of him and Angel on the other. Angel wasn't speaking, but Lea was telling him that she wanted Wyatt and Kristy to come back and not be angry anymore. Owen cleared his throat. Taker and Lea looked up. Lea beamed and jumped off the couch. She hugged Kristy.

"LeLe, I wasn't gone that long." Kristy said.

"You bring At too?" Lea asked.

"Of course I did. I brought Wyatt back." Kristy said.

"Good. Now not go way gain." Lea said.

"OK. Uncle Taker? Is...Ang alright?" Kristy asked.

"She's just upset, Krissy that's all." Taker said.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I didn't mean to upset you." Kristy said.

Angel didn't answer her. She seemed content to just sit there, hugging her Daddy. She knew she was safe at least. Kristy sighed and walked over. She knelt down in front of Angel. Angel didn't look at her.

"Ang...please...talk to me." Kristy said.

"You yelled." Angel whispered.

"I know. I know I yelled and I'm sorry." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I hope you know that I'm doing this. Regardless of what Hunter's reasons are, he wants to fight me at Wrestlemania. I haven't backed down in the eighteen I've been to and I'm not starting now." Taker said.

"But...if something bad happens..." Kristy said.

"If something bad happens, Angel and Lea are going to need everyone in this room. Even you and little Wyatt." Taker said.

"I know, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I've faced Hunter at Wrestlemania once before. I know what I'm in for." Taker said.

"OK, Uncle Taker...I'm sorry..." Kristy said.

"Hey, don't get upset. It's alright. You're worried." Taker said.

"Krissy...are you mad at me?" Angel asked.

"No. Should I be?" Kristy asked.

"I didn't mean to get all upset." Angel said.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled. But I wasn't thinking." Kristy said.

"It's OK. You're worried." Angel said.

"Alright, Angel, Lea...I want you to stay with me as often as you can. I don't trust Hunter and I don't trust Jennifer. And since Jennifer loves her Uncle Hunter, she'll do anything he asks. I wouldn't put it past her to do something to the two of you." Taker said.

"Not to mention Kel and Cher. God only knows what they will do." Owen said.

Taker nodded. Lea looked at him. She felt very confused by all of this. She looked at Angel. Angel let go of Taker and Lea climbed onto her lap. She looked up.

"Andel...I tand, but I not tand." Lea said.

"You understand, but you don't understand? You're confused?" Angel asked.

"Yeah! That word I need!" Lea said.

"What are you confused about, Lea?" Angel asked.

"Why mean irls go afer us?" Lea asked.

"Oh. That. Um..." Angel started.

"It's just because they are girls that would hurt you and Angel, LeLe." Kristy said.

"But...what have do with Daddy fight?" Lea asked.

"Well, the man I'm going to be fighting might get them to hurt you and Angel because it will make me upset." Taker said.

"That's right, LeLe." Kristy said.

"And Daddy wants us to be safe so we have to be with him as much as we can. That way he doesn't have to worry about us." Angel said.

"Oh. I not help man! I not help man hurt Daddy!" Lea said.

"We know that, Little Lea." Bret said.

"Uh-oh, Steph alert." Owen said.

They turned their attention back to the monitor. Stephanie McMahon had just entered the ring. They were curious now. Stephanie revealed that Kel and Cher would face Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly at Wrestlemania in a Fatal Four Way match for the Diva's Championship and that Jennifer would face Sara Orton in a Steel Cage match for the Women's Title. Kristy and Angel both smiled.

"They are so screwed." they said at the same time.

"A steel cage match? Hm...since when did WWE go TNA?" Davey asked.

"Who cares as long as Jen gets her ass handed to her?" Angel asked.

"True that." Kristy said.

"Kel and Cher better lose too. I mean, sharing a title? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. The only ones who are allowed to do that are the tag champs." Angel said.

"Yeah and the last time I looked, the Divas didn't have Tag Team Titles. I mean, who ever heard of Co-Diva's Champions?" Kristy said.

"Kel and Cher are friends with Jennifer, who probably convinced Hunter to allow it." Davey said.

"Should have known." Angel and Kristy said at the same time.

"Den bat." Lea said.

"Yes, Lea, Jennifer is a brat. Always has been." Angel said.

"And yet you were friends with her for nine years." David said.

"David, shut up." Kristy said.

"Hey, she was super nice to me. At least...till I met Kristy. At that point in my life...I needed that." Angel whispered.

"Jen hates me because I refused to be friends with her." Kristy said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"At one point, Jen wanted to be friends with me. She thought that since I was a Hart and she was a Michaels, that we'd be good friends and run things. I told her no and that I'd never be friends with the likes of her. She said I had made a powerful enemy. I told her that I didn't really care what I had made, I hated her and that was that." Kristy said.

"No wonder she hates you." Angel said.

"It happened at school. With Ang standing right there." Kristy asked.

"I don't remember that." Angel said.

"It was before we met." Kristy said.

"But...if I was standing there...shouldn't I remember?" Angel said.

"Angel, baby girl, your memory isn't completely intact because of Jason hitting you in the head...that's probably why you don't remember." Taker said.

"Yeah..." Kristy said.

"I wish...I...just..." Angel started.

"What's the matter?" Kane asked.

"I wish I could remember stuff like that." Angel said.

"Little Angel, it's just a little thing.." Kane said.

"But...it's the little things that I can't remember. It'll never come back to me..." Angel whispered.

"It might one day, Ang." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She wanted to believe Kristy, but she wasn't so sure. Just then, Baby Wyatt stirred and started to cry. Kristy walked over and picked him up. She sat down. Lea sat between Angel and Kristy.

"Lea, can you go into Wyatt's diaper bag and get me a bottle for him?" Kristy asked.

"Tay. At hungry?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, he's hungry. That's why he's crying." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She went into the bag and got a bottle. She handed it to Kristy. Lea watched curiously as Kristy fed Wyatt. Lea was curious about everything to do with the little guy. She never asked any questions, she just watched.

"Lea...you can ask questions, sweetheart. It's OK. That's how you learn." Angel said.

"Tay. Ris, why At only drink? He need food." Lea said.

"Lea, that is Wyatt's food, honey." Angel said.

"He need real food." Lea said.

"He's too little to eat real food, LeLe. When he gets bigger, he'll be able to have real food." Kristy said.

"Why not have real food?" Lea asked.

"Because Baby Lea, little babies don't have any teeth. They have to get them after they're born. All Wyatt can do is drink right now." Angel said.

"But...At still be hungry!" Lea said.

"If he's still hungry, LeLe, I'll just give him another bottle." Kristy said.

"Trust me, Lea, Wyatt will be just fine. Kristy knows what she's doing." Angel said.

"Yeah, thanks to Angel. She's helped me out a lot." Kristy said.

"Ang Mom me. That why." Lea said.

"That's right, LeLe." Kristy said.

She set the bottle down and sat Wyatt up. The little guy was falling asleep. Kristy burped him and then laid him back down and started feeding him again. Lea watched the whole time.

"Ang? You do that me?" Lea asked.

"Yep. I did everything for you that Kristy does for Wyatt." Angel said.

"Tay. Ris, On come back?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, LeLe. Probably not this time." Kristy said.

"Kristy...I told you before...if you want to be with John, I'll just deal with it." Angel said softly.

"I told you that I'm not going to choose some guy over my best friend." Kristy said.

"Yeah...I know...but...you love John. When you're with him, you're happy. And I don't want to be responsible for destroying that. If you want to be with him, I'll just learn to deal with him." Angel said.

"I don't think I want him back this time Ang." Kristy said.

Angel stood up at that. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Wyatt started crying at the sudden noise. They heard the lock click. Kristy sighed. She stood up.

"Don't, Kristy. Just let her be." Taker said.

"But she's mad at me." Kristy said.

"No she's not. She's upset. She thinks she's messed up your relationship with John. Just let her be." Taker said.

"My relationship with him was already messed up, Uncle Taker. It has been for a long time." Kristy said.

"Not really, Kristy. The point is, Angel thinks she's screwed everything up. Just leave her be for a bit." Taker said.

"But it's not her fault. It's his fault. He's jealous of her for whatever reason!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy..." David said.

"I know, OK. Don't say it. We promised, alright? I'll tell her when she comes out. But I won't tell it without Angel here." Kristy said.

Lea hopped off the couch and ran to the door. She started hitting it with her hand. After a minute, it opened and Angel came out. She picked Lea up. David looked at Kristy.

"Alright, Kris. Go ahead." David said.

"Do you guys remember when John was acting all weird and not really talking to me?" Kristy asked.

"Sort of. Why?" Angel asked.

"Kristy and I found out some things and ever since then things with her and John haven't been on good terms." David said.

"Are you guys talking about the way he was acting after Kristy found out she was pregnant with Wyatt?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. He was acting all weird remember?" Kristy said.

"Yeah, we remember. What did you guys find out?" Bret asked.

"John was seeing someone." David said.

"He WHAT?!" Angel said.

"Actually, she's been seeing him. Eve has been seeing John behind my back for about a year." Kristy said.

"That two timing bastard!" Taker said.

"That no good lousy whore!" Angel said.

"Are they still seeing each other?" Davey asked.

"More then likely. I mean, Eve will do anything to get to the top." Owen said.

"I don't care what they do. Look, you guys, please don't do anything already. John and I were never meant to be and frankly I don't want him in my life, so just please don't bring him up." Kristy begged.

"You had better give him his ring back, young lady." Davey said.

"Don't worry, Dad. It's in his bag. I gave it back to him for her." David said.

"And I'm changing Wyatt's name to Wyatt Owen James Hart-Smith." Kristy said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kristy?" Taker said.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Taker. Don't worry. You've got bigger things to worry about then that no good two timing...anyway, just trust me. I'm fine." Kristy said.

"She was hysterical at first. She was worried about what she was going to do raising Wyatt on her own, but then I reminded her that she had us to help and she wouldn't be alone." David said.

"DAVID!" Kristy said.

"Well, as long as she's fine now, that's what matters." Bret said.

"Trust me. I'm fine alright?" Kristy said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on Eve." Angel said.

"Ang, don't." Kristy said.

"It will be a long time from now and she won't have any idea that we know. As for John, I hope he's happy with himself." Angel said.

"It doesn't matter. It's over alright. So no one bring it up." Kristy said.

Everyone nodded. It was done and over with now, so it didn't matter. Kristy put Wyatt in his car seat and everyone left the arena. When they got back to the hotel, Angel and Kristy headed to bed. They slept in the same bedroom with Lea's old playpen set up between the beds for Wyatt. Lea had told Kristy that she was a big girl and she didn't need it anymore and Wyatt could have it. Lea slept in Angel's bed, curled up next to her big sister in order to keep her sister's nightmares away.

It wasn't long before Kristy fell asleep. Lea was asleep next to her. Angel sighed, thinking about how Kristy must have felt when she found out John was cheating. She fell asleep staring at Baby Wyatt, vowing that she would help Kristy and do whatever it took to make sure he grew up right even without a Daddy.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you like this chapter. Please Read/Review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	10. Kristy's Fear

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, guys. OK I really got stuck with this one but then John's Country Girl gave me an idea so I used it. This is more of a filler chapter then anything. I hope you guys like it.**

**I am 99.99% sure that I replied to the signed reviews I got. If you got double, I'm sorry. I'm having a difficult time keeping straight who I've answered and who I haven't.**

** OK, thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me. Also thanks to: DEADMANWALKING55, blackbear1020, Cena's baby doll, Wolfgirl77769, tomwilliams1990, kakashishot, and Vader23A for their reviews.**

**DEADMANWALKING55: thanks so much. Glad you like it. Nice to hear from you again.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Kel and Cher are going down! lol Lea asking questions came from personal expirience. When my older sisters had kids I loved it and I asked so many questions. Most of which were dumb, but hey I was ten. Glad you like the story**

**Again, sorry if you got double review replies, but I'm having a hard time keeping it straight and I DO like to reply. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have come this far. Alright enough mushiness, I'll see ya at the bottom guys! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kristy's Fear**

One week later, it was the middle of the night and Angel was woken up by a terrifying scream. She sat up and looked around. Lea was snoozing next to her. Wyatt was in his playpen, sound asleep. Angel sighed and turned on the light. She saw Kristy tossing and turning in bed. She got up and walked over to her. Angel gently shook her, feeling worried.

"Krissy, hey. It's Ang. Can you hear me? Say something." Angel said.

"Give me back my baby." Kristy said.

Angel gasped. Kristy had been having the same nightmare on and off since Wyatt had been born. She would dream that Diana and the other members of the family came and took Wyatt away because they didn't think that Kristy could raise him because she was deaf. However more recently, she had dreamed too that Taker came to save her and Baby Wyatt and wound up getting hurt. Angel shook Kristy again.

"Kristy, wake up. You're dreaming. No one is taking Wyatt. He's here with us." Angel said.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS MOTHER! I AM! I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM! HE'S MY SON!" Kristy yelled.

Lea sat up, looking scared. She jumped off the bed and ran to Angel, hugging her. She couldn't figure out where all the screaming was coming from. Angel looked down. She got an idea.

"Lea, listen to me, sweetheart. Go and get Daddy. Tell him Kristy is having a bad dream." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She ran out to where Taker was sleeping on the couch. She shook him. By now, tears were rolling down her face. She was scared and upset.

"DADA! DADA! RIS HAVE BAD DEAM! NEED HELP!" she yelled.

Taker sat up right away. He looked around and he saw Lea standing there. He picked her up and tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Lea repeated what she had said. Taker got up and ran to the bedroom. Angel was still trying to wake Kristy, who was screaming that Wyatt was hers and they had no right to take him away. Taker walked over and shook her.

"Little Kristy, it's OK. Wake up. Open your eyes." he said.

"LEAVE UNCLE TAKER ALONE!" Kristy cried.

"Krissy, Daddy's right here. Wake up." Angel said, looking upset.

"Is it that dream again, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Yes. They're trying to take Wyatt and when you come to save her, you get hurt." Angel said.

"Kristy, can you hear me?" Taker asked.

"Leave him alone." Kristy said again.

"RIS WAKE UP!" Lea shouted at her.

At that, Wyatt woke up and started to cry. Angel sighed. She reached into the playpen and picked him up. Lea hung her head. She hadn't meant to wake Wyatt up. She thought she was going to get in trouble.

"I sorry. I just want Ris wake up." Lea said.

"It's OK, Lea." Angel said.

"Kristy, wake up. I'm fine and Wyatt is right here. Angel has him." Taker said.

"Wyatt, don't cry. Don't cry, honey. Mommy is here." Kristy mumbled.

"That's it...I'm going in." Angel said.

"Baby girl...you...be careful." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She handed Wyatt to Taker. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on Kristy's forehead. Lea started to cry. Angel promised that she would be alright and if she got in trouble Taker would be there to pull her hand off and get her out. She closed her eyes.

_When Angel opened her eyes again, she found herself in the locker room. Kristy was cowering in fear next to where Taker was lying, evidentally hurt. Diana had Wyatt and the little guy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Angel glared at Diana. She stepped from the dark and stood in front of Kristy._

_ "Don't you think you had better give that baby back. He doesn't belong to you." she said loudly._

_ "Ang, don't hurt Diana. Please." Kristy said._

_ "I won't. Give Wyatt back to his mother!" Angel said._

_ "I'll never give that thing this child." Diana said. _

_ "KRISTY IS NOT A THING! SHE'S YOUR CHILD! DON'T MAKE ME..." Angel shouted._

_ "You wouldn't. Not when I have this little guy in my arms." Diana sneered._

_ "I won't hurt Wyatt, but you \I will hurt." Angel said._

_ "You can't hurt me at the moment girl." Diana said._

_ "Give him to me. If you won't give him to Kristy then let me have him." Angel said._

_ "Why should I give him to you?" Diana asked._

_ "Well, I've taken care of my baby sister since she was born and since you seem to think Kristy isn't capible, I'll look after him. I am his Godmother." Angel said._

_ "How do I know you won't give him back to her?" Diana said._

_ "I'll give you my word. I won't give Kristy the baby back. I'll look after him." Angel said._

_ "Fine." Diana said._

_She handed Wyatt over. He stopped crying. Angel smirked and attacked Diana, throwing her backwards. Then she turned to Kristy. She took her best friends' hand._

Angel opened her eyes and took her hands off Kristy's forehead. Kristy sat up with a start and looked around. She started to cry when she saw Taker holding Wyatt. Taker smiled and handed the little guy over. Lea hopped up on the bed next to Kristy and Angel hugged her.

"Are you OK, Little Kristy?" Taker asked.

"They took him." Kristy said.

"I know, sweetheart. But it was just a dream. Just a bad dream, that's all." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...what are we going to do? What if they come here? I'm scared." Kristy said, looking down at Wyatt.

"They won't take him, Kristy." Taker said.

"I know you're scared, Krissy, but it was just a dream. They don't know where we are. Even if they did, do you think Daddy would let them near you or Wyatt?" Angel asked.

"No...and...I know it was a dream...but I'm scared. Ever since he came along...I've been scared of him being taken away from me..." Kristy said.

"We know, Little Krissy, but no one is going to take him away from you. We promise." Taker said.

"We protect At, Ris. An you too." Lea said.

"Yeah. We won't let anything happen to him or you. Promise, girl." Angel said.

"Thanks. Sorry I woke you all up." Kristy whispered.

"Don't worry." Angel said.\

Taker and Lea nodded in agreement. Kristy looked down at Wyatt. He had dozed off. Kristy sighed. She got up and placed him in the playpen. Lea decided to lay with Kristy to help her feel better. Angel stretched out in bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Taker waited in the room until everyone had gone back to sleep. Then he left the room and went and laid back down. He was worried about Kristy. She seemed to be very afraid of losing Wyatt. She was almost as scared of that as she was of losing him and Angel. He vowed that nothing was going to happen to anything. The last thing he wanted was for Kristy's worst fears to become a reality.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. Like I said, short filler chapter. Please read/review guys. You're all awesome! Bye Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	11. The Banter Begins

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. This chapter took forever. So much quoting and pausing of YouTube videos lol. I gotta thank Vader23A for the outline for this chapter. The next few chapters are gonna be the "banter" or promos between Taker and Triple H leading up to WM 27 because that's basically all it was.**

**Thanks to: DEADMANWALKING55, blackbear1020, Wolfgirl77769, Cena's baby doll, tomwilliams1990, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**DEADMANWALKING55: I am glad you like this. Thanks a lot.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks. Glad you like it. I don't have any nephews. Just nieces. For the moment anyway. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Banter Begins**

**~Monday Night Raw~02/28/2011~**

_ "The Phenom, The Undertaker. I have just heard him referred to as the Last Outlaw. Not yet. There are two. You see, you and I are very much the same, Deadman. Actually, probably a lot more then you know. And when you look around in that locker room in the back, Deadman, I know you see the same thing I do. There are no challenges left, really. There is no big test in front of you. You and I are in the same position. There's only one thing that stands before you. For you, it's the Streak and you live year to year. 16-0, 17-0, 18-0. It's what keeps you going, that challenge. But the fact is, when you look around that locker room, I'm the only true challenge you've got left, Deadman and the truth is, when I look around that locker room, the only true challenge I have left is ending the Streak. It's the only thing we have left standing in front of us and it will happen. It will happen at Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven, the biggest event in history. _

_ "Deadman, you and I will define an era. The iconic, the immortal, the legendary, the last two will meet and on that night, Deadman, nothing else will matter. There can be only one. Deadman, at Wrestlemania you have only one thing left and it's the Streak and when it dies, you die. And at Wrestlemania I have only one thing left and it's the Streak and if I can't end it, then I'll die trying." _

That had been last week on Raw. Kristy and Angel had both scoffed at the promo. Lea didn't like it either. Even though she hadn't quite understood the meaning, Angel had done her best to explain her father's undefeated Streak to her and how eighteen people had tried to defeat the Deadman at Wrestlemania, only to come up short. She had even gone as far as to say that Triple H had already gotten a chance and Kane had gotten two chances.

Then she had said that basically Triple H had said that when he defeated their Daddy at Wrestlemania, he would go away. Lea's response was to blow a raspberry at Triple H as he was speaking. She also picked up toys and thrown them at the screen.

When Taker had given her trouble, Lea had explained that she didn't like Triple H and she was mad at him. Then she had said that there was no way he could win and make her Daddy go away. Angel, Kristy, and Taker had all smiled and agreed with Lea.

Now, they were in the locker room and Taker was due to respond to Triple H's comments. Angel sat on the floor playing with Lea. Kristy sat holding Wyatt, who was crying. Everyone was tense because of the time of year and Kristy was sure the little guy knew it. Angel was dressed in her ring attire and her hair was braided as opposed to hanging down her back. She preferred it that way. Lea was dressed in a black tank top, black pants and black and white sneakers. Her hair was braided too.

Taker had been insistent that the girls go everywhere they could with him, including the ring so Angel had to get Lea black clothes and shoes so she would basically look like a miniature of her sister. She pretty much did, minus the overcoat and the dark circles under her eyes. Lea had asked for them, but Angel had said no and that she looked fine the way she was.

Angel sighed as she sat there. Her mind wasn't on Wrestlemania or her Daddy's Streak or what would happen that night. Instead, she was thinking about how she and Kristy had to wait till the Summer to wrestle again. Angel couldn't wait to get her hands on Jen.

"You OK, girl?" Kristy asked.

"It just bites that we have to wait till the summer to wrestle. I want to get my hands on Jennifer so bad." Angel said.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat, girl. I need to recover from having Wyatt before I can wrestle again. Besides, it'll be well worth the wait." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Just then, Kane came back. He was smiling. He had been having fun tormenting Eve Torres for what she had done to Kristy. Even though Kristy had said to let it go and that she was over it, Kane wasn't about to let it slide. His torture of John was due to start that night. He was going to make sure John knew that he really screwed up and there was no way of fixing.

Other then all this going on, strange promos had been airing of a doll being picked up by a pair of feminine hands. They would caress the doll's hair before finally popping the doll's head off. This was followed by the maniacal laughing of a woman. Every time it aired, it scared Angel and Kristy. They couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen and who the person was. The only thing they knew for sure was that it was a new Diva. They were worried.

Another thing that caught Angel's attention over the last couple of weeks was the inner turmoil that was happening within Laycool. Michelle and Layla tried to get the Diva's title back, saying it was theirs and they had originally come up with the idea for Co-champions. However, they weren't having much luck and Kel and Cher kept denying them the title. Even though Angel hated all four of them, she thought that Michelle and Layla being denied the Title repeatedly by Kel and Cher was funny.

Angel sighed as she saw her father putting on his trench coat and hat. She stopped playing with Lea and stood up. She put on her hooded overcoat. Lea stood up too. She looked nervous. Angel realized she had never been in a ring before with the crowd there. Angel knelt down and hugged her.

"It's going to be OK, Baby Lea. You don't have to say anything. We just have to stand by Daddy's side while he tells the fans that he's going to beat Triple H." Angel said.

"We tand wif Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Yep. That's it. Neither of us has to say anything." Angel said.

"But Andel...there lots people...I scared..." Lea said.

"Tell you what Lea, you can hold my hand the whole time OK. No one is going to hurt you." Angel said.

"Tay! Let go!" Lea said.

Angel and Taker nodded. Angel took Lea's hand and they left the locker room. Taker went out first using Johnny Cash's song "Ain't No Grave" for his theme song. Angel beamed as the fans cheered and screamed for her father. Even after all these years, they still loved and respected him. He walked to the ring and then made his way up the steel steps. He brought the lights back up, but when he stepped into the ring they turned blue again. Then he asked for a microphone and waited.

Angel sighed as a bell tolled. She was worried about how the fans were going to react because they hadn't seen her in so long. She took Lea's hand and together they walked out to the ring. To her shock the fans screamed. Lea looked around and then looked up at Angel and beamed brightly.

"We haven't seen the Dead Girl since last May at Over the Limit. Not that that's a bad thing. I still consider her a cheap, girly knock off of her father. But it looks like she's not alone. She must have Lea with her as well." Cole said.

Angel looked up at her Daddy. He nodded. Angel smirked and rolled her eyes back. A lightning bolt struck close to the announce table, making King and Cole jump out of their skins. Cole's eyes went wide and his face went pale. King fought the urge not to laugh. It was a few minutes before he spoke and he managed to do it with a straight face.

"I wonder what sort of condition the Dead Girl is in and when she'll be back wrestling. As for her and Lea being out here now...well, you know Triple H will do anything to break the Streak, up to and including using the Deadman's daughters against him to get a psychological advantage." King said.

"If the Dead Girl is like her father, she'll wait till she's recovered to step back in the ring. I'm sure right now she's content to stand by her father's side in the ring. And you're right, King, right now the Deadman's girls are the most safe wherever he is." Cole said, quieter then normal.

"Don't tell me you're scared of her, Cole." King said.

"I...it's not that I'm scared. It's just sometimes I forget she has Undertaker's powers." Cole said.

King laughed. Angel helped Lea up the steel steps and then helped her into the ring. The fans were still cheering. Angel asked her father if she could use the microphone for a second. Taker nodded and handed it over.

"You have not seen me since last May, but I am alright. I am still very much the Dead Girl and I promise that before long, I will be back in the ring, wrestling for you, the WWE Universe. You also may have noticed the little girl currently clinging to me and holding my hand. This is Lea Ann Calaway. She is my baby sister and someday you will see her wrestle here in the WWE. The reason we are out here is simple. Triple H will do what he feels he must in order to try and break our father's Streak. My father does not trust him, so therefore we are in the safest place we can be. By our father's side." Angel said.

The fans screamed. Angel handed the microphone back to her Daddy and looked down at Lea. She was smiling. Angel pulled off her hood and then picked Lea up and placed her baby sister on her shoulders. The fans screamed louder and Angel heard Lea giggle. After a minute, she set Lea down and the two girls stepped back, allowing Undertaker to speak.

"I find it mystifying that the strongest of the strong and the greatest of the great don't know when to leave well enough alone. You have to realize that there are mountains that cannot be climbed, seas that cannot be sailed, and Streaks that cannot be broken. Now, I heard Triple H's comments this past Monday on Raw, and to be perfectly honest with you, there wasn't much that he said that I couldn't agree with. We are the last of an era and a dying breed. He is everything that he says he is, if not more.

"In my opinion, probably the greatest World Heavyweight Champion over the last decade and a half. But the thing that Triple H said that I found most interesting is that he has figured out how to destroy the Undertaker, how to make the Undertaker disappear forever and really it was quite simple. All you have to do is beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Easier said then done.

"Now, Triple H has figured out in his mind how he's going to do this. So he is going to take everything he has accomplished, every accolade, his legacy, his legend and he's gonna throw it all on the table and go for broke. And if he wins, he willed be hailed as The Game, as the King of Kings, but if he loses—and he will lose—he will become nothing more then a statistic, name on a long list of people that came before him, trying to do the exact same thing, defeat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania.

"Triple H, make no mistake about it, I play no Game and I bow down to no man. Especially, the King of Kings. At Wrestlemania, you will find out what eighteen other men that had come before you have found out. That I am indeed, The Last Outlaw. And you will also find out what it means to Rest...In...Peace..." Taker said.

Thunder crashed overhead. Angel helped Lea from the ring and then climbed out herself. Both girls waited for Taker to leave the ring. Then all three of them walked backstage. Lea was still smiling. Angel looked down at her. Taker knelt down and gave Lea a hug.

"That fun! Do again?" Lea asked.

"Monday on Raw, Baby Lea. We'll go to the ring with Daddy again." Angel said.

"Sure, Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Little One, we'll go to the ring Monday Night. I'm very proud of you. You were very good." Taker said.

"It not bad. I not need be scared." Lea said.

Angel smiled at her little sister. They headed back to the locker room. Along the way, they spotted Eve. She looked shaken up by her encounter with Kane earlier. Angel noticed that she was wearing the ring that had once been Kristy's. Angel didn't say anything. She just glared at Eve as she walked past her. Taker did the same thing. When they got back to the locker room, everyone was smiling. Lea seemed very happy and slightly hyper. Angel guessed that she had gotten an adrenaline rush from being in the ring and she wasn't sure what to do with all the energy.

"I think someone liked being out in the ring, Daddy." Angel said.

"When I bigger, I fight like you." Lea said to him.

"Looks like we have a little grappler on our hands, Deadman." David said.

"It looks like it. I should be surprised by that, but I'm not." Taker said.

"Lea, are you going to wrestle when you're big like Angel?" Nattie asked.

"Yep! Andel teach me?" Lea asked.

"When you're older, Lea. Promise. OK?" Angel said.

Lea nodded. Just then, Kane got up. He left. They looked at the monitor and saw that John had just had a gruelling match with Mark Henry. Just then, flames exploded from the ramp and Kane went out. He got into the ring and instead of going after Mark Henry, who had been going around wreaking havoc on the locker room, he went to John and choke slammed him. Then he asked for a microphone.

"Cena, you really screwed things up with Kristy and it's not fixable. Kristy herself says she's over it, but I'll be damned if I am going to let it slide. Therefore, I will see you at Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven." Kane snapped.

He threw the microphone down and raised his arms. He threw them back down and conjured flames from the corners of the ring. Then he left the ring. Back in the locker room, Kristy was smiling. She was over John, but she still liked the idea of Kane jumping to her defence so quickly.

Wyatt, who had been quiet up to this point started to scream at the top of his lungs. Kristy sighed. He'd been fussy all night and Kristy was at her wits end. Angel took him and started to sing. Wyatt went silent and started waving his arms and kicking his legs. Kristy sighed in relief.

"I think he likes the sound of my voice." Angel said, when she had stopped singing.

"Andel sing nice." Lea said.

"Yes, she does." Kristy said.

Lea beamed. Taker went and changed and they left for the hotel. Angel couldn't help but feel a little anxious. So far all her Dad and Triple H had done was cut promos about each other, but that could change at any moment. She didn't trust Triple H as far as she could throw the man. She just hoped everything would be alright as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Please Read/Review. Bye for now guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	12. Making the Match

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. OK, I've got two more of the promos to do(I found one that I had missed before), so there's gonna be two more chapters before the actual Wrestlmania Match, which I'm trying to delay because quite honestly I'm dreading it.**

** I've got an idea for something during it, but we'll see. I haven't actually decided weather or not I'm going to use it. I'm not giving it away, so don't ask. (yes i teased you. buhahahah)**

**Thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me out with the chapter. Also thanks to: Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, kakashishot, Vader23A, Brendan Aurabolt, tomwilliams1990, and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Wolfgirl77769: glad you like it. it's fun to do these. other then the pausing/unpausing of the YouTube vids so I can get things word for word because honestly I don't remember much of what was said between Taker and HHH leading up to this.**

**Alright, I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Making the Match**

It was March 7th and time for Raw. Taker was due to make an appearance there. Everyone was in the locker room. Most of the Harts had the night off because they had to work the SmackDown taping the next day, but Kristy was there. She had gotten used to staying with Taker, Angel and Lea. The rest of the Harts were completely understanding about it. They wanted Kristy to be in a safe environment and be stress free and if being with Taker and his family was the only way to do it then it was going to happen.

They were in the locker room. Taker had already changed and Angel was in the washroom, changing. Kristy was sitting on the couch with Wyatt's bassinet next to her. The little guy was sound asleep. Lea was restless because she was excited. She couldn't sit still for more then a few minutes. Taker was trying to keep her calm, but it wasn't working well. Just then, Angel stepped from the bathroom, dressed in her ring attire, her hair braided and the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't have her overcoat on yet.

"Lea, you need to calm down." Angel said.

"But I cited. Wanna go ring." Lea said.

"I know, sweetheart, but you need to calm down and relax. Otherwise, you'll stay back here with Kristy while Daddy and I go all by ourselves." Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"I need you to be as good as you were the last time, sweetheart." Taker said.

"Tay, Daddy." Lea said.

Angel took Lea into the washroom and helped her to get changed. She even painted circles under Lea's eyes. Lea beamed. Angel walked from the room with her baby sister. Lea was all smiles. Angel then walked over and reached into her bag. She pulled out an overcoat that looked just like the one Angel had only it was smaller. Lea hugged her sister.

"It's OK, Lea." Angel said.

"Now I be like Andel, Daddy." Lea said.

Taker nodded. He was smiling. Just then, Baby Wyatt woke up. He started to cry. Kristy sighed and picked him up. She changed him and gave him a bottle. Wyatt looked around, his eyes bright. Angel smiled. Kristy was a great Mom despite how worried she had been when she had first gotten pregnant. Taker looked at her, worried.

"Are you and Wyatt going to be OK back here by yourselves? The rest of your family is off tonight..." Taker said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Taker. I'll be OK as long as I don't leave the locker room." Kristy said.

"Kristy...I don't want you to feel like you're stuck in here..." Taker said.

"I know. But I'm safest here. I don't want to risk running into Barrett while I have Wyatt with me...I don't know what he'll do." Kristy said.

"She has a point, Daddy. I mean, if he sees Wyatt, he might go running to the ring with him. He'll want to show the world how he got to the Hart Princess by giving her his son." Angel said.

"OK. I just don't want Kristy to feel like she has to stay in the locker room. It's not fair." Taker said.

"I know I don't have to, Uncle Taker, but it's safer and a hell of a lot easier then seeing someone with that witch." Kristy said.

"I thought you were over that!" Angel said.

"I'm over that. But it still hurts you know." Kristy said.

"I know. But Eve will get hers someday. As for John...well, I wouldn't want to be him come Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven. Uncle is not happy with him about this." Angel said.

"I know." Kristy said, smiling.

"You're sure you'll be OK back here on your own, Krissy?" Taker asked.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Taker. You sound like Dad." Kristy said.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Taker said.

"I know. But I'll be OK." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He knew pressing the matter wouldn't help. Angel knelt down and helped Lea put on her overcoat. Then she flipped the hood up. Then she put her overcoat on and put the hood up. Taker put on his trench coat and hat. Lea walked over and gave Wyatt a hug. His eyes lit up and he started waving his arms and kicking his feet. Lea giggled.

"OK. We'll be back Krissy." Taker said.

"OK. Be careful. I don't trust Triple H." Kristy said.

"Neither do I. That's why Angel and Lea will be with me." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. They left the room. They headed for the curtain. Taker went out first and waited. Angel and Lea followed a few seconds later. The fans were screaming so loudly that Angel couldn't hear herself think. She stood in the ring with Lea and her father. She wasn't sure what her Daddy was going to say and she was nervous. The lights dimmed to blue and Taker asked for a microphone.

"At Wrestlemania, two legends will collide. Two icons will do battle. And in the end, there can only be one Last Outlaw. Now, the word on the street has it there are many that feel that this is the year that the streak is broken. That Father Time and all the battles and all the wars and all the injuries are gonna finally catch up to me.

"And then there are those who feel like it's the King of Kings, The Game, Triple H who is the one guy that has what it takes to bring me down and end the Streak. Well, Triple H, let me remind you and everyone else what's happened at the last two Wrestlemanias. What happened to someone else who thought they had what it took to bring me down and end the Streak. Perhaps the greatest of all time, Shawn Michaels."

Everyone watched as the Titan Tron rolled a montage of Wrestlemania Twenty-Five and Twenty-Six. By the time it was over, the fans were screaming. Angel was smiling and so was Lea. Even though one match had happened before she was born and she probably wouldn't remember the second one when she got older, Lea still loved watching her Daddy wrestle and she knew that Wrestlemania was very important to him even if she didn't understand why.

Angel on the other hand, had followed her father's career for as long as she could remember. Since before she even knew who he was and she knew that he always stepped up his game at Wrestlemania time. So much so that it had freaked her out when she was smaller. She also knew her father well enough to know he was planning something. He raised the microphone and started to speak again.

"At Wrestlemania, there will be no excuses. No regrets. No disqualifications. No count outs. No rules. Our match at Wrestlemania, will be No Holds Barred. In a match like this, the possibilities of what could happen are endless. But there is one thing that is Iron clad and that is the end result. It's just like you said, Triple H, you end the streak and I die or you die trying. Triple H, at Wrestlemania, you will Rest In Peace."

Angel and Lea were smiling. They headed back to the locker room. When they walked in, they found Kristy sitting there. She didn't look angry though, just upset and scared. She stood up and ran to Taker bursting into tears.

"Hey, hang on Kristy, what's wrong?" Taker asked.

"Uncle Taker...please not No Holds Barred. Not with Triple H. Please...don't..." Kristy sobbed.

"Kristy, it'll be fine. I can handle him." Taker said.

"No you can't! He'll use every trick in the damn book to try and hurt you. Not to mention, he wants blood, Uncle Taker. You know how he is. You took away his back up and he wants you to pay for it." Kristy cried.

"Andel? Ris mad at Daddy?" Lea asked, looking worried.

"No, Lea. Krissy's just scared, that's all. She cares about Daddy and doesn't want him to get hurt." Angel told her.

"Krissy, listen to me alright? There's nothing that Triple H can do to me that I can't do to him. And besides, if he tries anything, the ref will notice." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, anything goes. You know that. He wants blood, I know it. I can feel it." Kristy said.

"Krissy, Daddy's right. The refs let a lot of things slide in No Holds Barred, but they don't let everything slide. The ref will stop Hunter if he goes too far." Angel said.

"You mean you're not scared, Ang?" Kristy said.

"I didn't say that!" Angel said.

"Girls, don't fight. Kristy, listen. The refs know the rules and just because Hunter has the boss wrapped around his finger and spends nights in his daughter's bed doesn't mean that they will let him get away with things they know he shouldn't be doing." Taker said.

"But...what if...what if something happens and Angel, Lea and I lose you?" Kristy said.

"Kristy...is that what you're scared of?" Taker asked.

Kristy didn't say anything. She just nodded. Angel saw her father's shocked look. She sighed. Taker turned and looked at her. Lea looked up and Kristy looked at her best friend.

"You look surprised." she said in answer to his unasked question.

"I don't know what to think about that..." Taker said.

"Daddy, Kristy loves you like a second Dad. Not to mention, she knows what it will do to me if something happens to you. And Kristy, to answer your question from before...yes, I'm scared. I'm scared for my Daddy, but I also know that Daddy is not a stupid person. He knows what he's doing." Angel said.

"I know...I know he's not...but..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, I'll be alright. I promise, OK?" Taker said.

"OK..." Kristy said.

"Daddy be Tay, Ris. He fight good." Lea said.

Everyone went quiet. They had no idea how to even explain the No Holds Barred match to Lea. She looked up at Angel as though waiting for her to say something or to agree with her.

"Baby Lea...this fight is going to be a little different." Angel said.

"How?" Lea asked.

"Well...Daddy will be able to do whatever he wants to Triple H...and Triple H will be able to do whatever he wants to Daddy..." Angel said.

"Daddy be tay...ight Andel?" Lea asked.

"Lea...I...honestly don't know if he'll be OK. Triple H is not a nice man, sweetheart." Angel said.

"A very bad man, LeLe." Kristy said.

"He hurt Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Little One...I can't lie to you...he's probably going to hurt me. He likes to hurt people, sweetheart." Taker said.

"For no reason at all." Kristy mumbled.

"He hurt for fun?!" Lea asked, surprised.

"Yes, Lea. He likes to hurt people for fun." Angel said.

"He's just someone who isn't a good person at all, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Tay. He hurt us?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, Little One. I'm not willing to risk it." Taker told her.

"Neither are we." Kristy and Angel said.

"Den help him too?" Lea asked.

"Well, given that Triple H is her Uncle and can do no wrong in her eyes...I wouldn't put it past her." Angel said.

"Tay. Now I scared lots." Lea whispered.

"I know, Lea. I know it's scary...but we don't want to lie to you." Angel said.

"No, LeLe we don't." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. Angel asked Taker if she could go to catering. Taker agreed, but said to take Kristy with her and that he would look after Wyatt and Lea. Angel nodded and they headed off. They were walking down the hall talking when they bumped into Jennifer. She was with Kel and Cher as usual.

"Watch where you're going, Dead Girl." Jen snapped.

"Sorry. Unlike you, I've got stuff on my mind." Angel said.

"God, don't you three have a room to get to? You are sleeping around right?" Kristy asked.

"You're one to talk about sleeping around, Kristy." Cher snapped.

Kristy's face went pale. Angel saw it. She reached out and grabbed Cher by the throat. Jennifer screamed. Kel looked shocked. Angel smirked. She may have been out of ring shape, but her reflexes were still there. She glared at Cher. Kristy was surprised, but in spite of that, she was grinning.

"Don't you dare talk about what you don't understand, you stupid no good piece of garbage." Angel growled.

"I was raped, you bitch." Kristy snapped.

"Put her down! Angel, please." Kel pleaded.

Angel dropped Cher as fast as she had picked her up. Then she turned and looked at Jen. Jen started to back away. She was obviously very scared by the look on Angel's face.

"Next time you see your Uncle Hunter, tell him that the Dead Girl says good luck at Wrestlemania, because he's going to need it." Angel said.

"That goes double for me too." Kristy said as Jen rolled her eyes.

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" Angel snapped at Jen.

"Every time you say something she always says double for me. God, Kristy, don't you have a mind of your own." Jen said.

Just as she said it, Hunter himself walked up. Angel glared at him. Kristy did too. He was smirking, obviously having heard what Jennifer had just said. Angel rolled her eyes. She would have loved nothing better then to punch Hunter in the face, but she knew if she did, she'd be in trouble.

"Well, looks like I can give Hunter the message myself. Good luck, Triple H, you're going to need it." Angel said.

"I hope he kills you, Hunter." Kristy said.

"He's going to die trying." Angel said.

"You think you're so tough, Dead Girl. Hiding behind your Daddy." Jen said.

"I'm not hiding behind my Daddy." Angel snapped.

"God, Jen, shut up. Why don't you go and fuck Barrett or something? Or better yet, your Uncle over there?" Kristy said.

Jennifer lunged at Kristy, but before she could so much as touch her, Jen was thrown back. She landed flat on her back about three feet from where she had started. Cher and Kel ran over and knelt down. Hunter walked over and picked Jen up. Then he turned and looked at Angel.

"You little freak." he snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BEST FRIEND A FREAK, YOU NO GOOD GOLD DIGGING BASTARD. YOU'RE ONLY WHERE YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER AND HE THINKS YOU'RE THE CREAM OF THE CROP! WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE JUST A GOLD DIGGING SON OF A BITCH WHO THINKS HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS BECAUSE HE'S WITH THE BOSS'S DAUGHTER! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND TAKE YOUR LITTLE WHORES WITH YOU!" Kristy yelled.

"Hunter, I suggest you remember what happened ten years ago at Wrestlemania Seventeen. You lost then and you're going to lose now." Angel snapped.

She turned and headed back to the locker room. Kristy followed. She never said a word. She knew Angel was not happy right now. As soon as she walked into the locker room, Taker stood up. He walked over and hugged Angel. He tried to get her to relax, but it wasn't working. Lea was sleeping on the couch and Wyatt was sound asleep.

"Kristy, what happened?" Taker asked.

"Jen, Kel and Cher showed up and started talking trash. Then Hunter showed up and called her a freak." Kristy said.

"What?!" Taker said.

"Jen tried to attack me and Ang used her powers. And that loser called her a freak." Kristy said.

"That man is going down." Taker said.

"Is she alright? I mean, I know she's extremely pissed off...but is she OK?" Kristy asked.

"She's trying to keep her powers at bay. What did she do to Jen?" Taker asked.

"She threw her away from me. But...why is she trying to keep her powers at bay?" Kristy asked.

"Because...part of her wants lash out with them...and the other part knows if she does, she could hurt someone." Taker said.

"Oh." Kristy said.

"Well, you know how Angel is about that. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she hurt someone. Even if it was by accident." Taker said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Baby girl...talk to me." Taker said.

"He's so mean." Angel growled.

"I know he is. And I know you're not happy right now and you feel like using your powers to lash out, but you don't want to risk hurting someone." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Kristy was surprised. She hadn't realized before how well Taker knew Angel now. He seemed to know what she needed when she needed it and sometimes he knew how she felt even if Angel herself didn't and he could put it into words when she couldn't figure out how.

"Uncle Taker...what do we do? How can we calm her down?" Kristy asked.

"Just give her time, Kristy." Taker said.

"OK. I can't believe he said that. She protected me the best way she could. Jen could have hurt me." Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy." Taker said.

"Sorry. I just can't believe it. It's not her fault that she has those powers..." Kristy said.

"No. It's not. She inherited them from me, so I guess it'd be my fault." Taker said.

"No, it's not your fault either." Kristy said.

"Maybe you're right." Taker said.

Just then, Lea woke up. She started to cry. Kristy walked over and gave her a hug. Lea tried to tell her what was wrong, but Kristy could barely understand because she was crying so hard. Kristy just hugged Lea until she relaxed. Lea looked up at Kristy with a worried look.

"Somefing wrong wif Andel." she said.

"Angel's OK, Lea. She's...just...angry right now." Kristy said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because...Jen tried to hurt me, so Angel used her powers. Then Triple H called her a freak. It made Angel angry...and probably upset too." Kristy said.

"He mean." Lea said.

"Yes, he is. And he doesn't care about anyone but him." Taker said.

"Daddy...do you...do you think I hide behind you?" Angel asked quietly.

"Of course not, baby girl." Taker said.

"Jennifer really needs to learn to shut up." Kristy said.

"Jen said you hide behind me?" Taker asked.

"Her exact words were "You think you're so tough, Dead Girl. Hiding behind your Daddy". So...I just wondered." Angel said.

"That little witch." Taker said.

"Andel no hide behind Daddy. Den tupid." Lea said.

"You don't think I've ever...?" Angel asked.

"Of course not, baby girl." Taker said.

"Just because he protects you doesn't mean you're hiding behind him, girl. I'm with Lea. Jen is stupid." Kristy said.

"Jen has always been stupid." Taker said.

"I'll agree with you there. But it still hurt when she said that. And now I'm doubting myself again." Angel said with a sigh.

"Don't let her get to you, Ang. She's just a dummy." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She let go of Taker and went into the bathroom to change and shower. When she came out, she looked like she had been crying. Lea stood up and walked over. She hugged her big sister. Taker stepped into the washroom and showered and changed. Then they headed back to the hotel. Angel felt exhausted. She said goodnight to them all and went to bed. Taker gave Lea a bath and put her to bed. Kristy did the same thing for Wyatt. By the time Kristy went to bed, Angel was asleep. Taker stuck his head in the door.

"She's out like a light." Kristy said.

"It's from using her powers. It makes her tired." Taker said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Krissy, I know you're still worried, but I'll be alright." Taker said.

"I know you will." Kristy said.

Taker smiled. He gave Kristy a hug and then walked over to where Angel was lying and kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up so they covered her shoulders. Then he left the room, leaving the door open a crack in case Kristy needed him. He flopped down on the couch. His last thought before he fell asleep was that Hunter was going to pay, even if it meant he hurt himself in the process.

* * *

**I was originally going to have Kristy get mad, but then I read chapter 10 and decided that her being scared/upset would be better. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read/Review. I will update this again, probably this weekend. Bye for now though!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	13. A Bump in the Road?

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Going to update these as soon as I get them done. These promo chapters are killing me. lol**

**Thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this. Thanks also to: Brendan Aurabolt, Wolfgirl77769, tomwilliams1990, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**Wolfgirl77769: thanks so much for the reveiw.**

**I'll see you guys at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Bump in the Road?**

It was two weeks later and time for Raw again. Things were getting tense around the locker room. None of the Harts were particularly pleased with Taker facing Hunter in a No Holds Barred match, but at the same time they knew that Taker knew what he was doing and they had told him as much. Jennifer was becoming unbearable, taunting Angel whenever they came within sight of each other. Not only that but Angel knew for a fact that Kel and Cher were following her around, watching her every move as though waiting for something. All she was hoping was that Hunter wasn't going to do anything to her or Lea.

Everyone sat in the locker room. Baby Wyatt was laying on the floor and Lea was sitting beside him, almost as if guarding him. She was talking to him, telling him all about her the fight that her Daddy was going to have in two weeks and he was kicking his feet and waving his arms, his eyes lighting up. Kristy and Angel watched with smiles on their faces. Lea knew that Wyatt was too young to understand what she was talking about, but she liked telling him about it anyway.

Angel had kept one eye on Lea and Wyatt and one eye on the action all night. They knew that Triple H was going to be there to talk that night and they wanted to see it. Sure enough, about an hour and a half after the show had started, Hunter made his way to the ring and asked for a microphone. Jennifer stood with him, smirking. Angel couldn't help but cringe. Everyone in the locker room was suddenly paying attention to the monitor.

"Almost twenty years in this business. It's a long time to stand in this ring. As I walk out here and look at all of you I wonder to myself could this be the last time that I work in this building. Two weeks is a defining moment of my entire career. In two weeks, it's the defining moment of the Undertaker's career. I hear everybody talking, I see the signs. 19-0, 18-1, Time to End The Streak. The whole world is talking about this match. Two icons clashing like never before.

"The Undertaker, Triple H. No Holds Barred. I have no idea what this match will take out of me. I have no idea how much it will take out of The Undertaker. I know neither one of us will ever be the same. I can assure you of that. This is...it's the biggest match I've ever been in in my life. That Streak is eighteen years. That Streak is bigger then any Championship. Hell, it might be bigger then all the Championships I've held combined and ending it will be a career defining moment.

"You know, before we go to the ring in two weeks, and tear each other apart, put each other through hell, I want you to do me a favour, Deadman. I want you to come here next week. I want you to stand in this ring and one last time, one week before we collide, I want to look you in the eye. I want to stand face to face, man to man and I want to tell you what is going to happen in two weeks at Wrestlemania.

"I am going to look you in the eye and tell you, you will lose. I will end the Streak. The thing is, when it dies, so does the Undertaker. If I can't do it, I promise you I will die trying. But, Deadman, I want that one last opportunity to stand face to face with you. Like your song says "Ain't no grave can hold his body down" right? When I end the Streak, that's it. It's done. Undertaker, at Wrestlemania, you go 18-1. Undertaker, at Wrestlemania, you will Rest In Peace."

It was just as Triple H finished speaking that Ted DiBiase Junior came out and declared that he was not going to be just an afterthought going into this year's Wrestlemania. He said he was going to destroy Triple H so that no one would forget him. Everyone watched as Triple H beat DiBiase to a pulp and put him through the announce table. Lea actually got scared. She got up and ran to Taker, burying her face in his leg. Taker sighed and knelt down. He hugged his youngest daughter.

"It's OK, Little One." Taker said.

"Mean man hurt." Lea said.

"I know, Little One." Taker said.

"What if he hurt you?" Lea asked, looking up at Taker with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be careful, Lea. I'm stronger then he is." Taker said.

"Daddy not scared?' Lea asked.

"Baby Lea, Daddy doesn't know how to be scared." Angel said.

"The only time I've ever seen him scared is when something has happened to Angel." Bret said.

"That would be the Dad in him that does that." Davey said.

"But...man hurt Daddy!" Lea said.

"Lea, it takes a lot to make your Daddy feel pain." Owen said.

"And believe us, LeLe, that man will feel more pain from your Dad." Kristy said.

"I worried now." Lea said.

"Don't worry. Daddy's going to be fine." Angel said.

"Why man think hurting fun?" Lea asked.

"Because he's a jackass." Kristy said.

"Kristy. Language." Owen said.

"Sorry." Kristy said.

"Lea, we don't know why he likes to hurt people. That's just the way he is." Angel said.

"Kristy is right though." Taker said.

Lea nodded. She let go of Taker and went and sat down next to Wyatt again. Angel sighed. The last thing she wanted was for Lea to be upset and scared. Lea started to tell Wyatt about Triple H and to everyone's shock, he started to whimper. Kristy picked him up and sat him on her lap. Lea climbed up on the couch and sat next to her.

"It be tay, At. Daddy make man go way." Lea said to him.

"I don't think he likes Hunter too much." Bret said.

"I can't say I blame him." Kristy said.

"It'll be OK, little guy." Angel said.

Wyatt looked around and started kicking his feet. He was back to being happy just like that. Kristy and Angel looked at each other. Taker was looking at Wyatt. Sometimes they all swore that he could understand what was being said. Lea looked at Kristy.

"Ris, At tand us?" she said.

"Sometimes I think so." Kristy said.

"He has to." Taker said.

"He gets that from me." Owen said.

"No, he gets it from Kristy." Bret said.

"No, he gets it from Uncle Owen." Kristy said.

"Here we go again. Why is she always siding with him?" Davey asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. It's always Owen. Never Davey or me." Bret said.

"It's because Owen's loveable." Angel said, laughing.

"He gets it from his mom, who got it from her Uncle Owen." Nattie said.

"Kristy was a smart baby, despite the deafness, you know." Bret said.

"Ris...do At have broken ears?" Lea asked, looking at her.

"I don't think so, LeLe." Kristy said.

"It's probably too early to tell right now." Davey said.

"But...how Ris ears get broken?" Lea asked.

"I don't like to talk about it, LeLe." Kristy said, looking at Davey.

"Davey, do you know what happened?" Angel asked quietly.

Davey just nodded. Everyone looked at him. Not even the rest of the Harts that were in the room knew exactly what had happened to lead to Kristy being born deaf. It was something that Davey had kept to himself and he had only recently told Kristy. He looked around at them all.

"Kristy? Is it OK?" he asked.

"I know they won't tell. You can tell them Dad." Kristy said.

"Diana and her lying." Davey said.

"What do you mean Mom and her lying? What happened? What did she do?" David asked.

"Diana told everyone that I beat her when she was pregnant with Kristy and that was why Kristy was born deaf." Davey said.

"WHAT?!" Taker shouted.

"But...that's not right...you wouldn't hurt Diana, Davey. There's got to be another explanation..." Angel said.

"That's the one she told everyone." Kristy said.

"OK. So, what's the real story?" Kane asked.

Everyone noticed Kristy's look at the question. She seemed to be looking at Davey with pleading eyes. They weren't sure exactly what it meant. Davey sighed and took a deep breath.

"When Kristy was a baby, she got really sick and she had a very high fever. That's what caused it." Davey said.

"I remember that. It was just after she was born and she was in the hospital for a long time." David said.

"Oh...Kristy...are you alright? We caught the look in your eyes." Taker said.

"Yeah...I'm OK." Kristy said.

"Come on, Krissy. Let's go for a walk." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. She handed Wyatt to Davey. She wasn't going to let the little guy leave the locker room because she didn't want to run into Barrett. Once the two girls got outside and started walking, Kristy broke down in tears. Angel was shocked.

"Hey...what's wrong? Are you OK?" Angel asked.

"I don't want Wyatt to end up like me." Kristy sobbed.

"Oh, Kristy...I don't think that will happen." Angel said.

"You don't know that, Ang! What if he does end up like me?!" Kristy said.

"He won't. OK?" Angel said.

"But..." Kristy said.

"Alright, say he does end up like you...we'll help him. Just like we do with you. We aren't going to let you deal with it alone if it happens." Angel said.

"I'm scared, Ang. I hadn't even thought about him being deaf..." Kristy said.

"I don't think he is. Think about it, girl. If he was deaf, he wouldn't react when we talk to him." Angel said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"Kristy...is something scaring you?" Angel asked.

"It's just...if Wyatt turns out to be deaf...I'm scared no one will love him. And people will treat him the way they treated me." Kristy said.

"Kristy, that won't happen." Angel said.

"I wish there was a way I could know for sure." Kristy said.

"Can't you take him to a specialist or something?" Angel asked.

"I...don't think we have time...there's a lot going on." Kristy said.

"Maybe after Mania?" Angel asked.

Kristy nodded. There was enough going on with Wrestlemania approaching. They headed back to the locker room. Kristy sat down and took Wyatt. He was sleeping. Kristy smiled down at him. She still felt worried, but she didn't feel scared now. Lea got up on the couch. She looked worried about Kristy, but she didn't seem scared now. Angel sat down on her other side.

"Ris tay?" she asked.

"Kristy's just worried about Wyatt. That's all." Angel said.

"But he tay!" Lea said.

"I'm worried that Wyatt's ears are broken like mine." Kristy tried to explain to Lea.

"At ear no broke." Lea said.

"They might be, Lea. So after Wrestlemania, Kristy is going take Wyatt to a special doctor who can check and make sure." Angel said.

"No! At get hurt if go docer!" Lea said.

"No, he won't, Lea." Kristy said.

"No! At no go docer!" Lea said.

"Lea...it won't be till after Wrestlemania. Right now we need to concentrate on Daddy's fight. But he won't get hurt. Kristy will go with him." Angel said.

"She's right." Kristy said.

"Tay. Just no want At hurt. I sorry, Ris." Lea said.

"It's alright, Lea. I'm not mad." Kristy said.

"So what did you guys think of Hunter's promo?" Bret said.

"Don't get me started..." Angel said.

"Please don't. My son is in the room and I don't want to say things." Kristy said.

"I think it's all talk. Hunter does like to run his mouth and that's all he's doing." Davey said.

"He not beat Daddy. Daddy better." Lea said.

"Well, at least Lea kind of got the gist of things even if she doesn't fully understand." Angel said.

"Hunter is just a jerk." David said.

"No kidding. He's talking just to hear himself. He's not going to beat the Streak." Nattie said.

"He's already tried once." Owen pointed out.

"Yeah and he didn't learn his lesson." Tyson said.

Everyone looked at Taker. They all burst out laughing when they realized that he was blushing. There was a red tinge in his cheeks that hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Daddy's embarrassed." Angel teased.

"I..am not." Taker said.

"Yeah, that's why your face is red, Deadman." Bret said.

"OK. I guess I am a little embarrassed." Taker said.

Everyone laughed. Taker just sighed. They all got ready and headed back to the hotel. Angel was looking forward to this whole thing with her Dad and Triple H ending in two weeks. It was stressing everyone out and they were all concerned for Taker. Angel sighed as she flopped down in bed. She fell asleep within a few minutes.

_Angel opened her eyes. She found herself in a hospital. She looked around. She was in the nursery and she must have been in the Alberta Children's Hospital. Angel started to walk. She knew she had to look for someone. Suddenly, she saw Davey sitting next to an incubator. He had his hand in one of the holes and the baby inside had its hand wrapped around his finger._

_The baby had tubes hooked up all over it. An instant later, Angel was startled to realize that the baby was Kristy. She didn't look well either. She was sleeping fitfully. She looked like she was only a month or two old. Angel backed away._

_ "Angel Baby, it's OK." Beth's voice said._

_ "Mommy...what's wrong with Kristy?" Angel asked._

_ "She's very sick, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_ "How come?" Angel asked._

_ "Because her Mother left her in cold water for too long." Beth said._

_ "What? How is that possible?" Angel asked._

_ "Diana left her in the tub while she was talking." Beth said._

_ "But...you can't do that! Not to a little baby that can't even fend for themselves!" Angel said._

_ "Well, Diana did. She left Kristy alone in a bath." Beth said._

_ "But...how...who found her? How did she get here? And how long has she been like that?" Angel asked, tears forming in her eyes._

_ "Davey found her. She's been here a few days." Beth said._

_ "Davey...? Oh, god. She...looks so sick. Like...she could slip away..." Angel whispered._

_ "Davey ran into the bathroom when he found Diana talking on the phone. She won't slip away, Angel Baby, she's a fighter." Beth said._

_ "I know Diana didn't want her...but...why do this...?" Angel said._

_ "I don't know, Angel Baby, I can't tell you that." Beth said._

_ "I...can't believe this. This is what made her deaf? I don't understand." Angel said._

_ "It was the fever, sweetheart. When babies have high fevers and are very ill like Kristy is, they have problems." Beth said._

_ "It's...Diana's fault. It's all her fault." Angel said._

_ "I know, Angel, I know." Beth said._

_Angel sighed. She walked back over to the incubator again. Kristy woke up and looked around. She saw her Dad and kicked her feet and waved her arms, but she was weak. Angel finally gave in to her tears and broke down. Bethany hugged her. _

Angel felt herself being shaken awake. She sat up with a start. Kristy was sitting on the bed staring at her with a concerned look. Angel just laid back down without a word. Kristy was worried.

"Ang, you were crying in your sleep." Kristy said.

"I know." Angel whispered.

"Are you OK?" Kristy asked.

"Fine." Angel said.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing. Just a dream, Kristy. I'm really OK." Angel said.

"You sure?" Kristy asked.

"I...not really. The dream I had. It wasn't a nightmare...but...it upset me." Angel said.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"I know what happened. I know why you got so sick..." Angel said quietly.

"Aunt Beth showed you, huh?" Kristy said.

"She...didn't show me what happened...just how you ended up. In the hospital, in an incubator with tubes and stuff all over." Angel said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Are you mad?" Angel asked.

"No of course not." Kristy said.

"Do you remember...being able to hear...when you were a baby I mean?" Angel asked.

"A little bit, but not really." Kristy said.

"Oh." Angel said.

"Yeah. I vaguely remember being able to hear and then all of a sudden I couldn't anymore." Kristy said.

"Oh, Krissy." Angel said.

"Angel, don't feel bad for me, alright?" Kristy said.

"I can't help it." Angel said.

"I know, but don't. You know I hate it when that happens." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She yawned. Kristy went back to her bed and laid down. Angel laid down too. Kristy fell asleep within a few minutes, but Angel laid awake, trying to figure out why Diana could have hurt Kristy like that. When she fell asleep, she still hadn't figured it out.

* * *

**OK. That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	14. The End of the Road

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Phew. The last of the Promo chapters. The next one will be Wrestlemania XD and I have something planned involving Angel, but other then that, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Gotta thank John's Country Girl for her help with this chapter.**

**Thanks to: Vader23A, tomwilliams1990, Wolfgirl77769, Brendan Aurabolt deadmanwalking55, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and blackbear1020 for their reviews.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Yep. I know. Glad you like the story thanks for the review.**

**deadmanwalking55: haha flying chairs. lol I could think of worse things, but that's pretty good. Not to mention it'd be funny to see. **

**blackbear1020: thanks so much for the review :) glad you like my stories**

**That's it for now. See ya at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The End of the Road**

Everyone sat nervously in the locker room. Kristy was sitting there, holding Wyatt and Lea was sitting next to her, hyper and giddy about going to the ring just as she had been the last two times. They were all ready. Now all they had to do was wait for the right time.

The Harts all had their own matches that night and at Wrestlemania, but they weren't worried about them. They were concerned for Taker and what would happen to his girls if something went wrong and Taker was hurt somehow. Angel felt more nervous then anyone. She knew Jennifer was going to be with Hunter this time around, and while she had been in the same ring as Jennifer and beaten her more then once, she had never set foot in the same ring as Triple H.

"You OK, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"I don't like the idea of Lea and I stepping in the ring while Triple H is in it." Angel said.

"I'll be standing between you and him." Taker said.

Angel nodded, but she felt nervous anyway. She hoped that Triple H wouldn't hurt Lea. She didn't really care about herself. She was sure she could handle herself if she had to and she knew her Daddy could more then handle himself.

"Andel...you scared?" Lea asked.

"Nah. I'm more worried for you, Baby Lea. I can handle myself and so can Daddy, but you're only little." Angel said.

"You protect me!" Lea said.

"Of course I will. I always have." Angel said.

Lea nodded. They sat around and watched the matches. The Hart Dynasty beat Epico and Primo in one of the hardest fought Tag Team matches Angel had seen in a long time. Kane dismantled Daniel Bryan in a very one sided match that only lasted a few minutes. After which he wandered off, apparently with the intent of torturing Eve and John a little more.

Owen and Davey took on the team of Randy and Bret. Both of the teams were on an even playing field and the match lasted a good thirty minutes before Owen and Davey pulled out the win. Angel sighed and stood up. It was promo time finally. She put on her overcoat and then helped Lea with hers. Taker donned his trench coat and hat. Kristy stood up. Baby Wyatt started to whimper and kick his feet. Angel leaned down and kissed the little guy's forehead. Then she picked up Lea who did the same.

"No worry, At. We be tay. Daddy protect us." Lea said

"Don't worry, Little Guy, we'll be alright." Angel said.

Wyatt blinked but went quiet. Angel hugged Kristy carefully. She could see that her best friend looked worried. Taker, Lea, and Angel left the locker room. They headed for the ring. This time, instead of Taker going first and the girls following behind him, all three of them went out together. Angel had hold of Lea's hand and they walked at Taker's pace to the ring. The fans screamed at the top of their lungs as they walked. Then Taker walked up the steps and brought the lights back up. He stepped into the ring. Angel parted the ropes so that Lea could follow him and Angel followed her.

They had been standing in the ring for only a few seconds when Triple H's music hit and he walked out with Jen in tow. Taker turned and looked as if he couldn't believe that he had essentially been interrupted. Triple H walked to the ring and when he climbed up on the apron Angel noticed that he was glaring daggers at her father. Taker was glaring right back, not backing down. When Triple H turned around to do his spit take that he always did, the music stopped and Taker's bell sounded. At the same moment, the lights went out.

When they came on again, Triple H was in the ring and he and Taker were staring at each other. Lea buried her face in Angel's leg. Angel wondered if she still remembered what Hunter had done to Sheamus and Ted DiBiase in the previous weeks. The two men were still glaring at each other, when suddenly Shawn Michaels' music hit and he came out. Angel couldn't help but smirk at the look of total shock on Jennifer's face. Apparently, she hadn't known her father would be there that night. Even Lea smiled. Taker and Triple H followed Shawn's every move around the ring. After entering the ring, posing, and standing on two of the four turnbuckles and saluting the fans, Shawn asked for a microphone.

"I am really sorry about interrupting, but boys, I gotta tell ya there was absolutely no way I was gonna miss this. This Sunday, Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven, the biggest match of your careers. On one side, you've got The Undertaker, The Phenom, The Deadman, The Last Outlaw, and—as much as it pains me to say it—the greatest Streak of all time. The 18-0 undefeated Wrestlemania Streak.

"But on the other side, you've got The Game, Triple H, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, the thirteen time World Champion, and perhaps his greatest asset, he's my best friend. But you know something, after this Sunday, I guarantee you, neither one of you will ever be the same again. Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven, No Holds Barred. And with that, I've just got one question." Shawn said

"What in the world makes you think," he started, looking at Taker, "that you can do what I couldn't?" he finished, turning his attention to his best friend.

Angel was smirking behind Shawn's back. She had been wondering that herself. If Shawn Michaels, Mr. Wrestlemania himself, had tried twice and failed to break the streak, what made Hunter think he could pull it off? Jennifer was looking from Shawn to Hunter and back with a worried look, afraid that they were going to fight. Lea was looking from her Daddy, to Shawn, to Hunter and back again.

Angel could tell by the way Lea was clinging to her that the little girl was scared. She picked Lea up and hugged her sister close to her, reassuring her that everything would be alright and that nothing would happen to them or their Daddy. The fans were chanting "HBK" as Hunter took the microphone from Shawn.

"Do you want to know the truth? The truth is you've gone soft. The truth is, somewhere along the way, you decided that it was more important to be the Showstopper and Mr. Wrestlemania—which you are—but you realized a long time ago, Shawn, you don't have to win every night to be those things. I'm not Shawn Michaels. Not even close. I have to win." Hunter said to Shawn.

Then he stepped up and got right in Taker's face. Angel let out a sigh. She swore that Hunter had more guts then brains. What he said next almost made Angel break character and start laughing out loud.

"And I will win." he said to Taker, "Sixteen years ago I walked into that locker room for the first time. It was filled with legends, future icons of this business. You know what I saw? I saw one guy that stood head and shoulders above everybody else. One guy that I could clearly see was the glue that held this all together. I watched that guy do things that no human being should be able to do.

"I watched him duct tape a flat jacket to himself because he'd broken every rib and was still going to go to the ring that night. I watched him wrestle with broken bones, torn ligaments. I watched him crush one entire side of his face and wrestle the next night. I learned real quick that that's what this business was about. He did it not because he was told to or because he had to, but because that's who he was. I learned that if I should pattern myself after anybody in this business, it should be that guy, that he represented everything that the WWE was and should be.

"That guy was you, Deadman. I learned to respect you more and more every single day. And there's only one guy in this entire business that I respect more...as much as you and that's him." Hunter said, pointing to Shawn.

"Five or six years ago, Shawn and I were driving down the road and we made a pact with each other that if one of us ever got to the point where we could no longer preform at the standard that we had set for ourselves, then the other guy would look that guy in the eye and tell them that it's time. And if the guy couldn't accept it, we'd end it for him. That's how much we respect each other. I came back after a year off for one thing. I came back and stood in this ring for one reason only. And that is to stand here out of respect, to look you dead in your eyes and tell you it's time.

"Now that might not be a popular decision. A lot of people probably can't see that. You probably can't see that, but I can see that. Here's the thing, you will always be a legend, you will always be an icon, you will always be The Phenom, you will always be The Deadman, and I will always respect you more then any other, but in six days, you will no longer be undefeated at Wrestlemania because weather I want it to be or not, I am the one. As in 18-1. At Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven, Deadman, you and your Streak—with all due respect and well deservedly—will Rest. In. Peace." Hunter said.

The fans didn't like that too much. They had began to boo when Triple H had said he had come back to tell Taker "It's Time", but now it had increased tenfold. Angel could tell that her father wasn't happy. She would have given anything to be able to reach out and punch Hunter right in the face. As far as she was concerned, the only person who really knew when it was time for her father to retire _was_ her father. No one else had the right to come out and stand in the ring and tell him, not even the boss's son in law.

Even Lea was glaring. She didn't fully understand, but she knew enough to know that essentially Triple H had said that it was time for her Daddy to disappear forever. Taker blinked for the first time and then snatched the microphone from Triple H's hand. He seemed to take a minute to answer. It was like he had to regain his composure._ Or probably gain control of his temper because of Mr. Loud Mouth over here._ Angel thought.

"If I ever got to the time where I felt someone should put me down, I'd want that person to be you. That's the respect that I have for you. But it ain't that time. And I know that you're gonna kill yourself trying, but in the end, the Streak will still be alive and so will I. And if you don't wanna take my word for it, ask him." Taker said, pointing to Shawn.

Angel sighed. She glanced across the ring and saw Jennifer doing the same thing. Apparently, they both felt kind of bad for poor Shawn. He was now in the middle of the feud between the two. Shawn looked upset. Triple H just looked mad. He was glaring at Taker.

"You see, Shawn walks around every day of his life as the man who gave me the two greatest Wrestlemania matches of my career and he came so close, yet he still didn't get it done. And now when I look in the eyes of Shawn Michaels, I don't see the same confidence. I don't see the same arrogance. What I see is a man that I humbled. What I see is a man who will soon go into the Hall of Fame full of regrets. What I see is a man who's career I ended." Taker said.

Shawn got mad then. He turned his back to both of them. Then to Angel's shock, he tried to do Sweet Chin Music on Taker. Taker blocked it, catching Shawn's foot in his hand. Then he quickly wrapped his hand around Shawn's throat. Triple H got involved, pulling Taker's hand away and getting right in his face. The two men glared at each other. Angel rolled her eyes as Hunter started to speak again. _He seriously needs to learn to shut his mouth once in awhile._ She thought.

"Shawn, tell him why I am going to beat him at Wrestlemania." Hunter said.

Shawn was standing back in one of the corners of the ring. Taker and Hunter both looked back at him. Angel once again felt bad for the man. He may have been the father of her best friend turned worst enemy, but Shawn had never ever had any problems with Angel. In fact, other then the night of the Royal Rumble the year before when Angel had ripped Jennifer apart inside Hell in a Cell and he had said that anything that Angel got from Jen from then on she deserved, he had always been nice to her.

Shawn hung his head, looking like wanted to cry. With one last look at Hunter and Taker, he left the ring. The fans booed, knowing it wasn't like Shawn Michaels to walk away. Hunter was shocked.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Shawn didn't answer. He just kept walking. Finally, Hunter yelled at him and told him to look him in the eye. Angel was stunned by what she heard come out of Shawn's mouth next.

'You can't win. You can't win. I'm sorry." he said.

He turned and left. Hunter was mad now. Angel started to feel worried as he turned around and looked at her father with a menacing glare. To Angel's surprise, her father just sort of chuckled and tipped his hat to his opponent. Then he left the ring. The two girls followed. Once they were back in the back, Angel sighed in relief. They headed back to the locker room. When they got there, they found a pissed off Kristy and the rest of the Harts doing what they could to calm her down.

"Um, was it something Daddy said...?" Angel asked.

"No." Kristy snapped.

"It was Hunter and that stuff he said about coming back to tell you it's time." Bret said.

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one feeling mad at that." Angel said.

"What the fuck gives him the right to tell you it's time for you to retire?!" Kristy asked.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Lea said.

"Lea Ann Calaway, that's a bad word! Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, young lady!" Taker said.

"And this is why you need to watch your language, Kristy. Lea's at the age where she repeats everything she hears." Owen said.

"Baby Lea, that's a bad word and the only reason Kristy said it is because she's very angry at Triple H right now." Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Taker. I wasn't thinking." Kristy said.

"It's alright, Kristy. I understand." Taker said.

"I sorry, Daddy. I not say bad word no more." Lea said.

"Good girl." Angel said.

"Ris mad at Tip H because he say Daddy need go way?" Lea asked.

"You got it, Little One." Taker said.

"He not tell Daddy when go way! Only Daddy know that!" Lea said.

"We know that, Lea. But he thinks he can end your Daddy's career because your Daddy ended his best friend's career." Kristy said.

"Shawn?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Krissy, we tried to tell you that this whole thing was about the fact that Taker retired Shawn, but you wouldn't listen. You just screamed at us." Bret said.

"Hang on, Bret. She's partly right. He's mad because Daddy retired Shawn and not him. But I think part of it is because...he wants to destroy me. And if he destroys the rest of us in the process it'll be all the better for him." Angel said.

"I confused." Lea said.

"Well, Baby Lea, since Triple H isn't allowed to physically touch me, he's going to go after my heart instead and hurt Daddy." Angel said.

Lea nodded. They headed back to the hotel. Along the way, Angel felt like she was being followed. She was sure that Kel and Cher were the ones that were following her. When they got back to the room, she went and showered and changed. When she came out of the bathroom, she took Lea back in and ran her a bath. Angel helped her get undressed and then Lea climbed into the water.

"Andel? Daddy be tay at Wrestlenana?" Lea asked.

"Baby Lea...honey...I don't want to lie to you...there's a chance that Daddy could get hurt. We'll just have to wait and see though. OK?" Angel said.

Lea nodded. She washed herself up and then Angel washed her hair for her. When she was done, she helped Lea to dry off and put clean pyjamas on. When they left the bathroom, Taker was sitting on the couch next to Kristy. She had Wyatt sitting up on the couch. He was staring at Taker with big eyes. Lea ran over and hugged her Daddy. Angel walked over.

"She's worried." Angel said.

"She's not the only one." Kristy said.

"No, she's not." Angel said.

"Daddy, you might get hurt?" Lea asked.

"I might, Little One. All we can do is wait and see." Taker said.

"That's what Andel say." Lea said.

"Well, Angel is right, LeLe. All we can do is wait and see what will happen." Kristy said.

"Tay. Why At have big eyes?" Lea asked.

"Because this is the closest that he's ever gotten to Daddy..." Angel said.

"He scared?" Lea asked.

"I think he might be a little bit scared." Kristy said.

"It tay At. Daddy not hurt you." Lea said.

Wyatt kicked his feet at the sound of Lea talking to him. She giggled. They watched him. He kept looking at Taker. Then after a minute, he reached his arms out. Taker hesitated. He looked at Kristy, who nodded. Taker picked Wyatt up and sat him on his lap. Wyatt wrapped his hands around Taker's fingers. Everyone was smiling.

"I think I help At not be scared, Ris." Lea said.

"You probably did." Angel said.

"See, Wyatt...Uncle Taker won't hurt you." Kristy said.

Wyatt kicked his feet in response. Then he yawned and whimpered. Taker smiled and handed him back to Kristy. Lea went and got Wyatt's pacifier from his diaper bag and handed it to Kristy. She stood up and Taker followed suit. They went into the room and she laid Wyatt in the play pen. Angel got in bed and Lea climbed up and curled up next to her. Taker kissed Lea and Angel on their foreheads and gave Kristy a hug. Then he left the room, closing the door.

"Ang? Are you alright?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Angel asked.

"Because your Dad is going into a match with Triple H and he could get hurt." Kristy said.

"Oh. Well, I am worried for him..." Angel said.

"And?" Kristy said.

"And I wish it wasn't going to happen, but Daddy's not stupid." Angel said.

Kristy nodded in the dark. Angel sighed and rolled over. She was more worried then she was letting on to anyone. Tears started rolling down her face as she thought of all the things that Hunter could do her father in six nights. She fell asleep crying.

* * *

**Oh, yeah, Taker came back a week ago yesterday(Saturday in case you're reading this later) at a house show in Wacco, TX. And he's going to be facing CM Punk at Wrestlemania 29. It's all offical and everything even though Punk says he's not interested because he knows he's gonna lose. I personally think he's a chicken. Anyway, point is, I'm all happy and giddy and stuff knowing that he'll be back soon! :D**

**Geez, if there's one thing I learned doing this chapter it's that HHH doesn't know how to shut up! Seriously! Shawn has a bit of dialouge, Taker has a bit too, but the bulk is HHH. (sigh) **

**Alright, that's it for now. I'll see you guys in chapter 15! Read/Review!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	15. Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, guys. OK, this chapter and chapter sixteen were supposed to be all one big one, but it was ten pages long and I'm not finished with it yet, so I split it up into two. I wasn't gonna make you guys read all that. lol. Gotta say thanks to John's Country Girl, who helped me out with this one too :)**

**Thanks to: deadmanwalking55, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, Wolfgirl77769, and tomwilliams1990 for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Wolfgirl77769: we did see him XD. and it wasn't really a spoiler. It's pretty much been set since January when Punk lost the title. Anyway, glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**deadmanwalking55: he's gonna get Punked alright. Thanks for the review.**

**OK, basically what I did for this chapter was I put the Streak DVD on and watched the match, typing out what I was seeing as I went. I hope you guys like it. I did add a few things here and there, but it's all pretty much what happened that night. :)**

**Alright, I will see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Wrestlemania Twenty-Seven**

It was just after the Hall of Fame Ceremony the night before Wrestlemania. Angel had showered and changed into her pyjamas already. She was headed down to the vending machine at the end of the hallway to get a soda. She was with Lea, who was also in her pyjamas. They were nearly there when Kel and Cher stepped seemingly from the dark. Angel pushed Lea behind her. It was a good thing she did, because Kel and Cher attacked. They jumped Angel like a couple of rabid dogs before she could even fight back. After a few minutes, Angel got the upper hand. That was when Jen struck, sneaking up behind her and hitting her with something. Angel hit her knees.

"ANDEL!" Lea yelled.

"Lea...go...run back to Daddy...tell him...Angel's in trouble...please go." Angel said.

Lea nodded with tears in her eyes. She took off. Jen hit Angel in the back. She hit the floor. Kel and Cher pinned her down while Jen taped her arms and ankles together. They picked Angel up and carried her off. Angel struggled as they dragged her off to a hotel room one floor above where she had been staying.

Kel opened the door to the room and Jen and Cher lead Angel inside. Triple H sat there, smirking. Angel just glared at him. She should have known. Triple H stood up and walked over. He looked down at Angel.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, but there is no way in hell I am going to help you beat my Daddy's Undefeated Streak, so you can just forget it right now!" Angel snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little brat. Jennifer, put her in the bedroom. Untie her and lock her in there too." Hunter said.

Jennifer nodded. She, Kel and Cher dragged Angel into the bedroom and cut the tape off her hands and ankles. Then they left. Angel heard the lock click. She flopped down on the bed and tears started rolling down her face. She hoped if she stayed quiet that Hunter would keep the three girls from beating her up.

Meanwhile, Lea was running back to the room she had been sharing with her Daddy, Wyatt, Kristy and Angel. She hadn't gone back there right away. Instead, she had hidden so that she could tell her Daddy what had happened to her big sister. When she got there, she couldn't reach the door knob. Lea banged on the door. It opened a few seconds later and when Lea saw that Kristy answered, she started to cry. Kristy picked her up and took her inside. Taker had just put Wyatt to bed for Kristy and he came running at the sound.

"Little One, what's the matter? Where's Angel?" he asked.

"She gone." Lea sobbed.

"LeLe, what do you mean she's gone?" Kristy asked.

"The irls come...they fight wif Andel...then they take her way..." Lea sobbed.

"Little One, are you saying Jen, Kel and Cher ambushed you?" Taker asked.

"Yes. She telled me come here and say Andel in trouble...but I watch. Den hit Andel back wif somefing. That how they take her way, Daddy." Lea sobbed.

"Why her back? That's strange." Taker said.

"No, it's not. Jason used to target her back when he'd beat her. I don't think it ever healed properly. It's her weak spot and Jen knows it." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. Lea continued to sob. Kristy handed her to Taker. Taker sat down and hugged Lea, telling her that it was going to be alright and that it wasn't her fault. Lea just sat there hugging him. She cried herself to sleep. Taker sighed and carried her into the bedroom. He laid the little girl in bed.

"Uncle Taker...do you think Angel will be OK?" Kristy asked.

"I honestly think that he doesn't want to hurt her. I know that seems unbelievable given that it's Hunter we're talking about, but I think he took her to get a psychological advantage over me." Taker said.

"Is it working?" Kristy asked.

"No. At least not in the way he's hoping. All he's done is anger me." Taker said.

"Do you think he'll get Kel, Jen and Cher to hurt her?" Kristy asked.

"Only if Angel doesn't do what he asks." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She went into the bedroom and flopped down in bed. She fell into a worried sleep. She just hoped Angel would be alright until the next night.

The next night seemed to fly by. The rest of the Harts weren't happy with the fact that Hunter had managed to get his hands on Angel. Bret had accompanied Davey and Owen to the ring for their match against Epico and Primo. Davey and Owen managed to pull out the win, but it was close.

The Hart Dynasty had taken on John Morrison and R-Truth and lost despite their best efforts. They watched Randy Orton take out CM Punk. Jennifer had retained her title against Sara Orton inside a steel cage, nearly putting Sara in the hospital in the process. Kelly Kelly had defeated Kel, Cher and Beth Phoenix to win the Diva's title.

Kane had beat John to a pulp for all the pain that he and Eve had caused Kristy. John was lucky that he didn't wind up in the hospital. Taker sighed. He slipped into the bathroom to change. Kristy looked at Kane, who had just come back.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's worried. There's more on the line then just the streak this time around. He feels he has to win so he can get Angel back." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. A few minutes later, Taker stepped from the washroom dressed in his ring gear, his hat and a new Trench coat. It was covered with studs and made him look like an Outlaw. Lea beamed and jumped up. She ran to her Daddy. Taker knelt down. Lea hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Be caful, Daddy." Lea said.

"I will. And don't you worry, Little One, I'll bring Angel back with me when I come back." Taker said.

"Tay!" Lea said.

Taker stood up. He headed for the door, but before he could get there, Kristy stopped him. She gave him a giant hug. Taker hugged her back and reminded her to watch Lea and that he'd bring Angel back with him when the night was over. Kristy nodded. Taker left. Everyone turned their attention to the monitor. Triple H was headed to the ring, but he wasn't alone. Jennifer was with him and she was dragging Angel. Jennifer handcuffed Angel to the ring post.

"I don't believe this!" Bret said.

"WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" Kristy yelled.

"Angel's going to be forced to watch this..." David said.

"No really, David. You could have fooled me." Kristy snapped.

"Andel look hurt..." Lea said quietly.

"She does look a little beat up. You don't think Hunter put his hands on her, do you?" David asked.

"No. But the bitch trio probably did. She probably refused to go to ringside, so they beat her up." Kristy snapped.

"Kristy." Owen said, giving her a look.

"Don't look at me like that, Uncle Owen. This isn't fair and you know it!" Kristy snapped.

"Since when did Triple H play fair?" Bret asked.

Kristy just sighed in response. Out in the arena, the lights went out and Taker's bells tolled. Then "Ain't No Grave" began to play. Angel watched as her father rose up from the floor and made his way slowly to the ring. He stopped when he got close. He had just spotted Angel. She was indeed hurt. Bruises had already formed on her arms, shoulders and face. Her right eye was black and blue. Taker shuddered at the thought of what else had been done to her. He looked at her. Angel just stared back at him, looking scared and worried.

Taker walked up the steel steps and brought the lights back up. He stepped into the ring and removed his trench coat and hat. Then he walked around Triple H and stood in the corner opposite him. The bell rang and Triple H ran at Taker, trapping him in the corner and throwing multiple right hands. After a few minutes, Taker threw Triple H over the top rope.

Taker climbed out after him and Triple H started throwing right hands. Then Taker grabbed him and ran him into the steel steps. Then Taker went and dismantled the Spanish Announce Table, but before he could do anything, Triple H speared Taker right through Michael Cole's stupid Cole mine.

Taker sat up, looking surprised. Then he climbed back into the ring and ran right into Triple H's right hands. Triple H Irish Whipped Taker into the ropes. Taker ducked the clothesline and hit Triple H with one of his own. Then Taker tried for Old School, but Hunter pulled him off the top rope.

Triple H clotheslined Taker out of the ring and he hit the barricade. Then Hunter picked him up and ran his head into it. He followed that up with an Irish Whip that sent Taker flying back first into another part of the barricade. Angel screamed. She was in a position where she could see what was happening at any given time. Back in the locker room, no one was saying a word. They were all too busy watching to see what would happen next.

They got their answer as Triple H pulled the announce table apart. Poor King and JR were trapped as he bounced Taker's head off the table. Then he climbed onto it and attempted a Pedigree, but Taker countered it and went for the Choke Slam. Hunter countered that and went for the Pedigree again, but Taker back dropped him, sending him from the top of the table right down to the floor outside the ring.

Then Taker climbed back into the ring and stood up. Angel just watched. She knew what was coming. Sure enough, Taker ran to the opposite side of the ring, bounced off the rope and did a flying leap over the top, launching himself right at Triple H and knocking him down. Then he got up and positioned the steel steps in front of the Spanish announce table and drove Hunter's head right into them.

Taker stood on the steps and picked Triple H up, obviously thinking of giving Hunter the Tombstone on the steps. However, Hunter slipped out the back and threw a right hand. Taker followed that with a headbutt. It was so hard that he dazed himself. Then he ran at Hunter, intent on putting him through the table, but it was reversed into a Spine Buster.

Angel didn't like this. She could see that her father was in pain already. She started to cry and pull at the handcuff. She wanted loose so that she could check and make sure her father was alright. Jennifer stood there laughing at Angel's attempts to get free. In the locker room, Kristy was cursing under her breath. As far as she was concerned, Angel shouldn't have had to see this up close and personal. Everyone else was in shock. Lea was staring with wide eyes and Baby Wyatt was awake and whimpering as if he knew something wasn't right.

Hunter pulled Taker to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Taker could barely stand, but even so when Triple H came up and grabbed him, Taker choke slammed Hunter and went for a cover, earning a two count. Then Taker picked him up and threw a couple of right hands and a headbutt at Hunter. He followed it up with a kick to the mid section. He tried to go for the Last Ride, but Hunter drove him back into the Turnbuckle. Then he drove his shoulder into Taker's torso and punched him.

Then Triple H climbed to the second rope and began to punch Taker in the face. Angel knew what was about to happen. Sure enough, her Dad straightened up and went for the Last Ride from the corner, but Hunter jumped off his back. Then he went for the Pedigree and Taker countered. He did Snake Eyes and went for his big boot, but Triple H countered into a Spine Buster and covered Taker. He got the two count.

Triple H rolled from the ring and grabbed a chair, but when he got back in the ring, Taker kicked him in the face and picked up the chair. He hit Hunter in the back with the chair and waited for him to get up. Taker went to hit Hunter in the head, but Triple H countered and finally hit the Pedigree. He earned himself another two count.

Triple H then hoisted Taker to the top turnbuckle, but what he was going to do no one found out because Taker countered into the Last Ride. Unfortunately, Taker only got a two count. Taker stood up and did the Rest In Peace sign. He hit Triple H with the Tombstone, but Hunter kicked out of it. Everyone was in shock. No one but Shawn Michaels had ever done that before.

Taker picked up the chair and positioned it with the intention of giving Hunter the Tombstone on the chair, but Triple H was one step ahead and gave Triple H a DDT on the chair. Angel began to scream, yelling at her Daddy to get up. Tears rolled down her face the whole time. Everyone back in the locker room watched open mouthed. Baby Wyatt was screaming now. They watched as Hunter hit a second Pedigree and went for the cover. He got another two count. Angel was right close to her father now. He was grabbing his neck. Angel started to cry more. He was hurt, but Triple H got up and Pedigreed Taker again, but he kicked out a third time.

Hunter backed away from Taker and picked up the steel chair. Triple H hit Taker once and every time he tried to get up, he would hit him again. Angel counted nine chair shots.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

"Stay down!" Hunter yelled at Taker.

Taker crawled to the other side of the ring and used the ropes to pull himself up, but when he turned around, Hunter hit him in the face with the chair. Angel was screaming at him to stop. Taker tried to get up and that's when Angel realized that something was really wrong with her father. His motions didn't look right. Hunter walked over and knelt down.

"Stay down! Just die! Stay down! What's wrong with you?! What is wrong with you? Stay-" Hunter started.

He was cut off when Taker grabbed him by the throat. Triple H just shook his head. He pulled Taker's fist off and Taker staggered back into the corner. However, he raised his fists, still ready to fight. Triple H just shook his head. He did the Rest In Peace sign. Taker swung wildly with a right hand, but Hunter ducked it and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver. Then he mimicked the Undertaker, crossing his arms over his chest and everything. To everyone's shock, Taker kicked out.

Hunter got scared and recoiled across the ring. He was obviously wondering what he was facing here and what he would have to do to keep the Undertaker down. The fans were screaming, chanting for Taker and yelling "This is awesome". Triple H rolled from the ring and went looking under it. He pulled out a sledge hammer. Angel started to scream as she watched her Daddy try and crawl away. Hunter grabbed his foot and pulled him back into the middle of the ring.

"It's time." Hunter said.

Angel screamed, but quick as a flash, Taker locked in the Hell's Gate Submission Hold. Angel watched intently, waiting. Triple H managed to pick up the hammer again, only to drop it. Finally, after about ten minutes. Triple H tapped out.

Once again Angel tried to pull herself free, but to no avail. Taker just laid there on the mat. He was obviously hurt. Angel watched as the lights went back to normal and the referee called for the trainer. Triple H struggled to his feet, apparently shocked. Angel began to pull on the handcuff again. She was determined to break it if she had to. She watched as her father passed out and regained consciousness all in the span of a few minutes.

Then the referee and the trainer began to help Taker from the ring. As soon as Taker's feet touched the floor, he collapsed. Angel screamed. Jennifer finally used the key and freed her. As the referee and trainer called for a stretcher, Angel ran to her father. She knelt down. He had blanked out again. Angel took his hand. She was scared. Taker's eyes opened again. He looked at her.

"Daddy..." she said.

"Hey now. None of that, baby girl..." Taker whispered.

He reached up with his free hand and wiped Angel's tears away. Just then, the stretcher arrived. Angel backed off and watched as they placed her father on the stretcher. Then she climbed on and took her father's hand again. She wasn't about to leave him alone. When they got back to the back, paramedics were waiting. They helped Taker onto another stretcher so they could put him in an ambulance to take him to the hospital.

"No..." Taker said.

"Daddy, you have to go. Something is wrong." Angel said.

"But...Baby girl...Lea and Kristy...and Baby Wyatt..." Taker said.

"OK, Daddy. Just calm down. Relax. Wait here with him. I need to go and get Lea and Kristy and Baby Wyatt. He wants them to know he's alright before he goes." Angel said.

The paramedics agreed. Angel ran as fast as she could to the locker room. When she walked in, she found Bret holding Wyatt. The little guy was screaming at the top of his lungs. He knew something was wrong with Taker. Lea was sitting the couch, sobbing like Angel had never heard before. David walked over to her and hugged her.

"Angel, are you OK? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm OK. They beat me up because I didn't want to be at ringside and watch, but I'll be fine." Angel said.

David nodded. Angel walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of where Lea was sitting. Lea looked up. She beamed through her tears. Angel picked her up. Lea wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck and just hugged her. She rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Where is Kristy?" Angel asked.

"She's in here." Owen said.

It was then that Angel noticed he was banging on the bathroom door, trying to get in. Angel sighed. She walked over to the door and knocked on it. She didn't get an answer, so she kicked the door open. Kristy looked up when she saw Angel, but then she looked away again. Angel saw the tears in her eyes. She also noticed that Kristy had removed her hearing aids. Angel set Lea down and walked over. She knelt down and took both of Kristy's hands. Kristy looked up at her.

** Kristy, what's wrong? Angel signed to her.**

** I knew this would happen. I knew it. I told you guys this would happen, but you didn't listen to me. Now, he's dying. Kristy signed back.**

** Krissy, listen to me. He's not dying. In fact, I know where he is right now. The paramedics are waiting to take him to the hospital, but he won't go. He wants to see you, Lea and Wyatt first so that you know he's OK. Angel signed.**

** No. Take Wyatt and Lea, but I won't see him not like that. I know what it will be like. I can't. Kristy signed.**

** I'll drag you there if you don't come on your own! Angel signed.**

** Fine. But keep the medics away from me. Kristy signed.**

Angel nodded. She pulled Kristy to her feet. Kristy went and got Wyatt from Bret and Angel picked Lea up. Lea rested her head on her sister's shoulder again. They walked to where the ambulance was parked, waiting to take Taker to the hospital. They hadn't done anything to him yet, but even so, when Kristy saw him, she started to cry. Taker looked up at her.

** Hey, don't do that. I'll be OK, Little Krissy. Taker signed.**

** Will you please listen to me next time? I told you this was going to happen. Kristy signed to him.**

** I can't make any promises, Little Kristy. Taker signed.**

Kristy sighed, but she nodded anyway. Wyatt had finally stopped crying and was looking down at Taker with wide eyes. He knew that something was wrong, even if he didn't know what. Taker waved at him and Wyatt kicked his feet and waved his arms in response. Taker smiled. He looked exhausted.

"Daddy..." Lea said.

"I'm alright, Little One. Don't worry." Taker said.

**Hunter is going to get his butt handed to him for this. Kristy signed.**

** Krissy...we don't need anymore people hurt. He already got Daddy and I... Angel signed back.**

"Girls, we need to get him to a hospital." one of the medics said.

Angel signed what the medic had just said so that Kristy would know what was going on. She nodded with tears in her eyes and then pointed to Angel. Angel nodded. She set Lea down. Lea started to cry again.

"It's alright, Lea. I'm going to go with Daddy in the ambulance. I'll see you at the hospital later. I promise OK?" Angel said.

"You keep Daddy safe?" Lea asked.

"Not safe, honey. I'm just going to keep him company." Angel said.

"Tay. See you later?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me later." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Angel gave Kristy and Lea hugs and then got in the ambulance. Kristy watched with tears in her eyes as it pulled away.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. **

**One last thing before I go: I just want to say Rest In Peace to William Moody(aka Paul Bearer) who passed away this past Tuesday! You were one of the greatest managers of all time and fans around the world will miss you.**

**Alright, NOW I'm done. Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	16. The Aftermath

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I swear my two English Profs got together and decided everything should be due this month. I gotta work my butt off. Next month is exams. Thankfully my last week of classes is the week after Wrestlemania. **

**I'll try to update as best as I can between now and then, but I might have to go back to doing weekend updates only. **

**Gotta say thanks to John's Country Gurl for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks also to: Brendan Aurabolt, Cena's baby doll, deadmanwalking55, tomwilliams1990, and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews.**

**Wolfgirl77769: As creepy as he was, Paul Bearer was just the character behind the person. And you have to admit that, creepy though he was, he fit well with Taker and Kane. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.**

**deadmanwalking55: forget Sara Orton. they've signed their death warrant to get their butt kicked by the Hart Princess. Thanks for the review. **

**Alright, guys. I'll see y'all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Aftermath**

The ambulance had just pulled away with her Uncle Taker and Angel inside. Kristy felt worried as she took Lea and Wyatt and headed back to the locker room. She laid Wyatt in his bassinet and picked up her hearing aids. She put them back in. She looked around the room.

"Andel go wif Daddy. They take him hopital." Lea said.

"We know, sweetheart." Owen said.

"We...need to go. Angel needs us..." Kristy said.

Everyone nodded. They got ready to go to the hospital. When they got there, they went to the waiting room. Angel was sitting there crying. Kristy walked over and hugged her friend.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Owen asked.

"He...the doctors say he had a heart attack..." Angel said.

"WHAT?!" Bret yelled.

"His blood pressure went up too fast...and he had a heart attack." Angel sobbed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HUNTER! SO HELP ME GOD I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!" Kristy said.

She let go of Angel and turned, ready to leave the room. Everyone was staring at her. Angel just flopped back down on the couch in the waiting room and cried. Lea ran over and hugged her sister.

"Kristy, where in the hell do you think you're going?" Davey asked.

"To kick Hunter's ass. Where do you think I'm going?" Kristy snapped.

"You're not doing any such thing! You're staying right here, young lady." Davey said.

"Don't tell me what to do Dad. Someone has to make him pay for this." Kristy snapped.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doctor came in. Angel tensed up. Lea buried her face in her sister's chest. Kristy sighed and sat down next to Angel. She hugged her best friend. Everyone looked at the doctor. They were all worried and thought something else had come up.

"Is my Daddy OK?" Angel asked quietly.

"He's fine, Miss Calaway. He only had a mild heart attack." the doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Angel asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. He's asking for his girls." the doctor said.

Angel nodded. She stood up. Lea refused to let go of her, so Angel carried her. Kristy asked her Dad to watch Wyatt so she could go too. Davey nodded. They left the waiting room and the doctor lead them down the hall and into a nearby room. Lea buried her face in her sister's chest all over again when she laid her eyes on Taker.

He was hooked up to a heart monitor. There was an IV in his right arm and he had tubes in his nose. He was awake, but he looked exhausted. Angel walked over to the bed with Lea and Kristy followed.

"Baby girl, have you let the doctors check you over yet?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Angel said.

"I think you need to get checked over." Taker said.

"I'm OK." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Kristy hesitantly walked over and gave Taker a hug. She looked upset, angry and worried at the same time. Lea looked up and smiled when she saw her Daddy. She reached out her arms and Taker took her. Angel sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Uncle Taker...are you sure you're alright?" Kristy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm alright, Little Krissy. But I see the anger and fire in your eyes. You want to fight someone don't you?" Taker asked.

"I want to make him pay for this. He hurt you and he hurt Angel too." Kristy said, letting her tears fall.

"I know, Little Krissy, but you can't fight Hunter now. Don't worry. Justice will come to him." Taker said.

"Besides, girl, Hunter didn't hurt me. The girls did. I didn't want to go to ring side so they beat me up with the promise that they'd stop if I agreed to go. But I'm fine. Promise." Angel said.

"I don't care! I want to fight him. I'll tag team with Owen when I make my comeback and we'll face Hunter and Jennifer." Kristy said.

"Krissy, leave it alone." Taker said.

"Daddy tired." Lea said.

"Of course he is, Little Girl, my Uncle Hunter pushed him past his limit." said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see Jennifer standing there. She was smirking. Angel stood up and stood in front of her father, Kristy and Lea. She wasn't about to let Jennifer do anything to hurt them.

"What the hell do you want? Come to see the damage that your jackass of an Uncle inflicted?!" Angel asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Jen said.

"Good. You've seen it. Now you can leave." Angel snapped.

"By the way, Dead Girl, how is your back holding up?" Jen asked.

"Baby girl, what is she talking about?" Taker asked.

"Nothing." Angel said.

"Get the hell out of here Jennifer. Before that jackass has to come and scrape you off the floor." Kristy snapped.

"Angel...what is she talking about? What did she do to you?" Taker asked again.

"It was nothing! I'm fine!" Angel said to him.

"Ang, we know you're lying. Now what did she do?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing!" Angel repeated.

"Well if she won't tell you, then I guess I will. We had a lot of fun convincing Angel to go to ringside to watch the match..." Jen said.

"What did you do?!" Taker said as loud as his voice would allow.

"Kel and Cher pinned her down and I took a belt to her back." Jen said.

"WHAT?!" Kristy yelled.

Angel sighed. She pulled her shirt up over her head. Taker gasped. Kristy looked shocked. Lea started to cry. All the scars that had been on Angel's back had been opened up again and now there was more then there had been before. Angel's back was covered in dried blood too. Angel quickly pulled her shirt down again.

"YOU HURT MY SISSER!" Lea shouted.

"Angel..." Taker said.

"I'm fine..." Angel whispered.

"Get out Jen!" Kristy snapped.

"Or else I'm going to call security and have you thrown out of here!" Taker said.

"Alright, fine. I wonder what will happen when David sees those scars." Jen said with a smirk.

Then she walked out. Angel started to cry. Kristy walked over and wrapped her friend in a gentle hug, but Angel pulled herself free and took off. Taker sighed. He couldn't get up to go and find her. Kristy left Lea with her Daddy and went back to the waiting room. Everyone noticed Kristy's worried look.

"What's wrong, Krissy?" Owen asked.

"Jen showed up. She took off again. I'm going to stay with Uncle Taker, but I need someone to go and find her. Uncle Taker would, but he needs rest." Kristy said.

"What happened?" Bret said.

"Jennifer took a belt to Angel's back...at some point over the last twenty four hours." Kristy said.

"WHAT?!" Bret yelled.

"Yeah. You'd better go and find her Uncle Bret. She'll talk to you when she won't talk to anyone else." Kristy said.

Bret nodded. He left the waiting room. He went looking all over the hospital for Angel and when he couldn't find her, he went outside. He found Angel sitting there. He walked over and sat next to her. He hugged Angel gently. Angel started to cry.

"It's OK, Angel." Bret said.

"How could I let myself get hurt like that again?!" Angel sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault. Hunter knew about this because Jen told him. He wanted to throw your Dad off." Bret said.

"I swore to myself I'd never let myself get hurt again...at least outside the ring anyway...but...I did. I got hurt and now Daddy's hurt too and him being worried about me isn't what he needs right now." Angel said.

"Angel, he's your Dad. He's going to worry. And so is Kristy." Bret said.

"I know." Angel said.

"Come on, let's get you inside. We need to get you checked out." Bret said.

"No! I can't! Bret, please!" Angel said.

"Angel, it's OK. It's not going to hurt." Bret said.

"I...can't...I'll have to say what happened...I can't..." Angel sobbed.

"OK. When we get back to the hotel we'll check you over." Bret said.

Angel nodded. She hugged Bret and then stood up. She went back to her father and sat down. Lea was sound asleep on his chest. Taker looked at her and so did Kristy. Both of them looked worried. Angel tried to get comfortable, but it was difficult.

"Ang...you OK?" Kristy said.

"I don't want the doctors to check me out. I'll have to say what happened...and...I don't want to..." Angel said.

"What if you tell me and I tell them?" Kristy said.

"I..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you're in pain. You don't look well at all. You need some help." Taker said.

"He's right, Ang." Kristy said.

"OK...Daddy...if it'll make you feel better..." Angel said.

Taker smiled. Angel stood up and started to walk out of the room with Kristy, but she didn't get far before she collapsed. Kristy screamed. She ran over to her friend. Angel was awake, but she was just lying there. Kristy knelt down.

"Ang! Are you alright? What happened?" Kristy said.

"It's my back..." Angel whispered.

"OK." Kristy said.

"It...hurts...I can't move..." Angel said, trying not to cry.

"OK. I'll get a doctor. Hang on." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She had no idea what had happened. All she knew that all of a sudden, a huge amount of pain had hit her and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor, unable to even move. She started to cry. Suddenly, she heard a stampede of running feet. The next thing she knew Bret and David had knelt down on either side of her.

"What are you doing here?" Taker asked.

"Kristy came and got us. You can't get up and she didn't want Angel to be left alone while she went to find a doctor." Owen said.

"Is Angel OK?! What's wrong?!" Taker asked.

"I...don't know what happened...I...agreed to get checked over...and then I went to leave...all of a sudden I felt a huge amount of pain...now I'm here...and I can't move." Angel sobbed.

"Did Kristy go and get a doctor?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, but she sent us back here first." Bret said.

"I'm...scared...I can't move..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, try and relax, sweetheart." David said.

"Angel, what happened?" Bret asked.

"I already...said...I don't know...this huge wave of pain hit...and I hit the floor..." Angel said in between sobs.

"It'll be OK." Bret said.

"I...can't move..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, I need you to think. When you took off earlier, did you run into anyone or anything that would have hurt your back, sweetheart?" David asked.

"No." Angel said.

"You're sure?" Bret said.

"Angel, if you think we need to know then tell us. We won't give you trouble. Don't worry." Owen said.

"I swear I didn't run into anyone." Angel sobbed.

Just then, Kristy came back with the doctor. He pushed Bret out of the way and knelt down. Angel seemed be struggling to breathe. Kristy knelt down. She was in tears and Angel knew it. The doctor looked at her.

"Miss Calaway, can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Don't know...was leaving...huge pain...I collapsed..." Angel gasped.

"She needs help!" Kristy said, shrilly.

"Where is your pain right now?" the doctor asked.

"My back...please...I can't even move...please help me..." Angel gasped.

"Miss Calaway, how did this happen?" the doctor asked.

"Ang, tell me the truth, did this happen when you took off earlier?" Kristy said.

"No. It happened before they took me ringside." Angel said.

"You mean this is the result of the beating they gave you?!" Kristy asked.

"Yes..." Angel sobbed.

"Hang on. Back up. What am I missing?" Taker asked.

"Angel didn't want to go to ring side for your match. Kel, Cher, and Jen "persuaded" her to go by beating her up. And I don't mean just taking the belt to her back." David said.

"WHAT?!" Taker shouted.

"They beat me up...Hunter watched the whole thing. They said they would stop...if I agreed to go to ring side..." Angel sobbed.

"I'm guessing chair shots." Owen said.

"Miss Calaway, do you remember?" the doctor asked.

"Not much...just know...belt...thrown into walls...I...remember blood...I...can't..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel...baby girl..." Taker said.

"They...stopped...when I said I'd go...I felt fine...I wasn't bleeding anymore..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, try and relax...you'll be OK." David said, taking hold of her hand.

"Let's get this girl to x-ray." the doctor said.

"No! I...can't...not without...Daddy..." Angel said.

"Angel, your Dad needs rest. Kris and I will go with you alright?" David said.

Angel agreed. She was still crying though. The doctor went and got a backboard and a stretcher. They rolled Angel onto the back board and strapped her down. Bret helped the doctor place it on the stretcher. Bret and the others stayed behind while Kristy and David went with Angel. Unfortunately, they couldn't go into the x-ray room. They stood there and listened to Angel scream because of how much pain she was in.

"I hate this..." Kristy said, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, sis, so do I." David said.

"She should have told us." Kristy whispered.

"You know Angel. She doesn't like making us worry. She probably thought that worrying about Taker was enough for us to be dealing with." David said.

Kristy nodded. They waited as patiently as they could for them to finish giving Angel her x-rays. Every time Angel let out a scream, Kristy would cling to her brother. Finally, after about twenty minutes, they wheeled Angel from the room. She was still crying. They made to follow her and the doctor, but another doctor stopped them.

"Can I talk to you two for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." David asked.

"I'm going to get right to the point. Has Mr. Calaway ever hit Angel before?" the doctor asked.

"No. Never! It was Angel's adopted father that did it. He used to beat her so bad she'd be bruised and battered all over. He targeted her back from the time she was four. My Uncle Taker has never laid a hand on Angel. How dare you ask such a thing?!" Kristy asked.

"He would never hurt her. She comes from an abusive past and he knows it!" David snapped.

"Can you tell me where the preexisting scars and injuries to Miss Calaway's back came from if they didn't come from Mr. Calaway?" the doctor asked.

"Her adopted father whipped her with a belt in a drunken rage when she was four years old! Since then, Angel's back has been her weak spot. He used to target it all the time. It never had the chance to fully heal! I've known Uncle Taker for as long as I can remember and I have never seen him lay a hand on a child. He's never touched Angel or Lea and he won't! You have no right to ask us these questions." Kristy said, tears rolling down her face again.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to your friend." the doctor said.

"WELL, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MY UNCLE TAKER HURT HER! OR I'LL TELL HIM!" Kristy snapped.

"Taker would never put his hands on either of his kids! You want to know what happened? Some no good pieces of trash beat Angel to a pulp because she refused to go to ring side for her father's match! The only reason they stopped is because she did eventually agree to go!" David snapped.

"So don't go accusing him of doing such things!" Kristy snapped.

Both of them walked away, leaving the doctor in shock. They headed back to the Emergency Room. They didn't have to even look for where Angel was, they just followed the sounds of her screaming. Kristy pushed her way through the crowd of people and her brother followed. David took her hand. Kristy was crying. Angel didn't even notice them there.

"Can't you give her something?! She's in pain!" Kristy snapped.

"It's too risky. We need to know what's wrong with her before we give her anything." the doctor said.

"I can tell what's wrong with her. You people are being idiots." Kristy snapped.

"Kris, take it easy. We know her back is hurt, that's obvious, but there could be something else that we can't see." David said.

"They probably broke her spine." Kristy said.

"She's the only one that knows..." David said.

"Where's...my Daddy? I want my Daddy." Angel cried suddenly.

"He's in the other room, Ang. I'll go see if they'll let him come in here." Kristy said.

Angel didn't respond to her. Kristy left the room and headed to Taker's room, just down the hall. She stopped dead when she saw Social Workers in the room. One of them had hold of Lea. Kristy also noticed that the police were there too.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kristy yelled.

"They think Taker did this to her." Bret said.

"THAT STUPID DOCTOR! DAVID AND I ALREADY TOLD HIM THAT UNCLE TAKER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Kristy screamed.

"Which Doctor, Miss?" the social worker asked.

"The one that took Angel's x-rays. He asked us outright if my Uncle Taker did this and we told him he had nothing to do with it!" Kristy said as calmly as she could.

"We cleared that up already, Miss." the social worker said.

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, relax. You're going to get upset." Owen said.

"We just need to speak with Mr. Calaway to find out what happened to his daughter." the police officer said.

"I already told you what happened to her!" Taker growled.

"Do you think if my Uncle Taker did this that Angel would be in the next room asking for him as we speak?!" Kristy snapped.

"I think you all better leave. My niece is very close to hurting one of you. I mean that, really." Bret said.

"Mr. Calaway...until we talk to the three girls that supposedly assaulted your daughter and the man who supposedly saw it, I'm afraid we'll have to take this little one with us...and you won't be able to see your other girl." the social worker said.

"NO! I STAY WIF DADDY!" Lea shouted.

"You can't do this! You can't just take Lea and stop him from seeing Angel!" Kristy said.

"Miss-" the social worker said.

"LOOK, EITHER YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND LEAVE ANGEL AND LEA ALONE OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL PUNCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN THE FACE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Kristy yelled.

"Can we speak to Angel, Mr. Calaway?" the police officer asked.

"She's in no condition to answer any questions. She just wants to see her Daddy!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy...just let them do their jobs..." Taker said quietly.

"I'm not letting them take Lea and Angel away from you, Uncle Taker. You didn't do anything. It was Jennifer Hickenbottom, Kel Brooks and Cher Brooks that did it!" Kristy snapped.

"I suggest you all leave. You're upsetting my niece and my friend as well." Owen said.

"My brother and niece are right. You'd better leave or there will be a problem." Bret said.

"Why don't they come with us when he goes to see Angel. Then they'll know he didn't do anything!" Kristy snapped.

Kristy saw the Social Workers and the cops look at each other. Then they nodded. Angel's reaction to Taker would be a good indicator as to weather Taker had actually done anything to her. Taker stood up. He was a bit shaky on his feet but he walked from the room and down the hall to Angel's room. She was still in obvious pain and crying out for her Daddy. He walked in and shoved the doctors aside. Angel had her eyes on David.

"Angel, look who's here." David said.

Angel just stared at him for a second longer. Then she turned her head to look at her father. Taker reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he stroked her hair. Angel smiled.

"Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"Hey, baby girl." Taker said.

"See? I told you morons!" Kristy said.

"I suggest you go talk to the three girls who actually did this and leave us alone!" Davey snapped.

The social workers set Lea down. She ran to Kristy. Kristy picked her up. Then the police apologized and said they would be speaking with the Doctor that had called them to find out why he had wasted their time. They left. Kristy sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" David asked.

"The damn Doctor who took Angel's x-rays earlier called the police and Social Services saying that he suspected that Angel had been abused at my hands." Taker said.

"Can we switch Doctors?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"Miss Calaway, the doctor that took your x-rays won't be the one looking after you." one of the doctors in the room said.

"Good." Angel whispered.

Just then, one of the technicians from the x-ray room came in carrying an envelope. She handed it to the doctor. He left the room. Everyone waited. About half an hour later he came back. They could tell by his face that something worse was wrong with Angel then just her back being cut. By this time, Angel was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What's wrong with my friend?" Kristy asked.

"Her back is broken in two places. She also has a number of old injuries to her back that never had a chance to heal properly." the doctor said.

"Jason had better be thankful he's dead." Kristy growled.

"Also...her ribs are broken too. Hence why she's having a hard time breathing." the doctor said.

"Doctor, she's been drifting in and out for about ten minutes." one of the nurses told him.

The doctor nodded. He walked over to Angel. She was barely awake as it was. He looked at Taker. He'd been sitting there, stroking her hair and talking to her since he had first gotten there. Angel had relaxed quite a bit. She was still crying because of the pain, but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Miss Calaway, I need you to listen to me for a second, are you feeling pain anywhere other then your back and torso? Does your head hurt at all?" the doctor asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Doctor, Angel doesn't cope too well with extreme pain. It's probably the pain itself that's making her drift in and out." Taker said.

The Doctor nodded. He told everyone but Taker to leave the room. Lea started to cry. She ran over to her sister and took her other hand. The doctor said Lea could stay too. They carefully rolled Angel over onto her stomach and cut her shirt off. Then the Doctor worked to clean Angel's wounds and stitched them up. Angel screamed the whole time. She squeezed Taker's hand tightly.

"It's OK, baby girl." Taker said.

"Hurts...Daddy..." Angel sobbed.

"I know, baby girl. I know it does, but you're doing a great job." Taker said.

"Angel, you're doing just fine." the doctor said.

Angel nodded. The doctor asked her if she was able to sit up. Angel said she didn't think she could. The Doctor nodded. He worked for over an hour, wrapping the upper half of Angel's body to prevent more damage to her back and ribs. Then he hooked Angel up to a heart monitor. He noticed that her breathing was still laboured.

"Miss Calaway, if it's alright with you, I'd like to put a tube in to help you breathe better." the doctor said.

"What's wrong with her?" Taker asked.

"Her broken ribs are pressing down on her lungs, preventing them from expanding and contracting properly." the doctor said.

Angel nodded. The doctor left with a nurse. When they came back, they had a respirator and an IV. The nurse hooked up the IV and put it into Angel's arm. She winced. Then the doctor told her to take a deep breath. Angel did her best and the doctor placed the tube in her mouth. Angel looked at her Daddy. Then her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Lea walked around the bed and climbed up on her Daddy's lap. The doctor left. Lea started to cry.

"Shush, honey. She's alright. She just needs to rest and heal up. That's all. She'll be better in no time." Taker said.

"Andel still fight?" Lea asked.

"I'm sure she'll be able to fight once her back heals up." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said.

Just then, the door opened and Kristy came in. She screamed when she saw Angel with the tube in her mouth. She tried to turn and run away, but Owen stopped her. She struggled against him for a minute and when she couldn't get loose she collapsed into Owen and started to cry.

"It Tay, Rissy. Andel just need sleep." Lea said.

"But..." Kristy said.

"She's got the breathing tube in because of her broken ribs. The broken bones were making it hard for her to breathe on her own. The pain killers made her sleepy. She's going to be OK, Little Krissy. Really." Taker said.

"If you say so." Kristy said.

"Kristy, don't. You know Angel. She's a fighter." Bret said.

"But...this is different..." Kristy whispered.

"Kristy, come on." Owen said.

"No. This is different...Jason did a lot of things to her but breaking her back was never one of them. How can she possibly recover from this?!" Kristy asked.

"She will, Krissy." Owen said.

Just then, Angel stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she shifted as though trying to make herself comfortable. Tears started rolling down her face. Taker reached up and wiped her tears away. Kristy walked over to the bed. Angel just looked at her. She seemed surprised that Kristy was so upset. Angel didn't know what to do, so she started using sign language.

**I tried to get comfortable and hurt myself. She signed.**

** This sucks, Ang. Kristy signed back.**

** I know, but I'm going to be alright. Please don't worry.**

** It's me. I worry.**

**Well, don't. I'll get better. And I'll be back in the ring before long too. **

** Hey, this is me you're talking to. We're making our come back at Summer Slam. Will you be ready by then?**

** I'm going to try to be. **

"Angel...I don't know, baby girl. Your back might not be healed by then." Taker said.

**I have to, Daddy! I'm supposed to fight Jennifer! Angel signed, looking upset.**

** If you can't, I will.**

** Kristy...I can't let you...**

"Angel, don't do this. Don't argue with her. Right now we need to get you better, alright? Now, I need you to do me a favour if you can." Taker said.

**OK, Daddy. I'll try.**

"I need you to think really hard and tell me what you can remember about what they did. Right from the time they took you from the hotel until you ended up handcuffed to the ring post." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker...don't...don't make her do this!" Kristy said.

**Daddy, after they took me to their room...he locked me in the bedroom...I stayed there until it was time to go to the arena. When they said I had to go to ringside, I said I didn't want to...they started beating me up. I...don't remember much after that. Angel signed, tears rolling down her face.**

"Now look at what you did. You made her upset!" Kristy snapped.

"Kristy, don't. He's only trying to figure out how Angel got like this." Bret said.

"Yeah, well..." Kristy said.

"It's OK, Angel. You're OK." Taker said.

**I...remember...hitting a wall...more then once...I think that's how it happened. Angel signed.**

"Hitting a wall?" Kristy asked.

**They were beating me up...and they threw me into the walls of the locker room! Angel signed, looking upset.**

"I knew it!" Kristy said.

"Angel, why didn't you say anything? You knew you were hurt!" Taker said.

**I...just didn't...I didn't want to worry you...you were already hurt, Daddy. Angel signed.**

**Well, you still could have told us! Kristy signed back.**

"Kristy, don't. And Taker, don't get mad at her for being herself. You know how Angel is. She hates making you worry." Bret said.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby girl." Taker said, wiping Angel's tears away.

Angel nodded. Just then, the nurse came in to check on Angel and make sure she was alright and to change the bandages on Angel's cuts. They rolled her over onto her side and Kristy took her hand. Lea buried her face in Taker's chest and cried when she saw her sister's back. Lea's crying woke Wyatt up and he also began to cry. Kristy let go of Angel's hand and took him from Davey. Then she walked back over and took Angel's hand again.

Angel reached out with her free hand and put one of her fingers in Wyatt's hands. The little guy wrapped his hand around it. Then he began to cry too. Kristy sighed. Angel pulled her finger free from Wyatt's hand and the doctor rolled her over on her back. Angel winced.

"Alright, baby girl, I'm going to go back to my room and try and get some rest. It's almost four in the morning." Taker said.

Angel went wide eyed. She shook her head. Taker sighed. He explained to Angel that she wouldn't be alone in the room. Angel stared at him. He pointed up. Bethany was right there, looking at her with a worried expression. Angel reached her hand up.

_ "It's OK, Angel Baby. I'll be here..." she said._

"Mama." Angel whispered, her voice muffled.

"Mama Bef!" Lea said.

_ "Hello, there, Little One." Beth said._

"You fix Andel?" Lea asked.

_ "No, honey. I can't fix her. But I am going to stay with her so that she's not all by herself tonight." Beth said._

"Daddy have special power! He fix Andel!" Lea said.

"I wish I could, honey. But I can't. There are some things that my powers can't do." Taker said.

"But...Daddy...Andel broken...you fix her! You special!" Lea said, starting to cry.

"It's not that easy, Lea." Bret said.

"Fix Andel!" Lea cried

"Lea, I can't. Now stop it!" Taker said.

No one knew what to say now. Taker had never really snapped at Lea like that. Suddenly, Wyatt began to whimper. Angel turned her head toward Kristy. She looked worried.

"Wyatt, it's alright." Kristy said.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Bret asked.

Suddenly, Wyatt's hand started to glow. Just as Kristy's had done when she had been pregnant with him and they had been in trouble. Everyone looked shocked. Angel shook her head.

"Andel..." Lea said.

"I can heal on my own. I'll be fine." Taker said, translating Angel's sign language.

"Wyatt, sweetheart. Don't." Kristy said.

"Kristy...do something...put your hand on Wyatt's forehead..." Taker said.

"But...he's awake. Besides, what can I do?" Kristy said.

"Remember the Guardian stuff we talked about?" Taker asked.

"Yeah...I remember...but..." Kristy said.

"As weird as this seems, you may be able to use your Guardian powers to talk to him." Taker said.

"OK." Kristy said.

She placed her hand on Wyatt's forehead and smiled down at him. Wyatt kicked his feet. Kristy pulled her hand away as fast as she had placed it there, looking shocked.

"Well?" Taker asked.

"He spoke." Kristy said.

"I know that much, Little Krissy. What did he tell you?" Taker asked.

"He said "Hi Mommy". I pulled my hand away before he could say anything else." Kristy said.

Just then, Wyatt started to scream. Kristy sighed and put her hand back on his forehead. Everyone waited. After a few minutes, Kristy pulled her hand away. She had tears in her eyes this time.

"What happened? What did he say, Little Krissy?" Taker asked.

"What wrong, Ris? What At said?" Lea asked.

"Krissy? What did he tell you? What's wrong?" Bret asked.

"He said that he doesn't want Angel to be hurt anymore. And he wants to heal her." Kristy said.

"No..." Angel whispered.

"I know. I told him not to." Kristy said.

"At fix Andel!" Lea yelled.

"Lea, that's enough!" Taker said.

"Lea, Angel doesn't want him to. And I won't let him do it!" Kristy said.

"But...I want Andel better!" Lea sobbed.

"Lea, I will get better. It's just going to take some time." Owen said, translating the sign language this time.

"But I want you better now!" Lea cried.

"LeLe, you can't always get what you want." Kristy snapped.

Lea started to cry even more. Angel reached out her arms and Taker handed her over. She rested her head on Angel's chest. Angel just stared down at her little sister. Something was bothering her and Angel seemed to know it.

** Daddy, I think something is bothering her. Angel signed.**

"Lea, is something wrong? Is something bothering you?" Taker asked.

Lea nodded. Angel sighed. She wondered what was bothering her little sister and if it had anything to do with the fact that she was hurt.

"Lea, what is it? Try and tell me." Taker said.

"Andel no walk?" Lea asked.

"Oh, sweetheart, is that what you're scared of? That Angel won't walk anymore?" Kristy asked.

"Yes." Lea said.

_ "Oh, honey. That won't happen." Beth said._

"But...her back broken...and if she not walk...she not be able play wif me...or At..." Lea sobbed.

Angel sighed. She hugged Lea closer to her. She wondered when exactly their roles had been flipped and Lea had started to worry about her and not the other way around. Angel closed her eyes.

_ "Baby Lea, can you hear me, sweetheart?" Angel asked._

_ "Andel..." Lea said._

_ "Listen to me, Baby Lea. I'm going to walk and I'll still be able to play with you and Wyatt. I just have to wait until my back feels better." Angel said._

No one had heard what was said, but they all saw Lea nod. Then she curled up and went to sleep. Everyone looked at Angel, who quickly explained what she had done using sign language. Taker nodded. Angel didn't use the link she had with Lea very much, but when she did it was usually important.

**Daddy, let Lea stay here. OK? Angel signed.**

"Alright. Lea can stay. I'd hate to wake her anyway. She...looks so sweet just lying there." Taker said.

Everyone agreed. Kristy and the others decided to head back to the hotel and try and sleep since it was late. Taker gave Angel a kiss on the forehead. Angel's eyes lit up. He looked at Beth, who was now next to the bed where Kristy had been standing. She nodded.

"I'll see you later, baby girl. I promise. And...I love you." Taker said.

Angel's eyes lit up. Then she hugged her Dad. Taker left the room, smiling. Angel looked over at her Mom and smiled. Bethany started to sing to her. It wasn't long before Angel finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. Please Read/Review guys. I hope you like it. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	17. Recovery

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. Back with another chapter. I hope you all like it. Gotta send a thanks to John's Country Girl who helped me out with this. **

**Thanks to: Cena's baby doll, deadmanwalking55, Wolfgirl77769, kakashishot, and tomwilliams1990 for their reviews. You guys are awesome. XD**

**I am thinking about doing something to honour William "Paul Bearer" Moody in the story, but in order to do that, I'd have to turn him good. Let me know what you guys think about this. Please? I'd love your input.**

**Alright, I will see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Recovery**

Two weeks later, both Angel and Taker were out of the hospital and their house in Houston was packed full as everyone was helping out. Taker had recovered in no time, but Angel was still having a hard time. Her broken back had healed enough for her to be allowed to go home, but she could barely walk and she wasn't at ease like she was before. She was jumpy and the slightest loud noise scared her half to death.

Not only that, but everyone noticed that David was acting odd. It was as if he was scared of something, but every time Kristy would try to ask him what was going on, he'd tell her it was nothing and that would be the end of it.

Angel was laying on her bed with headphones in her ears. That was pretty much all she could do to keep herself calmed down. Not even drawing helped her much. Just then, Taker knocked on the door. Angel didn't answer. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He touched Angel's shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at him. When she realized who it was, she sat up and pulled her earphones out. Taker hugged her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Daddy. Just...listening to music." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I'm really worried about you. Ever since we got out of the hospital, you seem scared. You're sure you're alright?" Taker said.

"Daddy...it's...strange...in the hospital, I knew I was safe. There were security and doctors and people all over. I knew all the noises too. But...here...all the little noises scare me. And...even though there's lots of people around, I don't feel safe. All I feel is scared." Angel said.

"Oh, baby girl, this really got to you, didn't it?" Taker said.

"Yes, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"You'll be alright. Everyone is here. We won't let them hurt you. Especially Kristy. She's kind of been on extra Guardian alert, if you know what I mean." Taker said.

"Is it her that's stopping me from having nightmares?" Angel asked.

"No. That would be your Mother that's doing that. It's a lot easier for her to do it from where she is then it is for one of us to do it." Taker said.

"I guess everyone else is worried about me too, hm?" Angel whispered.

"Of course they are." Taker said.

"Well, I'm going to be alright. Please...tell them not to worry." Angel said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Angel jumped. Taker looked up and saw Kristy standing there with Lea. She was also holding Wyatt, who was wide awake and squirming. Lea ran over. Angel buried her face in Taker's shirt. Lea looked at her Daddy, confused.

"What wrong, Andel? You not happy to see me?" she asked.

"Little One, it's not that. It's just...Angel is very afraid right now." Taker said.

"It's because of those girls!" Kristy said, raising her voice.

Lea turned and looked at her. Then she looked back at Angel. Her big sister had tensed up and started shaking. Kristy sighed. Angel was even jumpy around her now, which she had never been before. Lea crawled up on the bed and joined in the hugging.

"Baby girl, it's OK." Taker said.

"Sorry, Ang." Kristy said.

"Come on, you guys. Let's just leave Angel alone for a bit." Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"You can come downstairs whenever you want alright?" Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker laid her back down and Angel put her headphones back in. Then Taker, Lea and Kristy left. Taker left the door open a little bit and they went downstairs. Everyone looked up. Taker shook his head.

"She's still not any better?" Bret asked.

"Still jumpy as ever." Taker said.

"But that's not what's bothering you, Big Brother." Kane said.

"No. What's worrying me is that all she wants to do is lay there and listen to music. It's like...she's too scared to even get up and walk." Taker said.

"She's just afraid, Taker. After what happened, it's going to take some time." Owen said.

"I don't know, Uncle Owen. She's never been this bad before and Jason beat her from head to foot a lot of the time." Kristy said.

"Want me to talk to her, Taker?" Bret asked.

"No. Everyone just let her be!" Taker said.

"But Andel need help!" Lea said.

"He's right. Everyone just leave her be and let her rest for awhile. OK?" Owen said.

"Don't worry, LeLe, when Angel is ready she'll come downstairs." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. They all went about doing various things around the house. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from upstairs. Kristy was the first to react, sprinting up the stairs as fast as she could. She threw open Angel's bedroom door and saw that her friend was having a nightmare. The only problem was that Bethany wasn't around. Kristy wondered if maybe she was off getting her energy back so that she could protect Angel that night.

"Mama...Daddy...someone help me...please. I can't run anymore. Please help me..." Angel cried.

"Ang...?" Kristy asked.

"Daddy...help me...I'm so tired. I can't run anymore. Please..." Angel cried out.

Kristy panicked. She ran downstairs and down to the basement where Taker was working out. He seemed shocked to see Kristy in such a panic. He stood up.

"Angel's having a nightmare. She needs help! She says she can't run anymore! You've gotta hurry, Uncle Taker!" Kristy said.

"Lead the way." Taker said without hesitation.

Kristy nodded. She took off up the stairs and Taker followed her. She ran all the way up to Angel's room and threw open the door. Angel was yelling now. She really needed help. Taker walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. He shut his eyes.

_When he opened them again, he could hear Angel screaming. She was running right for him. As she got closer, Taker could see what she was running from. Kel, Cher, and Jennifer were after her. Only they looked like demons. All three of them had dark swords too. Taker didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he waited. Sure enough, Angel crashed right into him. He wrapped her in a hug._

_ "Baby girl, it's OK. I'm here. You don't have to run anymore." Taker said._

_ "Daddy...you're here." Angel said, trying to catch her breath._

_Her legs buckled. She was shaking. Taker just held onto her. He was looking around, knowing that the three girls could strike from anywhere at any moment. To his shock, they appeared right in front of him. They never said a word. They just attacked. Angel screamed._

_ "Get away from her." Taker said._

_He stood up and pushed Angel behind him. Their attack hit him rather then Angel. Angel watched in horror as her Daddy was thrown backwards. She ran to him. She felt better that she didn't have to run away now, but at the same time, she didn't want her Daddy to be hurt._

_ "Daddy..." she said._

_ "I'm alright..." Taker said getting to his feet._

_ "Unbelievable. That should have finished you." Jennifer snapped._

_ "When a person has someone that they have to protect, they can find the strength they need. But you wouldn't know anything about that, Jennifer." Taker snapped._

_ "Oh, please." Jennifer said._

_ "Baby girl, let's get out of here." Taker said._

_Angel nodded. She hugged her Daddy. Everything went dark._

Angel sat up. Then she winced. Taker stood up. Angel started to cry. Taker sat down on the bed and hugged her. Angel just hugged him and cried. Kristy sighed. She was really worried.

"Baby girl, are you OK?" Taker said.

"I...think so...Daddy..." Angel sobbed.

"Bad dream Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah..." Angel whispered.

"I thought Aunt Beth was supposed to be here to stop the nightmares, Uncle Taker!" Kristy said.

"She is, but she needed to leave and get her energy back. It may be easier for her to stop Angel's nightmares rather then Kane or I, but it still takes a lot of energy to do it." Taker said.

"Oh..." Kristy said.

"Come on, baby girl, let's go downstairs. Everyone wants to see you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker let go of her and she stood up. Kristy hated this. Angel was healed enough to be home, but she could hardly walk and each step seemed to take a tremendous amount of effort. Finally after about twenty minutes, they made it downstairs. Lea stood up and ran over to Angel.

"Andel! You feel better?" Lea asked.

"I...think so..." Angel whispered.

"Hey. Don't be scared, Little Angel. We won't hurt you." Kane said.

"I...I know. I'm sorry..." Angel whispered.

"It's OK, Ang." Kristy said.

Just then, Wyatt let out a cry. Kristy laughed. It was almost as if he was wondering when he was going to get to be able to see Angel. Kristy walked over to the playpen and picked him up. She walked back over to Angel. Wyatt reached out his hand and took hold of one of Angel's fingers. Everyone saw Angel's eyes go wide.

"What happened?" Kristy asked.

"I...don't know...he grabbed my finger...then I heard this voice..." Angel whispered.

"What did it say, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Hi, Aunt Angel..." Angel said, looking down at Wyatt.

"Uncle Taker...what does this mean?" Kristy asked.

"It means that this little guy is linked to the people in this room who have powers." Taker said.

"But...I thought it was just you, Kane, Angel, and Lea who were linked together through powers." Bret said.

"Yes. But see...Wyatt is going to grow up to be Lea's guardian, meaning he has powers. And both of Angel's guardians are here too and both of them have powers too. Although one hasn't realized that they are yet." Kane said.

"NO WAY!" Bret yelled.

"Bret, don't yell." Owen said.

"If Angel has two guardians and we know one is Kristy, who's the other one?" Davey asked.

"We can't tell you. That person has to realize it on their own with no help from any of us." Taker said.

"I have a feeling I know who it is, but he's too stubborn to realize it." Kristy said.

"But...you told Kristy that she was Angel's guardian...how come?" Owen asked.

"Well, Kristy was scared. Plus, she had her gift." Taker said.

"Oh...this stuff is kinda complicated." Bret said.

Everyone nodded. Angel smiled down at Wyatt. Suddenly, he started to cry. Just as he did, a cold wind whipped through the room. Almost everyone fell over. Angel hugged her Daddy, remembering what had happened last time something like this had happened.

"What's going on?" Bret asked.

"Uncle Taker?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. Little Brother?" Taker asked.

"Something is here. It's not good either. Whatever it is, it's after everyone here that has any sort of power." Kane said.

"Paul Bearer?" Kristy asked.

"No. It's not my Father this time around. And it's not Kristal either, before any of you ask. I don't know what it is." Kane said.

"Uncle Taker's Dad?" Kristy asked.

"That doesn't make sense. He has powers. He was Mother's Guardian when they were alive. Besides, I'd be able to recognize his aura if it was him. Just like Kane knows when Paul is around...or been around." Taker said.

"But...who else could it be?" Kristy asked.

Just then, the person laughed and stepped into view. Taker gasped. It was his father except his aura was dark. That would explain why I didn't know it was him. Taker thought. Everyone was shocked. The man looked just like Taker except for his eyes, which were dark and empty. Lea ran to Angel and hugged her leg. She knew her sister couldn't lift her up.

"Grandpa Calaway? What do you want?" Angel asked.

"It seems your father is starting to second guess himself." Dylan Calaway said.

"What do you mean I'm second guessing myself? And why have you gone dark? What happened?" Taker asked.

"It's not really him, Uncle Taker. It's a fake." Kristy said.

"But...then what's really going on here?" Kane asked.

Just then, everything went completely dark. Angel and Lea screamed at the same time. Wyatt started to cry even louder. Everyone else was staring around in shock. The man who said he was Taker's Dad was still standing there. Even Kristy began to feel a little freaked out.

"You'd better explain what the hell is going on here!" Taker snapped.

"I'm scared." Angel whispered.

"I'll protect you guys. Don't worry." Taker said.

"What do you want from us?!" Kane asked.

"Just the girl." the figure said, pointing at Kristy.

"No." Kristy said.

"You're not my father! Who or what are you?!" Taker growled.

"But Mark...I'm your father." the figure said.

"No you aren't. If you were, you'd know that coming here to get Kristy was a waste of time because I won't let her go anywhere!" Taker said.

"I was sure you'd say that. But I know that Kristy will come." the figure said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You're dark! You're evil! And you'll use me until you don't need me anymore and then you'll kill me! You can forget it!" Kristy growled.

"I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to take you to someone who wishes to speak to you." the figure said.

Something wasn't right here. Angel knew it. She didn't know how, but she just knew. She looked up to see the figure glaring at Kristy. Then something clicked in her head. She couldn't remember exactly where from, but she knew that she had seen this thing or person somewhere before.

"KRISTY! DON"T LOOK DIRECTLY INTO ITS EYES!" Angel yelled.

"Angel?" Taker asked.

"I...can't explain it...but...I've seen this...thing...person...whatever you want to call it...before. If you look right into its eyes it will mesmerize you and make you believe anything." Angel said.

"How do you know that?" Kristy asked, looking at her friend.

"I...don't know..." Angel whispered.

"So...this is what happened to the little brat." the figure said.

"What are you talking about? How do you know her?!" Kristy asked, making sure not to look at it.

"Oh, I know her." the figure said.

"How?! Angel, what's your connection to this thing?" Kristy asked.

"I...don't remember..." Angel said.

"She was only a small baby when we crossed paths the first time." the figure snapped at Kristy.

"What do you mean? You had better tell me what you're talking about now!" Taker growled.

"It's Jason." Kristy said.

_"Nope. It's...a sort of...Demon who can take the form of any person it wants. It just happens to be taking on Jason's form to try and scare you." Beth's voice said._

"Bethy?" Taker asked.

Bethany appeared right next to Angel and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Angel relaxed. Everyone was shocked. They wondered how Bethany knew about this thing.

"Aunt Beth...if you know what this...thing is...do you know how it knows Angel?" Kristy asked.

_"Sure I do. During those three days in the hospital...it tried to take Angel from me under the guise of a Doctor." Beth said._

"What?! Why?" Taker asked.

_ "He-it-knew of Angel's power. And wanted it for the Dark Side. That's why-before I left the hospital-I placed a binding on Angel...it was only to be removed by me or-in the event that some sort of harm befell me and I was unable to do it-her Dead Girl side. And her powers were to only be reawakened if she was ever reunited with Mark." Bethany said._

"That means Kristal sent him." Kristy said.

"Bethy?" Taker asked.

_"Mother was evil for sure, but she wasn't dark." Beth said._

"Then who did send him?" Kane asked.

_"No idea. I just know that his master is someone on the Dark side. And contrary to what he's told you, it's not Kristy he wants. It's Angel. She still has the same power that she had in the hospital as a baby and he's spent seventeen years looking for her." Bethany said._

"I...don't understand. How could Angel know about the hypnotizing thing if she was just a baby back then?" Kristy asked.

_"How do you think he got me to nearly hand her over?" Bethany said._

"You mean...Angel saved you...from him...as a baby?" Kane asked.

_"Bingo." Beth said._

"I don't like this thing." Kristy said.

"I don't either, Little Krissy." Taker said.

"Now I understand what she meant...my Dead Girl side told me that you bound my powers because you knew the troubles that having powers could sometimes cause. This is what she was talking about." Angel whispered.

_"You got it, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"That's enough talking. Angel, come with me." the figure said.

Its eyes started to glow. Everyone looked away, except Bethany. She was a ghost so it didn't affect her like it did everyone else. Lea and Wyatt were both crying by now. Angel reached up to scratch her eye and in the process caught a glimpse of the glow. It was pretty that was for sure. She turned to see more and found herself looking right into the things eyes. A strange feeling came over her. She felt calmer then she had in almost two weeks. Her eyes must have changed because Taker realized what was happening.

"NO!" Taker yelled.

"The glow...it's beautiful..." Angel whispered.

"That's it, Angel. Come with me. You'll have all the power you could ever want and no one will dare harm you ever again." the figure said.

"How...does it know about that?" Kristy asked.

_"It can see into her mind." Bethany answered._

"No...more harm?" Angel whispered.

"ANG! NO! FIGHT THIS!" Kristy yelled.

"But...it's so calm...and peaceful...I don't want to fight it..." Angel whispered.

_"Angel baby, listen to me! This thing only wants to use you for your powers!" Beth said._

"Mama?" Angel asked.

"She's lying!" the figure said.

"NO! MAMA WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!" Angel yelled.

She looked away. Bethany let go of her and Taker hugged her. Angel buried her face in her father's chest. Bethany closed her eyes. Kristy gasped as they all started to glow.

_ "It's time for you all to go back home." Beth said._

"No! Bethy..." Taker said.

_ "I can fight it, Mark. It can't mesmerize me." Beth said._

"Mama...be careful..." Angel whispered.

_ "Don't worry, Angel Baby, I promise I'll see you tonight so I can protect you in your dreams." Beth said._

Angel nodded. An instant later, they found themselves back in the house. They were outside the cloud of darkness that had been placed around them. All they could do now was watch and wait. Suddenly, they heard Bethany scream as though she was feeling some sort of pain. Then the cloud exploded and everything went back to normal.

"Mama...no. Please...no..." Angel said, starting to cry.

"Aunt Beth..." Kristy whispered.

"Mama Bef..." Lea said.

"Bethy..." Taker whispered.

"How did that thing make her feel pain? She's a spirit." Bret said.

"That thing has the power to do anything it pleases." Angel whispered.

"Is something coming back to you, Ang?" Kristy said.

"Mama was able to talk to me...like we do with Wyatt. That was how I saved her." Angel whispered.

"What did it do to her? Bret's right. She's a spirit so it shouldn't have been able to harm her." Kane said.

_"Mark..." Beth's voice whispered._

"Bethy! Bethy, where are you?" Taker asked.

_"I...don't know. I can't see. It's...so dark." Beth said._

"Mama...where is it? Where's the thing that tried to take me?" Angel asked.

_"It's gone. But...I'm trapped. I don't know where! Mark, please help me. I can't escape." Beth whispered._

"Aunt Beth...can't you use your powers?" Kristy asked.

_"I...tried. They rebound on me..." Beth said._

"We've got to get her out." Kristy said.

"But...we not know where Mama Bef is..." Lea pointed out.

_"Mark...please hurry..." Beth whispered._

"Hang on, Bethy. Just hang on. I'll find you." Taker said.

Everyone stared at him. They were stunned to see how determined he looked as he spoke. He was holding onto Angel, who was crying, obviously feeling brokenhearted by this turn of events. They all went and sat in the living room. Angel and Lea were sitting on the couch with Taker, clinging to him. Kristy was sitting beside them, holding Wyatt, who was crying. Kristy sighed and took his hand.

_"What's the matter, Little Man?" she asked._

_ "Aunt Angel and Aunt Lea are sad, Mommy. Is it because the pretty lady is in trouble?" Wyatt asked her._

_ "Wyatt...can you see my Aunt Bethany?" Kristy asked._

_ "Yes. She always comes to help Aunt Angel when Papa Taker can't. She's a good lady, Mommy." Wyatt said._

_ "She is. And you're right, Little Man. Aunt Angel and Aunt Lea are sad because she's in trouble. But Uncle Taker is going to fix it. He's going to find Aunt Bethany. So, please don't cry. OK?" Kristy said._

_ "OK, Mommy." Wyatt said._

Wyatt stopped crying. Kristy looked up. No one was saying anything. They were all too lost in thought, trying to figure out where Bethany could be trapped and how they could get her out.

"She could be anywhere..." Bret said.

"I know. And we're on a time limit here. If we don't find her before time runs out...she'll disappear forever and we won't ever be able to see her again." Taker said.

"NO!" Angel shouted, sobbing even more.

"We'll find her, baby girl. Don't worry." Taker said.

"But...we don't know where she is..." Angel cried.

"Uncle Taker, can't you sense her?" Kristy asked.

"No. Where ever she is...I can't sense her." Taker said, blinking back tears of his own.

"This is bad." Kane said.

"Great. All we know is she's stuck in the dark! She could be anywhere!" Kristy said.

Wyatt started to cry again. Everyone looked at him. Kristy sighed. She took his hand again, wondering if he knew something about where Beth was.

_ "Are you OK, Little Man?" Kristy asked._

_ "The pretty lady is in the closet." Wyatt said._

_ "A closet? Wyatt, are you sure?" Kristy asked._

_ "Yes, Mommy." Wyatt said._

Kristy let go of Wyatt's hand. She looked up at them. She explained what Wyatt had said. Taker got up and walked to the closest closet. When he opened it, the same cold wind whipped through the house. Everyone was scared now. That closet had been perfectly normal not too long ago.

"What is that?!" Kristy asked.

"A gate to the Dark Side." Kane and Taker said in stereo.

"What the hell? Has it always been there?!" Angel asked.

"No. That shape shifting Demon that was here created it." Kane said.

"That was how it got here?" Kristy asked.

"Yep. And I have to go in there. Bethy is in there..." Taker said.

"No! Daddy no go in there. That bad!" Lea said.

"Lea, just let him go, sweetheart. He has to go and get Mama Beth back." Kristy said.

"OK...Daddy...be caful.." Lea said.

"Yep. Kane, you keep an eye on the girls for me. I'll be back soon." Taker said.

Kane nodded. Everyone watched as Taker stepped through the portal and the door slammed shut behind him. Kane sat down next to Angel and hugged her. She was crying even more. Kane wondered if she thought she was about to lose both of her parents all over again.

"It's alright, Angel." Bret said.

"No it's not! I'm going to lose them both again! I can't!" Angel sobbed.

"No you're not, Ang." Kristy said

"But..." Angel said.

"Angel, he's going to get her back. Don't worry." Davey said.

"Kane, what's the Dark Side like...besides dangerous?" Kristy asked.

"It's basically the opposite of the In Between. The look is different for each person, but it's very dangerous regardless of the way it looks." Kane said.

"Whereas the In Between is a safe place to be." Angel whispered.

"Exactly. And there are people there...but all they care about is power. That's why they want Angel. Her powers are strong and they know it." Kane said.

"Oh great..." Kristy said.

"I'm guessing Taker is on a time limit because Bethany won't be able to hang on there too long." Bret said.

"You got it, Hitman." Kane said.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Kristy asked.

"He'll be fine." Kane said.

Kristy nodded. Angel wanted to believe that her Daddy would be alright, but she wasn't so sure. It seemed to take a long time, but finally the closet door opened and Taker came out. He staggered forward and then fell. Bethany came out after him. The portal disappeared. Bethany knelt down next to Taker. She had tears in her eyes. Angel and Lea jumped up and ran to him.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Lea said.

"Mama, what happened in there?" Angel asked.

_"He used all of his powers to free me." Beth whispered._

"Daddy..." Lea said.

"Uncle Taker." Kristy screamed.

_"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep to get his strength back..." Beth told her._

"Oh, god." Angel said.

She put her hands in front of her. They started to glow. After a minute, she stopped and watched. Taker stirred. He sat up. Lea started to cry and hugged him. Angel did too. Taker smiled down at them both. Then he looked around at them all.

"Daddy...please don't scare us like that again..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, did you give me some energy?" Taker asked.

"Yeah..." Angel said.

Taker smiled again. He stood up and walked over to the sofa. Kristy got up so he could lay down. He fell asleep within a few seconds. Angel walked over and sat next to the sofa. Lea followed her and sat in her lap, crying. Everyone looked at Bethany. They were shocked to see her crying.

"It's OK, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

_ "It's my fault." Beth said._

"No." Angel said.

_ "Angel Baby..." Beth said._

"It's not your fault. Daddy did what he did because he loves you and he didn't want you to disappear forever." Angel said.

"That's true, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

"Daddy love you, Mama Bef!" Lea said.

"They're right, Bethany. My brother loves you. He always has and he always will." Kane said.

"That's so true." Kristy said softly.

_"I...you're right." Beth said._

Angel stood up. She walked over to her Mom and gave her a hug. Bethany just held her there. She knew how afraid her daughter was at the moment. She wasn't surprised given everything that had happened. Bethany stared down at Angel. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Beth was sure she felt safe.

_"Angel Baby, I've got to go and get my strength back so I can come back and protect you in your sleep tonight, OK?" Beth said._

Angel nodded. She let go of her Mother and Beth disappeared. Angel walked over to the sofa and sat down in front of it again. Everyone was worried. Every step Angel took seemed to take an awful lot of effort for her and it looked like it was painful for her to even be doing it. Not only that but everyone had heard her crying in the night. Taker had told them that if she slept on her back for too long, it would cause her extreme pain and that they didn't need to worry, but if they heard her crying to go and help her. Kristy stared at her best friend, looking worried.

"Come on, Ang. Let's go put you in bed." Kristy said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because your back is bothering you. I can see it." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel whispered.

She looked upset. She tried not to make it obvious that she was sore, but it hadn't worked. Kane stood up. He walked over and picked Angel up. He carried her upstairs to her bed. Lea followed behind them. Kane left the room while Kristy helped Angel to dress in pyjamas. He walked back in just as Angel laid down. Lea climbed up on the bed and curled up next to her sister.

"I'm sorry that you have to look after me." Angel whispered.

"Don't apologize, Little Angel. You're our family and that's what families do." Kane said.

"Yeah, girl. Don't be sorry. We do it because we love you." Kristy said.

"Uncle, can you tell the others that I'm sorry for being such a burden?" Angel asked.

"Sure. But they probably won't like it." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She knew that, but she still wanted them to know that she felt bad for them having to care for her and help her out. Kane kissed her cheek and he and Kristy left the room. Angel drifted off.

* * *

**OK, I know I kinda left it hanging, but the chapter was nine pages long, so it's kinda long. I hope you guys like this. And let me know if you want me to turn Paul Bearer good, since that would be the first step toward doing something to honour the man. Oh, and by the looks of things, there is going be a third story :)**

**Alright, I will see you all later. Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	18. The Warning

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Taking a break from housework/homework and posting. I had planned to add more to this one but I just couldn't think of anything, so it's a bit short. **

**As usual, gotta send a huge thanks to John's Country Girl, who did give me a hand with this. Also thanks to: Cena's baby doll, Brendan Aurabolt,deadmanwalking55,Wolfgirl77769, kakashishot, CrossOverFan97, and tomwilliams1990.**

**Also, please don't leave ideas in reviews. If you've got them, PM me. You guys know the way I am with spoilery stuff, and if you stick it on the review page everyone can see it. Thanks guys.**

**OK, I shall see you all at the bottom...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Warning...**

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep in bed except for Angel. She was awake and tossing and turning and crying, unable to get comfortable in bed because her back was bothering her. All of a sudden, her bedroom door opened and David came in. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He picked Angel up and hugged her. She just cried.

"It's OK, sweetheart." he said.

"It...hurts..." Angel whispered.

"I know. Here. Lay down on your stomach, sweetheart." David said.

Angel nodded. She laid down on her stomach. David left the room and when he came back, he had a heating pad with him. He plugged it in and laid it on Angel's back. After a few minutes, Angel relaxed and stopped crying. David sighed. Ever since Jennifer and her friends had beaten Angel up, he'd been worried about her.

"David...will you stay in here with me?" Angel asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." David said.

Angel rolled over onto her side. David laid down. Angel rested her head on his arm. David put one hand on her back, making sure she wasn't completely flat on the bed so that she wouldn't be sore anymore. Angel sighed, feeling relieved.

"Sweetheart, there's something I want to ask you." David said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Angel asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just...I know your Senior Prom is coming up...and..." David started.

"And you want to take me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Would that be alright?" David asked.

"Of course!" Angel said, her eyes lighting up.

David kissed her in the dark and they both went to sleep again. The next morning, Angel was woken up by Kristy and David fighting right there in the room. Evidently, Kristy had thought that something had happened between her best friend and brother. Angel sighed and sat up.

"Kristy, would you stop yelling?! God! My back was bothering me last night and he heard me crying. Then I asked him to lay here with me! Nothing happened! I would think you would know both of us better then that!" Angel said.

"Sorry. I...just don't want you to get hurt anymore." Kristy said.

"It's alright, Kristy. I understand." Angel said.

"Sorry, big bro." Kristy said.

"No big deal." David said.

They helped Angel from bed and took her downstairs. Lea beamed when she saw her sister, but she waited for her to sit down before she hugged her. Angel smiled and then she noticed her Dad and Uncle staring at her worriedly. Angel sighed.

"I'm alright. Really." she said.

"Nice try, Little Angel. We know you're in pain and that walking hurts." Kane said.

"And that the simplest things are taking twice the effort for you, baby girl." Taker said.

"I'm alright. Really, Daddy." Angel said.

"Ang, don't insult our intelligence." Kristy said.

"I'm fine." Angel repeated.

"Andel...you suborn." Lea said.

"I'm with Lea. You can be so stubborn sometimes, Ang." Kristy said.

"I promise you all I'm fine." Angel said.

"You're just saying that so we'll quit taking care of you so much." Kristy said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm alright, so can we please drop it?" Angel asked.

Taker sighed, but he dropped the subject. He gave Angel a plate of breakfast and when she finished eating, she got up and headed back up to her room. Taker looked worried. Lea started to cry.

"Why Andel hide?" she asked.

"I'll go check on her." Kristy said.

"Don't. Just leave her be, Krissy." Taker said.

"But Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, just let her be. Angel needs to deal with this whole thing in her own way. Besides, she feels safe in her bedroom." Kane said.

"Whatever you guys say. I'm going to take Wyatt to the park for a little bit." Kristy said.

"I go too?" Lea asked.

"Sure, LeLe." Kristy said.

Lea beamed. She went and got her shoes and jacket and got Taker to help her put them on while Kristy got Wyatt ready. Then they left. Taker sighed and headed upstairs to see if Angel was alright. He knocked on her door and when he opened it, he found her sitting on her bed, drawing and listening to music. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Angel looked up and pulled her headphones out.

"Did Kristy send you?" Angel asked.

"No. She took Wyatt and Lea to the park for a bit. Baby girl, I need you to talk to me. If something is bothering you, I need to know about it. I want to help you with this, but you won't talk about it." Taker said.

"David asked me to prom, but I'm scared to go because of my back." Angel whispered.

"Because of the scars..." Taker said.

"Yep..." Angel said.

"And what about the pain you're in right now?" Taker said.

"I'm not in pain, Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you are. I know you are. I see it when you get up and move around. Not to mention that things are taking twice the effort they would normally take you. It's not good." Taker said.

"I'm used to it, Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"What? I am. I'm used to this. Don't worry, alright? I'll get over it. I always have before." Angel said.

"This is different, baby girl. You've never had your back broken." Taker said.

Angel nodded. To Taker's shock, she started to cry. Taker just reached out and hugged her. He just let her cry. They sat there for almost an hour. Finally, Angel looked up. There were still tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I...just don't want you guys to feel that you have to look after me..." Angel admitted.

"We're your family, baby girl. It's our job." Taker said.

"I know...I just feel like I'm burdening you...and Uncle...and everyone." Angel said.

"Oh, baby girl, that's not true. We look after you because we love you. Besides, the only way your back is going to get better is if you take it easy. And if that means we have to look after you, then we will." Taker said.

"Daddy...you're right...walking hurts...but...I have to..." Angel whispered.

"No, you don't." Taker said.

"I don't? But...I have to get around somehow..." Angel whispered.

"Your Uncle, David or I will carry you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker picked her up and carried her downstairs where he helped her to get comfortable on the couch. Angel sat there with her sketchbook, drawing. It was a few minutes later that the door opened and Kristy came back with Lea and Wyatt. Lea was a mess, covered in dirt. Wyatt's pants and hands were dirty too. Lea saw Angel laying on the couch and pulled off her shoes and coat and then ran over.

"Hi there, baby Lea. Did you have fun at the park?" Angel asked.

"Yep! I sit with At and we play in sand. That why I all dirty." Lea said.

"That's cool, sweetheart." Angel said.

"Wish you come." Lea said.

"I know, honey, but I have to stay home and rest so my back will get better." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Taker took her upstairs so that she could get cleaned up and Kristy went and cleaned Wyatt's hands and got him changed into a blue sleeper. When she came back downstairs, she got a bottle from the fridge and sat down next to the couch. Angel went back to her drawing. Lea came back down the stairs and sat in front of the couch with some toys. She was playing when suddenly, she looked up. Angel noticed that she looked upset. She set down her sketchbook and Lea climbed carefully up onto her lap.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"No want you hurt." Lea said.

"You won't hurt me, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Tay. Andel...why your back have pain and ouch? Because irls hurt you?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea. It's because the girls hurt me." Angel said.

"Why? Why irls hurt you? You not do bad." Lea said.

"Because they are mean, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"But..." Lea said.

"Triple H wanted Daddy to be distracted so he got the girls to hurt me." Angel said.

"Oh...and now your back ouch?" Lea asked.

"That's right, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Tip H mean." Lea said.

"That he is, Little One." Taker said.

Just then, Wyatt let out a cry. He wanted to see Angel. Kristy stood up and walked over. She handed Wyatt to Angel and Angel sat him up and held onto both his hands. He looked at her for a minute before starting to cry loudly.

"At! Top cry! What wrong?" Lea asked.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Kristy said.

"That's strange. He's not talking...I mean...well, I can't hear him." Angel said.

"I think someone's upset because Auntie Angel is in pain." Kane said, poking his head around the corner.

"How do you know that?" Kristy asked.

"And did I mention that I hate it when you do that, Little Brother." Taker said.

"Wyatt, hey. Don't cry. If you're upset because I'm in pain, don't be. I'm going to be OK." Angel said.

Wyatt looked at her and blinked. Then he started to cry even louder. Angel sighed. Kristy took him, but that made it a whole lot worse. He got louder. Lea threw her hands over her ears and looked scared.

"Kristy, can you hear him?" Angel asked.

"Wyatt, what is it, baby? Oh...he says he wants to know why Angel couldn't come to the park." Kristy said.

"Oh, Little Man, it's because some mean girls hurt me and I need to rest so that I can get better." Angel told him.

"He says he doesn't want to hurt you." Kristy said.

"Does he think sitting on her lap is going to hurt her?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Kristy said.

"I get it. He wants to be on my lap, but he's scared it'll hurt me." Angel said.

"Pretty much." Kristy said.

"Awe. At sweetheart already." Lea said.

"Yes, he is. He gets it from his Grandpa." Kristy said.

"Wyatt, it won't hurt me. My back is hurt, not my legs, Little Man." Angel said.

"Come on, Little Man, go to Aunt Angel. It's OK." Kristy said.

Wyatt reached out his arms and Angel took him and sat him on her legs. She held onto his hands since he needed help to sit up. Wyatt waved his hands. Lea and Angel laughed. He was making her hands move and his eyes were lighting up. Everyone was watching, sure that Wyatt would be smiling if he knew how to.

"See? I'm just fine, Little Man. And I'll get better soon and Mommy and I will take you the park. Promise." Angel said.

Wyatt's eyes lit up even more at that. Lea smiled. She started to explain to Wyatt what had happened to Angel. That Triple H had gotten mean girls to hurt her and they had broken her back in the process because they wanted her Daddy to be distracted in the match that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Wyatt whimpered at first, but when Lea told him that Angel would get better if she rested, his eyes lit up again.

"I swear, he understands things." Kristy said.

"He sure does." Taker said.

"I think At love Angel." Lea said.

Wyatt waved his hands in response. Angel laughed. Then she shifted on the couch, trying to make herself more comfortable. However, all it did was cause pain to shoot through her back. She held back a scream, but Lea and Wyatt both reacted. Wyatt started to whimper and Lea jumped off her lap.

"Baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I tried to make myself more comfortable, but I moved the wrong way...and now I'm hurting..." Angel whispered.

"Come here, Wyatt." Kristy said.

Wyatt reached his arms out for his Mommy. Kristy took him. Taker walked over to the couch and picked Angel up. Angel was nearly in tears. Taker carried her up the stairs. Lea followed and so did Kristy. She brought Wyatt too so that he would know that Angel was alright.

Taker laid Angel in her bed and then put the heating pad on her back. Angel tried to relax, but she was in pain. Lea crawled up on the bed. She was getting ready to curl up next to Angel when she stopped. Taker looked around wide eyed. Kristy glanced around too. Something didn't seem right. Suddenly, Lea let out a scream.

Taker looked where she was looking and saw that the Urn that held the powers of Kane and Taker for years was sitting on his daughter's nightstand. Taker looked at Angel. She looked worried.

"Angel, do you know how the Urn got in here?" Taker asked.

"No. I didn't put it there." Angel said.

"This is too weird..." Kristy said.

"I think Paul is trying to warn me..." Taker said.

"Why would he be trying to help us now?! After all the stuff he's done..." Kristy said.

"Maybe he turned over a new leaf?" Angel asked.

"I don't know..." Kristy said.

"He's been in Hell for awhile. Maybe he's realized that all the stuff he did is wrong." Angel said.

"OK, but what would he be trying to tell us. I mean, the Urn suddenly appearing? What could that mean?" Kristy asked.

"It could mean anything..." Taker said.

"Paul Bearer? If you're here you'd better show yourself and tell us why you put the Urn in here! It's creepy." Kristy said loudly.

As if answering her request, a beam of light appeared and Paul Bearer stood there. Taker stood up and stood in front of the three girls. He was a little bit weary of what would happen.

_"You can relax, Deadman. I won't hurt the girls." he said._

"What do you want to tell me?" Taker asked.

_"You'll need the power of the Urn to defend your oldest daughter from the Dark Side." he answered, nodding at Angel._

"They are after her then?" Taker asked.

_"Yes. They're after her because she is in a weakened state." he answered._

"We're supposed to trust you? After you tried to kill us?!" Kristy snapped.

_"I'm sorry for that, Kristy. I was mislead." he answered._

"By what?!" Kristy asked.

"Krissy, he's trying to help us." Taker said.

"So? I want to be sure he's not going to double cross us or something! So...what mislead you?" Kristy asked.

_"The Dark Side of course. They mislead me into believing that you were putting Kane and Undertaker in danger." Paul said._

"Wow. They must be powerful if they can influence you..." Kristy said.

"Krissy, they can do whatever they please." Taker said.

_"They are powerful. And they want Angel because she's powerful. They're coming after her now because she's not at a hundred percent." Paul said._

"So what can we do?" Kristy asked.

_"Only my son and the Deadman can protect Angel. They're the only ones who can use The Power of the Urn. Angel can't." Paul said._

"But...why?" Kristy asked.

"It's not that she can't. It's just she's plenty powerful even without the Urn's power." Taker said.

"Oh, OK." Kristy said.

_"Be on your guard, Deadman." Paul said._

Then he disappeared. Taker turned and looked at Angel. She looked scared. Taker walked over. He took Angel's hand. He reminded her that he wasn't about to just let them win and get hold of her. Angel nodded. Kristy was still worried.

"Uncle Taker?" Kristy said.

"Let me guess...how do we know we can trust him?" Taker asked.

"Yeah..." Kristy said.

"We don't. We just have to trust him." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Lea curled up next to Angel. Both Taker and Kristy watched as Angel fell asleep. Now they had even more to worry about. Kristy left the room, leaving Taker and the girls in the bedroom. Taker watched as the two girls slept. He sighed. He was going to sit there in case all hell broke lose and agents from the Dark Side came for Angel.

* * *

**OK, guys. That's it. I'll try and update again as soon as I can, but life is extremely stressful for me at the moment. I'll talk to you all later. Please Read/Review! It'll cheer me up lots! Bye Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	19. A Rough Time

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Oh, my good god this was a long time coming. I'm so sorry, guys. I've been so stressed lately I haven't wanted to write a darn thing. Not to mention stupid ass writer's block. But I finally buckled down and did it, so I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to: John's Country Girl for helping me out. Also thanks to: tomwilliams1990, kakashishot, Wolfgirl77769, blackbear1020, and Cena's baby doll for their reviews.**

**Wolfgirl77769: hah. glad you like it. Thanks so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Rough Time...**

It was one week later and everyone else had gone back on the road. Now Bret, Kane, Taker, Lea, Angel, Kristy, David, and Wyatt were the only ones left in the house. Angel was doing a bit better. She still couldn't move around too much because it hurt. David, Taker, Kane and Bret had all taken up the task of transporting her from one point to another. Angel didn't like it much as she felt she was burdening them by being hurt, but they all said it was no problem. Even Lea was helping by doing little things for Angel. Wyatt helped too even though he didn't really know it. He helped Angel to stay cheered up.

Angel and Kristy had also started working on looking for dresses for their prom. Kristy wasn't nearly as excited as Angel was though. Angel was sure it was because her and John had planned to go and now he wasn't around. However, any time they tried to ask her about it, she wouldn't tell them anything. She also seemed worried about Angel more then usual, but her best friend knew that it was the warning that Paul Bearer had given them that was causing that.

Angel and Kristy were in the living room, leafing through more magazines to try and find prom dresses. Wyatt was sitting on his Mom's lap and Lea was next to the couch where Angel was lying. Angel had explained to both her and Wyatt that it was alright to sit on her lap as long as they didn't bounce too much, but both of them were careful. Kristy stared down at Wyatt.

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"We go back to school tomorrow, Ang..." Kristy said.

"I know where this is going. You're worried about leaving Wyatt alone with my Daddy, aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. And it's not because I don't trust Uncle Taker with him. I totally do! I know he'll be safe. It's just-" Kristy started.

"It's just you've been with Wyatt twenty four hours a day, seven days a week since he came into this world and you're scared to leave him, even for a few hours." Angel finished.

"How did you know?" Kristy asked.

"Because I felt the same way the first time I had to leave Lea with Bret when I went to school." Angel said.

"Oh..." Kristy said.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. You. Are you going to be alright tomorrow?" Kristy asked.

"Don't worry about me, Krissy. I'll be fine." Angel said.

"But Ang...getting around..." Kristy said.

"I'll be alright. Besides, you'll be there." Angel said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be able to carry you everywhere. You're sure you're going to be alright having to walk around?" Kristy said.

"I've gotta do it sometime. Please stop worrying about me so much. I'll be alright. Really, Krissy." Angel said.

"Alright, Ang, if you say so." Kristy said.

"I know how you are. You're going to worry anyway. But I'm sure I'll be fine. If it gets bad I can always come home." Angel said.

"OK. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. And about having to leave Wyatt. I know he'll be alright...but he's never been away from me before...and I haven't been away from him either." Kristy said.

"I know, Krissy, but he'll get used to it." Angel said.

"Andel...you can't go back cool!" Lea said.

"Baby Lea, we've been through this, sweetheart. I know I'm hurt still, but I have to go." Angel said.

"What bout At?" Lea asked.

"Wyatt is staying here with you and Daddy so that Kristy and I can go to school. That way Krissy will know that he'll be OK." Angel said.

Just then, Wyatt started making noises and waving his arms. He had recently discovered his vocal cords. He had also figured out that making noise was a good way to get people to pay attention to him.

"Is something wrong, Little Man?" Kristy asked.

Wyatt's response was to look up at Kristy. Both her and Angel noticed that he had real tears in his eyes. Lea looked worried. Angel sighed.

"I think someone doesn't want Mommy to go." Angel said.

"At, it be tay. You stay here with Daddy an he take care of you. Ris an Andel have go cool. They not go way forever. No worry." Lea said.

"See Wyatt. It will be alright." Kristy said.

"Is it because he scared of Daddy?" Lea asked.

"No. He's not scared of your Daddy, Lea. I think he's scared we won't come back is all." Kristy said.

"More like scared that you won't come back." Angel said.

"That too." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. The rest of the day past quickly. The next morning went pretty well until it was time to leave. Kristy gave Lea and Wyatt hugs and kisses and Angel followed suit. Angel managed to get out of the house and to the car, where Bret was waiting for them without any problem, but when Kristy handed Wyatt to Taker and started to head toward the door, he started to scream.

"Krissy, he'll be fine. Keep going. Bret's waiting." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. Bret and Angel were in the car already. She left and when the door closed, Wyatt screamed louder. Taker sighed and placed his hand on Wyatt's forehead.

_"Papa Taker, why did Mommy go away?! Where is she going?! Is she coming back? Does she not want me anymore?!" he asked._

"Oh, Little Man, it's nothing like that. Your Mommy went to school. She'll be back this afternoon. Promise. She loves you very much and only went because she had to." Taker said.

_"O-OK...Papa Taker..." he said._

He stopped crying. Taker sighed. Lea was upset too. She hadn't wanted Angel to go to school because she was still hurt. Taker went into the living room where Kane was sitting on the floor, playing with Lea and trying to make her feel better.

Meanwhile, at Waltrip High, Angel and Kristy had just arrived in class. Everyone seemed to stare at them as Kristy helped Angel into her seat. Everyone seemed to be staring at Angel. She sighed. People seemed to be staring at the scars that they could see on her shoulders and the part of her back that her tank top couldn't quite cover. Kristy helped Angel to get her books out and they sat there. Angel could hear the two girls that were sitting directly behind them whispering. She listened.

"Pay no attention to them, Ang. They're just bitches." Kristy said, loud enough for the girls to hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're just bitches!" Kristy repeated.

"If you have something to say to me, why don't you say it to my face rather then whispering?" Angel snapped at them.

"Your John Cena's ex girlfriend right? No wonder he chose Eve over you."

"And it looks like Triple H's girls really did a number on you. Too bad you didn't have the courage to fight them off."

"You're supposed to be The Undertaker's daughter, but you're nothing like him."

Angel stood up at that, ignoring the pain that had shot through her back. She pushed past Kristy and took off running. She didn't even care that it was hurting her, she just ran. Kristy sighed. She gathered up hers and Angel's things and left. Along the way, she actually ran into the teacher who was headed to class.

"Kristine, why did I just see Angel running as fast as she could for the girl's washroom?" she asked.

"Because the two girls that were sitting behind us in class upset her...and when she's upset or scared, she runs." Kristy explained.

"Ah. Well, I'll speak to them after class. Go and check on Angel. Make sure she's alright."

Kristy nodded. She headed for the girl's washroom. She found Angel sitting against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She could tell that her best friend was in pain. Kristy just sat down beside her and gave her a hug. Angel sighed and bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Want to go home, Ang?" Kristy said.

"No. I'll be alright. If I go home, then they win. I...need to prove to everyone that I'm not a coward...and that I can be like my Daddy sometimes." Angel said quietly.

"That's a good way to look at it, Ang." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They stood up. Angel winced. Kristy sighed, feeling even more worried. Angel wasn't supposed to run and she couldn't even be on the Cheer Leading Squad anymore since she couldn't do anything that put strain on her back. Kristy hated seeing Angel this way and she was going to make Jen, Kel and Cher pay even if it was the last thing she did.

"Ang...if you won't go home then at least go to the nurse's office for the rest of the morning. You can lay down and get some ice on your back." Kristy said.

"Alright, but please bring me my assignments and the notes from class. And no "I hate John Cena" written on the side of your notes. OK?" Kristy said.

"Fine. Fine." Kristy said.

They left the washroom and Kristy took Angel to the nurse's office. She helped Angel get settled in before she left again. Angel just laid there with an ice pack on her back. It was so quiet there. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she was shocked to see her Daddy standing over her. Lea was holding his hand and he was holding Wyatt. She sat up and gasped, rubbing her eyes. Wyatt made a noise as though to tell her she was alright.

"Calm down, baby girl. The nurse called me." Taker said.

"I told Andel not go cool!" Lea said.

"The nurse called you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. She thought you might want to go home since your back was hurting you." Taker said.

"It's OK, Daddy. I'll stay." Angel said, remembering what the girls had told her.

"What wrong, Andel?" Lea asked.

"Nothing. I'm OK." Angel said.

"No you not. Somefing wrong wif you. You upset." Lea said.

"Baby girl, you should know by now that Lea's too smart for her own good. Now what happened?" Taker asked.

"Nothing. Just...some girls were being mean to Kristy and I this morning. They said I wasn't as strong as you are." Angel said.

"What?!" Taker asked.

"I took off. I...ran. That's why my back hurts. I know I shouldn't have...but when I get upset or scared...I don't think straight...my mind screams run...so I do. I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

"It's alright, baby girl. Is Kristy OK?" Taker asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. She went back to class after she knew I was alright here." Angel said.

Just as she said it, the bell rang. Angel looked at the clock. It was lunch time. A few minutes later, the door opened and Kristy stood there, out of breath. She had apparently run all the way from her classroom to here to see if Angel was alright. She stopped when she saw Taker, Lea and Wyatt there. Wyatt made a happy noise and reached his arms out. Kristy took him.

"The nurse called me. She thought Angel might want to go home because her back was bothering her. Angel already told me what happened. Are you OK?" Taker said before she could ask.

"I'll be fine. Those bitches just thought that they'd taunt me about John and Eve, but they don't know that it doesn't bother me anymore." Kristy said.

"Kristy, what else did they say? I mean, besides telling Angel that she wasn't as strong as me." Taker said.

"They didn't say that. They said Angel didn't have the courage to fight the bitch trio off and that she may be your daughter, but she's nothing like you. It hurt her. She took off. That's why her back was hurting her." Kristy said.

"And they were whispering...about the scars on my back..." Angel said.

"What did they say?" Taker asked.

"I couldn't really hear them." Angel said.

"Kristy? Did you happen to hear what they were whispering?" Taker asked.

"Not a word. But I could tell Angel must have heard them because of the look on her face." Kristy said.

"Baby girl...tell me the truth, OK? What did you hear?" Taker asked.

"They said I looked like a monster." Angel whispered.

Taker didn't say a word. Instead, the lights above their heads began to flicker. Not only that, but from what Angel could see of the hallway, the ones outside the room were acting up too. Lea let go of her Daddy's hand and ran to Kristy. Wyatt looked up at Kristy and started making noise. Angel finally let her tears fall.

"Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"I'm sorry, girls." Taker said, relaxing.

"I'd rather have that happen then have you yell." Angel said through her tears.

"In a way, that makes two of us. I'd rather have him do that then use the voice." Kristy said.

"Andel no cry." Lea said.

"Little One, you don't understand." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy. You're mad because of what the girls said about me." Angel whispered.

"Of course I am!" Taker said.

Lea looked from Angel to Taker and back with a worried look. Then she walked over and climbed up on the bed. She flung her arms around Angel's neck in a hug. She didn't know why her Daddy was mad or why Angel was upset, but she didn't like it.

"Thanks, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"No want you be sad. No want Daddy be mad either." Lea told her.

"We know, LeLe." Kristy said.

"It's kind of confusing, but I'll explain it as best I can to you, OK?" Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"Do you remember when Jen and her friends hurt me?" Angel asked.

"Yep. They do bad stuff to you. And it leave lots of mark on back." Lea said.

"That's right. And today I came here to school and some girls in my class saw some of the marks on my back and they said it makes me look like a monster." Angel said.

"Andel not monster!" Lea said.

"I know I'm not, Baby Lea, but sometimes the things that people say to me make me feel upset." Angel said.

"Andel come home?" Lea asked.

"No. I need to stay here. Otherwise they'll win...besides, I need to prove that I can be strong like Daddy sometimes." Angel told her.

"That's a good way to look at it, baby girl." Taker said.

"That's what I said." Kristy said.

"Ris tay too?" Lea asked.

"She doesn't have to..." Angel said.

"I'm staying. I've already said a hundred damn times that it doesn't bother me. It's only Cena. I mean, God. He's not the centre of the whole universe." Kristy said.

"Alright, Krissy." Taker said.

He took Wyatt, who was sound asleep. Lea let go of Angel and Taker hugged her. Then they left. Angel got up and went with Kristy to the cafeteria. Angel noticed that people were staring at her and whispering behind their hands. She caught a few snippets of conversation as she walked by people, but she ignored them. The girls went and got food and sat down. It was while they were eating that the two girls from their class came up. Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, I see the monster is feeling better."

Angel sighed. She stood up, glaring at the two girls. Kristy was shocked at how angry her friend looked at being called a monster. She got right in the girl's faces. Kristy was strongly reminded of her Uncle Taker. The girls just laughed, apparently not worried.

"What's the matter, monster? Did we touch a nerve?"

"I hope you two like having your backs to the wall." Angel snapped.

The next thing everyone knew, the two girls were flung across the room and hit the opposite wall. Angel didn't say a word. She just sat back down. Everyone was looking at them, but Angel didn't care. Kristy couldn't say anything because she was laughing so hard.

After that, the rest of the school day passed normally. When they walked outside after school, Taker was waiting for them. Wyatt was with him too. Angel got into the front seat and Kristy climbed into the back. Wyatt's eyes lit up when he saw his Mom.

"Hey, Little Man." Kristy said.

"See, Wyatt? I told you that she'd be back and that she loves you." Taker said.

"Of course I love you, Little Man." Kristy said.

Wyatt started making noise at that. Angel laughed. Taker pulled away from the school. When they arrived home, Lea was sitting on the front porch. Angel got out of the car and walked over. Lea hugged her. Then they went into the house. They found Kane pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked up when Angel walked in.

"Hi, Uncle...are you OK?" Angel asked.

Kane didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked over to Angel. He knelt down and gave her a hug. Angel knew then that her Daddy had told him what had happened at the school and he had been pacing back and forth because he was upset and angry. Angel hugged him back. Then Kane placed his hands on Angel's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Little Angel. Your scars don't make you a monster. Understand?" Kane asked.

"I understand, Uncle." Angel said.

"I don't think anyone will mess with Ang anymore. She totally taught those girls a lesson." Kristy said.

"Ah, so that was the small power spike that we felt earlier." Kane said.

"Yeah...that was me. I know I'm not supposed to use my powers in public. I...just sort of snapped..." Angel said.

"Well, as long as you didn't do anything too bad, I think it's alright, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it. Her back was killing her. Taker went and got the heating pad for her and within a few minutes, Angel was sound asleep. Kane put a blanket over her. Lea ran over to the couch looking worried and Wyatt whimpered.

"It's OK, you two." Taker said.

"She's just tired. It's been a long day for her." Kristy said.

"Andel no go cool no more!" Lea said, turning to look at Taker.

"She has to go, Lea." Taker said.

"No! Andel not go! She not need go!" Lea said to him.

"Lea, stop it. Angel has to go to school. I know you worry about her, but she'll be just fine." Taker said.

"And I'll be with her, Lea. You know that. I won't let anything happen to Angel." Kristy said.

"Um...tay...but...why Andel so tired?" Lea asked.

"Because, LeLe, it was a long day. School is very boring." Kristy said.

Lea nodded. She climbed up onto the couch and curled up next to Angel despite the fact that there wasn't much room there. Kane and Taker both smiled and so did Kristy. Taker told Lea that if Angel needed anything to come and get him. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Kristy, you look worried about something. Is everything alright?" Taker asked.

"School is hard on her. Maybe Lea is right." Kristy said.

"Krissy...she'll fight me to the death if I try to take her out of school. She really wants to go to that prom." Taker said.

"Yeah, I know. But...she's back there one day and it's already rough for her." Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy, but she wants to be there. And I want her to be as normal as she can be." Taker said.

"But she's not supposed to be normal, Uncle Taker! If she was..." Kristy started.

"She'd have been born to someone else and without her powers." Taker finished for her.

"Exactly. But you're right, she'll fight you on it. I'll do what I can to keep her safe at school at least until prom is over." Kristy said.

"Thanks, Little Krissy." Taker said.

"Kristy...you're not looking forward to prom are you?" Kane asked.

"Well...not exactly. It's just...I was supposed to go with John...and then he had to be a stupid ass jerk." Kristy said.

"I knew that that's what had her crying in the night. Pay up, big brother." Kane said.

"Later." Taker snapped at him.

"What am I going to do? I can't go without a date. I'll be a complete laughing stock. I mean, Ang has David..." Kristy said.

"What not ask one of the guys on the roster to go with you? I mean, they all seem to like you." Kane said.

"Little Brother..." Taker said.

"What? I'm trying to help!" Kane said.

"It's alright, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"We'll have to figure something out for you, Kristy. I know you're not looking forward to this, but Angel is. And I know she wants you to be there. And I need you to keep an eye on her." Taker said.

"You don't trust David, big brother?" Kane asked.

"It's not David I'm worried about. It's everyone else." Taker said.

"David can protect her. But I'll go because she wants me to. I just hate the thought of it. Especially the theme." Kristy said.

"What's the theme this year?" Kane asked.

"Love in Paris. I swear I need to gag every time I see the posters." Kristy said.

"Love in Paris? How are they going to make that work?" Kane asked.

"The whole gym is going to be decorated to look like Paris in spring time when love in the air." Kristy said, gagging.

"And Angel's looking forward to that?" Kane asked.

"I don't think it's the theme of the thing that she's looking forward to, Little Brother." Taker said.

"She's looking forward to spending the night with David and doing something normal for once in her life." Kristy said.

"Let's hope it will be normal for her." Kane said.

"And just want is that supposed to mean?" Taker asked.

"It's just...every time Angel tries to do something that a normal teenage girl would do...something seems to go amiss...or something happens that's not supposed to." Kane said.

"Kane's right...I hope it'll go off without a hitch this time." Taker said.

"It'll be fine." Kristy said.

"I hope so." Taker said.

"I'll make sure it is." Kristy said.

Just then, there was a scream from the living room. Taker got up and ran to where Angel was lying. Kane followed and Kristy picked up Wyatt and followed him. When they got there, they saw that Lea was looking afraid. She was staring at Angel. Kristy screamed too. It looked like someone or something was wrapping Angel in darkness.

"Uncle Taker, what's going on?" Kristy asked.

"Kane...go and get the Urn...and make it fast." Taker said.

Kane nodded. He left the room. Lea was too scared to even move. Kristy was looking from Angel to Taker and back again. She was scared too. Wyatt was crying by now.

"UNCLE TAKER?! WHAT"S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Kristy yelled at him.

"Whatever is after her on the Dark Side is trying to pull her there. They waited till she was sleeping so her guard was down." Taker said.

"NO! I'm not losing my best friend this way!" Kristy snapped.

"You won't Kristy. That's why Kane is getting the urn." Taker said.

"What good is that going to do?!" Kristy snapped.

"You remember Paul's warning don't you? Kane and I would need the power of the Urn to protect Angel." Taker said.

"He was actually right..." Kristy said.

"Apparently." Kane said.

Everyone turned and looked. Kane had come downstairs with the Urn in hand. Suddenly, Lea screamed. The darkness was up to Angel's waist and getting higher by the second. Lea climbed off the couch and grabbed hold of Angel's arm. She started pulling, trying to free her sister. She started crying when she couldn't.

"LeLe..." Kristy said.

"Rissy help!" Lea said.

"Lea..." Kane said.

"LET ANDEL GO! LET GO! NOT TAKE ANDEL!" Lea yelled, pulling on Angel's arm again.

"UNCLE TAKER, USE THE URN!" Kristy said.

"Right. Ready for this, Little Brother?" Taker asked.

Kane nodded. He opened the lid to the Urn. Light shot out of it. Both brothers knelt in front of it. When everything stopped, Kristy was shocked. They didn't look any different. She started to cry. She was sure it hadn't worked. Wyatt was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It...didn't work..." Kristy whispered.

"Andel not OK!" Lea said.

"BEARER LIED TO US!" Kristy yelled.

"Krissy, just because my brother and I don't look any different, doesn't mean it didn't work." Kane said.

"LET GO!" Lea yelled, pulling on Angel again.

Angel stirred at the sound of Lea's yelling. She started screaming when she realized what was going on. Tears filled her eyes when she saw Lea trying to pull her free. She started to struggle, only to be shocked by something.

"Lea...let go of me." she said.

"No! Andel not go." Lea said.

"Lea, please...it will get you too. Let go." Angel said.

"NO!" Lea yelled at her.

"LeLe..." Kristy said.

She walked over and pulled Lea away from Angel. Lea started to struggle against her, screaming at her to let go because she had to help her sister. Kristy just held on to her. Everyone watched as the darkness wrapped itself around Angel completely. She started to disappear.

"Ang! No! You guys! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" Kristy screamed.

"Kristy...don't be upset...please..." Angel said.

Then she disappeared. Kristy screamed. Lea started to cry and Wyatt was still screaming. Kane and Taker looked at each other and nodded. Kristy turned and glared at them.

"Why didn't you do anything?! She's gone! I hate you both!" she snapped.

"Kristy, calm down. We're going to go and get her." Kane said.

"THEN DO IT ALREADY!" Kristy screamed.

"Before we do...we didn't want to let Angel go. She wants to see who exactly it is that's been chasing her this whole time." Taker said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANGEL AT ALL!" Kristy screamed at him.

"Kristy, remember, Angel is linked to us. She was using the link. She told us to let her go. And don't you dare tell me that I don't know Angel!" Taker said.

"Just go." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He leaned down and kissed Lea. Lea started to cry even more. Taker and Kane looked at each other and nodded. A second later, darkness enveloped both of them and they disappeared. Kristy sat down right there in the middle of the room and just started to cry. Lea hugged her.

_Kane and Taker opened their eyes and found themselves on the Dark Side. It had been a long time since either one had been there. They started walking around, looking for Angel. It seemed to take hours for them to figure out where they needed to go. Eventually they found themselves standing in front of a castle on a cliff. They stepped inside and just started walking. _

_They had been walking for about ten minutes when suddenly, Taker stopped. He placed his hands over his ears and fell to his knees. Kane was stunned. He had never seen his brother react like this before. Kane touched Taker's shoulder. He screamed._

_ "Big brother! What's wrong? What is it?" Kane asked._

_ "Sounds...like...screaming..." Taker said through gritted teeth._

_ "Angel..." Kane said._

_ "Looking for someone?" a voice asked._

_Kane looked around. From the shadows stepped a hooded figure. Whoever it was laughed when they saw Taker on his knees covering his ears. Kane looked from the cloaked figure to Taker and back. He growled under his breath._

_ "What are you doing to her? Where is she?" he snapped._

_ "Well, well, the Big Red Monster and The Deadman, coming to the aid of a mere child." the figure taunted._

_ "Don't insult our intelligence. We know you've been after her for seventeen years because of the power she has! Now where is she? And what are you doing to her?!" Kane asked._

_ "Isn't it obvious? She has more power then the two of you combined...and since she refuses to join us, I thought I'd bring her here and take it from her." the figure said._

_ "You'll never be able to take Angel's power!"Taker growled._

_ "Oh really? And just what is going to stop us?" the figure asked._

_ "It's not a matter of stopping you! You will never be able to take Angel's power. It comes from Light rather then the Darkness. That's why she's so strong!" Taker growled._

_ "Well, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?" the figure said._

_ "Don't you dare put your hands on my daughter!" Taker growled._

_Kane lunged, wrapping his hand around the figure's throat and holding him there. He then threw him into the wall and held out his hands. The figure was trapped there. The figure seemed shocked by the power that Kane had._

_ "Now, if you tell me where my niece is you might get lucky and we'll spare you. If you don't tell us...well, it won't end well for you...and we'll look from top to bottom." Kane snapped._

_ "Don't you want to see my face first? After all, Angel knows who I am." the figure said._

_ "I didn't come here to find out who it was that has been chasing my daughter. I came here to get her back! I came here because she needs my help!" Taker snapped, getting to his feet._

_ "Then do what you will Deadman." the figure said._

_ "Hang on, big brother...I'm curious..." Kane said._

_ "Well, hurry it up then. Angel needs us!" Taker said._

_Kane nodded. The figure smirked and reached up and took his hood off. Taker backed right away. He was shocked. It was his father. At the same time, he didn't understand. His father had died in the fire years ago._

_ "No! You're supposed to be dead! What's going on here?! How is this possible?!" Taker shouted._

_ "They must have found his body after the fire...because it may be his body, but it's not his soul. There's no good there. It's not the real Dylan Calaway that's standing in front of us." Kane said._

_ "OK. So they used my father..." Taker said._

_ "That they did. Now, we know who you are. You can tell us where Angel is." Kane snapped._

_ "You won't find her." Dylan said._

_ "Don't try and pull that on me. We know she's here! Now, I'll give you one more chance. Tell us where she is!" Taker growled._

_ "In the tower." Dylan said._

_Taker nodded. Kane threw Dylan to the ground and used his powers. All that was left when Kane was done was a pile of dust. Kane threw his power at the ball of darkness over their heads. It screamed as it shattered into pieces. Then they went running for the tower. When they got there, Taker kicked the door open. They ran up the stairs. As they got close, they could hear Angel screaming in pain. When they rounded the last corner they saw Angel floating in the air. Black chains were around her and she was being shocked. Above her head was a little ball of light._

_ "Her powers..." Kane said._

_ "Baby girl..." Taker said._

_ "Help...D-Daddy...Uncle...Mama...someone..." Angel whispered._

_ "She can't see us? Big brother...what's wrong?" Kane asked._

_ "They've got her blind folded." Taker said._

_ "Little Angel, can you hear us?" Kane asked._

_ "Uncle?" Angel asked._

_ "Yeah. It's me and I'm not alone either." Kane said._

_ "You're not...alone?" Angel asked._

_ "You didn't think I'd let your Uncle rescue you on your own did you, baby girl?" Taker asked._

_ "D-Daddy..." Angel whispered._

_ "She's getting weaker, big brother." Kane said._

_Taker nodded. He walked over to Angel and pulled the blind fold off of her. Tears filled Angel's eyes when she saw him. Then she screamed in pain again. Kane walked over. Both Brothers grabbed the chains holding Angel. Angel screamed as they began to get shocked too. After a few minutes the chains disappeared. Taker caught Angel before she hit the floor. Angel smiled at him before her eyes closed._

_Taker just stood there, staring at her. Kane looked over his shoulder at Angel. She was asleep, but it seemed to be fitful. Just then, the ball of light that had been floating in the air surrounded all three of them and the next thing Kane and Taker knew, they were being pulled away from there._

Kristy sat on the couch, crying. Wyatt and Lea had fallen asleep hours ago. She was upset by what she had said to Kane and Taker after Angel disappeared. She didn't really hate them. She was sitting there, wishing that they would hurry back when a ball of light appeared in the room. It was brighter then any light Kristy had ever seen. When it disappeared, Kane and Taker stood there.

Taker had Angel in his arms. She was sleeping fitfully. Kristy moved and Taker laid her down on the couch. Kane picked Lea up and laid her next to Angel. Then he picked Wyatt up and laid him in his bassinet. Kristy walked over to Taker and threw her arms around him in a hug. Then she did the same to Kane. They were shocked.

"I...don't hate you. I was just angry. I'm sorry." Kristy said.

"It's alright." Kane said.

"People say things when they're mad, Little Krissy, it's OK." Taker said.

"Is...she OK?" Kristy asked.

"Weak...and sleeping fitfully, but fine. I think she'll be alright though." Taker said.

"Her Dead Girl side has probably taken her to the Power Shrine, big brother." Kane said.

"Power Shrine?" Kristy said.

"It's a special place. You can only get there in your dreams. So...Angel's body is here, but her consciousness is there at the moment. She can get her strength back there." Taker said.

"Bethany and Mother will watch over her." Kane said.

"And the Druids guard the place, so she's going to be just fine." Taker said.

"How come she's sleeping so fitfully? Usually when she passes out after using her powers, she sleeps like a log." Kristy said.

"Krissy, she didn't use her powers. He tried to rip them from her." Kane said.

"What?! Who did?!" Kristy asked.

"Sometime after the fire that killed my parents...people from the Dark Side found my father's body. They put the soul of someone dark in it. He was the one chasing Angel. He was the one that took her. He tried to rip her powers from her since she won't join them." Taker said.

"Oh, my God...Uncle Taker...are...you OK?" Kristy asked.

"It...wasn't him, Little Krissy. It may have been his body, but it wasn't him." Taker said.

"Daddy...I'm scared..." Angel whispered.

Taker walked over to the couch and picked Angel up. She snuggled closer to him, but she didn't relax. Taker was sure she was terrified by what had happened. He didn't know what else to do so he just held onto her. Kristy and Kane looked worried.

"Baby girl, it's alright. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you." Taker said.

"She must have been terrified." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He fully understood why Angel would have been terrified having been there all alone and having had some of her powers ripped from her. He carried Angel upstairs to her room and laid her in bed. He kissed her forehead and left. He left the door open a little bit in case something happened and Angel needed him.

* * *

**That's it for now. It's 6 days till Wrestlemania! YAY! I so can't wait. Please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	20. A Look Into Angel's Past

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. OK, updates might be scarce. I have one week of classes left and three finals to write. In light of that, this chapter is REALLY long, so I can kinda wait on the update a bit and not feel so bad about it. Because I do feel bad when I go a long time without updating it.**

**Gotta send a thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this. Thanks also to: blackbear1020, Cena's baby doll, DEADMANWALKING55, Vader23A, kakashishot, Brendan Aurabolt and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews.**

**blackbear1020: for some reason turning 24 was REALLY weird for me. Probably because the last 10 years or so sped by so fast lol**

**Wolfgirl77769: Awe, glad you like it. Thanks so much.**

**See ya at the bottom! **

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Look Into Angel's Past**

_The last thing Angel remembered, she smiled up at her father as he prevented her from crashing into the floor. She now found herself staggering around the darkness in a weakened state. She had been walking for hours it seemed. Finally, her legs gave out and she collapsed. That was when she heard footsteps. Then a hand reached down and touched her cheek. It was warm. Angel smiled. She knew that touch._

_ "Mama..." she whispered._

_ "Hello there, Angel Baby." Bethany said, picking her up._

_ "Where are we going?" Angel asked._

_ "To a special place. Close your eyes." Beth said._

_Angel nodded. She closed her eyes. When Bethany told her to open then again, she did. She found herself in front of a building that looked like a temple. She thought it odd that the Druids were stationed all over as though guarding the place. Bethany placed her hand on the door and it opened. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her. Angel glanced around her. She had been here before. It was the strange throne room like place where she had met her Dead Girl side. _

_The only difference this time was that the place was all lit up with torches. The symbols were still on the wall. The ones that represented Kane and Taker were glowing brightly, but the star that represented Angel seemed to be dimmer then it had been before. Not only that, but there was a faint symbol of a crescent moon that seemed to be slowly appearing on the wall._

_ "Mama...this place...I've been here...but..." Angel whispered._

_ "Shush, Angel Baby. This is the Power Shrine. It's a safe haven where you can come to get your powers back." Beth said._

_ "Have...Daddy and Uncle ever come here?" Angel asked._

_ "Of course, Angel Baby." Beth said._

_Just then, a door opened. Angel looked around. She saw her Grandmother walking toward them. She seemed to sigh in relief when she saw that Bethany had Angel. At the same moment, Angel's Dead Girl side appeared. Angel sighed. She didn't feel scared now. She was safe for the moment._

_ **"It's alright, Angel. This is a safe place..." her Dead Girl side said.**_

_"Are...you alright?" Angel asked._

_ **"Yes. I'm fine. He only managed to get a bit of our power." **_

_ "Which I used...so Daddy and Uncle could escape..." Angel whispered._

_ **"That's fine."**_

_ "I...don't understand...if he only managed to steal a bit...why am I so weak?" Angel asked._

_ "Because, Angel Baby, you did the smart thing and struggled. He had to literally rip the power away to get it out of you." Bethany said._

_Angel nodded. Her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she was in a separate room, in a warm bed. Her grandmother and mother sat on either side of her. Angel sat up, looking around. It was then that she saw that the room was lit by torch light, just like the one she had been in earlier. Her Dead Girl side stood back in the corner._

_ "Feeling better, Angel baby?" Bethany asked._

_ "I don't feel as weak..." Angel said._

_ "Good." Leanna said._

_She handed Angel a drink. Angel drank it down quickly, not realizing that she had been thirsty. Then she leaned back into the pillows. Bethany and Leanna smiled._

_ "Sweetheart..." Leanna said._

_ "Uh-oh. I know that voice. Are you going to lecture me Grandma?" Angel asked._

_ "No. Not at all. I was going to say that you are like your father. Strong, full of pride, and even a bit stubborn at times." Leanna said._

_ "Oh..." Angel said._

_ "Angel Baby, I know that your powers scare you and you don't like using them because you're scared of hurting someone, but you don't have to worry." Bethany said._

_ **"Your father, uncle, baby sister and friends are too important to you, Angel. I know that. I could never hurt them and if I did, the Deadman would be angry with me."**_

_"But why?" Angel asked._

_ "Because even though your powers are stronger then Kane and your father's combined, she must obey the Deadman. Bethany made sure that Mark had the power to bind her again if need be." Leanna said._

_ "So...I can use my powers without fear?" Angel asked._

_ "Yes." Leanna said._

_ **"But before you can, you must learn to control them."**_

_ "Can't Daddy teach me that?" Angel asked._

_ "We thought it'd be best if your Mother and I did it." Leanna said._

_Angel nodded. Just then, she heard the sounds of someone crying. It sounded like a child. Leanna stood up and left the room. When she came back, Angel was shocked to see her holding Lea. Lea beamed and squirmed her way from Leanna's arms. She ran to Angel and climbed up on the bed and hugged her._

_ "Baby Lea..." Angel said._

_ "Hi, Andel." Lea said._

_ "How did you get here?" Angel asked._

_ "Daddy telled me how. He say before I go sleep say "I want see Andel" then I be able to get to special place." Lea said._

_ "Daddy...and the others..." Angel said._

_ "No worry Andel. They tay. Ris sit by Andel bed wif At. She not want you be alone when wake up." Lea said._

_Angel nodded. She hugged Lea again and stood up. She looked at her Grandmother and Mother and nodded. She was ready to learn to control her powers._

Back at home, the house was quiet. Lea was in bed, Taker and David were down in the basement working out and Kane was quietly watching Kristy. She had been sitting next to Angel's bed for hours, only leaving to eat, drink, change Wyatt, or get food for the little guy. Wyatt was snoozing in his bassinet. Kane sighed and stepped into the room. He cleared his throat. Kristy jumped and looked around.

"Oh, hi Kane." she said.

"Kristy, you've been here for hours." Kane said.

"I didn't want her to wake up alone." Kristy said.

"She probably won't wake up till morning, Kristy." Kane said.

"Fine. I'll sit here all night if I have to." Kristy told him.

"Kristy, you need to sleep. You'll look like hell for school tomorrow." Kane said.

"Don't care." Kristy said.

Kane sighed, but before he got the chance to say anything, Kristy had screamed. Kane looked and saw that Angel was glowing. Kristy started yelling at him to go and get Taker. Kane just shook his head. He had a general idea of what was happening.

"It's alright, Krissy." Kane said.

"She's going to disappear again!" Kristy said.

"No, she's not. Just calm down." Kane said.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kristy asked.

"Nothing. I have a feeling my Mother and Bethany are behind this." Kane said.

"They'd better not be hurting her." Kristy said.

"Kristy, they wouldn't hurt Angel. You know that as well as I do!" Kane said.

"Then what are they doing?!" Kristy asked.

"I'm not positive, but I think they're teaching her to control her powers." Kane said.

Just then, David and Taker poked their heads in the door. David pretty much had the same reaction that Kristy had. He thought something was wrong with Angel. Taker walked over to Kristy and hugged her when he saw how upset she was by what was happening.

"She's going to disappear again!" Kristy told him before he could say anything.

"No, she's not." Taker said.

"Why is she glowing like that? What's wrong with her?" David asked.

"Relax, you two. She's fine. She's not disappearing again." Taker said.

"Then what the hell is wrong?!" David and Kristy asked at the same time.

"They're teaching her to control her powers." Taker said.

"OK. But why is her body glowing? I don't get it." Kristy said.

"It's because she's getting her powers back and she's also healing." Kane said.

"Healing? You mean...she could have used her powers to heal her back this whole time?" Kristy said.

"Krissy...it's not that simple...Angel has always been scared of her powers...she won't use them unless she absolutely has to. Or emotion overtakes and it happens by accident like today at school." Taker said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Is it because she's scared of hurting us?" David asked.

"Partly. But there is probably another reason." Kane said.

"Like what?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. Big brother?" Kane asked.

"She's afraid that she'll disappoint me." Taker said.

"That doesn't make sense." David said.

"Nope." Kristy said.

"Maybe not to you two, but it makes sense to Angel." Kane said.

"You know, if you really think about everything that Jason put her through, it makes perfect sense." Taker said.

"True." David and Kristy said.

"Do you think she'll ever get over what that bastard did to her?" Kristy asked.

"She might. It could take awhile." Kane said.

"What if she doesn't?" Kristy asked.

"Then we'll just have to be there for her as much as we can." David said.

"Give her time. Just trust me, when she's ready to deal with her past, she'll do it. And she'll do it in a way that's right for her." Kane said.

"Daddy...I'm sorry..." Angel whispered.

"What the...?" Kane said.

Kristy walked over to the bed and shook Angel's shoulders. Angel's eyes snapped open and the glowing stopped. She saw her Daddy standing there and looked away. Taker wasn't fooled. He walked over and sat down. He pulled Angel into a hug.

"Hey, what are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to let it take me." Angel whispered.

"It's alright." Taker said.

"No it's not! You and Uncle could have been hurt and it would have been all my fault!" Angel said.

"Angel, it's fine." Kane said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Angel shouted.

Angel dissolved into tears. Kane was shocked. Angel's shouting woke Wyatt, who started to cry. Kristy picked him up. Taker just sat there, hugging Angel. Just then, Lea came running into the room crying. She told Kane that Angel had disappeared from the special place. Kane picked her up and nodded to where Taker was holding Angel on the bed. Lea stopped crying.

"Andel...tay?" Lea asked.

"No, LeLe, she's not OK." Kristy said.

"Daddy...I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." Angel whispered.

"Now hold on young lady, where the heck did you get the idea that I'm disappointed in you?" Taker asked.

"Because I'm not strong." Angel said.

"Little Angel, that's not true. You're strong." Kane said.

"No I'm not." Angel said.

"Angel Marie Calaway, stop talking like that!" Kristy snapped.

"Why?! It's true! I'm not like Daddy! I'm not strong! I...I can't...I'm not.." Angel said.

"Yes, you are. You showed those girls at school today that you're strong like Uncle Taker. You've shown millions of people all around the world that you're strong! So don't tell me you're not!" Kristy said.

"Not only that, baby girl, but you've survived things that most people would never be able to." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Sweetheart, how many times did Jason try to beat you to death only to have you bounce back and get better again?" David asked.

"That was because someone always found me in time! It has nothing to do with my strength!" Angel snapped.

"Yes, it does." Kristy said.

"No it doesn't! It's because of Krissy that I'm even alive. She always found me in time because she always knew when something was really wrong! It had nothing to do with my strength!" Angel said.

"Angel, I only helped you. You're alive because you're a fighter." Kristy said.

"Baby girl, I could never be disappointed in you. And the girls at school, Jason, and anyone else that has ever told you that you're a weakling are wrong. You've got more strength in you then most adults I know!" Taker said.

"Andel not weak! People not tell truth when say Andel weak!" Lea said.

"Lea's right." Kane said.

"Lea...Daddy...I..." Angel said.

"You what, baby girl?" Taker said.

"What matter, Andel?" Lea asked.

"I'm sorry." Angel said.

"Andel not do bad. No be sorry." Lea said.

"Don't apologize, baby girl." Taker said.

"I know." Angel said.

"What are you thinking about, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"My past...and Jason and Amber...and what happened with Mama and Kristal way back when...and just...everything." Angel said.

"Angel..." David said.

"I need to find a way to deal with it otherwise it's going to torture me to death." Angel said.

"Baby girl...are you sure?" Taker asked.

"Yes. I know...it might never go away fully...and that I might never get all my memories back...but I need to deal with it. You're all right. I'm stronger then I realize. Besides, I don't have to deal with it all on my own like I think I do." Angel said.

"Course not, Ang." Kristy said.

"I help too!" Lea said.

Wyatt made a noise at that, like he was telling Angel he would help her too. It made everyone laugh. Angel smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He waved his arms and Angel let go of Taker and took him from Kristy. Angel heard him ask if she was alright.

"I'm OK now, little guy." Angel said.

"So...what do you want to do, Ang? I know you have to deal with this in your own way, but I at least want to try and help." Kristy said.

"Maybe we can talk about it sometime. Just the two of us?" Angel said.

"Sure." Kristy said.

"What about the rest of us?" Kane asked.

"Well...I guess I could tell you some things...right now. If I can remember...just ask." Angel said.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" Taker said.

Angel nodded. She handed Wyatt back to Kristy. Then she took a deep breath. This was the first time she actually wanted to tell anyone but Kristy anything about what had happened in her childhood. David sat down on her other side and took her hand.

"OK. Go ahead. I can do this." Angel said.

"What do you remember about Jason beating you?" Kane asked.

"It was painful. Eventually...when I got a little bit older...I learned not to cry...or scream because he would hit me harder. He used to yell things at me while he was beating me...and when he'd had enough, he'd just walk away and leave me laying wherever I happened to be at the time.." Angel whispered.

"Did Amber ever try to help you?" Taker asked.

"Yes...she could hear it...she would yell at him to stop...and then do what she could for me at home. She only ever took me to the hospital once...when I was four and that belt whipping happened...the hospital trips didn't really start until after I became friends with Kristy." Angel said.

"She never took you to a hospital?!" Kane asked.

"She...was scared. She didn't want them to think she was doing it. She didn't want them to take me away!" Angel said.

"Do you mean to tell me that in all the years you lived with Amber, she only ever took you to a hospital herself once?" Kristy asked.

"Yep." Angel said.

"OK. Now, I'm lost." David said.

"You're wondering why I was so glad to have Amber around?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." David said.

"Because...even though she never took me to a hospital...she'd tell him to stop and he would. Besides, she loved me. She cared for me...until she got sick." Angel whispered.

"Tell us about that, baby girl." Taker said.

"Well, you already know that he tried to beat Amber in order to make her miscarry again...but I stopped it.." Angel said.

"Yeah, we know about that." Kane said, looking down at Lea, who was staring at Angel.

"Anyway, it didn't work. Amber...was fine for the first few weeks. Then she started to get sick. She thought it was just morning sickness at first, but...it wasn't. The farther along the pregnancy got...the more ill she got. I had to do everything. Jason spent Sunday to Friday working and the weekends getting drunk. I took care of Amber, did the house work...did everything. I...did everything I could to make Amber better...and nothing I did seemed to work..." Angel started.

She stopped for a second and took a deep breath. Then she wiped her tears away. David squeezed her hand. Angel sighed. Kristy gave her a hug. Lea started to squirm in Kane's arms. He set her down and she ran over and climbed up on Angel's lap and threw her arms around her sister's neck in a hug. Angel hugged her back

"Nothing made her better. On the bright side, Jason never laid a hand on me during that six months or so. I figured that after Lea was born, she might get better...but...she didn't." Angel finished.

"It turned out that Amber had internal damage from Jason having beaten on her so much. She was scared to go to the doctor, so it got worse." Kristy said.

"Yep...and Jason blamed Lea for her dying...but he wasn't about to take his anger at Amber's death out on a small baby, so I got started getting beaten again. It was worse. I was beaten, called names, the only time I could leave the house was to go to school, I wasn't allowed to eat what he had in the fridge. If he was feeling "generous" he'd let me have something. He didn't know that Kristy and her family were feeding me though." Angel said.

"Definitely not. Especially after that run in with me that he had." Kristy said.

"Andel...I sorry...I make Amber go way..." Lea said.

"Lea, I've told you before, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault." Angel said.

"But I feel bad...you get hurt..." Lea said.

"Don't feel bad, Baby Lea. I didn't mind getting hurt." Angel said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because I was protecting you." Angel said, hugging her sister.

"Oh...tay!" Lea said, hugging her back.

"Angel...what sort of things did he say to you?" Taker asked.

"He called me no good, useless, a waste of space, weak, stupid, and later...after I had found out I wasn't his child...he told me I was nothing but garbage because my real father was a wrestler. And that it was no wonder Mama gave me up because I was an ugly piece of trash..." Angel said.

"I'm not going to comment on that." David said.

"Me either." Kristy said.

"I shouldn't." Kane said.

"Normally I would, but there are little ears in the room." Taker said.

"Little Angel...I know this one might be hard, but do you remember meeting Jason's Mother, Elisa and having that picture taken of you with him?" Kane asked.

"I...well, a bit...I remember that it was just before I started school and Jason didn't care where he hit me since no one who could do anything about it could see. Anyway, that morning, Amber took me into the bathroom and told me she had to put cover up on me. When I asked her why she said she had to hide the bruises because we were having company over. Then she put me in a t-shirt and overalls. When Elisa came...she commented on how pretty I was and that it was a shame that I wasn't really theirs. Then she took that stupid picture of me with him. And...her and Amber got into a huge argument. Amber didn't know that I knew..." Angel said.

"What were they arguing about?" Kristy asked.

"About why Elisa would say that I wasn't theirs." Angel said.

"Really?" Taker asked.

"Yes. I didn't understand what they meant at the time. All I knew is it was me that they were talking about. Amber basically tried to tell Elisa that as far as I knew, I was their baby because I wasn't old enough to understand the circumstances of my birth or what being adopted meant." Angel said.

"Bet you she didn't like that." David said.

"She didn't." Angel said.

"Do you remember what Elisa said to Amber?" Kristy asked.

"Not really." Angel said.

"Baby girl, what about Amber's funeral?" Taker asked.

"She was there...it wasn't easy dealing with her...she and Kristy fought. She was convinced that Kristy had messed with my head, even though she knew full well that I wasn't Amber's daughter." Angel said.

"I remember that...I called her a witch and she called me a brat." Kristy said.

"Then she screamed at the whole room that Kristy had put crazy notions into my head and to correct me if I said that Amber wasn't my Mother...and that's when Kristy slapped her." Angel said.

"So hard her head spun." Kristy said.

"What else can you remember?" Kane asked.

"I remember how I wound up with Mama's ring. I was six...and I got a mysterious Christmas present. Amber told me someone had dropped it off at the house for me. And when I opened it, the ring was inside. I remember telling Amber that I had no idea who Mark and Beth were and to throw the ring out. I don't know what she did with it, but I was going through her things after she died and it was there...along with a note." Angel said.

"I remember that." Kristy said.

"Kristal had sent me the ring. I didn't even bother to read the note inside. I knew who the two names that were engraved there belonged to now, so I just put it around my neck." Angel said.

"Krissy, do you know what the note said?" Taker asked.

"Not really. I didn't read it." Kristy said.

"I wonder why she sent you the ring when you were so young." David said.

"Maybe she thought I knew. Or wanted me to know." Angel said.

"I doubt it. She was hell bent on keeping us apart, baby girl." Taker said.

"True...and I remember...I had dreams. I saw things. Mama having me...I saw you two meet...and I saw...them burying her...when I was born, she was all alone..." Angel said quietly.

"I remember you told me about those." Kristy said.

"That's a little scary...seeing dreams of your distant past." David said.

"It happens sometimes." Angel whispered.

"You're upset, baby girl." Taker said.

"Just...thinking about Mama...she was all alone when I was born. No one was with her...she was too scared to call you...even though she knew where you were. She didn't know where Grandpa Dean and Uncle Liam were...and Kristal was...well, you know about that." Angel said.

"The fact that she was all alone hurts, doesn't it Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah...it shouldn't...but for some reason it just does. Someone should have been there with her...Daddy should have been with her..." Angel said.

"Believe me, baby girl, I would have been. I would have been down there as soon as she called me and told me about you." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy. It's not your fault." Angel said.

"Angel...is there anything else you can remember about your past?" David asked.

"No. But when the doctors first realized that some of my memory was gone, they told Amber to just let it come back on it's own and that it would probably take some time. Or it might not come back at all." Angel whispered.

"Which is why she can't remember much." Kristy said.

"I just know the things that Kristy's told me. I hate it. I wish...I could remember everything." Angel said.

"You're not alone, Little Angel. I don't have much memory from before the fire. Just little snippets of your Dad and I running around and playing. It's not much. Your Dad probably remembers more then I do." Kane said.

"There are all things we can't remember, baby girl." Taker said.

"That's true." David said.

"Yep. There are things I can't remember." Kristy said.

"But your Uncle is right. There are things that I remember that he can't, but it's because I'm older then him." Taker said.

"Andel...?" Lea asked.

"Yes, baby Lea?" Angel asked.

"Um...Mama Bef always come...but Amber not. Know why?" Lea asked.

"No, baby Lea. I don't." Angel said.

"I think I do. When Paul Bearer took you, Ang...I was mad...Amber said you'd be alright. I asked how she knew...and Amber said that she knew you because you were her daughter. I...snapped and said that you were never Amber's, you were Aunt Beth's." Kristy said.

"Amber mad cause Ris tell truth?" Lea asked.

"I think so, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Why is she mad? I only told the truth." Kristy said.

"I don't know." Angel said.

As if on cue, both Bethany and Leanna appeared. Wyatt started making noise like he was trying to talk to them. He was waving his arms too. None of them had ever seen him this excited. Lea smiled and so did Angel. Taker and Kane were smiling too.

"Is...Amber really mad because Kristy told her the truth?" Angel asked.

_"No. Of course not." Bethany said._

"Then...how come she doesn't come around? Is it...because she doesn't care anymore?" Angel asked.

_"No. She's moved on." Bethany said._

"Moved on? What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

_"She's gone to heaven, Krissy." Bethany said._

"But...aren't you two in heaven?" Angel asked.

_"No, Angel. We're staying here because you need us." Leanna said._

"But...Amber's Lea's mother! Why would she just leave Lea behind?!" Angel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

_"Lea is my daughter, Angel. She was supposed to be your sister. Amber carried her." Bethany said._

"What? What are you talking about?"Angel asked.

_"It's hard to explain, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"I'm sure I can keep up." Angel said quietly.

_"Angel...when I had you...I was so happy. I decided that I wanted another little girl. But I never got the chance. I died before I could have another baby. So I let Amber carry Lea in my place. She was like a sort of surrogate mother for me. Lea is my daughter." Beth said._

"You...how could you?! You used Amber!" Angel snapped at her.

_"I didn't use Amber, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"You did! You used her so that you could have another daughter! How could you do that to her?! She never would have gotten sick if-" Angel said.

She stopped herself before she finished the sentence. She was sure that she had hurt her mother. She looked down at Lea and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Angel sighed and closed her eyes. Everyone was staring at her in surprise. It wasn't like Angel to have an angry outburst. She usually kept her anger inside. It was everything else that tended to come out.

_"Angel, we know you're angry..." Leanna said._

_ "I'm sorry, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"No. I...didn't...I shouldn't have snapped...I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

_"No, Angel baby, you're right. I shouldn't have used Amber." Bethany said._

"Mama...if...if you hadn't...Lea wouldn't be here...she's...part of where my strength comes from. I had to be strong for her because she didn't have anyone else besides me..." Angel said, tears rolling down her face.

"Aunt Beth, what you did, you did out of the goodness of your heart. You knew Amber wanted a baby of her own, so you let her carry Lea. But...why did she give Lea the last name Calaway?" Kristy asked.

_"Amber and I spoke in dreams of course." Bethany said._

"What?!" Angel asked.

"So she knew you?" Kristy asked.

_"Not the whole time. I didn't need to show myself to her until she got pregnant with Lea. But...even though she couldn't see me...or sense me she knew when I was around." Beth said._

"Because of how I reacted..." Angel said.

_"Exactly." Bethany said._

"But...she couldn't see you either...not back then, so how did she know when you were there?" David asked.

"I'd get this feeling. It was like...sort of a warm and safe kind of feeling..." Angel said.

_"She was around you a lot more then you know, Angel." Leanna said._

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

_"Everything that Angel told you about her past tonight...it's all true. I saw it...everything." Bethany said with tears in her eyes._

"WHAT?!" Kane said.

"She watched over Angel more then she did me. Angel needed her more and she knew it." Taker said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"Mama...why? Why would you watch all that? Didn't it hurt?" Angel asked.

_"It broke my heart. But I had to be there. You needed me." Bethany said._

"But..." Angel said.

_"I was going to watch over you no matter what." Bethany said_

"Oh..." Angel said.

"But...Aunt Beth...didn't it make you think about what you'd been through...what she did?" Kristy asked.

_"It did." Beth said._

Angel just sat there. Something was coming back to her. It was something that she had long forgotten about. She had been about five and Jason had beaten her. She couldn't remember why, but he had. It was thunder storming too, she remembered. She was laying in bed crying, clinging to the bear that Amber had given her two years before when she felt a warm, safe sort of feeling. Then she could have sworn she heard a woman's voice whispering to her.

"Earth to Angel! Are you alright in there, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Huh? Oh...sorry. I...something came back." Angel said.

"What?" Kristy asked.

"Andel member?" Lea asked.

"I...It was a late night...and storming. I was about five. Jason had beaten me that day...I don't remember why, but he did. I was lying in bed, hugging my teddy bear that Amber made for me for my third birthday. I was scared of the thunder storm outside and in pain from the beating. I was crying too. Then I felt that warm safe feeling that I always got when Mama came around back then. Then...I thought I heard a woman talk to me. I...don't remember what the voice said...but..." Angel said, trailing off.

"Ang?" Kristy said.

"I don't remember what the voice told me...but I know I wasn't imagining it. When I told Amber about it, she said it must have been because I was scared and that it probably was my imagination. I tried to say it wasn't, but she wouldn't listen..." Angel said.

"Amber was pretty open minded, so..." Kristy said.

"I know. That's why I don't understand." Angel said.

_"Amber didn't believe in ghosts...or she didn't until I started visiting her dreams." Beth said._

"Was it you, Mama?" Angel asked.

_"Yes. It was me. You really don't remember what I said?" Beth said._

"No...I can't..." Angel said.

_"I told you that I was sorry that I couldn't be there for you and that it was all my fault that you were even being abused, but that someday you and your Daddy would find each other." Beth said._

Tears poured unchecked down Angel's face. She set Lea down. She stood up and ran to her mother. Bethany wrapped her in a hug. Bethany knelt down. She wiped Angel's tears away. Taker was smiling at the scene.

"Mama...do you know...how I ended up with the Clarkes all the way up in Canada?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do." Beth said.

"I've always wondered how she wound up so far away from home." Taker said.

"Everyone close their eyes and I'll show you how everything happened." Beth said.

Everyone nodded. They shut their eyes.

_When they opened their eyes again, they were in front of a slightly broken down house in San Antonio. The yellow siding was faded and peeling and the roof looked like it needed repairing. Children's toys were scattered all over the front and back yards._

_When they walked into the house, they found a sharp contrast. While the outside was broken down and messy, the inside was clean, neat and tidy. A woman sat at a table, looking over an application that had been sent to her by an adoption agency all the way up in Canada. Kristy peered over the woman's shoulder and saw Amber's name written on it. Just then, two little girls ran into the room making a lot of noise. They were twins with reddish brown hair and blue eyes and they looked about six years old._

_"Shush, you'll wake the little one." she said to them._

_That was when their eyes fell on the playpen that was set up in the room. Taker and Kane (who was holding Lea) made a beeline for it. Angel followed and so did David. Lying in the playpen, sound asleep was Angel herself. She looked to be about a month old and she had red hair and Taker guessed that she had blue eyes. She was wearing a pink onesie and a home made blanket was draped over her._

_"Baby Andel..." Lea said._

_ "Yeah, that's me, Lea." Angel said._

_She looked up and saw that Kane and Taker both had tears in their eyes. David did too. While this was going on, Kristy was going through the adoption application that the woman had been reading. Kristy cursed under her breath. As soon as she finished reading, she walked over to where the others were and peered into the playpen. She gasped._

_"Is that...?" she asked._

_ "That's me." Angel said._

_Just then, the memory changed. Everything disappeared and when it came back, they were back in the house. This time Angel was wide awake. She was wearing a little pink dress with white shoes and a matching headband. She had a little pink sweater on too. Amber was standing there. Angel's foster mother was crying as she held the baby. The two little girls that they had seen before were there and they looked upset too._

_"We...didn't know too much about Angel when she came to us, but from what we've found out, her father's name is Mark. Her mother, Bethany gave her up when she was born. Apparently, he had no idea and she was scared." she explained._

_"Do you know anything about her parents?" Amber asked._

_ "Just what Bethany told social services. They passed it onto me. Her father, Mark, works as a professional wrestler and travels a lot. Bethany thought it best for Angel to be raised in a stable place. From what I've been told, the Grandmother had a strong influence. She apparently scared Bethany into giving Angel up."_

_ "Where is her mother now?" Amber asked._

_"I received word...two weeks ago, she was killed in a hit and run car accident."_

_"Oh...this poor little one." Amber said._

_ "Angel's a very good baby. She's very quiet. She'll cry when she needs something, but that's about it. Other then that, she's happy go lucky for the most part. She gets along great with other kids. My two girls played with her all the time and she loved it."_

_Amber nodded. Angel's foster mother kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Amber. When Angel saw Amber, she began to cry. It was a very soft sound. Kristy, Taker, Kane and David all teared up. The foster mother picked up each of the little girls and they said goodbye to Angel too. _

_Amber laid Angel in her car seat and strapped her in. The foster mother handed over a diaper bag, her adoption papers, and an envelope full of other things including her birth certificate, her medical records and some instructions. Amber thanked the woman and gave her a hug. Then she picked up Angel and left._

Everyone opened their eyes. They all noticed that Kristy looked really unhappy about something. When Angel asked, she said that she had looked at the adoption application that the woman was looking at to decide weather or not Angel should have went with Amber and found that Amber never mentioned being married to a man who was a drunken abuser. Angel was stunned.

"She never mentioned him?" Angel asked.

"Nope. She must have really wanted you." Kristy said.

"My poor foster Mother...she had no idea what she was sending me into." Angel said.

"You mean she lied just so she could have Angel?" Taker growled.

_"Only because she knew that having kids of her own was dangerous for her and she really wanted a child. She meant well, Mark." Leanna said._

"But...this means...I never should have went there...I never should have been allowed to leave that foster home in Amber Clarke's care!" Angel whispered.

_"No, you shouldn't have. And by the time Social Services here found out about Jason and informed your foster mother of what had happened, he'd made sure you guys couldn't be located." Bethany said._

"My poor foster Mother." Angel whispered.

_"She searched for you for years. She wanted to know you were alright, but after about ten years, she figured that either something had happened or you guys had moved away from Calgary." Leanna said._

_ "And then two years ago...she died of cancer." Bethany said._

"She died without knowing if I was alright..." Angel said.

_"Unfortunately." Leanna said._

"What about her girls? The twins that were in the house too?" Angel asked.

_ "Actually, Angel, they've started searching for you again. They figured that it was a good way to honour their Mom. I watched them for a long time after Amber took you to live with her. They missed you. Every now and then I check in on them. They haven't forgotten about you and they know that Amber lied on the application. Their mother told them everything before she died." Leanna said._

"I'll probably be easy to track down now. All they have to do is put my name in a search engine or something and they'll figure out I'm the Dead Girl and that I'm safe and sound with Daddy." Angel said.

Bethany nodded. Angel looked over at Lea and noticed she was dozing off. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was coming up. Everyone had been awake all night except Bret. Taker told Angel and Kristy that they could skip school so they could sleep. Then they left Angel's room. Angel laid down in bed, thinking. She felt better, having talked about her past openly. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She fell into an easy sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**So, Angel learns power control, we learn about her past and we find out that Amber may not have been as sweet and kind hearted as she appeared. **

**This was kinda a filler chapter and Angel took a HUGE step character wise. Someone mentioned to me that Lea needs character development and honestly, since she's still young in the story, there's not much I can really do right now. **

**Alright, I'll see everyone later!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	21. Remembering

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. I'm uploading another long chapter for you all. I have to move back in with my mom. Her health is...well...its not horrible, but it's not exactly wonderful either and she needs some help with her dog. Not to mention a lot of my stress will go away :D I also have exams to write, so I'm giving you long updates just in case.**

**Alright, gotta send a huge thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks so much to Cena's baby doll, Vader23A, CrossOverFan97, blackbear1020, deadmanwalking55, Kacey Lynn, Wolfgirl77769, and kakashishot for their reviews.**

**deadmanwalking55: glad you like it. Either the two girls will find Angel or Angel will find them, but I'm pretty sure they'll find her. I'm leaning toward that..thanks so much for the review**

**Kacey Lynn: awe thanks. I'm glad you like it. You're going to have to be patient with me OK? Sometimes life gets in the way of my updating. :D**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks so much. Glad you like it.**

**Alright, all. I will see you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Remembering**

It was a week later and everyone had noticed a dramatic change in Angel. It was almost as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she seemed a lot happier. Her back was doing much better and she was back to doing Cheer leading at school, much to the chagrin of the other cheerleaders. She and Kristy had also started doing light workouts at home. Apparently, Angel's happy attitude was infectious as everyone in the house was feeling the same way.

Angel had just finished up cheer leading practice at school. Kristy was there too, watching. She knew full well that the other members of the cheer leading squad hated Angel because she was more athletic then they were and she was not a preppy, snobby rich girl by any stretch of the imagination.

"Good practice girls. And Miss Calaway, it's great to have you back." the coach said.

"Thanks, Ma'am. It's great to be back and feeling better." Angel said with a smile.

The other cheer leaders glared at her. They never got that sort of praise from the coach. Angel just kind of laughed to herself. Never before had she made other people jealous of her. Even though she wasn't the type to enjoy that sort of thing, it was somewhat satisfying. Angel walked away and over to where Kristy was waiting.

"Girl, I don't know how you can do that stuff. Back flipping and pyramids and all that." she said.

"I can't help it if I'm athletic...and a quick learner. Blame Daddy and Mama for that." Angel said.

Kristy laughed. Angel headed into the change room and changed back into her street clothes. Kristy waited for her and when she came out, the other cheer leaders converged on them. Angel sighed. This happened after every single practice and usually ended with Angel getting upset and taking off somewhere. However, this time, Angel was determined to stand her ground.

"Do you girls have a problem?" she asked.

"Why are you even a cheer leader anyway?"

"Because I'm athletic. Got a problem with that?" Angel snapped.

"You don't belong with us. You're not the cheer leading type!"

"Cheer leading type? Oh, you mean rich, snobby and preppy. Well, no. I'm not, but at least I don't get my kicks by going around making other people feel like garbage and making them feel rotten." Angel said.

"Not to mention she doesn't whore around." Kristy said.

"Why don't you just quit the Squad, Calaway?"

"I'm not going to quit just because a bunch of snobby, rich, preppy bitches are jealous of me! Besides, I've never given up before. Why the hell would I start doing it now?' Angel snapped.

"Why don't you three whores just run along now? I'm sure the boy toys are in practice by now and they need their whores to cheer them on." Kristy said, shooing the girls away.

Angel laughed and they headed out of the school. Taker was waiting for them. Lea was with them too and so was Wyatt. As soon as Lea saw them, she beamed from ear to ear and Wyatt started making noise. They got in the car. Angel was still smiling.

"How did it go, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"It was great, Daddy. The other cheer leaders got on my case after practice ended, but that's normal." Angel said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"They're jealous, LeLe. Angel is better then them." Kristy said.

"Yeah. Kristy shooed them away." Angel said.

"Hey, you did a good job, standing up for yourself." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She wasn't used to standing up for herself now, but she tried. They continued to talk as Taker drove towards home. It was getting toward the end of the school year and the girls were busy. They had exams, their prom and their graduation to get through. Not to mention the Cheer leading performance and the end of the year play for the drama club. Taker had promised to be there for all of it, regardless. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They headed inside to find Kane, Dean and Liam there. Angel beamed and hugged all three of them.

"Hey, there Angel Baby. How goes the cheer leading?" Liam asked.

"Fine. Even though the other girls hate me." Angel answered.

"Which we are used to." Kristy said.

"They're just jealous because you're more athletic then them." Dean said.

"Yep. And it's kinda satisfying to have people be jealous of me. Don't ask me why." Angel said.

"You girls have Drama Club tomorrow right?" Taker asked.

"Yep." Kristy and Angel said at the same time.

"What play are you guys doing this year?" Liam asked.

"Tom Jones. And Kristy got the lead role." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said, blushing.

"Krissy, you never told us you got the lead role!" Taker said.

"I...didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it." Kristy said.

"OK. I won't make a big deal, but still that's great." Taker said.

"Congrats, Kristy." Dean and Liam said.

"Good going, Kristy." Kane said.

"What about you, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I'm playing Kristy's aunt." Angel said.

"Bethy would be proud of you, Angel." Dean said.

"I hope so..." Angel said.

"She would. She'd be proud of both of you." Liam said.

"For sure. Bethy could never do those kinds of things. She was too shy and reserved for it. She preferred her writing and her artwork." Dean said.

"Wow..." Angel said.

"What about Davey by the way?" Taker asked.

"He's pretty happy. He said he's going to be here even if he has to pull and Uncle Owen and fly down here and back the same day." Kristy said.

"He used to do that all the time when you were little." Taker said.

"I know. He's seen all my plays and Christmas Concerts and everything else..." Kristy said.

"Are Bret and Owen coming?" Angel asked.

"Well, Uncle Owen is. I'm not sure about Uncle Bret." Kristy answered.

Angel nodded. She headed upstairs and dropped her backpack in her room and then changed into more comfortable clothes. When she got back downstairs, Taker had just finished filling Dean and Liam in on the things that Angel had told them and the things that they had found out about Amber. They were stunned. Angel sighed. She had been really starting to question how much Amber really loved and cared about her. She wasn't sure anymore.

"Are you OK, Angel?" Dean asked.

"You're not mad that we know all this are you?" Liam asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just starting to wonder about Amber...I wonder if she really cared for me. Ever since I found out she lied on the adoption application...I've been wondering. And there's no way to know." Angel said.

"She loved you, baby girl. That's why she lied." Taker said.

"I guess you're right." Angel said.

"She shouldn't have done it. She was being selfish as far as I'm concerned." Kristy said.

Angel didn't say anything in response to that. Suddenly, a little ball of light came into the room and changed into Bethany. Angel smiled. Her mother would know if Amber was lying or not. Angel quietly told her Mother what she thought. Beth seemed surprised.

_"Angel Baby, Amber loved you very much. She only lied that one time. She really wanted a baby of her own, but she didn't want it to be by Jason if she could help it though. But I swear to you, she never lied about anything else." Bethany said._

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

_"Yes, Angel Baby. Amber had her struggles, but she loved you." Bethany said._

"OK." Angel said, sighing in relief.

"Bethy, I know that look. Is there something you're wanting to say?" Dean asked.

_ "It's about Amber. Jason...he abused her. He'd been abusing her since before Angel came along." Bethany said._

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

_"He even went as far as to do it in front of Angel. She doesn't remember it though." Bethany said._

"What happened? What did he do?" Angel asked.

_"You were about two. Amber and Jason got into an argument about you. He basically insulted your father and I and Amber defended us. You walked into the room in time to see Jason pick Amber up and throw her into the wall. You yelled and he turned his attention to you. That was the first time..." Bethany said._

Angel nodded. She was in too much shock to speak. Lea came over and gave her a hug. Angel just smiled down at her baby sister. Angel thought back to when Amber had died and her funeral. All the tears she had seen from Jason was a lie. _How could I have been so stupid to believe that Jason loved her? Abusers don't love people!_ Angel thought.

"Angel?" Liam asked.

"She probably thought he wouldn't touch me because I was a kid." Angel whispered.

_"Maybe. But when he realized you had seen it and realized you weren't stupid, he started on you. He needed to keep you quiet somehow..." Bethany said._

"How could he do that?! She was two!" Kristy said.

"I was about the same age as Lea..." Angel whispered, staring down at her baby sister.

"Beth...when Jason turned his attention to Angel...what did he do to her?" Kane asked.

"I'm not sure we'd want to know." Dean said.

"Mama...what did he do?" Angel asked.

_"You were crying because Amber was hurt and you knew it. He came toward you and slapped you and told you...that you'd better shut up before things got worse." Beth said._

"Did I?" Angel asked.

_"Like I said, Angel Baby, you were not a stupid child. You went quiet.." Beth said._

Angel nodded. She looked over at her father. He seemed to be livid. Angel walked over and gave him a hug and reminded him that what had happened to her wasn't because of him. Taker nodded. Angel gave him a hug again. He smiled. Angel did too. She felt a lot better knowing that Amber did love her and that she hadn't known that Angel would be abused at Jason's hands. Bethany smiled down at her daughter and husband.

_"Now, Angel Baby, don't you and Kristy have homework to do and a play to practice for?" Bethany said, sounding like a Mom._

Angel and Kristy both started laughing. Then they headed upstairs. Angel decided to work on her homework while Kristy went leafing through magazines, looking for prom dresses. Suddenly, she gasped. Angel turned and looked at her with a worried expression.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I found my dress!" Kristy said.

Angel got up and went over to where Kristy was sitting. She showed Angel a picture of a pink dress with white lace on the top part. It was perfect for Kristy too. It was the sort of simple, but elegant type dress.

"That's amazing! It's so you. Simple, but at the same time it's pretty." Angel said.

"Girl, we have to go dress shopping!" Kristy said.

"Now?" Angel asked.

"No. Tomorrow after Drama Club." Kristy said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. The rest of the night went quickly and so did the next day at school. The drama club meeting seemed to take longer then usual. From the school, Taker was going to drive them to the mall and pick them up again. Angel was sort of dreading this. Dress shopping wasn't exactly something that she liked doing. When they left the school, Taker was waiting. They got in the car. Lea and Wyatt were there like usual and all the way to the mall, Lea talked to them, telling them all about what had happened that day. When they stopped at the mall, Lea looked confused. She had thought that they were going home.

"What going on? We have go home!" Lea said.

"Angel and Kristy are going dress shopping, Little One." Taker said.

"Me too?" Lea asked.

"No, Baby Lea. Just Kristy and I. Daddy is going to pick us up when we're all finished." Angel said.

"Oh...otay..." Lea said slowly.

"Don't worry, Little One. I won't forget. Angel's going to call me when they're all done and I'll come and get them." Taker said.

"And if you're good, Daddy will bring you too." Angel said, giving her Dad a meaningful stare.

"Of course." Taker said.

Lea nodded. She gave Angel a hug and a kiss. Kristy kissed Wyatt and they got out of the car. They went into the mall and Kristy dragged Angel to the closest store. When they walked in, they were shocked. Apparently, a lot of people from their school had had the same idea as them. Angel suggested that they split up. Kristy said that it wouldn't take her long to find her dress and that she'd come and find Angel when she had found it. Angel nodded and wandered off.

She wasn't sure what she even wanted to wear that night. She just kept looking. It was a few minutes later when Kristy came up with the dress in her hand. It was the exact same one she had seen in the catalogue. Angel beamed and then went back to looking. Kristy offered to help. A few minutes later, Kristy called out to her in the store.

"Find something?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Come and see." Kristy said.

Angel walked through the crowd. She gasped when she saw the dress that Kristy found. It was a Gothic style, black and red sleeveless gown. Angel smiled from ear to ear and grabbed it. Then they headed off to the fitting rooms. Angel made Kristy go first. When Kristy came out a few minutes later, Angel gasped. Kristy blushed.

"Is it that bad?" Kristy asked.

"Are you crazy?! You look great! It fits you like a glove, girl. Look in the mirror." Angel said.

Kristy nodded and turned and looked at her reflection. She smiled. Angel was right. The dress fit as though it was made for her and her alone. She spun around so she could see the whole thing. Kristy felt happy and now she was starting to kind of look forward to prom now. She quickly went and changed back into her clothes.

When she came out, Angel ducked into the change room. She quickly put the dress on, but once she had it on, she didn't want anyone to see her.

"Ang?" Kristy asked.

"I...it fits fine..." Angel said.

"Let me see." Kristy said.

"No way." Angel said.

"Oh, come on, Ang. I know dresses aren't really your thing, but you can't look that bad." Kristy said.

"I...OK...don't laugh..." Angel said.

She stepped out of the change room. Kristy's jaw hit the floor. Angel sighed, but when she turned to look in the full length mirror, she saw why Kristy looked so surprised. The dress fit very well and for the first time, Angel could see the resemblance she had toward her Mother. She spun around to show off the dress.

"Girl...my brother is lucky..." Kristy said.

"One problem...the dress has no back...or sleeves...so my scars will show." Angel said.

"Don't worry. You can borrow my black sparkly jacket that Nattie got me. In fact, you can have it. I hate it." Kristy said.

"Thanks, girl." Angel said.

She ducked back into the change room and quickly changed her clothes. The girls went and paid for their dresses and then headed toward the food court before they went shopping for shoes. They were sitting around eating when Angel got the feeling she was being watched by someone. When she looked around, she didn't see anyone. She sighed.

"Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Someone's watching me." Angel said.

"Don't start that again. Last time that happened, it was Paul Bearer and you got majorly hurt." Kristy said.

"No. Seriously Kristy, someone is watching me. Well, us." Angel said.

"Are they good or bad?" Kristy asked.

"Good. I think." Angel said.

"You think? Alright, let's just finish our food, go shoe shopping and get out of here. I'm starting to feel scared and worried." Kristy said.

"Alright." Angel said.

They finished up their food and were about to get up when Durim walked over. Angel smacked her forehead. He was still following Angel around at school, but this was the first time he had spoken to her in awhile. Kristy sighed, thinking that maybe it was him that had been watching them..

"He wasn't the one watching us. I know that much." Angel whispered to her.

"Who would have thought I'd see you here of all places, Dead Girl?" Durim said.

"Don't call me that in a public place like this! My name is Angel." Angel snapped.

"What do you want freak-o?" Kristy asked.

"You don't need to be so rude, Kristine." Durim said.

"Look, I know you follow me everywhere at school like a lost puppy. You're stalking me. Why?" Angel snapped.

"You know what I want." Durim said.

"Yeah. I do. And I've told you no before and I'm going to do it again. No!" Angel snapped.

"Give it up, freak-o. She doesn't want you. She has my brother. And if you lay a hand on her, I'll beat you senseless." Kristy said.

She stood up. Angel followed suit. They started to walk away, but Durim grabbed Angel's wrist. Angel reacted quickly and instinctively and performed a hip toss right in the middle of the food court in front of everyone. Durim landed flat on his back. Kristy laughed. Everyone seemed to be staring at them.

"Keep the hell away from me or this will pale in comparison." Angel snapped, walking away.

Kristy was still laughing as they headed into the shoe store. Angel was smiling too although she was surprised at herself. They seemed to walk around the store forever. They even split up at one point and when Kristy went to look for Angel she found her sitting down, looking frustrated.

"Did you have any better luck then me?" Angel asked.

"Nope. I hate shoe shopping. This is why I make Nattie do it." Kristy said.

"I never buy my own shoes. Someone else does it for me." Angel said.

"So what do we do?" Kristy asked.

"Keep looking? Or ask someone for some help?" Angel suggested.

"I'll call Nattie. She can buy our shoes for us. She loves shoe shopping. Most of her money goes towards it. Then we can get out of here. I'm starting to feel bummed out again." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They left the store. Angel pulled out her phone and called her Dad so that he could come and get them. At the same time, Kristy pulled out her phone to call Nattie to tell her that she could go shoe shopping for them. Both girls had just hung up when Angel got the feeling she was being watched again. This time, however, she was better able to pin point the aura.

"Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Someone is watching me again. This time though, I can tell whoever it is...they're good." Angel said.

"Could it be the twins that Aunt Beth and Leanna told us about? You know the ones that you were with when you were in your foster home?" Kristy asked.

"Maybe, but why would they just be watching me?" Angel asked.

"They probably want to be sure its you." Kristy said.

Angel nodded, thinking that it made sense. Just then, Taker pulled up. Lea was in the back of the car with him. Angel got in the back while Kristy got in the front. Kristy told Taker about what had happened with Durim. Angel was barely paying attention. She was lost in thought, but she wasn't thinking about the twins from her foster home finding her. She was thinking about everything she had told the others about her past. _None of it was good. It was all...pain and suffering._ She thought. It didn't take long for them to get back home and when they did, Angel went and showered and changed into her pyjamas. Then she came back downstairs.

"Everything alright, baby girl?' Taker asked.

"Yes, Daddy. Just thinking. That's all." Angel said.

"What's on your mind?" Taker asked.

"I...well, I told you and everyone else all these things about my past and it was all bad. I...don't have many good memories. It makes me feel...I don't know...kind of like I lost something..." Angel tried to explain.

"I understand, baby girl." Taker said.

"I can remember one good thing...and that was when I saw you on TV. I was only two...but...I was happy and excited and everything else." Angel said.

"Really?" Kane asked.

"Yeah...it's stupid...but..that's the one good memory I've got." Angel said.

"Baby girl, could we see?" Taker asked.

Angel nodded. She stood up and took her father and Uncle by the hand. They all closed their eyes.

_When their eyes opened again, they were back in the house in Calgary where Angel had grown up. Amber was sitting on the couch and Monday Night Raw was playing on the TV. Angel sat on her lap. Her black hair was short and her green eyes seemed to be glued to the TV. Taker laughed when he saw that she was watching Owen and Bret wrestle each other. She was cheering in her own way._

_They watched quietly. After a few minutes, Angel screamed and buried her face in Amber's chest. Both Taker and Kane noticed the bruise shaped like a hand print that was on Baby Angel's face. Amber looked down._

_ "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked._

_ "Who that man? He come get me. He carry." Angel said._

_ "Oh, Angel. It's alright. I know he's a bit scary, but he won't come and get you. He can't." Amber said._

_ "He not..?" Angel asked._

_ "No, honey. He's in the TV, silly." Amber said._

_ "Oh. Who he?" Angel asked._

_ "That's...he's the Undertaker. He wrestles just like Bret and Owen Hart do." Amber said._

_ "Oh..." Angel said, looking at the TV._

_She sat up and watched the rest of the match. By the end, she was cheering for him and when he won, she squealed and clapped. Amber laughed at her._

Angel snapped her eyes open. Kane and Taker followed suit. Angel had a smile on her face just like she always did when she thought back to that night. Taker knelt down and gave her a hug. Kane was smiling.

"That was about as cute as the first time Krissy saw us wrestle." Kane said.

"Yeah it was." Taker said.

"Are you OK, Daddy? You seem upset about something." Angel said.

"Both of us saw that hand shaped bruise on your face." Taker said.

"Oh. I don't know what that was about...it's never been there before." Angel said.

"Jason must have hit you." Kane said.

"I don't remember." Angel said.

Before Taker could answer. Kristy walked in, holding Wyatt. Lea was following behind her. She looked a little bit worried. Lea ran over and hugged her Daddy and big sister. Wyatt started making noise.

"It's OK. Angel just showed Kane and I a memory." Taker said.

"Andel look upset." Lea said.

"There's something she can't remember, Lea." Taker said.

"Oh. It tay if Andel not member all stuff." Lea said.

"It makes her feel sad, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Why Andel member broken?" Lea asked.

"My memory is broken because the bad man that hurt me hit me in the head really hard and when that happens sometimes people forget things." Angel told her.

"He do it lots times?" Lea asked.

"Yes, baby Lea. He did it lots of times. And my memory is broken because of it." Angel said.

"Mean man bad." Lea said.

"I know he is, Baby Lea. But he can't hurt me anymore. He's gone." Angel said.

"Good." Lea said.

"Kristy, you OK?" Kane asked.

"Just thinking...talking about Jason is making me remember all the times I found Angel hurt...most of it was no big deal because she was hurt, but awake...but the time I found her nearly dead at the bottom of the stairs at home..." Kristy started.

"I remember you screamed." Angel said.

"I did. It was scary. I thought he'd killed you." Kristy said.

"He'd beaten me the night before so when I woke up the next day, I was in pain...I didn't get ready for school fast enough...he beat me for it. I think he pushed me down the stairs and that was how I got there. Lea was still very little...she was in her crib all day while I laid unconcious at the bottom of the stairs." Angel whispered.

"God, I remember that." Kristy said.

"I...woke up when the front door opened...then I heard Kristy say my name a few times...then there was a scream. That's the last thing I remember. The next time I was awake, I was in the hospital." Angel said.

"What happen me?" Lea asked.

"I don't know." Angel said, looking at Kristy.

"I called Uncle Bret in an absolute panic. He came and got you and took you back to his place. I went with Angel to the hospital." Kristy said.

"Kristy told me later that when she walked in and saw me, she was sure he'd finally gone too far and killed me. When I woke up, she cried and hugged me for so long I didn't think she'd ever let me go." Angel said.

"Nope." Kristy said.

"Baby girl, when you start telling us about these things...does it help with your memory? Do things come back?" Taker said.

"Sometimes...not a lot." Angel said.

"We help Andel member!" Lea said.

"We can't, LeLe. Angel's memory has to come back on its own. If it comes back at all." Kristy said.

"Why not come back?!" Lea asked.

"It might not, honey. A long time ago when Amber realized that what the bad man was doing was breaking my memory, she took me to the doctor. The doctor said that my memory had to come back all by itself. But he also told her that it might not come back." Angel said.

"In other words, LeLe, Angel's memory might be broken forever." Kristy said.

"Oh." Lea said.

"But sometimes when I talk about the stuff that the man did, it helps a little and I remember something that I'd forgotten about." Angel said.

"I want help Andel member all stuff. I not care what docer say!" Lea said.

"Lea, when some of the stuff happened, you were so small, I don't think you'll remember anything." Kristy said.

"She's right, sweetheart. You were just a baby when the bad things happened to Angel." Kane said.

"I help." Lea said.

"Baby Lea...Kristy and Uncle are right. You were just a baby when some of the bad things happened. And there's also the fact that bad things were happening to me before you were born, sweetheart." Angel said.

"I help!" Lea said.

"Lea, there's nothing you can do to help Angel this time." Taker said.

"I'm sorry, honey." Angel whispered.

"I HELP! I HAVE HELP ANDEL! SHE MOMMY ME WHEN AMBER GO HEAVEN! SHE KEEP ME SAFE EVEN WHEN BAD MAN HURT HER!" Lea cried, bursting into tears.

"Oh, LeLe, come here." Kristy said, opening her arms.

Lea looked up. She ran to Kristy. Kristy hugged her. Angel sighed. _There's got to be something that Lea can do to help me_. She thought. Taker and Kane were surprised. Lea was very much like Angel. She didn't get angry much, but when she did, it was usually pretty bad. They watched Kristy trying to comfort Lea. Lea tried to calm down, but she was very upset.

"There's got to be something she can do." Angel said.

"We have a lot of baby pictures of Lea..." Kristy said.

"That not help Andel!" Lea sobbed.

"It might, Lea. Why don't you go and get your baby book?" Kristy said.

"How it help?" Lea asked, crying still.

"Go and get it first, Baby Lea. I'll tell you when you come back." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She ran up to her room. When she came back, she had a huge book tucked under her arm. It was pink. Taker and Kane were curious now. Lea handed it to Kristy and then looked at Angel.

"Kristy's thinking that if I see baby pictures of you, it might help me remember things." Angel told her.

Lea beamed. Kristy handed the book to Angel. Angel stared at it. She remembered spending hours on the book, putting pictures and writing captions and everything. Angel went and sat down on the couch. Lea walked over and sat next to her. Kristy, Taker and Kane all sat down too. Angel opened the book. The first picture was of Lea in the hospital. Amber had her in her arms and was smiling despite the fact that she was exhausted.

"Who that baby?" Lea asked.

"That's you, you silly goose. Amber's holding you." Kristy said.

"And this one is me holding you." Angel said, pointing to the next picture.

"I small like At." Lea said.

"Yes, you were very small like Wyatt." Kristy said.

They continued to look through the book. Angel was able to tell Lea where every picture was taken and answer every question that Lea had. When Angel closed the book, Taker looked at his brother and then looked at Angel. He realized that it was only the memory of her own childhood that she had forgotten and not Lea's. Lea looked at her sister curiously.

"It help?" Lea asked.

"Lea, you did help me. It's not the things about you I've forgotten. All the things I can't remember come from when I was a little girl. But...I still don't know what to do to get my memory back..." Angel whispered.

"Hang on a sec." Kristy said.

She got up and ran upstairs. Everyone looked at each other. Angel was curious now. Lea hugged her sister. She was glad that she could help Angel at least figure out what memories were missing. Just then, Kristy came back downstairs.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Kane asked.

"I made this for Ang and I when we were in Junior high. There's pictures from our childhoods in here too." Kristy said, holding up a black and pink book.

She sat down next to Angel on the sofa. Angel took the book and opened it. She started looking through the book. When she finished, she just sat there. Everyone just stared at her. Angel handed Lea to Kristy and stood up. Then she took off. Taker heard the door to the basement slam. He got up and went after her. When he got downstairs, he found her hiding in a corner. She seemed very afraid of someone or something.

"Angel...what is it, baby girl? What came back?" Taker said.

"Just about everything." Angel whispered.

"Everything?" Taker asked.

"Everything that I forgot..." Angel said.

Taker nodded. Angel was shaking. He was surprised when tears started to roll down Angel's face. Taker knelt down. He didn't want Angel to be even more afraid. She started to sob. Taker got worried. Angel looked like she was about to have a break down.

"Angel, it's alright." Taker said.

"He...beat us both Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"That's why you're scared. You remember the beatings..." Taker said.

"Yes." Angel said.

"Angel...baby girl...you don't have to hide." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"I know you're scared, but remember, Jason's gone. And Amber's safe too. And...you've got me, Kristy, Lea and everyone else. No one is going to hurt you." Taker said.

"Daddy...I...didn't deserve it...did I? He was wrong when he said that?" Angel asked.

"Of course he was lying. You didn't deserve it, baby girl." Taker said.

"Good." Angel said.

"Baby girl, why did you come down here to hide?" Taker asked.

"Because...Amber set up a small room in the basement for me. She said "Angel, if Daddy ever hurts me badly enough that I can't protect you, you come down here and hide" and more then once, I...had to." Angel sobbed.

"Oh, I understand. Well, I won't hurt you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Just then, Kristy, Kane, and Lea came running down the stairs. Angel screamed and put her hands over her ears. Taker sighed and told them to stop where they were. They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking worried. Lea looked ready to cry again.

"She remembers." Taker said.

"Why is she hiding?" Kristy said.

"She's scared. She remembers everything. Amber created a safe room in the basement for her when she was a child. It was there in case Amber was too beat up to protect her from him, so when everything came back, she ran down here." Taker said.

"Oh dear." Kane said.

"Ang...don't be scared. Uncle Taker won't hurt you." Kristy said.

"N-No." Angel sobbed.

"Andel very scared?" Lea asked.

"Yes, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Angel it's alright. They won't hurt you. Come here." Taker said, holding his hand out.

Angel just stared at him, wide eyed and fearful. She shook her head. She just wanted to stay there where it was safe. Taker was feeling frustrated, but he was smart enough to hide it. Instead of getting mad, he sat down. Everyone was surprised, but they followed his lead. Angel stared at them.

"We'll sit here and wait for you. When you're ready to come out, you can." Taker said.

"You...guys..." Angel whispered.

"It's OK, Ang." Kristy said.

"We know you scared, Andel, so we wait here." Lea said.

Angel nodded. She watched them for a bit. After awhile, she realized they were serious and that they weren't going to move until she came out. She stood up. Taker opened his arms and Angel ran to him. He hugged her. Lea ran over and joined in the hugging. Taker took them all upstairs.

"Angel, how do you feel now that you remember everything?" Kane asked.

"I'll...be OK." Angel whispered.

"You sure, Ang?" Kristy said.

"No...I...I guess...I'm a little scared. I've wanted to remember everything...but now that I do...I'm just scared." Angel admitted.

"It's nothing to be scared of, Ang. We're going to help you." Kristy said.

"That right. We help Andel." Lea said.

"I...know Jason can't hurt me now and that Amber's safe too because she's in Heaven...but...I'm still scared." Angel whispered.

"We know, Ang. It'll be OK. Alright?" Kristy said.

Angel just nodded. She headed upstairs and Lea followed her. Taker came too. He put Lea in bed and then went into Angel's room. She was lying in bed. Taker sat down on the side of the bed. He kissed Angel and gave her a hug. Then he went back downstairs. Kristy and Kane looked worried.

"Alright, Little Krissy, you need to sleep too." Taker said.

"I know, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'm worried." Kristy said.

"She'll be alright." Taker said.

"We have to do what we've been doing. She trusts all of us now otherwise she would never have opened up to us." Kane said.

"Right." Kristy said.

She hugged Taker and Kane and then went upstairs. She laid down in bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. It seemed like she had just dozed off when she was awakened by a scream. She looked at the clock. It was 4:55 am. Kristy heard the scream again. This time, she sat up. It was Angel that was screaming. She got up and ran to Angel's room. She shook her friend. Angel sat up. She sobbed when she saw Kristy there. Kristy just hugged her.

"Ang, it's alright. It's alright. You're safe. It was only a dream." Kristy whispered.

"Krissy?" Angel asked.

"It's me, Ang. You're alright. Whatever it was, it was a dream." Kristy said.

"Krissy...where's my Daddy?" Angel asked.

"He's sleeping, Ang. Don't worry. He's alright. And Lea and Kane are alright too." Kristy said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?" Kristy asked.

"He hurt Daddy." Angel said.

"Who hurt your Daddy? Jason?" Kristy said.

Angel nodded, breaking into sobs. Kristy sighed and took Angel's hand. She walked her friend to her father's room and woke Taker up. Angel threw her arms around her father's neck and continued to cry. Kristy explained what had happened. Taker decided to let Angel stay there for the night. Kristy hugged her and went back to bed. Taker laid Angel down and they both went back to sleep. It had certainly been a long and interesting day that day.

* * *

**Alright, so we learned a bit more about Amber and found out that Angel wasn't the only one being hurt by Jason, Kristy and Angel prepare for "end of the school year" stuff, they go shopping for prom dresses, AND Angel gets all of her memory back. Phew. Eventful chapter.**

**Oh, yeah...LONG LIVE THE STREAK! 21-0! Punk lost! And got hurt in the process. I don't feel sorry for him. He was the one who tried the late Randy Savage's elbow drop onto the announce table and failed. Also, HHH won, THANK GOD! I would have hated to see what would have happened if he lost. Lesnar probably would have run roughshood over the WWE! **

**OK, I'm done. Hope you liked the chapter. Please read/review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	22. Turnmoil

**Daughter of The Deadman II**

**Hey, all. OMG. Talk about chapters taking forever! Geez. Gotta send a huge thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this. I'm all moved. Just organizing stuff now! XD! Things are better already too! **

**Alright, thanks to: Vader23A, kakashishot, Wolfgirl77769, deadmanwalking55, blackbear1020, and Cena's baby doll for their reviews. **

**Wolfgirl77769: thanks so much. and apparently he can't take a hint lol**

**deadmanwalking55: thanks so much glad you like it.**

**Alright, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Turnmoil...**

Angel sighed. It was two weeks later and finally the weekend. Her and Kristy had just finished up a Drama Club meeting. Angel had spent the whole week at either Cheer Leading practice or Drama Club. On top of that, whenever she went anywhere, she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched by someone. Other then that, things were going well. Nattie had come through for the girls and gotten their shoes. They were the exact same high heeled sandles with the exception of the colours. Angel's were black and red and Kristy's were the Hart Family colours, black and pink. They had arrived two days ago.

Angel and Kristy were both exhausted as they got in the car after their drama club meeting. Taker could see it. Lea noticed it too. She had a worried look on her face. Not to mention, the girls usually talked about their day on the way home, but today they were quiet. When they got home, they went inside. The first thing Kristy did was take Wyatt and play with him. She did that every day without fail, no matter how tired she was, so that Wyatt would know that she had missed him while she had been gone and that she still loved him.

Lea tended to cling to Angel and follow her around for about an hour or so after she had been at school. Angel sat down on the couch and Lea sat next to her. Angel read her a story. Lea loved it when Angel read her fairy tale books. When she finished, she asked Kristy if she wanted to take Lea and Wyatt to the park since she had promised she would when she had been hurt. Her best friend agreed.

Angel put on her shoes and coat and helped Lea get ready. Kristy took Wyatt upstairs and changed his diaper. Then she dressed him, putting him in a little t-shirt, overalls, a small hoodie and baby shoes. She came back downstairs after a few minutes and put him in his stroller.

Angel stuck her head in the kitchen and let her Daddy know where they were going, then they left. When they got to the park, there weren't many people there. Lea ran for the sandbox right away. Kristy took Wyatt over there and Angel followed. Kristy sat on the edge of the sand box and put her feet in. Then she sat Wyatt up against her legs so that he was sitting up and could play with Lea. He started pushing the sand around with his hands and squealing. Angel giggled.

"He did this the last time we were here." Kristy said.

"Awe. I think he likes the feel of the sand." Angel said.

"I think so." Kristy said.

"Hey, Kristy..." Angel said.

"Yeah, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Are you glad you have Wyatt...even though the way you got him wasn't right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad. Even though that monster is the reason he's here, I wouldn't trade him for anything." Kristy said.

"What are you going to do one day...when he asks...?" Angel said.

"I'm not worried about that right now. I know one thing though, I won't lie to him." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. Lea walked over and dragged her into the sandbox. She wanted Angel to play with her. Angel sat down and helped Lea to make a sand castle. When it was finished, Angel took a picture of Lea next to it using her phone so that Lea could show Daddy when they got home. Angel then told Lea to go play on the climber. Kristy took Wyatt from the sandbox and they went and sat where they could see Lea. Kristy noticed that something was on Angel's mind.

"Ang, what are you thinking about?" Kristy asked.

"Just about who's been watching us." Angel said.

"Oh. Do you think it's the two girls from your foster home?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hoping, but I wonder why they won't just come up and talk to me." Angel said.

"Like I said before, they probably want to be sure its you first." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She watched Lea playing on the climbers for a bit. Soon, Wyatt had fallen asleep in his stroller. Angel took her eyes off Lea for a second because she had the feeling she was being watched again. She looked around but didn't see anyone. Just then, Lea came over. She told Angel she wanted to head home. They got up and started to walk back home.

They were nearly there when two girls stopped them. They had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Angel was sure she knew who they were, but she didn't say anything. Her mind was telling her to be cautious for the moment. Kristy looked from the girls to Angel and back.

"Are you...um...this may seem odd, but...is your name Angel?" one girl asked.

"Yes. My name is Angel Calaway. Why do you ask?" Angel asked.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Lissa. I was your foster sister...before you were adopted." the girl said.

"So it was you two that were watching us!" Angel said.

"Sorry about that, but we wanted to make absolutely sure you were who we were looking for." Lissa's sister answered.

"Well, yes. I'm Angel...and...you're Lissa and...?" Angel asked.

"I'm Jade." the other girl said.

"Oh. Alright. Oh, by the way, this is Kristy Hart-Smith, my best friend, her son Wyatt, and my baby sister, Lea Calaway." Angel said.

"Hello." they said in stereo.

"Hi." Kristy said.

"You Andel friend?" Lea asked.

"Not exactly, Lea. We knew Angel a long time ago when she was just a little baby." Lissa said.

"Little..like friend At?" Lea asked.

"Nope. I was even more little then Wyatt." Angel said

"Oh." Lea said.

"So what do you two want?" Kristy asked.

"We want to know...whatever happened to you? The last time we saw you, that woman was taking you away." Jade said.

"It's a long story." Angel said.

"Not to mention...some of it...is..." Kristy started.

"Some of story not good." Lea said.

"Well, we know bits of it. Your mother gave you up because your Grandmother scared her into not telling your father. He didn't know and she gave you up. You were a little over two weeks old when you came to our house and just over a month old when that stupid application showed up on our doorstep...then Amber came and took you..." Jade said.

"Did you ever find your Dad?" Lissa asked.

"As a matter of fact, I've been with my Daddy for over a year now." Angel said.

"We're glad you found him, Angel." Jade said.

"I'm glad I did too. But...I didn't find him on my own. Kristy and her family helped me find him. Her Dad and Uncles are friends with him. They were the ones that reunited us." Angel said.

"Oh..." Jade said.

"OK, so we know you found him...but what about the time between Amber taking you and you finding your father? What happened?" Lissa asked.

Angel sighed. She suggested they go some place to sit down so she could tell her story. Kristy and Lea decided to come too and they headed to a coffee shop where it was warm. Angel called her Dad to let him know what was going on before she went inside. When she went in, Wyatt was awake and Krissy was holding him. Lea was playing with him. Angel walked over to the table and sat down. She took a deep breath.

"This isn't exactly easy to tell, so bear with me, alright?" Angel said.

"Sure." Lissa said.

"OK, so you already know that Amber Clarke lied on the application and that she was married to a man named Jason, who made sure you guys couldn't find me, which lead to your Mom giving up trying to." Angel said.

"Yeah. We know all that." Jade said.

"Ang, you don't have to tell them this! It's none of their business." Kristy said.

"She's right, Angel. It's none of our business. We just want to know if you were treated well." Lissa said.

"I know I don't have to tell them anything, Krissy. I want to. I don't mind. Besides, if I don't talk about it...I'll keep it bottled up, which never ends well." Angel said.

"OK, Ang. I see your point." Kristy said.

"I...was treated well by Amber. Jason...started abusing me when I was two. Physically, emotionally and mentally. He...did it to Amber too." Angel said.

"Oh, my gosh." Lissa said.

"That monster." Jade said.

"Amber thought Angel would be safe since she was just a kid." Kristy said.

"But...one night when I was two...I caught him...he was hurting Amber and I saw it. I yelled, of course. Then I started to cry because I knew Amber was hurt. He...hit me and told me to shut up or things would be worse. That's when it started." Angel said.

"Oh my Goodness." Jade and Lissa said.

"Everything you could possibly come up with in the deepest corners of your mind probably happened to me within fourteen years. I used to keep track of how many times he beat me...but after fifty...I lost count. It was never easy for me. Even when I had Kristy and her family helping me, it wasn't easy." Angel said.

"Well, we're glad you had someone." Jade said.

"What about Amber? How does she feel about you being with your Dad?" Lissa asked.

"Amber...passed away a year ago. She was Lea's biological mother...when she was pregnant with Lea...she got really sick...and then afterwards the stress of Lea's birth and the abuse that he inflicted on her...it was all too much for her. She never got better..." Angel whispered.

"We're sorry, Angel." Lissa said.

"Andel take care me." Lea told them.

"Yes, I did. I took care of Lea. He wouldn't. I cooked, I cleaned, went to school. Everything that Amber used to do fell on me." Angel said.

"Oh, my God. You were a slave." Lissa said.

"Pretty much." Angel said.

"Angel, if our mother had have known sooner that Amber had lied or had any idea what she was sending you into...she would have taken you back. She...was considering adopting you, but...then that stupid application showed up and Amber got you instead." Jade said.

"I understand and I'm grateful to your Mom. But don't worry. I'm happy where I am." Angel said.

The two girls nodded. They stood up. Angel followed suit. The three of them hugged. The girls said goodbye to Angel and left. Kristy and Angel left and started to walk home. When they got to the last street corner, Angel stopped. A sudden feeling of dread seemed to sweep over her. Kristy looked at Angel. She had seen her friend's face go pale. Before she could ask, Angel spoke.

"I...don't have a good feeling...I was fine until we got here." Angel said to her friend.

"Yeah, so do I. Something doesn't feel right." Kristy said.

"I feel weird thing,Andel." Lea said.

"Lea?" Angel asked.

"Not know. Feel...something bad happen here." Lea said.

"Something bad is going to happen?" Kristy asked.

"No. Already did." Lea said.

"So you feel like something bad happened here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, but not know." Lea said.

"Ang, you don't think this is..." Kristy asked.

"I don't know. I...just had this weird feeling. It was like...a sudden feeling of dread hit me." Angel said.

"It feels creepy even though it's just a street corner..." Kristy said.

"We need a sign!" Angel said, glancing around.

"I agree." Kristy said.

Angel took a step forward, closer to the road. As soon as she did, she dropped to her knees and threw her hands over her ears. Kristy gasped. She reached out and touched Angel's shoulder. Angel turned and looked at Kristy, but her eyes were bright and Kristy was sure that Angel was seeing something that she couldn't.

"Andel...what wrong?" Lea asked.

"She died...Mom died here." Angel said.

"Ang, why are your eyes so bright? Are you seeing something that I can't see?" Kristy asked.

"I...I'm seeing what happened...to my Mom...that night." Angel said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

Angel didn't say anything. She just dropped to her knees again, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her ears. Kristy was worried. Angel started to cry and beg whoever it was that was showing her this to stop and that she didn't want to see anymore.

"Andel need help..." Lea said.

"Ang, come on. Let's just go home." Kristy said.

"Stop. No more! I understand! She died here! Stop it!" Angel cried.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"There's...nothing I can do. I can't help her!" Angel sobbed.

"Angel! Snap out of it! Please!" Kristy said.

"Krissy..." Angel said.

"I'm right here. And Lea's here too. You're not actually there. You're only seeing it." Krissy said.

"It's...only an illusion?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Ang. You're not actually there." Kristy said.

She pulled Angel to her feet and took her across the road. Then she went back for Lea and Wyatt. By the time she crossed the road for a second time, Angel had snapped out of her trance like state. Kristy didn't say anything. She just gave her friend a hug. Then they walked the rest of the way home. As soon as they got in the door, Angel took her coat and shoes off. Taker was in the dining room with Kane, Dean, Liam, David, and Bret. Angel ran to him and hugged him, bursting into tears.

"Angel...what happened? What's the matter?" Bret asked.

"She saw how Aunt Beth died. And we know where." Kristy said.

"Baby girl, you've seen your Mother's accident before. Right?" Taker asked.

"She must have seen something that she didn't the first time." Kane said.

"Baby girl, you've got to talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Taker said.

"I saw it once...in a dream...that was how I found out that Kristal pulled the plug on Mom...but..." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl, was there something different this time? Anything you didn't see or hear the first time around?" Taker asked.

"The street." Angel said.

"What do you mean the street, Angel?" Dean asked.

"I didn't see the street the first time." Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"The first time...it was dark...there was no pavement or anything...this time...there was..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, where did it happen? Tell me." Taker said.

"Just...south of here...the closest set of lights..." Angel sobbed.

"That's a little less then a block away." Dean said.

"I...drive through that set of lights every time I come visit." Liam said.

"She...wasn't doing anything wrong...she was just standing there, waiting for the light to change so she could cross the road..." Angel sobbed.

"Then what happened, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"Then...I saw the car...it jumped the curb...and hit Mom...and she..." Angel sobbed.

"Angel...what happened?" Bret said.

"I...can't..." Angel sobbed.

"Ang, it's OK. What happened to your Mom after the car hit her?" Kristy asked.

"She went flying across the road..." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"The car hit her...and of course she got thrown up and over it...and then...she bounced down the road a little...and then someone pulled up just after...and tried to help. Mom was awake...at first." Angel sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Dean, Liam and Taker all yelled at the same time.

"The hospital..." Kristy said.

"What about it?" Taker asked.

"If she was awake after she was hit, that means she died at the hospital." Kristy said.

"She did. About an hour or so after she got there." Dean said.

"But she was in a coma by then..." Taker said.

"That means...that she lost conciousness in the ambulance on the way there." Kristy said.

"Angel?" Bret asked.

"I...didn't see that part. It stopped...after the ambulance left with her." Angel said, still sobbing.

"Angel, what else did you see? You said someone tried to help Bethy. Was she able to say anything to the person?" Liam asked.

"I didn't get a name..." Angel said.

"Did Bethy say anything? Was she able to speak?" Dean asked.

"She...did. She spoke..." Angel said.

"What did she say?" Liam asked.

"I...Daddy, do I have to?" Angel asked.

"Please, baby girl. What did your Mom say?" Taker asked.

"She said she loved you...and she regretted giving me up." Angel said.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"She told the person to tell Daddy that she loved him...and she said she was sorry that she had given me up and that she should have kept me with her, regardless of how scared she was." Angel said, crying.

"Oh, Ang." Kristy said.

"I...I'm sorry..." Angel said.

"For what, Angel Baby? You did nothing wrong." Dean said.

"Of course not, baby girl." Taker said.

"I...it's all my fault...if I hadn't been born...Kristal wouldn't have tried to scare Mom into silence and she'd be alive!" Angel sobbed.

"No. It's not your fault, Ang." Kristy said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"It's because of me that Mom died. I'm sorry, Daddy...Grandpa...Uncle Liam. I'm so sorry." Angel sobbed.

"Don't you ever think that Angel Baby." Dean said.

"But...it's all my fault." Angel cried.

"No, Angel Baby, no. Don't ever think that. Your Mother loved you. She wanted you back. She was so happy when she was pregnant with you." Dean said.

"But...if she hadn't have gotten pregnant with me...Kristal wouldn't have tried to scare her...and she never would have been hit by that damn car. Kristal paid that girl to run Mom down. She wanted Mom to be banged up so she wouldn't tell Daddy about me, but it went wrong. It's all my fault. I'm sorry and I understand if the three of you hate me." Angel said.

"Angel...we know all about that. We know that Kristal paid that poor girl to hurt your mother. And we know it went horribly wrong and your mother lost her life...but it isn't because of you. It was because my own "mother" hated it when Bethany was happy." Liam said.

"He's right, baby girl." Taker said.

"I...don't know. I still think..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I was due back here the day that your Mother died. I called her to tell her that my flight had been delayed due to the weather and she was so upset that she was crying on the phone. I told her not to worry and promised I'd be home as soon as I could. But I could tell that she was disappointed and that she missed me." Taker said.

"She called me right after that. She was nearly hysterical. She had every intention of telling you about Angel and she was so upset when she couldn't. Then that night..." Dean said.

"Aunt Beth really wanted Uncle Taker to know about you, Angel." Kristy said.

"Daddy...I...just...I feel like it's all my fault and that Mom died because of me. I wish...I hadn't been born! She'd still be here if I wasn't!" Angel said, breaking into tears again.

"Baby girl, she probably would be here, but the thing is...you wouldn't. And for me, you not being here would be weird. It...just wouldn't be the same." Taker said.

"He's right you know." Bret said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Angel Baby, we don't blame you for what happened to your Mother. If we're going to blame anyone for it, it will be Kristal. Like I said, she didn't want Bethany to be happy. She didn't want Bethany in the first place. Dad was the one that looked after her when she was a baby. Kristal...was a lot more like Jason then any of you realize." Liam said.

"The thing that bothered me was that she treated Bethy like she was a thing rather then a person, but she loved Liam." Dean said.

"That sounds a lot like my Mom." Kristy said.

"No kidding." Bret said.

"I wonder what happened in the ambulance..." Angel whispered.

"Why don't you ask?" Liam asked.

"I'm...scared. I want to know...but..." Angel said.

"It's the only thing about the day she died that we don't know about yet.." Kristy said.

"That's true." Owen said.

Angel sighed. She called out her Mom's name. It seemed to take awhile, but eventually Bethany appeared. The first thing she did was walked over to Angel. Then she knelt down and wrapped her daughter in a hug and wiped her tears away. Angel's eyes were wide and she looked scared.

_ "It's not your fault, Angel Baby. What happened to me happened because Kristal hated me. She hated me from the moment she found out I was a girl...before I was even born." Bethany said._

"I know...but...I...just..." Angel started.

_"Don't think such things, Angel baby." Beth said._

"It's...hard...all my life I've been told that everything is my fault...and I know it wasn't...but..." Angel said.

_"I know how you feel, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"Aunt Beth...we know about the day you died. We know where and how...and we know that you were awake at first...and you told the person that was helping you that you loved Uncle Taker and regretted giving Angel up." Kristy said.

"And we know that you were in a coma by the time you got to the hospital and you...slipped away after about an hour...but what about the ambulance ride? Do...you remember any of it?" Angel asked.

_"Not really, Angel baby." Beth said_.

"Can't you tell us anything about it?" Kristy asked.

_"I remember them getting me ready to go to the hospital and putting me in there. We got about half way to the hospital...when I started to...go downhill. I wasn't right in the head. I kept asking for Mark and when they told me he wasn't there I told them they were lying and that he had to be with me because he loved me. Then I asked if Angel was alright and where she was and if I could hold her. I was convinced they were both with me." Beth said._

"Oh, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

_"When they told me Angel wasn't there either...is when I started to struggle. I was struggling and fighting, telling them I had to go and find my husband and my baby girl. I think they sedated me because the last thing I really remember is feeling the prick of a needle." Beth said._

"They shouldn't have done that!" Angel said.

"No they shouldn't have. That's what probably made you go into a coma, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

_"I know...but...they did everything that they could to try and get me to relax and nothing else worked, so they had no other option. I remember that much." Beth said._

"It's still not fair!" Angel said.

_"I know it's not. But Angel I want you to know...after I slipped into the coma...I tried to fight and come back. And if Kristal had let me, I probably would have been able to." Beth said._

"She didn't..." Kristy said.

"I...saw it once. I know what happened. Mom was still alive even though she was in critical condition. She was fighting, but then...her heart stopped. When that happened, Kristal didn't bother to call the doctors in...she just pulled the plug on the heart monitor...and that was it. Mom was gone after that." Angel said, starting to sob all over again.

"Are you saying...?" Kristy asked.

_"Yes, Krissy, that's what I'm saying." Beth said._

"But what happened after she...?" Kristy asked.

_"She left. She collared at doctor on the way out and said they might want to go and check on me, but it was too late." Beth said._

"She killed you?" Liam asked.

_"In a way. She didn't directly kill me, but she had a hand in it. If my heart hadn't stopped..." Beth said._

"She still killed you! I bet you anything, she pulled the plug!" Kristy said.

"Angel, baby girl, I want to see. I don't want to see the accident, but I want you to show me what you saw when your mother was in the hospital." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Kristy, Dean, Liam, Lea, Angel, and Taker all closed their eyes. Kristy was holding Wyatt, so he went with them too. All of them were a little nervous about what they'd see.

_When they opened their eyes again, they stood in Bethany's hospital room. Angel was still holding onto Taker and she was crying with her head buried in his shirt. She already knew what her Mom looked like, but she heard everyone else gasp. Beth seemed to be bandaged from head to foot. She was hooked up to a ventilator and a heart monitor and an IV was stuck in her left arm. Her eyes were closed. Kristal sat next to the bed with no emotion on her face._

_Lea started to cry. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the rail. She started to shake it, trying to wake Bethany up. Wyatt started making noise as loud as he could. Kristy looked down at him. Dean and Liam were in tears. Tears filled Taker's eyes. Angel looked up at the clock._

_ "Any time now..." she warned them in a quiet voice. _

_Just as she said the words, Bethany's heart stopped. Lea screamed at the sound and ran over to Taker. She stood next to him with her hands over her ears. Wyatt started to cry. At the same moment, Bethany quit breathing as well. They all watched in shock as Kristal leaned over and kissed Bethany's forehead. They were even more surprised when she pulled the plug on the heart monitor. Then she left the room. She walked up to the doctor that she knew had been looking after her daughter since she had arrived there._

_ "Doctor, you might want to go and check on Bethany Calaway. Something might be wrong with her." she said, no emotion in her voice._

_Then she turned and walked out of the hospital. The scene disappeared and they were standing in the dark. They opened their eyes again._

"I...don't believe it..." Kristy said, tears coming to her eyes.

"How could she?" Taker asked.

"Not fair..." Lea said, looking upset.

"We know, LeLe." Kristy said.

"I can't believe she did this." Liam said.

"What did you see?" Kane asked.

"She pulled the plug on my mother!" Angel snapped.

"That witch." Kristy said.

"Why would she do it?" Dean asked.

_"I went to her in her dreams every night until she gave me answer. She told me that she didn't want me to have to live a low quality of life." Bethany said._

"That's a lie!" Angel growled.

_"I know it is, Angel Baby. The real reason she did it...is because she always hated me. Having that happen made it easy for her to get rid of me." Beth said._

"Can I say it?" Kristy asked.

"Say whatever you want. Lea, cover your ears." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said, putting her hands over her ears.

"THAT BITCH! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO AUNT BETH?! SHE'S NO BETTER THEN THAT BASTARD!" Kristy snapped.

_"She didn't love me, Kristy. Like Liam said, it was Dad that looked after me when I was a little baby. She wouldn't. Then when they left...she had to. She didn't do it because she wanted to." Beth said._

"I know, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

_"She cut me off from my Dad and brother. It was just her and I for the longest time. I wasn't as lucky as Angel. I didn't have people to help me. I was all on my own." Beth said._

"Still, it's not fair Mom." Angel said.

_"What isn't fair, Angel Baby?" Beth asked._

"Your whole life was unfair! You were abused as a child...and then when you were happy, she ruined it. And then...you were alone...when..." Angel said, her voice cracking.

_"Angel Baby..." Beth said as she hugged her daughter._

Everyone just watched quietly. Tears rolled down Angel's face as she hugged her Mom. They all knew that Angel had been having a bit of a hard time ever since all of her memory had come back. Even though it was a huge weight off her shoulders to be able to talk freely about it all, the memories of what she had been through as a little girl were difficult for her to deal with.

_ "Angel Baby, I don't ever want you to think that what happened to me is your fault. Just like what he did to you wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve it." Beth said._

"But...Mom...if...you hadn't had me..." Angel started.

_"No. I love you Angel Baby. I always will. I never for one second regretted having you." Beth said._

"Mom...I still think...I did it. I'm responsible for it. I...can't believe this is about to come out of my mouth, but you...you should have listened to her." Angel said.

"ANGEL!" Kristy yelled.

"It's true." Angel said.

She let go of Bethany and took off. A few seconds later, they heard the attic door slam. Bethany sighed. Kristy went to go after her, but Taker stopped her. Bethany was staring at the ceiling in the kitchen with a worried look. Everyone else was worried too.

_"I don't think she really believes that she's responsible for what happened to me." Beth said._

"Then what do you think it is? Why is she acting like this?" Liam asked.

"She's scared." Kristy said.

"Scared of what?" Liam asked.

_"She has her memory back from her childhood, Liam. She remembers all of it. She doesn't know how to deal with it even though she feels like a huge weight has been lifted because she can talk about it without feeling ashamed. The memories alone would be enough to scare someone. Not to mention seeing where I died and exactly how, would be enough to scare someone too." Bethany said._

"Aunt Beth is right." Kristy asked.

"You got all that from the way she's acting?" Dean asked.

_"She's very much like someone else I know. When she doesn't know how to say how she feels with words, she does it through her actions." Bethany said, looking at Taker._

"What?" Taker asked.

_"You used to do that all the time. When you couldn't tell me how you felt with words, you'd let your actions speak for you." Beth said._

"OK. OK. So I guess Angel got more then just her looks from me. Some of my personality traits are there too." Taker said.

"But she's still more like you, Aunt Beth." Kristy said.

"And you, Miss Kristy, are more like your father then your Mom." Bret said.

"Please don't bring my mother into this, Uncle Bret. You know I hate that." Kristy said.

"Sorry." Bret said.

"I don't get it though. Most people that have gone through the things that Angel's been through would be angry with the world and would wind up being the same way. Why is she so much like you?" Kane asked.

_ "Angel was a very sweet and gentle child right from the time that Amber brought her home. Amber made sure that Jason didn't take that away from her. Amber didn't realize that those were the traits I had. As Angel got older, she developed a big heart. All the things that Jason did to her taught her how not to act." Bethany said._

"That explains it." Kristy said.

"I hope Andel be tay." Lea said, looking worried.

_"Just give her some time. Leave her be for a bit." Beth said._

"I hate leaving her by herself when she's like this..." Kristy whispered.

_"We know, Kristy, but she'll be fine." Beth said._

Kristy nodded, but she still felt nervous. She didn't like the fact that Angel was alone when she was so upset. Everyone else looked worried too. When Angel was alone and emotional anything could happen. After a few minutes, Taker couldn't stand to sit there anymore. He got up and headed up to the attic. Kristy followed. Taker opened the door and when he walked up the stairs, he saw Angel curled up on the floor, hugging the teddy bear that Amber had made her when she was three. Kristy resisted the urge to scream. Taker walked over and knelt down. Angel's cheeks were tear stained, but she was breathing and sleeping quite soundly.

"She cried herself to sleep. You can relax." Taker told Kristy.

"OK. For a second there I thought something bad had happened to her." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He reached down and shook Angel. She stirred, but she didn't wake up. Taker sighed and picked her up. Angel stirred and looked around. She seemed startled to find herself in the attic with her Dad holding her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"How could she, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"How could who, Baby Girl? Kristal?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"She hated your Mom that much, baby girl." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy." Angel said.

"She had no right to pull the plug on Aunt Beth and you know it, Uncle Taker!" Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy. I know. You're right." Taker said.

"What he means is that Kristal hated my Mom enough to pull the plug. He didn't say it was right." Angel said quietly.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Don't start you two...please." Taker said.

"Sorry." Angel whispered.

"Ang, we're worried about you." Kristy said.

"I'm just fine." Angel said.

"No, you're not. You're scared, baby girl. Now what's going on in that mind of yours?" Taker asked.

"I just don't understand why Mom had to die..." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"I know you want to know what's scaring me Daddy...but...it's hard to explain..." Angel said.

"Can you try, Ang?" Kristy asked.

"I...just...I'm scared that something is going to happen to me...and that Daddy would..." Angel whispered.

"Ang, he never would. Nothing is going to happen to you, alright?" Kristy said.

"Kristy...you don't know that." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I'd never, ever pull the plug on you unless something happened and there was absolutely no chance of you pulling through it. If there was even the smallest chance that you'd come through, I'd make them keep you alive." Taker said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"I'll be fine. Really. It's just...all these memories are scaring me." Angel said.

"It's OK, baby girl. We completely understand and we'll all do whatever we can to help you out." Taker said.

"He's right, Ang. We'll help." Kristy said.

"I guess...I can't get it out of my head that it's all my fault that Mom died..." Angel said.

"It's not your fault, Ang. We told you that." Kristy said.

"I know...I just...oh, never mind." Angel said.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"What happened to Aunt Beth was just an accident, Ang." Kristy said.

"Kristy's right, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"Whatever you guys say." Angel said.

"Baby girl, why don't you go to the Cemetery and sit with your Mom for awhile? It might make you feel better." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker set her down and she went downstairs. She grabbed her music and put on her coat and shoes. Then she walked out of the house without a word. Taker and Kristy went back downstairs. Lea ran to Taker, looking upset. She seemed to be worried about Angel.

"It's OK, Little One. Angel just went to see Aunt Beth." Taker said.

"You let her go to the Cemetery on her own?!" Kane asked.

"She needs a little time alone with Bethany, Kane." Taker said.

"She took her phone with her, right?" Dean asked.

"Relax, you two, she never leaves home without it. And she's got the house, Kristy, and I on speed dial." Taker said.

"Yeah. She always goes to the Cemetery when she needs to think." Kristy said.

"Just like Kristy does all her thinking in the ring." Bret said.

"What about when you guys are on the road? Where does Angel go then?" Liam asked.

"The pool. Or the gym. Or for a walk. But I always make sure she's got her phone on her. She's never fought me on it." Taker said.

"Given everything she's been through she's probably learned that anything can happen at any time." Dean said.

"Kristy would normally go with her, but when she needs alone time, Kristy will let her go alone." Bret said.

"And even when I'm there with her, she's got her phone with her. It's a safety thing." Kristy said.

Dean, Liam and Kane nodded, but they were still a bit worried. Lea suddenly looked around as though trying to find something. Then she climbed up on Taker's lap and hugged him like she was afraid. Everyone watched. They knew Lea's powers were slightly unbound and sometimes she got strange feelings and that these feelings scared her.

"Lea?" Bret asked.

"I...have bad feeling..." Lea said.

"Is something wrong with Angel, Little One?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Lea said.

"Not again..." Kristy said.

"I not know what wrong...but bad feeling...Andel in trouble..." Lea said.

"We have to go and find her!" Kristy said.

"Calm down. Let's give it five minutes and if she doesn't call-" Taker started.

Before he could finish his sentence, the home phone rang. Kristy got up. She checked the Caller ID and saw that it was Angel's cell phone. She picked it up and said hello, but it wasn't Angel who spoke to her. She put it on speaker.

"What are you doing with my best friend's phone, freak-o? And where is she?" Kristy asked.

"She kept brushing me off at school...and since being nice didn't work..." Durim's voice said.

"You son of a bitch!" Taker growled.

"Who is this guy?" Dean asked.

"His name is Durim. He goes to school with Ang and I. He's been hitting on Angel and following her around since the day we started going there. She keeps turning him down and brushing him off." Kristy said.

"You little son of a bitch, if you harm Angel in any way, I'm going to kill you!" David snapped.

"Let her go, Durim." Kristy said.

Durim just laughed at Kristy. They heard him moving around and the next thing they knew, they heard Angel. She was crying and obviously very scared. They were sure that she was shaking because she could barely get two words out.

"Y-You have to hurry...I-I don't know...w-what...h-he'll...d-do." Angel sobbed.

"Angel, are you still in the Cemetery, baby girl? Did you make it there?" Taker asked.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Angel sobbed.

"The old crypts. That's where she's at." Kristy said.

"He must have been waiting for her and grabbed her just inside the fence..." Dean said.

"I...n-never m-made it...to...M-Mom..." Angel sobbed.

"OK, Angel. I want you to hang on. We're coming. I know what he's going to do, OK? Don't let him." Kristy said.

"O-OK...K-Kristy...I-I'll fight." Angel said.

Then the line went dead. Lea started to sob. Taker hugged her and told her that if it wasn't for her feeling, they never would have realized that something was wrong until Durim called them. Kristy agreed and told Lea that she had really helped. Now, they had to get to Angel before she wound up hurt or worse.

"Alright, we need a plan. Someone has to stay here and watch the little ones while we all go and get Angel back. Like I said, I know what he's going to do and it won't happen if I can help it." Kristy said.

"Liam and I will stay. Bret, David, Mark, Kristy, you all go." Dean said.

"Right. Lea, you and Wyatt are going to stay here while we go and get Angel. She's in big trouble, so we need you to be good. Alright?" Taker said.

"Tay, Daddy." Lea said.

He handed her to Dean and then stood up. They all got up and left the house. They just wanted to get to Angel before something bad happened to her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffie for you all. Buhahahaha. Alright, I will see you all later. Read/Review. Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	23. Angel's Struggle

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. Someone asked me what happened to Kristy's Journal. John's Country Girl and I both agreed that it wasn't doing so well, so it's been pulled. I felt bad. And so did she. She thinks "my fans" (meaning you guys) hated it. So, yeah. That's where it went. **

**Thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter. Thanks to: Wolfgirl77769, Cena's baby doll, deadmanwalking55, tomwilliams1990, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

****** The next one will probably be prom. And just so you know, Angel's character is not going to go back to "square one", so no one panic lol.**

******Wolfgirl77769: see the author's note above for what happened to Kristy's Journal. LOL maybe a burning pitchfork would work better for Beth's Mom? Just an idea lol. Thanks for the Review**

******deadmanwalking55: who'd have thought I could be creepy...and cute too lol. Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.**

******Alright, I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Angel's Struggle**

Angel stirred slightly. The last thing she remembered was talking to Kristy on the phone and then Durim had knocked it from her hand and crushed it. Then he had slapped her, knocking her out. She sat in the old crypt, her hands bound. Durim shined a flashlight in her eyes. Angel screamed.

"I didn't think I'd hit you that hard, Dead Girl." he said.

"I told you not to call me Dead Girl. I'm Angel." Angel snapped.

Durim just laughed. He picked her up and shoved her up against the wall. He started ripping her shirt off. Angel started screaming and kicking. She didn't know what else to do. Durim pinned her to the wall. Angel closed her eyes.

"LET ME GO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF! LET GO!" Angel yelled.

Durim just laughed at her. Suddenly, Angel heard the sound of running feet. The next thing she knew, Durim was pulled off of her. When Angel opened her eyes, she saw David beating Durim up. Kane walked over and untied her hands. Kristy ran to Angel and hugged her, bursting into tears.

"Ang, I should have gone with you." Kristy said.

"Are you serious?! He would have made you watch!" Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

Angel looked up. She saw her Daddy standing there with Bret. She ran over to both of them and they both hugged her. Everyone looked worried about her. She sighed.

"I...I'm alright. He didn't...so don't worry." Angel said.

"Thank god." Bret and Taker both said.

"David, let the kid go." Kane said.

Everyone looked to see what was going on. David had Durim pinned to the wall and he was repeatedly punching him in the face. At the sound of Kane's voice he dropped Durim to the floor. Angel walked over and gave him a hug.

"You keep away from her, you no good piece of garbage!" David snapped.

"I'm alright, David. Really. He didn't get to..." Angel said.

David nodded. He kissed Angel on the forehead and then pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her. Then they left, leaving Durim laying there. They began the long walk home. They got about half way there when Angel's legs finally gave out. David picked her up.

"It's...because...I'm so shaky..." Angel whispered.

"It's OK. I've got you, sweetheart." David said.

Angel nodded. A few minutes later, they walked into the door. Dean and Liam stood up when they came in. Lea and Wyatt were both sleeping. Lea was on the couch and Wyatt was in his playpen. They were both looking worried and scared.

"I'm alright..." Angel said.

"Did he...?" Liam asked.

"No. Don't worry." Angel said softly.

"Alright, Kristy, can you take Angel upstairs and help her get cleaned up? We'll talk afterwards." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. David set Angel down and Kristy took her up the stairs. Angel looked to be in rough shape. Kristy hadn't seen her like this in awhile. She ran Angel a bath and left the room, so that Angel could have some privacy. She went and got some clothes for Angel and took them into her. Then she left again. A few minutes later, Angel came out fully dressed. They went downstairs and Angel sat down at the table.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Taker said.

"The walk to the Cemetery was fine...but...it was after I got there...he...I..." Angel whispered.

"It was after she got there that he found her and grabbed her and took her to the crypt." Kristy finished for her.

"I hate when she does that." Liam whispered to Dean.

"My guard was down..." Angel whispered.

"We know, Ang. You were upset. It happens." Kristy said.

"He grabbed me just inside the gate. He dragged me into that Crypt...my iPod is gone...and he crushed my phone.." Angel said.

"Did he have a weapon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Angel said.

"Are you sure? He had to get you to go with him somehow. Think, Angel Baby." Liam said.

"I don't know! It was dark!" Angel said, bursting into tears.

"Liam, don't push it, son." Dean said.

"Dean's right. Don't push her. It'll just upset her more." Bret said.

"He...grabbed me and my iPod fell from my pocket and landed in the grass somewhere. He took me into the crypt...all he had was a flashlight. He called here and I was talking to Kristy. He knocked the phone out of my hand and stepped on it. Then he knocked me out and bound my hands." Angel said.

"You're sure you're alright, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Just a little bit shook up...but I'll be fine." Angel said.

"You're sure, Angel?" Bret said.

"I'm sure. Just shook up. My head is a bit sore. And If I'm jumpy for the next little bit, please don't be mad." Angel said.

"We won't be mad, baby girl. We understand." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Then she walked over to David and gave him a hug. She thanked him for coming to her rescue. They kissed each other. Kristy giggled and Dean stopped Liam from standing up and pulling them apart. They were interrupted by Wyatt crying. He was awake. His crying woke Lea, who jumped up and ran to Angel, hugging her.

"Andel tay? You not look tay." Lea said.

"I'm OK, Baby Lea. Just shook up." Angel said.

"He not hurt you?" Lea asked.

"He did a little bit, but nothing really bad." Angel said.

"Good." Lea said.

"Angel, how did he get you to go with him?" Dean asked.

"Well, I...walked into the Cemetery, headed for Mom's grave...and he sneaked up behind me...and...I'm not sure. I just know he grabbed me and I struggled..." Angel started.

"Did he knock you out?" Bret asked.

"Not until we got into the crypt and he realized that I could probably fight him and get away. Then he knocked me out and bound my hands. I...don't remember if he had a weapon or said anything to me...I was scared." Angel said.

"We know, baby girl." Taker said.

"We should go to the police." Liam said.

"No! I...don't want to. I...It's fine. I'm fine. Please don't make me tell the police." Angel said.

"Ang, they can keep Durim away from you. What are you going to do when we go to school tomorrow and he's there?" Kristy said.

"I'll fight him." Angel said.

"Angel Baby, we should go to the police." Dean said.

"I don't like the police. Just like I don't like Paramedics, hospitals, or Doctors." Angel said.

"Alright, baby girl. But if he keeps hounding you, we're going to the police and telling them what happened and making sure he won't bother you." Taker said.

"Why don't you like the cops?" Liam asked.

"It's a long story." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you can tell us. None of us are going to judge you. And obviously there's a pretty good reason why you don't like cops." Taker said.

"It's because they don't help people." Angel said.

"Angel, the police help people all the time. The reason they couldn't help you when you were in Canada was because Jason could talk his way out of the situation. He was good at that. At least until he came up in front of the judge." Bret said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"Fine. We'll see what happens and if he keeps bothering me we'll go to the police. But I doubt he'll do anything. David beat him senseless from what I could see." Angel said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Taker went and answered it. He sighed. They had just been talking about the police and now they were here. He let them in. Lea screamed and ran to Kristy. Angel got scared and hugged David tighter. She had a feeling that she knew why it was that they were there.

"What do you want?" Kristy asked.

"No need to get confrontational, Ma'am. We had a young man rushed to West Houston Medical claiming that David Hart-Smith beat him up. He gave us this address. Care to explain what happened?" the officer asked.

"What Durim didn't tell you, officer is that he has been stalking my girlfriend since she started at Waltrip High School in September. Tonight, he decided to act on it. He sneaked up on her in the Cemetery and grabbed her from behind. He dragged her into an old crypt where she was knocked out and bound. Then he tried to rape her!" David said.

"So he didn't tell you the whole story." Angel snapped.

"I'm afraid not, miss." the officer said.

"I was very upset earlier tonight and decided to go to the Cemetery because my Mother is buried there. I had just stepped through the gate when he grabbed me from behind. I struggled against him. I lost my iPod in the struggle. Then he took me into the crypt and called here to let me "talk" to my family. Then he crushed my phone, knocked me out, and bound my hands. He was just about to...start...doing that when my family and David showed up. David did beat him up...but...it was justified." Angel said.

"I see." the officer said.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. I don't like police officers, but I know what happened and I'll do whatever I have to in order to prove that I'm telling the truth." Angel said.

"Miss, would you be able to come to the hospital to be examined? Then take us to the Cemetery and show us the Crypt?" the officer asked.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"As long as I go with her, it's fine. I want you all to stay here." Taker said.

"Andel?!" Lea asked.

"Lea, I have to go and talk with the police men and get checked out by the doctors and then I'll be back home." Angel said.

"Daddy be with you?" Lea asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, Daddy will be there with me." Angel said.

Lea nodded. Kristy wanted to go as well, but Taker told her to stay behind and watch Lea. She nodded. They went outside and got into the police car. Angel was very upset, but she was trying not to cry. She just hugged Taker. The police officers reminded her that she wasn't in trouble and that they needed to do this to make sure they got the full story. Angel nodded.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and the police took Angel into a room. A nurse came in and they ran some tests. Angel sighed when the nurse asked her to take her top off. She complied. There were scratches and bruises that had already formed on her chest along with some bite marks. Someone took photographs while someone else swabbed the scratches to see if there was DNA there.

After everyone finished up, Angel put her shirt back on and hugged her Daddy. The nurse came back in and told them what they already knew, that Angel had not actually been raped. Angel was crying by now. They left the hospital and drove to the Cemetery. They took out their flashlights and Angel lead them to where Durim had grabbed her. They found the remains of her iPod and earphones. They took pictures of that too and then picked it up. Then Angel lead them to the crypt.

"This is where..." she said.

The cops nodded and went inside. When they came out, they had the ropes that had bound Angel's wrists and the remains of her cell phone. Then they drove her back home. The whole thing had taken about an hour and a half. The officers said that they would be in touch if they needed anything else. As soon as they went inside, Angel went up to her room and slammed the door.

"Is she OK?" Dean asked.

"She was fine until they examined her at the hospital. Now, I think she's really freaked out. She's got some scratches and bruises...and bite marks too. They photographed them and everything..." Taker said.

"Poor Ang..." Kristy said.

"How did she not notice being bitten and scratched?" Liam said.

"Fear does weird things." Kane said.

"That's true." Kristy said.

"Bad guy go where bad people go! He hurt my sisser!" Lea said.

"We'll have to see, Little One." Taker said.

"They better, otherwise I'll deal with him myself. Again." David said.

"What did the examination say?" Dean asked.

"She wasn't raped. We know that for sure, but he managed to rip her shirt off and start the process..." Taker said quietly.

"Oh, my God." Kristy said.

"Easy Krissy." Bret said.

"I'm going to go and check on her." Kristy said.

She took off up the stairs before anyone could stop her. She opened up Angel's bedroom door to find her best friend curled up on her bed crying. Kristy walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Angel didn't even look up. She really had to be upset if she wasn't acknowledging Kristy.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Leave me alone." Angel whispered.

"I'm worried about you. Are you OK?" Kristy asked.

"No." Angel said.

"I heard what he almost did." Kristy said.

"Yeah, well I'm not OK. Kristy, I don't want to be rude, but I just want to be left alone." Angel said.

"OK. We'll be downstairs if you need us, alright?" Kristy said.

"Alright." Angel said.

Kristy got up and left, closing the door behind her. She headed back downstairs and sat down at the table. Lea climbed up on her lap and gave her a hug. Everyone looked worried as they stared at her.

"She wants to be left alone for now." Kristy said.

"We can't just leave her alone up there!" Liam said.

"Yes, we can. She knows we're here if she needs us, so just leave her be!" Bret said.

"I'm going for a walk." Kristy said.

"Kristy, it's too late at night to go for a walk." Taker said.

"He's right. You're staying put." Bret said.

"I know you're upset and worried and that's fine, but you're not going anywhere at this hour." Taker said.

"Fine!" Kristy said.

"Alright, sis, what's bothering you? Spit it out. And don't yell." David said.

"Go to hell, David." Kristy said.

She left the room. Taker sighed and followed her, knowing that she would talk to him when she wouldn't talk to anyone else. Kristy headed down to the basement and Taker followed her. He collared her before she got into the practice ring. He turned her around so she was facing him. Taker hugged her when he saw that she was crying.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me." Taker said.

"She could have ended up like me." Kristy said.

"I know, Kristy. She could have. But Angel got lucky and we got to her before he went too far." Taker said.

"You really think that it was luck, Uncle Taker?" Kristy said.

"I think it was. It was nothing but luck." Taker said.

"Then what was it with me?" Kristy asked.

"Horrible luck. But it wound up giving you someone that I know you wouldn't trade for anything." Taker said.

"You're right. I wouldn't trade Wyatt for anything...but I don't know about it being horrible luck." Kristy said.

"Well, it was bad luck." Taker said.

"Maybe...I just hope Ang will be alright. She's really scared, Uncle Taker and she was fine before." Kristy said.

"Being examined by the doctors at the hospital scared her I think." Taker said.

"It probably did." Kristy said.

"Are you alright, Kristy?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I kind of got a little freaked when she didn't even want to talk to me. It's never happened before. She...knows she can talk to me..." Kristy said.

"Don't worry, Kristy. You've just got to let Angel deal with this in her own way. She'll talk to us when she's ready." Taker said.

"Uncle Taker, are you angry? You don't seem like it..." Kristy said.

"I'm angry, but I don't want to scare anyone." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. They went back upstairs. They saw Angel sitting at the table. She looked like she'd been crying, but she had Lea in her lap and a soda in front of her. Taker and Kristy walked over and sat on either side of her. Angel sighed. She tried to speak, but she started sobbing instead.

"Baby girl..." Taker said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Krissy." Angel managed to say.

"What for? You didn't do anything." Kristy said.

"For snapping at you." Angel said.

"You didn't snap at me. It's alright, Ang." Kristy said.

"I think you need to try and rest a bit, Angel." Dean said.

"I...don't think I could sleep, Grandpa." Angel whispered, tears still rolling down her face.

"It's OK, Ang. Come on. We'll go watch Twelve Rounds or something, OK?" Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She and Kristy went upstairs. Kristy put in the movie and Angel laid down in her bed. She pulled the blankets over herself and Kristy followed suit. Angel only got about halfway through the movie before she fell asleep and when Taker came up to check on them, they were both sound asleep. Taker just smiled and turned the TV off. Everyone had headed home for the night, so Taker closed the door part way and headed off to bed himself.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll see you later, all. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	24. Prom Night

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. I am back with the next chapter of DoD II. I gotta send a HUGE thanks to John's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter because I didn't actually go to my prom and therefore have nothing to draw off for this, so thankfully she was there to help me. Thanks, girl!**

**Also thanks to: kakashishot, CrossOverFan97, tomwilliams1990, Wolfgirl77769, deadmanwalking55, and Cena's baby doll for their reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks so much.**

**OK I'm thinking about doing a third story which would have the storylines 2013 in it. So, it would be Punk/Taker and Taker/Shield just so I can vent...and put Angel's reactions to all of it in here since I found myself doing that while I was watching it. Let me know what you think, OK?**

**Alright, I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Prom Night**

About a month had passed since Durim had tried to have his way with Angel. He was now sitting in jail for it and the police had decided that David wouldn't be charged with assault since he had been defending Angel at the time. Angel had started throwing herself into working out over the last month or so, determined to be strong enough in case someone else ever tried the same thing. She would work out and wrestle until she was close to passing out. More then once, Taker had found her passed out in the training ring in the basement.

Kristy and Angel had finished their performance of the play _Tom Jones_ for the Drama Club the week before and Angel's Cheer Leading competition was done too. It hadn't been as fun as she had thought it would be and it was made worse by the fact that the girls had purposely dropped her on her backside during the competition itself. Taker had been there for all of it and Lea had too. Even Davey and Owen had flown to Houston and back up to Florida to work the show all in the same night just so that they could see Kristy perform in the play.

Now, it was prom night. It had pretty much sneaked up on both of them and Kristy wasn't happy about it. She had no one to go with. Or at least that was what she thought. She had no idea that Angel had a surprise planned for her. The adults all had an idea of what was going on, but Wyatt was fussy and Lea was following Angel around, trying to figure out what her sister was up to.

Angel's hair was all in tiny braids and had been all night in an effort to crimp it and make it look nice. Not to mention the fancy black and red dress that Lea had seen in her sister's closet and the fact that her sister seemed super excited about what was going on at the moment. Kristy was already dressed and Angel had braided her hair for her. Lea beamed when she saw her. With the braided hair, make-up and fancy dress, she thought Kristy looked like something out of her fairytale books.

"Ris petty. Like girl in book." Lea said.

"Huh?" Kristy asked.

"She means you look like a princess." Angel said.

"Oh...well, thanks, LeLe." Kristy said.

"Look, I know you're not excited for this, but...don't worry." Angel said.

Kristy nodded. Angel quickly put on her dress and shoes and then started pulling the tiny braids from her hair. It had the effect she wanted, crimping her hair and making it look wavy as it went down her back. Then she put her shoes on. Kristy made her sit down and did her make up. When she was done, she froze. Angel was worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I've never noticed...you do look like Aunt Beth..." Kristy said.

"All dressed up like this, I suppose I do." Angel said.

"Andel look like pincess too." Lea said.

"Thanks, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"Girls! Aren't you ready yet?" Bret called up the stairs.

"Coming, Uncle Bret!" Kristy called back.

The girls got up and walked to the top of the stairs. When they got there, they stopped. Lea walked down to the bottom of the stairs and told Taker that Angel was all ready and she looked very pretty, just like a princess. Meanwhile,, Kristy and Angel were fighting about who was going to go down the stairs first.

"You go." Angel said.

"Why me? This is your house! You go first!" Kristy said.

"But...I'm scared. Daddy's never seen me dressed up. What if he gets upset because I look like Mom?" Angel asked.

"He won't get upset. Will you just go? My brother is dying to see what you look like! Now, get your Dead Girl butt down there!" Kristy said.

"OK, OK, fine." Angel said.

She carefully walked down the stairs. She wasn't too good at walking in high heels yet, so she took her time. It seemed to take awhile for her to get to the bottom of the stairs and when she did, she heard everyone gasp. Even Bret, who had seen her dressed up at her graduation in the eighth grade, seemed shocked. Angel blushed beat red.

"Um...do I look OK?" Angel asked.

"Baby girl, you look so pretty." Taker said.

"That she does. Just like Beth." Bret said.

"Little Angel, you look so very pretty." Kane said.

"You look just like your Mother, Angel Baby." Dean said.

"My niece is all grown up." Liam said.

Angel looked over at David. He was looking at her with his mouth open. Angel couldn't help but laugh at him. He walked over and gave her a kiss. Then he handed her a black rose. Angel was still blushing. David was wearing a suit and to Angel, it looked really strange although she had to admit, that he looked handsome. Just then, they heard Kristy coming down the stairs so they moved out of the way. When Kristy came down the stairs, everyone gasped. It was Kristy's turn to blush.

"I...don't look that good..." Kristy said.

"Kristy, you look so pretty." Kane said.

"That she does." Dean and Liam said.

"My little Krissy, all grown up. If only your Dad and Owen were here to see this." Bret said.

"Kristy, you look very pretty." Taker said.

Before Kristy could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Angel disappeared for a second and when she came back she wasn't alone. She cleared her throat and Kristy turned around. She let out a shriek that caused everyone to throw their hands over their ears.

"Adam! What are you doing here? And why are you all dressed up?" Kristy asked, noticing that he was wearing a suit and had his long hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you needed a date to the prom. And I figured since Cena was a total ass and broke your heart, I'd step in and make him green with envy and take this beautiful and amazing girl to her prom." Adam said.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let you go to this prom without a date." Angel said.

To her surprise, Kristy beamed and flung her arms around Angel's neck. Everyone else was smiling too. Lea giggled. Angel was smiling, glad Kristy was happy. Kristy let go of her best friend and Angel fixed up her dress.

"Thank you, Ang." Kristy said.

"Don't. You've done so much for me, it's the least I can do." Angel said.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"Oh, this is Adam Copeland. Also known as Edge. He used to wrestle...but he had to retire because of a neck injury." Angel said.

"And you two don't have to worry. Taker, Kane, and I have known him for awhile. He won't hurt Kristy. Or Angel for that matter." Bret said.

"Not a chance. These girls are in safe hands, Sir. I can promise you that." David said.

"Edge is like family to me. My father helped train him. You have nothing to worry about, Dean." Bret said.

Dean nodded. Adam pulled out a white rose and gave it to Kristy. Kristy hugged him. Then Bret took some pictures so that Davey and Owen could see them later. Then he handed the camera to Kristy and Angel put her own camera in her purse. They turned to walk out the door when Dean and Liam stopped them.

"Angel Baby, Dad and I were going through some of your Mother's things that we took from Kristal's after she went to jail and we found this. There was a note inside reminding herself to give this to you on the night of your prom. She wore it to her own prom." Liam said.

He handed Angel a box and when she opened it, there was a heart shaped thing inside it. Angel realized that it was a locket. She opened it and saw there was a picture inside. When Angel saw it, she struggled to hold back tears. It was the picture of her Mom and Dad that she had on her night stand. Her Mom's arms were around her Dad's neck and they were both looking at the camera with big smiles.

"She changed the picture inside when she met your Dad, but it's the same locket she wore to her prom." Liam said.

"Thanks, Uncle Liam." Angel said.

He nodded. He put the locket around Angel's neck right there with her Mom's wedding ring. Angel stared down with a smile on her face. Kristy gave Angel a hug. She knew that her friend probably wanted to cry, but was holding her tears back. Angel just shook her head. The four of them stepped outside and gasped. There was a limo parked there.

"Um...Adam...did you rent a limo?" Kristy asked.

"No. David?" Adam asked.

"Wasn't me." David asked.

"I didn't do it." Angel said.

"And it definitely wasn't me." Kristy said, "If none of us did it then who...? Uncle Taker!"

She turned and ran back into the house. Angel and the other followed. As they got to the living room, they heard Kane speak. He didn't seem angry or upset though. He was more bummed that his brother had been caught then anything.

"Damn it. I knew she'd be the one to figure it out." he said.

"Alright, you caught me. I rented the limo. I just wanted to do something nice for you tonight." Taker said.

"Thank you." Kristy and Angel said.

"Don't mention it. Now, you two go have some fun for a change." Taker said.

"And you two keep an eye on them." Liam said.

"And for the love of God make sure they don't get into trouble." Dean said.

David and Adam nodded. They left the house and got into the Limo. The driver pulled away from the house and to the school. When they got out of the limo at school, people were standing around. Angel recognized some of them as members of the cheer leading squad. They were all glaring at her. Angel sighed as they walked over.

"Well, well, look at you. You actually look decent for once, Calaway." one girl said.

"How the hell did you pick up a hot guy like David Hart-Smith anyway? What did you have to do to convince him to come to this thing with you?" another asked.

"He's my boyfriend for your information. But wait until you see who Kristy is here with." Angel said, sounding unusually smug.

The girls looked over Angel's shoulder and their mouths fell open when they saw Edge holding her hand. Kristy was all smiles as she looked around. She hadn't been excited for this because of the whole John thing, but now she seemed happy to be there.

"No way! You got Edge to go with you?! How the hell did that happen?!" the head of the cheer leading squad asked.

"That's what happens when you have a great best friend who's willing to help you out when you need it. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that. You're surrounded by pets, after all." Kristy said.

"What do you know, Hart?" a girl asked.

"I know that I'm here with someone twice as handsome as John Cena and has a bigger heart. And he's been Champion more times then Cena has and he's a future WWE Hall of Famer!" Kristy snapped.

"Now, can you please get the hell out of our way so that we can actually go have some fun?" Angel snapped.

"Where the hell do you two get off insulting us like that?!" a girl snapped.

"Where do you and the other idiot cheer leaders get off embarrassing me by dropping me on my ass last week at the competition?" Angel snapped back.

"Come on, Ang. No fighting. We're here to be normal. Besides, we can handle our battles in the ring." Kristy said.

"Alright. Let's go. I wouldn't want to mess up my nice look by fighting anyway." Angel said.

She pushed the girls out of the way and they walked into the school. They headed for the Gym where the music was coming from. They were stopped at the door by a long line of people. All the couples were getting their pictures taken at the entrance of the Gym. Angel and David got their picture taken and then stepped into the Gym. It looked like it had been turned into a sort of garden. It even had a fountain in the middle.

"Wow." Angel whispered.

"Amazing." Kristy said.

"I can't believe I'm actually at my prom. I never thought...I mean, when I lived in Canada...I didn't think.." Angel said, quietly.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Are you two alright?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine. I think Ang is a little taken aback by this whole thing." Kristy said.

"Yeah, I am." Angel said.

They went and sat down at one of the tables and talked and drank some pop. All of a sudden, Angel went tense. Kristy looked around and was surprised to see Durim standing there. David took hold of her hand. He walked over to them. Angel hugged David tighter. She was still afraid of him.

"You're supposed to be in jail! What the hell are you doing here?" Kristy asked.

"Hello there, Dead Girl, how are you?" Durim asked.

"What...are you doing here? You...you're supposed to be in jail..." Angel asked.

"Didn't you hear I got out? My parents didn't want me to miss my senior prom after all." Durim said.

"OK, so you're out of jail. Now, you're going to make a smart move and walk as far away from us as you can get otherwise what I did before will be nothing!" David snapped.

"Not until I get a dance with the Dead Girl.." Durim snapped.

"Not happening. You can go dance with the damn cheer leaders but leave me the hell alone!" Angel said.

"Come on, just one dance, Dead Girl." Durim said.

"Get this through your head: I...have...a...boyfriend." Angel said, talking to Durim like he was stupid.

"Look kid, either back the hell off or I'm going to make you back off." Adam said.

"Adam, come on, Babe. This pain in the ass isn't worth a spear. He'd probably like it too much." Kristy said.

Durim glared at her. Then he reached out and grabbed Angel by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair. Angel tried to pull herself free, but it didn't work. Durim started dragging her to the dance floor. Angel reached up with her free hand and slapped him.

"LET ME GO!" Angel yelled.

She pulled her wrist free and as she did so, the chain holding the heart shaped locket that Taker had given her when she had won her first pay per view match snapped. It fell and the heart shaped part hit the floor and broke in half. Angel hit the ground and picked it up. She held it in her fist. Then she stood up and slapped Durim across the face again.

"Stay away from me, you son of a bitch! And if you don't I'll make sure you're sent back to jail!" Angel snapped.

She walked back over to the table and sat down. Kristy noticed that she was about to cry, so she took her to the washroom. Once there, Angel burst into tears.

"Ang, what happened?" Kristy asked.

"He...broke my bracelet. You know, the one Daddy gave me after I won the Cell match at the Rumble?" Angel said.

"You mean the one with the heart shaped locket that has a picture of Amber and Aunt Beth?" Kristy asked.

Angel nodded and opened her fist, showing her the broken chain and the locket which was broken in half. Kristy sighed, trying not to get mad. As far as she was concerned, Durim should have still been sitting in jail. She gave Angel a hug. Angel wiped her tears away and Kristy fixed her make up for her. They walked back to the Gym and sat back down at the table. Angel opened her fist and showed them the locket.

"Angel...its OK. We'll get your Dad to fix it, alright?" David said.

"OK." Angel said.

"Look, let's just forget about that stupid kid and have fun, alright?" Adam said.

Angel nodded. She tucked the broken locket into her purse. She would show it to her Dad when they got home and hope that he could find a way to fix it. They got up and danced to all the fast songs, but when a slow song came on, they would sit and talk and drink pop. None of them could drink any sort of alcohol, so they didn't bother with it. Just then, Angel felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that it was her Dad, so she left the gym.

"Daddy, I'm fine. Don't worry. Things are going fine." Angel said when she answered.

_"Are you sure? I got a bad feeling." Taker said._

"I'm sure." Angel lied.

_"You're lying, baby girl." Taker said._

"OK. OK. Durim's parents bailed him out of jail so he could be here. He tried to force me to dance with him and the locket you got me after I won my Hell in a Cell match is broken. I pulled my wrist free...and the chain snapped...and the actual locket broke in half..." Angel said.

_"Don't worry, baby girl. Bring it home and I'll get it fixed. It's just a locket and I can get it replaced. I can't replace you." Taker said._

"OK. Are Lea and Wyatt doing OK?" Angel asked.

_"Lea's alright. She's super excited for you to get home so that you can tell her everything. Wyatt is a bit fussy. He doesn't understand why Kristy isn't home yet." Taker said._

"Does Lea think I'm at a party or something?" Angel asked.

_"Well, yeah. As far as she knows David and Adam took you and Kristy to a fancy party." Taker said._

"Oh. Alright then. Tell Wyatt that his Mommy will be back soon. We shouldn't be too much longer." Angel said.

_"Take as long as you want, baby girl. It's a dance. You girls deserve to have fun. As for Kristy, it's been hard enough for her as it is. By the way, how are things between her and Adam? Owen has called about every fifteen minutes or so since the prom started. Bret wants to know if she's falling for Adam." Taker said._

"Well, I don't know if they're falling for each other...but both of them have been smiling most of the night." Angel said.

"Well, at least Bret will have something to tell Owen when he calls in fifteen minutes." Taker said.

Angel laughed. She said goodbye to her Dad and hung up. Then she went back into the gym. It was on a slow song, so Kristy and the others were sitting at the table, having a drink. Angel sat down.

"That was Daddy. Baby Lea is anxious for me to get home. She wants to know everything about the prom. She thinks we're at a fancy party. Wyatt's fussy. He misses his Mom." Angel said.

"Is my Dad calling every fifteen seconds?" David asked.

"No. But Owen's been calling every fifteen minutes. And Kristy, so you're not worried about Wyatt, he's fussy because he doesn't understand why you haven't come home. But Daddy says to take our time because we need a fun night." Angel said.

"I should have known that Owen or Dad would call. And I'll explain to Wyatt what I was doing when I get home. Why is Owen calling every fifteen minutes?" Kristy asked.

"Him...and Bret want to know...well, if you and Adam are...falling for each other." Angel said.

"Oh, my God. What did you tell your Dad to tell them?" Kristy asked.

"The truth. That I didn't know if you two were...well, yeah. But that you'd both been smiling most of the night. Which to be perfectly honest, it's nice to see you happy for a change, girl." Angel said.

"Thanks. Adam is a great date." Kristy said.

"I knew there was a reason that Owen called me after Angel did." Adam said.

"He did? What did he say?" Angel asked.

"You know Owen. He said that I should ask Kristy to the prom and then ask her to be my girlfriend. He said I was better for her then John Cena and that I should show Cena just what he's missing out on if Kristy was with me." Adam said.

"Leave it to Owen. He always worries about me." Kristy said.

"He's worried about you since we first figured out you were deaf, Kris. So has Bret. And Taker too. They all worry about you." David said.

"You know, showing John that I can have a good life without him isn't such a bad idea." Kristy said.

"I know that look." Angel said.

"Kristy, if the only reason you want to be with me is to make Cena jealous, then I don't want to. But...if you want to be with me because you care about me..." Adam started.

"But...what about Wyatt?" Kristy asked.

"What about him?" Adam asked.

"Well...Adam, you know that he's my son and you also know that what happened to me. Do you...think you could accept him?" Kristy asked.

"Of course. I know that despite how he got here, you love him and you'd never, ever choose me over him, so if I have to accept him in order to be with you, then I'll do it." Adam said.

"Hold it, Adam. Are you asking my sister out?" David asked.

"David!" Angel said, nudging him.

"What? I'm her brother! I need to know these things! Besides, after the way Cena treated her..." David said.

"Well, David...in a way. Yes, I'm asking Kristy to be my girlfriend. And I'm not like Cena, so you can calm down." Adam said.

"I'd love to go out with you, Adam." Kristy said, with a smile.

Angel and David were smiling too. Just then, the song changed to _When I Look At You_ by Miley Cyrus. David helped Angel up and they went to the dance floor and started slow dancing. Kristy beamed as she watched her best friend and brother dancing together.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked.

"Just...Ang has always had it so hard. It's nice to see her doing something normal for a change. She's doing something that most girls her age do. Dancing with a boy at her senior prom." Kristy said.

"Yeah, it's good to see her happy." Adam said.

Kristy nodded. When the song ended, David kissed Angel. Then they came and sat back down at the table. Angel was smiling even though her face was beat red. She knew that everyone had probably seen that, including Durim who she knew was watching her all night.

"Ang, why are you blushing?" Kristy asked.

"Your brother kissed me." Angel whispered.

"But that's not anything new. He's kissed you before." Kristy said.

"Yeah...but everyone saw it. Even stalker boy." Angel said.

"Well, good." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. They got up and danced to a few fast songs and when the song changed to _Listen to Your Heart_, Kristy looked at Adam and he nodded. David and Angel went and sat down and just watched. David looked like he had suddenly realized something. Angel giggled at the look on his face.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have suddenly come to the realization...my little sister isn't so little anymore, Angel." David said.

"Well, I could have told you that, silly." Angel said.

"I know. It's just...she's seventeen...and we're at her senior prom and she's dancing with a guy." David said.

"Yeah...what's the big deal?" Angel asked.

"When Lea gets older, you'll understand, babe." David said.

"Whatever you say." Angel said.

David laughed. The song ended and Kristy kissed Adam on the cheek and Adam kissed her on the cheek too. Then they came and sat back down. Almost two hours had passed and it was nearly time to crown the prom King and Queen.

"Can we go now?" Angel asked.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because usually it's some cheer leader and football player that get this damn thing." Angel said.

"Well, let's just wait and see what happens." Adam said.

"Alright fine." Angel said.

Just then, the head of the cheer leading squad walked onto the stage that had been set up. Angel rolled her eyes. She was hoping that the girl wouldn't win because it would look good on her if she lost.

"Well, the time has come to announce our prom King and prom Queen for the Class of 2011. Everyone voted and the winners are...Kristine Hart-Smith and her date Adam Copeland." she announced.

The whole gym clapped. The head of the cheer leading squad looked disgusted as Kristy and Adam walked up on the stage. However, she crowned them anyway and then walked off without another word. Then Kristy and Adam had a slow dance. After that, the prom ended and the four of them headed back to the limo and headed for Angel's house.

"Wow. I never would have imagined me being Prom Queen and my date being Prom King!" Kristy said.

"That's amazing. Usually some stupid cheer leader and an athlete would have won it! Congrats Kristy! You totally deserve it!" Angel said.

"I thought you'd win it over me, Ang!" Kristy said.

"Me?" Angel asked.

"Yes, you." Kristy said.

Angel just rolled her eyes. She didn't think she was pretty enough, but she didn't say it out loud. They talked the rest of the way home and when the limo pulled up, they got out and went inside. As soon as they got inside, Lea came running.

"Andel! Ris! You back! Have fun? Tell me all stuff that happen!" Lea said.

"Hold on there, Baby Lea. Where are Daddy and the others?" Angel asked.

"This way!" Lea said.

She took Angel and Kristy's hands and walked them into the living room. Everyone was smiling. At that same moment, the phone rang. Taker answered it. It was Owen and Davey. They were on speaker. Taker chuckled and put them on speaker.

"Hi, Owen, hi Davey." Angel said.

"We had a great time Dad. Angel had a little issue with Durim, but other then that it was great." Kristy said.

_"WHAT?!" Owen asked._

_"Isn't that prat supposed to be in jail for what he tried to do to Angel?" Davey asked._

"His parents bailed him out so he could go. He tried to dance with and I resisted. When I pulled away, the bracelet on my wrist broke and the locket snapped in half. But I'm OK." Angel said.

_"You better be." Owen and Davey said._

"I'm fine." Angel said.

"We just danced and had a good time. And...Adam and I have decided...well, we're going to start dating." Kristy said quietly.

_"What did you say, Kristy?" Davey asked._

_ "Yes, repeat that, Risa. I couldn't quite hear you." Owen said._

"I said...Adam and I are going to start dating!" Kristy said, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she spoke.

_"Ha! I knew it! Pay up, Bulldog." Owen said._

_ "Later, Owen!" Davey snapped._

"And also...Kristy and Adam won Prom Queen and Prom King." Angel said.

_"They did?!" Davey asked._

"Yes, they did. It was so funny to see the head of the Cheer leading Squad walk off the stage with a look of total disgust on her face." Angel said with a laugh.

"It was funny. I thought she'd be sick." Kristy said.

_"That's my girl. I'm proud of you, Kristy." Davey said._

"Thanks, Daddy." Kristy said.

_"Alright, you two sound tired, so we'll let you go, but we want to see pictures." Owen said._

_"So you better have taken some." Davey said._

"We did. Don't worry." Taker said.

"I took my camera...but I totally forgot I even had it on me!" Angel said.

_"That's OK, Angel. You were having fun. Anyway, we will see you two girls come graduation. Kristy, you be good for your Uncle Taker." Davey said._

"OK, Daddy. I love you. Bye." Kristy said.

"Bye!" Angel said.

_"Bye. And Taker, you'd better take care of her." Owen said._

"Don't worry. I will." Taker said.

Taker hung up the phone. Angel and Kristy sighed. They were both tired from the long night. They hadn't been this active since they were on the road. Angel sat down and pulled her heels off. Kristy followed suit.

"Sometimes I think Uncle Owen wishes he was my Dad." Kristy said.

"I've noticed that too." Angel said.

"He really loves you. You know that, sis." David said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"And as we've told you a thousand times Kristy. You were always Owen's favourite birthday present." Bret said.

"I know that too. One time too many." Kristy said.

"And you bonded with him right away. I was there. They had to wait for you to fall asleep before you could be passed around the room. You'd cry every time he'd try to give you to someone else." David said.

"No wonder Mom hates him." Kristy said.

"Yep. Because you bonded with him right away and you never really bonded with her. She was just kind of...there to look after you when we were gone." Bret said.

"Well, she can get over it already. She wasn't much of a Mom anyway." Kristy said.

"We know, Kristy." Taker said.

"Andel! You have ouch on arm." Lea said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. Angel looked down at her wrist. She saw finger print shaped bruises already formed on her wrist where Durim had grabbed her. Angel just stared at her arm. The lights in the room began to flash and the glass cracked. Not to mention that the light bulbs in the lamps exploded.

"Taker, take it easy." Bret said.

"I'm killing him!" Taker said a growl creeping into his voice.

Kristy gasped and covered her ears. Bret hugged her tightly. David walked over and sat down next to Angel. She hugged him and buried her face in his shirt. She was legitimately scared.

"Taker, stop it, you're scaring the girls." Bret said.

"Daddy...I'm alright...really. It's just some bruises..." Angel whispered.

"Uncle Taker, please..." Kristy said.

"Daddy mad." Lea said.

"Big brother, just calm down. She's alright. It's just some bruises. They'll go away." Kane said.

"Taker, you've got to calm down. You're scaring the girls and Wyatt." Bret said.

Wyatt had woken up and started to cry. Kristy let go of Bret and walked over and picked him up. He just continued to cry and stare at Taker with wide eyes. Angel didn't know what else to do so she got off the couch and gave her Dad a hug,

"Daddy, it's alright. I'm OK. It's just some bruises. He must have grabbed me too hard when he tried to drag me onto the dance floor. Please calm down. Lea and Wyatt are scared." Angel said.

"If I ever get hold of that kid..." Taker started.

"We know, Uncle Taker, we know. Rest In Peace to him. Not that it will be that big of a loss." Kristy said.

"Does she always have to say that?" Bret asked.

"She says it because it calms him down." Kane said.

Taker relaxed. The lights stopped flickering. Lea got up and ran to her Daddy. She hugged him. Wyatt stopped crying. Kristy told him that Taker wasn't mad at him and not to worry and that he would be OK. Wyatt smiled. He looked around and kicked his feet. Then he saw Adam and just stared at him curiously as if trying to figure out who he was.

"It's OK, Wyatt. This is Adam. He's Mommy's friend." Kristy said.

"Hey, Wyatt. You look just like your Mommy." Adam said.

Wyatt smiled and started kicking his feet again. It was true too. Wyatt was almost six months old and the black baby hair that he had when he was born was gone and was being replaced by blond and his eyes were turning hazel just like Kristy's were.

"He does. When he was born he was black haired and blue eyed. Now, his hair is blond and his eyes are changing." Kristy said.

"It's hard to believe he's almost six months old already. And he hasn't showed any signs of crawling or talking. And he's also not showed any signs of...being deaf either." Angel said.

"That's a big relief." Kristy said.

"Hold on, why would he be deaf? Is there something you guys haven't told me here?" Adam asked.

"Well, Adam...Kristy has a sort of secret...but she doesn't like to tell because people always treat her different when they find out about it." Angel said.

"Technically, I'm deaf, Adam." Kristy said.

"What?! But that's not possible." Adam said.

"It is. Kristy wasn't always that way. She got sick when she was a baby and went deaf. She wears hearing aids most of the time. When she wrestles, she pulls them out and uses her eyes. When the ref makes a count, she makes sure she can feel his hand hitting the mat so she can kick out if she needs to." Angel said.

"And for awhile, I was worried that Wyatt would be that way..." Kristy said.

"Well, deaf or not, I don't care." Adam said.

Kristy beamed and hugged him. Wyatt beamed too. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he just knew that his Mom was very happy at the moment. Lea walked over and gave Kristy a hug too.

"Ris, when At talk...and move round?" Lea asked.

"He won't learn that until he's ready. Babies learn at different paces, LeLe. You happened to learn very fast. Wyatt might take a little more time." Kristy said.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"Because all babies are different, Little One." Taker said.

"Oh. Andel an Ris learn at diffent time too?" Lea asked.

"I'm sure we did. We don't really remember, Baby Lea. We were little." Angel said.

"Wyatt is about where Kristy was at six months. She didn't start crawling till she was nine months." Bret said.

"And I didn't talk out loud till I was a teenager. I used sign language all the time. Till I got my hearing aids." Kristy said.

"And...I don't know anything about when I was a baby like that, so I couldn't tell you when I started to crawl and talk." Angel said.

_"You started crawling and talking when you were about eight months old, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"Mom!" Angel said.

"Mama Bef!" Lea said at the same time.

"How did you know that?" Kane asked.

_"I told you. I watched her most of the time." Beth said._

"What Andel and Ris first word they say?" Lea asked.

"Kristy's was Uncle Owen." Bret said.

"Angel's was Mama." Beth said.

"Was that something I said out loud or did I sign it?" Kristy said.

"Both. It was the first thing you ever signed and the first thing you said out loud." Bret said.

"What mine?" Lea asked.

"Yours was Dada, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"And An." Kristy said with a smile.

"An?" Lea asked.

"That's what you used to call me. First it was An and now it's Andel." Angel said.

"Oh. And now I talk lots. I want At talk too." Lea said.

"He will, LeLe. In his own time." Kristy said.

"Tay." Lea said.

She looked up suddenly. Angel realized that she had just now noticed that Adam was there. She seemed to stare at him for awhile as though trying to remember who he was. Kristy spoke up

"Lea, do you remember Adam, sweetheart?" she asked.

"He Edge. I member. He not fight anymore. He hurt too much." Lea said, looking a little sad.

"And I remember you, Lea. You've grown a lot and you're just as pretty as your big sister. And don't worry, sweetheart. You remember Christian don't you?" Adam asked.

"Yep! He your best friend!" Lea said.

"Well, he's still fighting and the next time you see him, I want you to give him a big hug from me. Can you do that?" Adam asked.

"Yep! I give him hug!" Lea said.

"Lea, you're too cute, sweetheart." Angel said with a yawn.

"Alright you two, it's time for you to get some rest. Lea, it's time for you to go to bed." Taker said.

Everyone nodded. Angel and Kristy headed upstairs. Kristy changed Wyatt and put him in a fresh sleeper. Then she fed him a bottled and put him to bed. By the time she had finished, Angel was dressed in her pyjamas and in the bathroom washing the make up off her face.

Kristy quickly changed as well and then she went into the bathroom and washed the make up off. Then Lea ran in. She hugged them both and then Taker took her to her room and put her to bed. Then Taker came back. Angel gave him the broken locket and then gave him a hug. Kristy hugged him too. Then both girls got into bed. They fell asleep right away. It had been a fun night, but they were exhausted.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will probably be the girls' graduation and then it's back to the ring! YAY! I'll see ya then! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	25. Graduation & Plans

**Hey, all. OK, before I forget about this, this chapter is kinda up and down in terms of the characters' interactions and moods. Like one minute they're fine and the next they're all emotional. It didn't start that way, but I finished this yesterday and May 9th...well, not going to go into details but it's the hardest day of the year for me. So if you guys are sitting there going 'Holy, emotional roller coaster' I apologize. **

**Gotta thank John's Country Girl for the help with this chapter. Thanks also to: Cena's baby doll, Wolfgirl77769, kakashishot, blackbear1020, deadmanwalking55, Vader23A, and tomwilliams1990.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Being put back in jail would be the least of stalker boy's worries if Taker ever got hold of him lol.**

**deadmanwalking55: RKO? Angel wouldn't do that. She's probably pull off the Tombstone, Chokeslam, or Hell's Gate. And that's only if Taker didn't get hold of him before she did. LOL.**

**blackbear1020: Do you mean do more stories in general? Or do another Daughter of the Deadman story?**

**I'll see you at the bottom guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Graduation & Plans**

It was June and Wyatt was almost six months old. He had learned to crawl and to everyone's surprise, he was quite content to follow Lea all over the house rather then get into anything and everything. However, just to be on the safe side, they had baby proofed the house anyway. The only problem Wyatt had was that he couldn't get up the stairs. Lea had figured that out already and when she got tired of Wyatt following her she'd go upstairs, leaving him to sit at the bottom of the stairs and cry.

Angel and Kristy were doing really well. Kristy had gone back to training and Angel had continued to overdo it and make herself pass out. Taker had told her that it wasn't good for her, but she had just shrugged it off. Kristy and Adam had started going out and Kristy seemed truly happy for the first time in a long time. The girls were getting ready to go to school for their graduation. The house was full of people. Owen, Davey, and Nattie had come off the road to see Kristy graduate. Dean and Liam were planning to go to see Angel graduate so they were there as well.

Angel and Kristy were upstairs getting ready when there was a knock on the front door downstairs. They heard Taker answer it and immediately knew that something was going on. By the tone of his voice, he knew that it was someone that shouldn't have been there. Angel was wearing simple dress pants and a blouse. Kristy had on a blouse and denim skirt. Angel finished braiding her hair and Kristy finished putting her make up on. Then they both put on dress shoes and went downstairs.

When they got there, they saw what it was that had made Taker's tone of voice change. Kristy's mother Diana stood there with a smile on her face. Angel growled under her breath. Diana shouldn't have been there. She didn't give a damn about Kristy before now.

"What are you doing here?" Angel growled.

"I've come to see my daughter graduate from high school of course. And I want to meet my grandson of course." Diana said.

"You haven't given a damn about Kristy in the last seventeen years and you have the nerve to show up here on the day of her graduation?!" Angel snapped.

"Get out, Diana." Kristy said.

"I'm your mother, Kristine. All I want is to see you graduate and meet the boy." Diana said.

"His name is Wyatt. And Kristy is a better mother to him then you are to her! Now, get out of here!" Angel snapped.

"It's alright, Ang. I got this. You are not my mother! You are not Wyatt's grandmother either! Aunt Julie, Aunt Martha, and Aunt Beth are my mothers! So just get your no good ass out of here right now before I tell everyone what caused that fight at Grandpa Stu's!" Kristy snapped.

"Kris, don't go there." David said, "Just let her meet Wyatt. Then she'll leave."

"She doesn't even have to touch him, Krissy. Just let her see him." Nattie said.

Kristy sighed, but she nodded anyway. She bent down and picked Wyatt up. The little guy had crawled to her and sat on her feet. He was staring at Diana curiously. His eyes were kind of wide. Everyone had one eye on Diana and one on Kristy.

"Wyatt, this is Diana...she's well...she's supposed to be your Grandma." Kristy said hesitantly.

"Hello, Wyatt. You look just like your mother did when she was a baby. He has your eyes, Kristine." Diana said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"Do you know if he's deaf or not?" Diana asked.

"No. He's not. We've taken him to be checked out. He's fine." Kristy said.

"Well, it's about time you managed to do something right." Diana said.

Kristy hung her head. Angel, meanwhile had stepped in front of her best friend and her god son. She was completely livid and fought to get her temper under control before she spoke.

"Diana, what the hell is your problem?! Kristy's your child! You're supposed to love and support her and protect her! You're not supposed to abandon her when she needs you the most! Parents...aren't supposed to leave their children...unless...unless they have no choice..." Angel whispered.

"She more or less didn't want me." Kristy said.

"I don't care about that! Regardless of weather she wanted you or not, she had no right to do what she did to you! A Mom is supposed to love and protect and take care of her children..." Angel said.

"What would you know about that, you little brat?! You never had a real mother!" Diana said.

"I...may have not had my real mother, but I had one who did what she was supposed to until she couldn't anymore!" Angel snapped.

"Alright, that's it! Get out, Diana!" Bret snapped.

"Diana, turn around, go to the airport, get back on the plane and go home!" Owen said.

"Kristy's happy, Diana, and I'm not letting you ruin it." Davey snapped.

"Just leave me alone." Kristy said.

"Fine. I really wanted to be there to see you graduate, but it's obvious I'm not wanted." Diana said.

She turned and left without another word. Davey walked over to Kristy and hugged her and Taker did the same thing to Angel. Both of them were worried.

"Are you two alright?" Davey asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Kristy said.

"Angel? Are you OK?" Taker asked.

"I...just don't think it's right to hurt your children. Or to leave your children...unless...you don't have a choice..." Angel whispered, thinking of her mother as she spoke.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like that, Angel. You looked ready to snap my sister in half." Owen said.

"Not that it would be a huge loss if you did." Nattie said.

"Nope." Bret said.

"I'm sorry. I...just have strong feelings...when it comes to that stuff. I think it's because of what I've been through, but...maybe not. It might just be me." Angel said.

"It's OK, Ang." Kristy said.

"Look, let's just get going. We'll be late." Dean said.

"By the way, who was that anyway?" Liam asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Taker told him.

Liam nodded. Everyone left the house and they headed off to the school. When they got there, Taker and Davey gave Angel and Kristy hugs. Lea started to get upset when she realized Angel had to leave them. Angel sighed and knelt down and gave Lea a hug.

"Lea, I have to go with Kristy, but you'll see me later." Angel said.

"When?" Lea asked.

"You'll see." Kristy said.

"But..." Lea said.

"It's OK, Baby Lea. You'll see me later. Promise. Right now though I need you to go with Daddy and the others and be a very good girl." Angel said.

"Tay I go wif Daddy." Lea said.

"Angel Baby, is there something you're not telling us?" Dean asked.

"You'll see later." Angel said.

Kristy and Angel walked off. Lea hugged her Dad. Everyone seemed to be staring at him, wondering if he knew. Taker sighed. He tried to not notice everyone looking at him, but after a minute he cracked.

"OK, OK. Angel is singing at the Ceremony. She told me not to tell you guys because she wanted it to be a surprise." Taker said.

"Andel sing?!" Lea asked.

"Yes, Angel is singing." Taker said.

"Will she be able to do that?" Liam asked.

"What do you mean? Of course she will!" Kane said.

"Honestly, Liam." Dean said.

"Angel isn't as shy as her mother, Liam." Taker said.

"I know that. But when she gets up and sings, she'll be the centre of attention and I know she hates that." Liam said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's wrestled in front of bigger crowds then this." Davey said.

"Much bigger." Bret and Owen said.

"Not worry. Andel be tay. She good sing." Lea said.

"I know. It's just...I worry about her." Liam whispered.

"Well, it's about time you admitted it, son." Dean said.

"Look, you don't have to worry. She's perfectly safe. Taker won't let anything happen." Bret said.

"It's not that. I know she's perfectly safe with Mark...I just..." Liam started.

"You're worried she's going to end up like your sister." Dean finished.

"Yeah." Liam said.

"No way. That won't happen." Davey said.

"You don't know that." Liam said.

"Liam, look, I've told Angel this and I'm going to tell you. I would never pull the plug on her if she was hurt as long as there was a chance that she would pull through it." Taker said.

Liam nodded. In the school, Angel and Kristy were in the classroom with the other graduating students. A few of the cheer leaders were there and Durim was there too, although he stayed as far away from Angel as he could while keeping her in his line of sight. Angel ignored him. Kristy was more excited then Angel had seen.

"After this, it's off to the WWE and no more school!" Kristy said.

"Krissy, you're really happy about this." Angel said.

"I only went to school because I had to, Ang. It's only because of Dad that I got good grades. I wanted to make him proud. Aren't you looking forward to going back to the WWE?" Kristy asked.

"It's not that I'm not. It's just I'd always dreamed of doing something with my art. Or singing. Or something like that. I never thought I'd be a Diva in the WWE..." Angel said.

"I know, Ang." Kristy said.

"But I have to be there. Daddy's not going to be able to wrestle forever. And someone has to keep him safe." Angel said.

"Ang...it's supposed to be the other way around. He's supposed to keep you safe." Kristy said.

"I know." Angel said.

"So...are you gonna be alright singing?" Kristy said.

"I've wrestled in front of crowds bigger then this before. I'll be fine." Angel said.

Just then, the girl standing directly behind them let out a laugh. Angel turned and glared. The girl had been in her art and vocal music classes and she could sing just as well as Angel could. In fact, Angel had been chosen to sing at the Ceremony instead of her. Angel rolled her eyes.

"They chose you to sing? Over me? You probably can't carry a tune to save your life." she said.

"I can." Angel said.

"You've heard her in vocal music class before. You know she can carry a tune. You're just mad because someone else got picked to sing instead of you." Kristy snapped.

"Whatever, Hart, you can't sing." the girl said.

"Ang, make sure you sing your heart out when you're onstage would you? Just so you can show this stupid bitch up." Kristy said.

"Consider it done." Angel said.

Kristy laughed. Just then, the teacher came in and told them all to get in a line according to their last name. Angel was right near the front of the line, but the teacher pulled her aside and reminded her that she would have to sing, so she needed to be backstage, but that they would have a spot saved for her. Angel nodded. She went backstage and waited. Angel waited nervously as she listened to all the speeches. They seemed to take a long time to get through and she knew she was due to sing after they were over. She pulled out her mother's wedding ring and kissed it. Then she left it hanging out so that everyone could see as opposed to tucking it under her shirt like usual.

"Alright, every year we have a student come out and sing for the graduating class. Everyone please give a hand to Angel Calaway who will be doing the honour of singing for the graduating class this year."

Everyone clapped. Angel took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. She looked in the crowd and spotted her Dad and the others standing in the back. Lea was on her Dad's shoulders so that she could see what was going on. Lea had a huge smile on her face. The song that Angel was going to sing was "Graduation(Friends Forever)". Angel took a deep breath and waited.

The music kicked in and Angel started to sing. The song seemed to go extremely fast, but about five minutes later it was over. There was complete silence in the auditorium at first and then everyone applauded. Almost everyone stood up. Angel bowed and left the stage. She smiled as she put her gown and hat back on and went and sat with the rest of the graduating class. She caught sight of Kristy who gave her the thumbs up sign. Angel beamed.

After everyone had calmed down again, they started handing out the diplomas. When they called Angel's name, she got up and walked onto the stage. She happened to look toward the back of the auditorium just in time to see her Dad wiping the tears out of his eyes. He wasn't the only one. Kane, Dean, Liam, and Bret were doing it too. Angel waved at them. She walked off the stage and went and waited with the other Honour Role students.

When Kristy went up to get her diploma, Angel noticed that Nattie, David Davey and Owen had joined in the crying and were wiping their tears away. Lea was clapping, but she had a smile on her face. Kristy and Angel saw one of them lift Wyatt up so he could see his Mom. He had no idea what was going on, but he smiled anyway.

After they finished handing out the diplomas, it was time for the honour role students. Angel hadn't even told any of them before hand that she had made the Honour Role for the fourth year in a row, so when she walked up on stage, they were shocked. Suddenly, Lea yelled loud enough to make herself heard over the applause.

"YAY ANDEL! LOVE YOU!" she yelled.

Everyone got a laugh out of that. Angel just smiled and went back to her seat. The principal came up and made closing remarks. Then everyone in the Graduating class took off their hats and threw them up in the air. Everyone clapped. Angel and Kristy found their hats and then fought their way through the crowd and ran to the back of the auditorium. Taker took Lea from his shoulders and hugged Angel.

Davey and the rest of the Harts hugged Kristy. Dean and Liam hugged them both. Angel looked around and saw her mother standing there. Tears were rolling down her face, but at the same time she was smiling. Angel nudged Kristy and pointed. Kristy smiled.

"Bethany is very proud of the two of you." Taker said.

"She's not the only one." Bret said.

"I'm just glad I never have to go back to school again." Kristy said.

"You never were a big fan of school. You only went because you had to." Owen said.

"And you only got good grades to make me proud and to try and do something right in your mother's eyes." Davey said.

"Which didn't work, obviously. She hates Kristy no matter what she does." Angel said.

"Are you alright, Angel Baby?" Liam asked.

"I guess." Angel said.

"She's still mad about my mom showing up." Kristy said.

"Nah. It's not that. Don't worry about it though. I'm OK." Angel said.

"Is it something to do with WWE? Do you not want to go back?" Bret asked.

"Well, I...kind of want to go to College first." Angel said.

"College? Ang, haven't you've had enough of school? I mean we've been through four years of hell already! But college?!" Kristy said.

"Kristy, don't." Owen said.

"Why the hell would you want to go to college?!" Kristy asked.

"Just one year, Kristy. I want to learn more about art." Angel said.

` "One year wouldn't hurt anything, Kristy. I mean, it would be good for the both of you." Davey said.

"No. No way. I'm done with school. Uncle Bret said I could train full time now that I'm out of hell. No way in hell am I going to college." Kristy said, taking Wyatt from Bret and leaving the auditorium.

"I knew she wouldn't approve. She never approves of anything I try to do on my own. That's why I kept my mouth shut till now!" Angel said, feeling hurt.

"It has nothing to do with that Angel. Kristy has always wanted to be in the WWE. College was never something that she wanted to do. She can't stand the thought of it. School has always been hard for her." Owen said.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean she has to get all pissed off at me! It's me that wants to go to college. She doesn't have to come with me! I'll be fine on my own." Angel told him.

"We know, baby girl." Taker said.

"Kristy is selfish." Liam said.

"She does seem a bit—for lack of a better term—selfish when it comes to Angel." Dean said.

"I can't believe you two!" Taker said.

"Mark...we know Angel is Kristy's only best friend, but it seems every time Angel tries to do something on her own or handle things herself...Kristy gets mad at her." Dean told him gently.

"Owen..." Bret warned.

"KRISTY HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR ANGEL AND NOW YOU'RE ALL TURNING YOUR BACKS ON HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO COLLEGE! TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Owen yelled, leaving the room.

Angel burst into tears, wishing she hadn't said a word about wanting to go to college. She did think that both Owen and Dean were right. Kristy had done a lot for her and she knew she'd never forget it, but she knew that she needed to do things on her own now. Taker reached out to give her a hug, but Angel just shook her head. Then she ran. Taker told everyone to go and wait at the car and that he'd meet them when he found Angel. They all left the auditorium. Taker walked all over the school before he found Angel on the roof.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

"I'll never forget everything that Kristy has done. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and I know that. But...if I don't start trying to do the things that I want to do, I'm going to lose my mind, Daddy. I want to be in the WWE don't get me wrong. I love it. I get to go to all sorts of places...and I love the fans...but before I was reunited with you...I had dreams of going to college. I just want to try...please..." Angel said.

"I'm not going to stop you, Baby Girl, but it's not going to be easy. Vince is expecting the two of you back in the company." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"What's bothering you?" Taker asked.

"Kristy is. I just don't get it. Every time I try to do something for myself she gets all mad..." Angel whispered.

"It's the guardian in her, baby girl." Taker said.

"Well, if that's the way they act, I wish I only had one." Angel said with a sigh.

"Baby girl, there's something you need to know. Kristy doesn't have control over her guardian side." Taker said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty or make me feel better?" Angel asked him.

Taker didn't say anything. Angel just sighed and let him take her back to the car. When they got there, Owen was there with Kristy. Angel didn't say a word. She just got in the car. When she got home, she went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas. She heard Kristy come up the stairs. She changed too. Angel was about to get into bed when Kristy spoke.

"Ang? Are you going to talk to me?" she asked.

"Are you ever going to let me do anything on my own?" Angel asked.

"Ang..." Kristy said.

"Don't, OK? Let me finish. Every time I try to do stuff on my own or fight my own battles, you get mad at me for it. Daddy says it's because your guardian side takes over, but I don't care. It still hurts like hell when you do it! If I had have known that my desire to go to college was going to make you so angry, I would have done what I do best and kept my big mouth shut!" Angel said.

"Fine. Go to college. Leave the company. Do whatever the fuck you want." Kristy said as she got up and left.

Angel sighed and got into bed. She burst into tears again and when Kristy came up to go to bed, she pretended she was sleeping so she wouldn't have to talk to her again. It was a few minutes later when Taker came into the room. He walked over to the bed and touched Angel's shoulder.

"I know you're awake and I know you've been crying this whole time, baby girl." he said.

Angel sat up. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Taker got up and took her downstairs. Bret and the others were sitting around the table. Taker sat down too. Angel stood in the doorway, knowing that if she sat down, she would get an earful from all of them.

"I don't need a lecture." she said, starting to walk away.

"We're not going to lecture you." Bret said.

"Krissy is coming back to Calgary with me. She's bringing Wyatt with her." Owen said.

"It's time you and Kristy to be apart Angel. She needs to live her life and you have to live yours." Davey said.

"So you're all leaving now?! You know what? Forget it. I'll go to the WWE! Forget college and my art and all that. I'll go, OK?" Angel whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Baby girl, you and Kristy need to learn what it's like to not be with each other all the time. You need some time apart." Taker said.

"Not if it means everyone has to leave!" Angel sobbed.

"It'll be fine, Angel." Owen said.

"Did Kristy say something to you earlier, Angel?" Bret asked her.

"She just said for me to go to college and to leave the company and to do whatever the f-k I wanted." Angel said.

"I told you her being here would do this." Owen said.

"Oh, I knew it would too. It always does." Bret said.

"Diana can't stand to see Kristy happy even for a second." Davey said.

"She's always getting to Kristy one way or another." Nattie said.

"I never should have let her in." Taker said.

"You didn't know." Owen said.

"Angel...if you want to go to college, then go. It doesn't matter what Kristy wants or what I want or what your Dad wants you to do. You do what you want. It's your life, sweetie." Bret said.

"Thanks. And if you're going to take Krissy back to Calgary...keep her hidden so Diana doesn't find her." Angel said.

"Don't worry. She's going to mine and Martha's place. Diana won't find her there." Owen said.

"And make sure you go early in the morning...so I don't have to watch Kristy leave. And so Lea doesn't see it either...she'll get upset." Angel said.

"We will." Davey said.

"If she doesn't change her mind in the morning." Nattie said.

Angel nodded. She went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning she was surprised when Kristy shook her awake. She sat up, looking worried. Then she sighed. She felt bad for what had happened the night before. She was sure Kristy was going to yell at her again.

"Kristy...I..." Angel started.

"I'm sorry, Ang. My mother...she...well, somehow this got past everyone." Kristy said, handing Angel a folded up piece of paper.

"Something tells me I don't want to read this. Give me the gist of it." Angel said.

"She told me in her own witchy way that you were going to leave for college and that you'd make new friends and forget all about me. I'd be left all alone. Everyone would turn on me. Even Adam. Then I'd go to her begging for her to take Wyatt and I in." Kristy said.

"WHAT?! So instead of telling me what's wrong you just get all mad?" Angel said.

"I...didn't mean to." Kristy said.

"Well, first of all, as long as your Dad, my Dad, Owen and Bret are here, you'll have a place to go. Second of all, I'm only going to College for a year and even if I make friends, no one could ever take your place as my best friend. I'm well aware that if you weren't there for me, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation because I'd be with Mom. Besides, I'm not going there to make friends. I'm going there so I can study." Angel said.

"Don't tell anyone, but I got into Springfield College." Kristy said.

"But...that's in Boston...right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah...I applied when John and I were together." Kristy said.

"Are you going to go? Or did you do it to please Cena? And how come I never knew?" Angel asked.

"I want to go...but when I showed Vince the letter and told him I had plans to go to college, he said I'd never be able to set foot in the company again!" Kristy said..

"What?! But that's not fair!" Angel said.

"Yeah, I know." Kristy said.

"Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked.

Angel reached over and opened the drawer to her night stand. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kristy. It was a letter from Angelina College in Lufkin, Texas. Kristy opened it and read it over. Then she squealed and gave Angel a big hug.

"Shush! Daddy doesn't know. I didn't want to tell him in case I decided not to go. I want to...but now I'm scared..." Angel said.

"Why?" Kristy asked.

"Because...Vince will say the same thing to me that he did to you...and I do want to be in the WWE after I'm done College..." Angel said.

"What if we talk to Steph? I'm sure she'd agree to let us go to College." Kristy said.

"But what about Lea...and Wyatt?" Angel asked.

"Looks like we gotta do this the old fashioned way. I'll get the box." Kristy said.

She left the room for a minute. When she came back, she was carrying a big cardboard box. Angel was curious. She had no idea what Kristy was planning. She wondered if there was art stuff in it or something.

"Did I miss something here?" Angel asked.

"Remember when we were in junior high and we wanted to do two things at once, so we put the two things in a box and whatever we pulled out was what we chose?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah...I remember...so what are you going to put in it?" Angel asked.

"Our college letters and our WWE Belts. If we pick the letters, we go to college, if we pick the belts, we're ring bound." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She watched as Kristy put the things in the box and shook it. Then she pulled the lid off and closed her eyes. Angel watched as she pulled out her WWE Belt. Angel sighed. She took a deep breath and put her hand in. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had pulled out her WWE Belt too. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, that was easy. I think someone is trying to tell me something."Angel said.

"Oh?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. I belong in the WWE weather I like it or not." Angel said with a laugh.

"Looks like we're going back to the company." Kristy said.

Angel nodded. She got up and ran downstairs. Kristy followed. When she got downstairs, Lea was helping Bret and Taker make breakfast. Wyatt was sitting in his high chair. He had apparently just realized that if he banged his hands on the tray, it made sound. He was hitting it and laughing, which was making everyone laugh.

"I knew they'd make up." Nattie said with a smile.

"There...was something I didn't tell you...Mom somehow got this letter past you all last night." Kristy said, holding up the note.

"Do I want to know?" Davey asked.

"Here's the summary: I go to college, make new friends, abandon Kristy. You all turn on her. She goes to Mom begging for a place for her and Wyatt to live since everyone else hates her guts." Angel said in a whisper.

"Told you." Bret and Davey said to Owen.

"So do you still want to go back to Calgary, Kristy?" Owen asked.

"And leave Angel, Uncle Taker, and Lea? Are you crazy, Uncle Owen?" Kristy asked.

"I told you she'd change her mind by morning." Nattie said.

"I decided I don't want to go to college right now. I want to wrestle. Someone has to keep Daddy safe." Angel said.

"Are you positive, Baby Girl?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, we're positive. And anyway, we can do classes online." Kristy said.

"Alright, then after breakfast, it's training time." Bret said.

"Bret!" Angel said.

"You girls need to put in serious training before SummerSlam." Bret said.

"Hello, I've been training to the point of passing out for the last month!" Angel said.

"And if I have to be put in one more Sharpshooter, my back is going to snap." Kristy said.

"Try being stuck in Hell's Gate so long, you come out light headed." Angel said.

"All you have to do is tap the mat, baby girl, and I'll let you out." Taker said.

"No way!" Angel said.

"You think being in Hell's Gate is bad? Try being power slammed twice and then again three times. I'm going to need back surgery before I'm thirty if this keeps up." Kristy said.

"Girls..." Bret said.

"We're not fighting. We're just having fun, Uncle Bret." Kristy said.

"At least one good thing came from my training. Doing top rope moves has all but gotten rid of my fear of heights." Angel said.

Everyone laughed. Lea looked up. Everyone saw the worried look. She wasn't allowed in the basement when they were training because Taker didn't want to upset her, but Angel always came up extremely sore and sometimes her Daddy would be carrying her. Kristy had tried to explain Angel and Taker were practice fighting, but Lea had gotten upset and was now convinced that Angel was being hurt when she went down there.

"Andel not go basement! She get hurt!" Lea said with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't Lea." Angel said.

"Daddy hurt you there. You not go." Lea said.

"Oh, Lea. Daddy's not really hurting me. We're just practice fighting." Angel said.

"And your sister doesn't like to listen to her body when it tells her she's tired. She goes until she can't stand and is in pain." Owen said.

"Yep." Bret said.

"I want see." Lea said.

"No." Taker said.

"I want watch!" Lea said.

"LeLe, your Daddy doesn't let you watch because he doesn't want to upset you." Kristy said.

"I want watch." Lea said.

"Maybe we should let her watch, Taker. Then she'll know you're not hurting Angel." Davey said.

"I don't know..." Taker said.

"Pease Daddy?" Lea asked.

"Oh...alright...but you have to be a good girl." Taker said.

"Tay. I be good. At watch too?" Lea asked.

"Sure. Wyatt can watch." Kristy said.

"I don't know if it's safe for him downstairs..." Davey said.

"We'll put him in his play pen and give him some toys in case he gets bored." Kristy said.

Davey nodded. Everyone sat down and ate breakfast. Wyatt made a huge mess, but he was having a lot of fun and making everyone laugh. When they were done eating, Kristy took him upstairs and gave him a bath while Angel and Lea helped Taker to clean up. Bret took Wyatt's playpen downstairs and set it up and put some toys in it. When they were done cleaning, Angel and Taker headed upstairs and changed. Lea was excited by the time they came back. Angel looked at her and Taker caught the look on her face.

"You OK, baby girl? You look nervous." Taker said as they headed down to the basement.

"Just worried about Lea." Angel said.

"Not worry. I be tay, Andel." Lea told her.

"OK." Angel said.

They spent the whole morning training. Wyatt sat there, playing with his toys and Lea watched in fascination as her sister and Daddy trained. As usual, Angel ignored her body's warning that she was getting tired and wound up passing out. It was then that Lea let out a scream. Wyatt looked up from his toys and started to cry. Lea ran for the ring. This had been happening a lot and Taker should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't. Every time it happened, he worried about her. Kristy sighed.

"Why is she doing this to herself?" Bret asked before Kristy could speak.

"Because we both want to beat those bit...uh, I mean, those mean girls at Summer Slam." Kristy said.

"ANDEL! ANDEL WAKE UP! BE TAY! PEASE!" Lea yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"LeLe, it's alright." Kristy said.

"She's hot to the touch...and covered in sweat. It's almost like she's got a fever, but I know she doesn't." Taker said.

"Come on, let's get her upstairs so she can shower." Kristy said.

Taker nodded. He shook her, trying to wake her up. It took about ten minutes, but finally Angel's eyes opened. She looked around and seemed shocked to find herself flat on her back on the ring mat. Taker helped her sit up so she could drink some water. Lea started to cry and threw her arms around Angel's neck.

"I...did it again...didn't I?" Angel asked quietly.

"Yep." Kristy said.

"Angel, why are you doing this to yourself? Is it because you want to beat Jen at SummerSlam or is there something else?" Bret asked.

"I...have to make Daddy proud." Angel whispered.

"Baby girl...you don't think I'm proud?" Taker asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean...well, sometimes I wonder..." Angel said.

"Oh...Angel, of course I'm proud of you, baby girl. Why wouldn't I be?" Taker asked.

"I don't know." Angel said.

"Daddy love you, Andel. He poud of you! You silly when think he not poud." Lea said.

"Ang, there's got to be a reason. Are you having strange dreams again?" Kristy asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Angel, is there a reason?" Bret asked.

"If there is, you can tell us what it is." Owen said.

"I just want to show Jen that I'm through with her once and for all so she'll stop thinking I'm a coward." Angel said.

"So you're practically killing yourself?" Taker asked.

"It's not...I know it's not smart OK?" Angel whispered, trying not to cry.

"Ang, we've battled Jen and that group of bit...um, I mean witches. We can handle them. Don't worry." Kristy said.

"I know we've fought them...but Jennifer is convinced I'm a coward. I have to show her I'm not." Angel said.

"Baby girl, there was a time when you were...well, you'd run and hide at the drop of a hat...but you're not that way anymore. Jen will figure that out when you're standing in that ring with her and you don't back down or run." Taker said.

"Or when you do turn the lights completely out. But no lightning." Kristy said.

"But I've done all that to her before. She still thinks I'm a coward." Angel whispered, tears still running down her face.

"You're not a coward, Ang." Kristy said.

"What that?" Lea asked.

"What's what, LeLe? A coward?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah. What that?" Lea asked.

"It's a person who always runs away." Taker said.

"Oh. That not Andel. Andel not run way. Den stupid. Andel never run from her or run from fight!" Lea said.

"I used to, Baby Lea. And Jen is sure that I still do." Angel said.

"Well, you don't." Kristy said.

"I know that and so does everyone in this room, but she doesn't. And I've got to prove it. Even if it means I train to the point of passing out." Angel said.

"No! No more do that! Not good! Andel be caful more!" Lea said.

Angel nodded. Taker helped her up and took her upstairs to the washroom. Angel got in the shower and then went to rest in bed. When Taker checked on her a couple of hours later, she was sound asleep, holding her teddy bear. Taker walked in and pulled the blankets up so they were over her shoulders. Angel stirred.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's just me. You OK?" Taker asked.

"Tired...Daddy..." Angel whispered.

"Alright. You sleep. I'll come and get you when supper is ready." Taker said.

"Thanks...Daddy...did you really mean it? Are you proud?" Angel asked.

"Of course, baby girl. You make me proud every day and you don't even know it." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker watched her as she drifted off again. He kissed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. Taker walked over to the window and stared out.

He said a silent thank you to Bethany for having Angel and he said another thank you for having been given the chance to actually be her father. He left the room and headed back downstairs. He could only hope that Angel would tone down the training a little bit, so that she didn't wear herself out completely.

* * *

**Alright, guys that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is back to the ring for the girls! YAY! And I am open to suggestions/help for the next chapter. Read/Review guys. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	26. The In Ring Return

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN DELETED AND REPOSTED! CHECK THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOT FOR AN EXPLAINATION!**

**Hey, all. Here's another chapter of DoD II. Gotta thank Vader23A for giving me the outline for this chapter and I gotta thank John's Country Girl, who helped me out with the ending of this.**

**Thanks to: CrossOverFan97, blackbear1020, Brendan Aurabolt, Wolfgirl77769, tomwilliams1990 and kakashishot for their reviews. **

**Wolfgirl77769: Stalker boy is in jail.**

**blackbear1020: Ah, OK. Well, there's gonna at least be a third one. Thanks for the review.**

**Alright, I'll see you at the bottom, at which time, I'll explain myself I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The In Ring Return**

It was the middle of August. Lea was two now, having celebrated her birthday at the beginning of the month. Everyone had come off the road to throw her a party and then when they had started going on the road, their friends had thrown Lea a party. Wyatt was crawling too and they had to keep the locker room door shut all the time because he had crawled out of the locker room on the SmackDown before Summer Slam and turned Kristy into a nervous wreck. Lucky for them, Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix had found him and brought him back.

Things were tense in the locker room too because Bret and Kristy were mad at each other. They had had a huge fight about Angel and how over protective Kristy could be of her. Kristy had dug her heels in, saying that she wasn't overprotective and Bret was imagining it. Bret was being equally as stubborn, saying that Kristy may have been Angel's guardian, but she needed to back off and let Angel do things on her own.

Angel didn't have any time to worry about that right now though. She was nervous enough with her in ring debut coming up that night. She was hell bent and determined to get that Women's Title off of Jen since she had had it since just after Angel had left over a year ago, cheating and doing everything she could to keep it. Angel's revenge had started forty eight hours ago on the last episode of SmackDown. Jen had been in the ring cutting a promo. During the promo, she had stated that Angel was a coward. Angel had had a lot of fun playing mind games with Jen and then at the end of the show, a promo had aired. It was an Undertaker Style return promo. It had ended with a bell tolling and Angel attacking Jen at ring side.

Angel was in the bathroom, changing. Lea was marching around the locker room, saying that Angel was going to fight Jen and win and Wyatt was laughing and clapping, obviously agreeing with what Lea was saying. He sat on Kristy's lap. When Angel came out of the bathroom, Lea got up and hugged her. She was in a black tank top and pants with wrestling boots and fingerless gloves and taped hands just like her Dad. She had painted the circles under her eyes too. Her hair was braided so it would stay out of her way and she was wearing her overcoat with the hood down for the moment.

"Andel look petty. Daddy, look. She Dead Girl now." Lea said.

"Not quite, LeLe. Angel doesn't become the Dead Girl till she steps in the ring." Kristy said.

"Lea understands a lot more about character separation then I did when I was a kid." Angel said.

"No kidding." Kristy said.

Angel sat down so that she could watch the first two matches of the night. The first was a six man tag team match with Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, and John Morrison defeating The Miz, R-Truth and Alberto Del Rio. The second match pitted Mark Henry against Sheamus. It was one brutal match and Henry ended up winning by count out after driving Sheamus through the security barricade. Angel sighed and stood up.

"Well, this is it. Wish me luck." Angel said.

"You don't need luck, baby girl." Taker said.

"You've been training hard for this, Little Angel." Kane said.

"You can do it, Andel!" Lea said.

"Be careful, Angel." Kristy said.

"She'll be fine." Bret said.

Angel sighed. She walked out of the locker room, remembering to close the door. She headed for the curtain, passing the monitor on the way. Jen was in the ring, looking smug despite Angel attacking her forty eight hours ago. Out in the Staples Centre, the lights went down and the familiar sound of a bell tolling filled the air. Blue light and fog rolled in and the fans exploded. They knew Angel's arrival was immanent. A few minutes later, Angel emerged to a roaring crowd. They seemed to be very excited to see her.

"The Dead Girl made her return to WWE forty eight hours ago on Smack Down, but tonight is her in ring return." Booker T said.

"But Booker, we have to remember that Angel hasn't been in action since May of Twenty-ten at Over The Limit, so it's been over a year. You have to think ring rust will be present." Josh Matthews said.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure the Dead Girl has been training long and hard in preparation for tonight." Booker said.

Angel continued her walk to the ring. She approached the steel steps and walked up them. She raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the second rope and stood there, glaring at Jen. She removed her hood, rolling her eyes back. Thunder crashed overhead as Angel removed her overcoat and handed it to someone at ringside. Jen handed her Women's Title to the referee. He raised it in the air to signal that it was up for grabs. Then he handed it to a stage hand and called for the bell.

Angel didn't even wait. She attacked Jen as soon as the bell rang. It was as if she hadn't missed a beat and had been in the ring this whole time. She was as precise and deadly as ever. Back in the locker room, Undertaker and Kane were watching Angel's performance with pride and happiness. They were even happier to see that Lea was watching with enthusiasm, cheering her big sister on.

Back in the ring, Jen was locked in Hell's Gate. After about ten minutes, Jen got free and tried to pin Angel, but Angel kicked out at two. Angel got up and didn't even allow Jennifer to fight back. She nailed Jen with Old School and then raised her hand, signalling for the Choke Slam. Jen turned around and Angel grabbed her by the throat and drilled her into the mat.

Then she signalled for the Tombstone Piledriver. She waited for Jennifer to get up and when she did, Angel grabbed her and turned her upside down. She quickly performed the Tombstone, jumping to make sure Jen didn't kick out. She folded Jen's arms over her chest and flipped her hair back and rolled her eyes back. Angel earned the three count and the crowd exploded. Angel had won her second Women's Title.

Angel knelt down on one knee and the crowd screamed louder. She lifted her title into the air. Angel got up and left the ring. When she got back to the locker room, she walked in to find everyone clapping. Lea jumped up and ran to her sister, hugging her. David walked over and gave her a kiss and a hug. Kane and Taker both hugged her at the same time.

"Bethany would be so proud of you, Little Angel." Kane said.

"I know." Angel said.

"Way to go, Ang." Kristy said, giving her best friend a hug.

"I told you she'd be fine, Kristy." Bret said.

"No one asked you, Uncle Bret." Kristy snapped.

"Kristy, don't talk to your Uncle like that." Davey said.

"Well, I'm sick of him telling me stuff that he doesn't know." Kristy said.

"You're just mad because I'm right. You are way over protective of Angel, Krissy. And you know it." Bret said.

"Bret, don't start." Davey said.

"Leave her alone, Bret. She's got enough to deal with. She doesn't need you jumping down her throat every single day. It's bad enough you do it in the ring." Owen said.

"Oh, come on, Owen. Even you have to admit, the way she treats Angel...it's like she thinks Angel's made of glass or something." Bret said.

"Bret, just drop it, alright?" Taker said.

"No. I'm not dropping it until Kristy realizes that she doesn't need to protect Angel." Bret said.

"I HAVE TO PROTECT ANGEL!" Kristy yelled.

"IT'S NOT YOUR JOB! SHE'S A BIG GIRL, KRISTINE!" Bret yelled back.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! IF I DON'T PROTECT HER, WHO WILL?!" Kristy yelled.

"STOP IT!" Angel shouted.

Everyone looked at her shocked. It was very rare that Angel raised her voice to anyone, so it made Bret and Kristy stop yelling at each other and look at her. Wyatt, who had been crying since the yelling started, even stopped.

"I'm in the damn room. Stop yelling and acting like I'm not here!" Angel snapped.

"What do you think about this, Angel? Am I right or is Uncle Bret right?" Kristy asked.

"Bret, she's not that overprotective. The two of us have never been apart. We pretty much don't know how to function without each other." Angel said.

"Ha! That means I'm right." Kristy said.

"It's still not fair, Angel. You clearly don't need her protection! You're strong enough you don't need Kristy with you every second." Bret said.

"No, I don't. But I don't mind it. She's not as bad as she used to be. She has Wyatt to worry about." Angel said.

"So? Someday she's going to have to learn that you're a big girl." Bret said.

"I know that already, Uncle Bret. God. I mean, hello." Kristy said.

"Bret, let's just drop it alright. Leave Krissy alone." Owen said.

"She's got a match to get to and a title to win. We'll talk about this later." Angel said.

Kristy beamed at Angel. Then gave Wyatt a kiss and handed him to her. She left the locker room. The match was a Fatal 4 Way between Kristy, Kelly Kelly, Kel and Cher. Kelly had taken the Diva's Title from Kel and Cher and now Kristy was looking to win it. It was one long and hard fought match with some intense moments, but eventually Kelly retained her title by pinning Kel.

Kristy sighed. She didn't really care that she had lost. The bottom line was that Kel and Cher didn't win. She even helped Kelly up after the match and shook hands with her. Then she headed back to the locker room. Lea got up and gave her a hug and everyone congratulated her on a job well done.

They watched the rest of the pay per view. Randy Orton unleashed his anger on Christian in their Street Fight for the World Heavyweight Title. CM Punk defeated John Cena to see who was the real WWE Champion with Triple H as the Special Referee. To Angel's shock, Hunter called the whole thing down the middle. Moments after the match ended, Kevin Nash came from the crowd and hit the Jack Knife Power Bomb on Punk. This allowed Alberto Del Rio to cash in his Money in the Bank Contract, winning the WWE Title. Kristy sighed. Angel smacked her forehead. They were never going to hear the end of this.

After the show, they got ready and headed back to the hotel. Angel showered and changed and Kristy did the same thing. About an hour later, Taker walked into the room and sat down on Angel's bed. He pulled something from his pocket. Angel sighed. It was the letter from Angelina College that she had shown Kristy.

"Baby girl, why did I find this in the trash?" Taker asked.

"Because Kristy and I decided not to go to College." Angel answered.

"Baby girl, you got in." Taker said.

"I know, Daddy..." Angel said.

"We put our belts and college letters in a box and closed our eyes and picked. We both pulled our title belts." Kristy said.

"So that was how you decided." Taker said.

"Yeah." Kristy said.

"Baby girl...I need you to be honest with me...did you agree to come back because Kristy's here or because you want to be here?" Taker asked.

"Uncle Taker, why would you ask her something like that?!" Kristy asked.

"Because she had her heart set on studying Art at Angelina." Taker said.

"Kristy got accepted to Springfield in Boston and I knew that Angelina and Springfield were too far apart...so yes..." Angel admitted.

"Angel, do you remember what Bret told you back at home?" Taker asked.

"That...what I did was no one else's choice but mine and if I really wanted to go to college...then I should..." Angel said.

"So why did you choose the company over college?" Taker asked.

"It was my fault. When I got my Letter of Acceptance to Springfield last year, I went to Vince and told him I wanted to go to College and then come back to the Company. He said if I went to college I couldn't come back to the company." Kristy said.

"Oh. Well, baby girl, do you want to be here?" Taker asked.

"It's not a question of want now, Daddy. I have to be here..." Angel said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Taker. This is all my fault." Kristy said.

"No, Kristy. It's OK. I'll stay here for awhile, defend my belt and when I'm ready for a break I can reapply. Don't even worry about it." Angel said with a smile.

"Maybe Uncle Bret was right. I'm too overprotective." Kristy said softly.

"Kristy, I said don't worry about it. It's fine." Angel said.

"No, it's not." Kristy said.

"Look, I'm here now, OK? I'll make the best of it. Please don't worry about it." Angel said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"And as for your overprotective thing...well, Bret's sort of right. You don't need to protect me like you did before..." Kristy said.

"I knew you'd agree with him..." Kristy said.

"I said he was sort of right. You don't need to protect me, but it's nice to know I've got the protection when I need it." Angel said.

"Kristy, an important thing about being a Guardian is knowing when to protect and knowing when to back off.." Taker said.

"Fine. I need some air. My lungs still hurt from when Kel punched me earlier." Kristy said.

She got up and left the room. Kristy headed out to the balcony. She just stood there. She thought about everything that had been said that night and started to wonder if maybe time away from each other is what both her and Angel needed. Then she thought about all the times that she had protected Angel and how much Angel had changed. _Maybe Ang doesn't need me as much now. _She thought. She didn't realize that Angel was staring out the balcony door, looking worried.

"Daddy...will she be OK?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, baby girl." Taker said.

"Do you think...that Kristy and I could use time apart, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I think so. You both need to grow. And learn not to be so dependent on each other." Taker said.

"But...how could we do that?" Angel asked.

"Well, you two could try different colleges. Or Kristy could go to Raw." Taker said.

"She can't go to Raw! John and Eve are there! Do you know what that would do to her?!" Angel asked.

"OK. OK. Then you and I will go to Raw. I've talked to Vince. The ratings are low over there. He needs some star power." Taker said.

"And he wants you there, so I'd have to go. And Lea too." Angel said.

"Yep. And I hadn't decided what I was going to do so I've kept it quiet." Taker said.

Just then, Kristy walked back in. She decided that she was going to go to Raw and didn't waste any time speaking up when she had closed the balcony door.

"I'll go to Raw." she said.

"No you won't, young lady. Angel and I are going. Vince needs star power over there and you two need time apart. You're staying with your family, Kristy. You need time with them." Taker said.

"OK, Uncle Taker..." Kristy said.

"Besides, it'll be hard on you with John and Eve." Angel said.

"Didn't you hear? John and her broke up." Kristy said.

"Oh. Well, we're still going to Raw." Taker said.

"Lea isn't going to take this well..." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl, but we need to go." Taker said.

"I think it's best if I go. Uncle Owen wants to go over there. And I need a break from Uncle Bret and everyone. And Wyatt needs some time away from Lea." Kristy said.

"Which she still won't take well." Taker said.

Kristy nodded. She knew that, but they were going to have to risk it. It wouldn't be easy, but they had to.

The next day, everything started off alright. Taker informed everyone of what was going on except for Lea. He let Lea sit on the floor and play with Wyatt for a bit while everyone packed up their things. Once that was done and all their bags were by the door, Angel sat down. Then she called Lea over. Lea beamed and climbed up on her lap.

"Lea, honey. When we leave here, Davey, Owen, Kristy, Nattie, and Wyatt aren't going with us. They're going to a different town. They'll be on the other show." Angel told her.

Lea sat there for a second. Angel was waiting for it to sink in that the five of them weren't going with them. Angel knew when it had because Lea burst into tears. Angel hugged her.

"It'll be alright, Lea. We'll be OK." Angel said.

"I no want them go." Lea cried.

"Lea, we have to sweetie. We need some time apart. And it'll be good for you and Wyatt." Kristy said.

"No! Ris not go! Not take At! Stay here! Andel need Ris." Lea said.

"Lea, I don't need Kristy as much now, sweetheart. We need some time apart." Angel said.

"NO!" Lea yelled.

"Little One, I know you don't like this idea, but it's going to be OK. I'll be with you and so will Angel." Taker said.

"NO!" Lea yelled again.

"Lea, you'll still be able to see Kristy and Davey and the others on TV." Angel said.

"NO! YOU TAKE AT AWAY! AT MY FRIEND!" Lea sobbed.

"Oh, Lea. You'll see Wyatt again. Don't worry." Taker said.

"NO! I WANT AT STAY HERE!" Lea said.

"Wyatt has to be with his Mama, sweetheart." Angel said.

Lea continued to cry. Nothing anyone said could make her feel better. Angel didn't know what to do, so she kept hugging her. They headed to the airport and stood there. It was hard to believe that they were about to get on separate planes, bound for separate places. The first thing Kristy did was hug Taker and thank him for looking after her and Wyatt.

"It was no problem, Kristy." Taker said.

"You didn't have to..." Kristy started.

"I know I didn't, but I care about you. I always have. You know that." Taker said.

"I know." Kristy said.

They hugged again. Then Kristy hugged Angel. Angel swore to herself that she wouldn't cry, but she'd been doing it since they had arrived at the airport.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, Ang." Kristy said.

"I know...you...take care of yourself. And don't forget...you're strong." Angel said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"And you be a good boy for Mama, Little Guy, and I'll see you soon. Promise." Angel said to Wyatt.

Then Kristy handed him over so Angel could hold him. Taker smiled down at him too and Angel kissed his forehead. She knew that he would be fine with his Mom and he'd be safe since Barrett was on SmackDown, not Raw. Angel looked down at Lea.

"OK, Baby Lea, time to say goodbye to Kristy and Wyatt." Angel said.

"No!" Lea said.

"Lea, don't be like that. We have to go." Taker said.

"Not say bye!" Lea said.

"But how come?" Kristy asked.

"Because I go wif Ris." Lea said.

"Lea, you can't come with me. You have to go with Angel and your Daddy." Kristy said.

"No! I go wif you!" Lea said.

Angel sighed. They really didn't have time for this. She picked Lea up and said one last goodbye. They started to walk away, but Lea squirmed her way from Angel's arms and then ran back to Kristy. She gave her a big hug. Kristy knelt down and Lea hugged Wyatt.

"I thought you didn't want to say bye." Kristy said.

"I sorry I be bad, Ris. I not want go. But I not want leave Andel and Daddy." Lea said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"Bye bye Ris. Bye Bye At." Lea said.

"Bye, sweetheart." Kristy said.

"At be good for Mommy." Lea said.

Wyatt waved his hands in response to Lea. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave Kristy another hug. Then she ran back to where Angel and Taker were waiting. They waved at Kristy and then walked to the plane where Bret and David were waiting. Kristy followed Davey and the rest of her family to their own plane. Both girls were hoping that time apart would do them good.

* * *

**I wasn't gonna do this, but Brendan Aurabolt sent me a review and I interpreted it as rude and nasty even though he didn't mean for it to be that way. And we exchanged a bunch of nasty PM's here on the site mostly because I was trying to be nice by not mentioning names or pointing fingers by blantantly saying it was him that left it and he got mad. **

**I WAS going to rewrite the chapter, but you know what? I am not going to. ****I will not let one person who took offence to my interpretation of the review that they left me get me down. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The way I'm going to do this is focus on Taker and Co, but have updates about the Harts thrown in unless it is a Pay Per View chapter since both brands wrestle on Pay Per Views. Alright. I will see you all later! Bye Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	27. The First Raw Alone

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Phew. This was a long time coming, wasn't it? Honestly, the subsequent messages that Brendan Aurabolt sent me following the review he left got to me. The actual review didn't, but the messages did. Frankly, I didn't want to write a fucking thing and I was questioning myself. And I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Let's just say...he called some things into question because my good friend John's Country Girl helps me out sometime. Like "How Much of Angel's character is you?" and "Did you come up with certain things on your own?" etc. etc. etc. **

**I gotta thank Vader23A and John's Country Girl for helping me out with this chapter. **

**Thanks also to: Wolfgirl77769, CrossOverFan97, tomwilliams1990, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll and deadmanwalking55 who left reviews. Thanks so much guys.**

**Wolfgirl77769: thanks so much. but the subsequent messages that I got from him did get to me. I questioned myself.**

**deadmanwalking55: thanks so much.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The First Raw Alone**

It was the Raw after Summer Slam and it felt odd for Angel. She wasn't used to not having Kristy with her and she wasn't used to being on Raw, other then a random appearance every once in awhile. All the Superstars seemed to stare at her as she walked down the hall with Undertaker and Lea. Lea had hold of her hand and she was smiling. Angel had made a promise that Lea could call Kristy and talk to Wyatt once a week. Lea had asked why it was only once a week and Angel had tried to tell her that there would be more to tell Wyatt if she waited a week in between.

They got to the locker room and Angel went to the washroom. She was due to appear on the show right at the start, so she had to be ready. Out in the arena, the fans were buzzing. They were talking about the pay per view the night before. Angel got ready as fast as she could and gave Lea and her Daddy a hug. Then she took off for the curtain. She had just enough time to put her hood on before the arena went dark and a bell tolled. She heard the fans explode. Angel stepped through the curtain as Rest In Peace started to play. She began her slow, methodical walk to the ring. She didn't feel nervous at all about coming back into the ring.

"Dead Girl returned to action here in the WWE last night at the Summer Slam Pay-Per-View. It was absolutely incredible how she dominated Jennifer in her match for the Women's Title." King said.

"I agree with you there, King. Angel was incredible." Cole said.

"What's this, Cole? A change in perception? You've never liked Dead Girl before now. You always thought that she was a hoax or a fake." King said.

"Yeah. Well, I've been set straight. After watching her win her second Women's Championship last night at Summer Slam, I don't have any doubts. She's good." Cole said.

King just rolled his eyes. Angel walked up the steel steps and brought the lights back up. She stepped through the second rope and asked for a microphone. Angel just stood there for a minute, listening to the fans cheer for her. They seemed happy to see her back after her over year long break and despite her earlier reservations, Angel was glad to be back too. She knew that she could be in the worst mood ever and stepping out into the ring and listening to the fans cheer for her could always make her feel better.

"Last night at Summer Slam, I returned after a year long hiatus. During the year, I was hell bent on coming back and taking the WWE Women's Title from Jennifer and I did just that. I proved to myself, my father and all of you that my in ring skills haven't suffered or diminished one bit. Now, next month is the Night of Champions Pay-Per-View, where every title will be on the line.

"I swear to you all that I will stand and defend my title against any and all comers. I won't run and hide and I won't use my father's status as a legend in this business to help myself. If I'm going to do this, it will be all on my own and I will throw all my effort into being the best Women's Champion that I can possibly be. That being said, if you stand before me, you will fall before me and if-"

She stopped when she heard the crowd booing. She glanced around and saw Jennifer standing on the entrance ramp, looking more angry then Angel had ever seen. She had a microphone in hand. Angel was sure she was about to try and bully and threat Angel into backing down. However, what Jennifer said surprised even her.

"Dead Girl, you and I have known each other for a long time. Both in the WWE and out of it. Therefore, you know full well that you're not even half the Women's Champion that I am. The smartest thing you can do right now is to give the title back. Walk up this ramp, lay the title at my feet, apologize for stealing it from me and go back to the Hell hole you crawled out of!" Jennifer snapped.

"If you think you're so damn tough, why don't you walk down the ramp, step into the yard, and take the title back, Jennifer?" Angel snapped back.

"No. No, I think I'll wait. I'm invoking my rematch clause next month at Night of Champions. I'll take the Title back then. You can be sure of that, Dead Girl." Jennifer said.

"Well, Jennifer, you're welcome to give it a try. However, I'm not going to go down without a fight. But you will Rest...In...Peace." Angel said, doing the Rest In Peace sign.

Jen was shocked. Angel walked from the ring and up to the top of the ramp. She pushed Jennifer out of the way and headed back to the locker room. Everything was so weird here on Raw. She opened the door to the locker room and stepped inside. Once she closed it, Lea walked over and hugged her sister. She looked up at Angel with a huge smile on her face. She loved Angel and wanted to be just like her when she grew up. In her eyes, Angel was the strongest person she knew next to her Daddy.

"Andel do good!" Lea said.

"Thanks, Baby Lea." Angel said, hugging her.

"Are you OK, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"I guess. It's just being on Raw. It feels so...alien. SmackDown was my home away from home and...it just feels weird." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl. I've been on SmackDown since two-thousand-three, so I understand. It's strange being on Raw because I only do it once in awhile." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She sat down and Lea crawled up onto her lap so that she could watch the show too. They saw Alberto Del Rio come out to the ring. He had the WWE Championship. Angel rolled her eyes. She listened as Del Rio explained that it was his destiny to win the WWE Title and he had done it the night before. The next moment, she was surprised. John Cena had come to the ring and said that while it was Del Rio's destiny to win the title, it was John's own destiny to take it from him.

Angel just rolled her eyes. Lea blew a raspberry at the TV. Angel and Taker both laughed. The rest of the show went pretty well after that. There was a few hard fought and intense matches, but the one Angel enjoyed most was Eve, Ziggler, and Barrett against Randy, Kane, and Kelly Kelly. It was nice just to see Eve get some retribution. Angel sighed and stood up. She had a match against Bella to get to.

Bella had been a part of Jen's group, but after she was jumped by a bunch of the other Divas as a message to Jennifer, she had confessed to Jeff Hardy that she had been helping Jen to bully Angel for years. Then Jeff had taken her to Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling. After a year there, she had decided that she wanted to be back in the WWE as she had unfinished business. She had never told anyone, but she had actually tried to kill herself after departing to TNA. She felt bad for what Angel had gone through both in her childhood and at Jen's hands.

Angel was headed down the hall toward the ring when she heard people talking about her. She stopped and listened. After a minute, she realized that it was the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurunitis and Triple H . It had only been a day since Angel had arrived at Raw, but she couldn't stand Laurunitis and judging by Triple H's tone, she was not alone. She had a feeling Laurunitis wanted power and nothing else.

"I just don't think Angel should be here on Raw, Hunter. When I said star power, she wasn't what I had in mind." Larunitis told him.

"Look, Larunitis, are you going to be the one to go to Undertaker and say that you don't want his daughter here? I'm not going to do that. I've incurred enough of his wrath. Raw is lacking star power and Angel could help it. She's good at what she does. She learned from one of the best. And if you doubt me, watch her match with Bella Hardy tonight!" Hunter snapped.

Angel was a bit surprised that Hunter was defending her, given that only a few months ago, he was embroiled in a rivalry with her father and had insulted her during the course of it. Angel just smirked and headed off to her match with Bella._ So, he doesn't think I'm good enough, hm? Well, I'll show him tonight. Unfortunately, Bella's going to have to be sacrificed..._ Angel thought.

Bella was already waiting in the ring when the arena went dark and Angel's bell tolled. Bella felt a chill go down her spine as blue light and fog filled the arena. Angel stepped out and began her slow methodical, walk to the ring. She walked to the ring and up the stairs. She brought the lights up and stepped through the second rope. She turned and looked at Bella. She pulled her hood down, rolling her eyes back.

Then she removed her overcoat and Women's Title and handed them to a stage hand. The referee called for the bell and the match got underway. Angel and Bella locked up and Bella applied a side headlock to Angel. Angel quickly broke out of it using an Irish Whip. Bella collided with Angel's foot. The longer the match went on, the more regret Bella felt. All she wanted was for Angel to forgive her for what she had done.

Bella had a Boston Crab applied on Angel before long. It didn't take much for Angel to break out of it. She countered and got up. Then she twisted Bella's arm and climbed up to the topmost turnbuckle. Then she jumped off, executing a perfect Old School. Angel then raised her hands for the chokeslam and when Bella got up and turned around, Angel wrapped her hand around her throat and lifted her up. Then she slammed Bella down onto the mat.

Then she did the Rest in Peace sign. When Bella got up, Angel scooped her up and dropped her on her head with a Tombstone. Angel pinned Bella by folding her arms over her chest. She earned the three count. After the match, Angel helped Bella up and just stared at her. Bella felt a shiver run down her spine. It was as if Angel was peering into her soul. Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath to see what Angel would do. To everyone's surprise, she just picked up her Women's Title and left the ring.

Bella felt a sinking feeling. All she wanted was Angel's forgiveness, but she was sure that she wouldn't get it. Suddenly, Angel turned around. She knelt down on one knee and raised her hand. She nodded at Bella. The crowd screamed. Bella smiled. It was Angel's way of saying that Bella was forgiven. Angel walked back to the locker room. She was smiling. Suddenly, she bumped into Jennifer.

"So, you forgave Bella." Jennifer said.

"Yeah. I did. Is that a problem?" Angel asked.

"Not really. Bella was a weakling. If it hadn't been for her, no one would have ever found out about the bullying." Jennifer said.

"Weakling my ass! It took a lot of courage for her to do what she did tonight. You're the weakling, picking on everyone because your father is Shawn Michaels and you think you're so much better then the rest of us." Angel snapped.

"Well, at least I don't go around with a Hart pretending to be one." Jennifer snapped back.

"I'm not "pretending" to be a Hart." Angel snapped.

"Then why are you always running around with Kristine and her family?" Jen asked.

"Look around you. Do you see Kristy here?" Angel snapped.

"She's probably in the locker room." Jennifer said.

"She's not even here. She's over on SmackDown with her Dad and Uncle Owen! It's just my father, my baby sister, and I here." Angel snapped.

"I'm surprised she let you come here alone." Jennifer said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Jennifer?" Angel snapped.

"Well, I mean you and Kristine are always together, so I can't believe she let you come here alone." Jennifer snapped.

Angel sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for this. Just then, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to look and saw that her father and Lea were coming toward them. Angel relaxed a little bit. Lea squirmed from Taker's arms and ran to her. She hugged her big sister.

"Is there a problem here?" Taker asked.

"No, Daddy." Angel said.

"Angel and I were just talking about how she forgave that stupid weakling." Jennifer said.

"Bella you mean." Taker said.

"Yeah, she means Bella..." Angel said.

"Exactly." Jen said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Angel did the right thing. She's not one to hold a grudge. She's not you after all." Taker snapped.

"And just what does that mean, you broken down, battered old man?!" Jennifer snapped.

"Jennifer Hickenbottom!" a voice said.

Everyone turned and looked around. Hunter was standing there and he didn't look happy with what Jennifer was doing. Angel sighed. Things were rapidly getting worse here. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now. To her shock, Hunter seemed to be mad.

"Hi, Uncle Hunter." Jen said.

"And just what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Just talking to Angel about how she forgave Bella." Jennifer said.

"Right. And I'm stupid. You're picking on her again aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"No, Uncle Hunter." Jen said.

"Don't lie to me. You're picking on Angel because she forgave Bella for the bullying. Aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"I...well, yes." Jen admitted.

"I thought so. Come on, Jennifer. We're calling your Dad. Taker, Angel, I'm sorry about this." Hunter said.

Angel nodded. Jennifer and Hunter walked away. Jen looked downright scared about what was about to happen. Angel and Taker headed back to the locker room so that Angel could change into street clothes. She did so and then they headed back to the hotel. She gave Lea a bath and put her in pyjamas. Then she put her to bed. Angel flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Taker poked his head in the door.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" Taker asked.

"I...guess I'm alright. It's just...it seems like everything I do has to be criticized by someone." Angel said, looking upset.

"Baby girl, you're not the only person." Taker said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Everyone is criticized by someone." Taker said.

"Yeah, but only sometimes. With me...it's everything I do. I'm getting really sick of it." Angel said.

"No, it's not, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She laid down in bed. It didn't take long for Taker to fall asleep. Just as she did, the phone in the hotel room rang. Taker went and answered it. It was Kristy, calling to check on Angel. Taker sighed, but he knew that Kristy couldn't help but worry about her friend.

"Kristy, she's fine. Stop panicking and just enjoy your time with your Dad and Uncle and don't worry about Angel." Taker said.

_"Not easy." Kristy said._

"I know. But please don't worry. She's fine alright? She's already sleeping." Taker said.

_"OK." Kristy said._

"Look, I know it's hard not to worry about her, but I promise you that Angel is fine. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Taker said.

_"I know." Kristy said._

"OK. Is Wyatt alright? I can hear him in the background. He seems upset about something." Taker said.

_"He's been like this all night. I don't know why." Kristy said._

"He's not teething is he?" Taker asked.

_"I don't know. I've tried to talk to him, but it's not working. I don't know what to do." Kristy said._

"Let me talk to him." Taker said.

_"OK." Kristy said._

She put Wyatt on speaker phone and told Taker to go ahead and talk to him. Taker started to talk and Wyatt went quiet. Then he started to babble to Taker in an effort to talk back to him. Taker laughed. Wyatt continued to babble. Suddenly, Kristy spoke. She sounded tired and frustrated.

_"He's teething." she said with a sigh._

"I would say so." Taker said.

_"What should I do?" Kristy asked._

"Give him something to chew on. Did you bring his teething rings?" Taker asked.

_"Yeah. I'll give him that. Thanks, Uncle Taker." Kristy said._

"No problem. And don't worry, OK? We'll be fine." Taker said.

_"OK. I'll talk to you later." Kristy said._

Taker hung up. Then he flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was thinking about what Angel had said about her every move being criticized by someone. He was sure she was right, but he also knew that Angel could more then defend herself if she had to. He fell asleep thinking that the separation had done the girls some good.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it and sorry it's kinda short. I...just need to get back in my perverbial groove with this again. Brendan Aurabolt got to me huge. Read/Review guys and I'll see ya later. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	28. Lea's Powers

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**OMG! OK, guys, I have to apologize for this, but I got probably the most STUCK that I have ever gotten in this story. Then once I finally got the idea I had to get it completely worked out in my head, which took a little bit longer then I wanted it to. Thing is, Vader23A (who gives me awesome ideas that I use) has also given me an idea, which I will use for the next chapter. As a result, you lucky people get a double update! I hope it makes up for the lack of updates.**

**Alright, thanks to: John's Country Girl who helped me out with this chapter. She is awesome! Thanks so much to: deadmanwalking55, Cena's baby doll, tomwilliams1990, blackbear1020, CrossOverFan97, and kakashishot for their reviews of chapter 27. You guys are awesome too!**

**deadmanwalking55: thanks so much for the review!**

**Alright, since it's been awhile, I'm gonna shut up and let y'all get to it. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Lea's Powers...**

It was two weeks later and Angel had just finished up a Raw show. She was extremely sore. John Laurunitis had forced her to prove herself by putting her through a Steel Cage match the week before and an Extreme Rules match that night. Taker and Kane both wanted to throttle the man with their bare hands and Hunter wasn't happy about it either. Since Hunter was the Chief Operating Officer of the WWE he had a whole lot of say in what happened on the show and he must not have liked what Laurunitis had Angel doing the last two weeks because that night as she was leaving the arena, Angel had heard Hunter yelling at Laurunitis. He basically screamed at him that Angel looked like Taker and even acted like him, but she did not have his pain threshold and could only take so much pain and punishment before she reached her limits. Then he warned Laurunitis to watch himself otherwise he would have Kane and Taker after him before long.

Now, Angel was back at the hotel. She had soaked in the bath for over an hour and then changed into a tank top and pyjama bottoms. Lea was sound asleep in the other room. Angel sat on the couch cross legged with Kane and Taker on either side of her. For the last little while, Angel had been having this odd feeling. It was almost as if someone needed to warn her about something. Angel had been doing this sort of meditation a lot lately. It was through this that she was able to practice controlling her powers. Either Kane or Taker had to sit with her though because it was extremely exhausting for her to do this.

_Angel's eyes were closed and when she opened them again, she was no longer in the hotel room. Instead, she found herself back home in Houston. She got up from her bed and walked down the stairs. She saw her mother and Grandmother standing in front of the sliding door that faced the back yard. Angel cleared her throat. Bethany turned around. To Angel surprise, tears streamed down her face as she ran over and hugged her daughter._

_ "Mom?" Angel asked._

_ "Oh, Angel Baby, are you alright? I've seen what you've been put through these last two weeks!" Beth said._

_ "Mom...don't worry. I've been through worse. I'll hang in there." Angel said, hugging her Mom back._

_ "I hope you'll be alright, Angel. Bethany and I have been very worried about you. Not to mention my boys, who are getting madder by the minute." Leanna said._

_ "Don't worry, Grandma." Angel said._

_ "If you say so, Angel." Leanna said._

_ "Mom...I've been getting this feeling...like...someone is wanting to warn me about something. Is something about to happen?" Angel asked._

_ "Angel Baby...it's Lea..." Beth said._

_ "What?! What about her?!" Angel asked._

_ "The binding that your Daddy placed on her powers is getting weaker, Angel." Leanna said._

_ "So...what does that mean?" Angel asked._

_ "It's about to come undone...Lea will have full use of her powers. But...there's a catch. One of two things will happen. It will make her ill, just like it did when your father gave her powers...or it will cause her extreme pain." Bethany said._

_ "What?! But why would it cause her pain? How come it didn't hurt me?!" Angel asked._

_ "Because...you and Lea are different. You were born with your powers already there. Lea had hers given to her." Leanna said._

_ "So...what am I supposed to do?!" Angel asked._

_ "I know you don't like seeing Lea hurting in any way, Angel Baby...but she'll need you." Beth said._

_ "Just be there for her like normal."Leanna said._

_ "But..." Angel said._

_ "It won't be easy, but she's going to need you when this happens. You're the only one around her right now that knows how scary the process of discovering your powers really is, Angel Baby." Bethany said._

_ "I guess you're right...but..the idea of Lea being in pain..." Angel whispered._

_ "I know, Angel. I know you don't like it." Leanna said._

_ "How long will it last?" Angel asked._

_ "Not long. A couple of days at the most." Bethany said._

_ "Why are you telling me this?" Angel asked._

_ "Because you're the only other person who knows how scary discovering and harnessing your powers is. Besides, we knew you'd worry if Lea was perfectly fine one minute and then in pain the next." Leanna said._

_Angel nodded. She understood and she felt better that she had at least been forewarned about it, but now she was worried about Lea. Bethany leaned down and hugged her daughter. Angel smiled and tried to relax._

Angel opened her eyes and fell sideways. Taker caught her. She looked tired, but not exhausted as she had when she had first started doing this. She looked up at Taker with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy...it's Lea. The binding you put on her powers isn't going to hold. She's...either going to get really sick...or be in pain. She...needs me." Angel whispered.

Taker nodded. He had learned quickly to take the things that Angel saw and heard in her meditations seriously because chances are if she was warned about something, it was going to happen. They sat there, waiting. They were waiting for some sort of indication that what Angel had been warned about was actually true. Angel was about to doze off to sleep when there was a scream from the other room. Kane carefully took Angel while Taker got up and ran to the room. Angel was in tears.

"It's OK, Little Angel." Kane said.

"Uncle...can you...help me get into the room?" Angel asked.

Kane nodded. He picked Angel up and carried her into the bedroom. Lea was crying. She was scared and in pain. Kane stood Angel on her feet and she walked over. She took Lea's hand and closed her eyes.

"Andel..." Lea said.

"It's OK, Lea. You'll be alright. It's just your special powers are coming. I know it's painful..." Angel whispered.

"Feel like fire..." Lea whispered.

"Oh...Baby Lea..." Angel said.

"Let's get her into a Luke warm bath. That might help." Kane said.

"OK." Angel said.

"I'll take care of Lea, Baby Girl. You stay here. You need to rest." Taker said.

"But..." Angel said.

"Angel, just lay down and rest. Your Dad will take care of Lea." Kane said.

Angel sighed, but she agreed. She flopped down on the bed. She listened to Lea talking to her Dad and she heard the sound of splashing water. She was determined to not sleep until she knew Lea was alright. It was about twenty minutes later when Lea ran back into the room and curled up next to Angel. Taker sighed.

"She's still in pain." he said.

"I don't get why this is hurting her. It didn't hurt Angel." Kane said.

"She's younger. It hurts when you're a young child. Don't you remember?" Taker said.

"But...it didn't hurt me either. And I was only nine or so. And you were what? Twelve or so?" Kane said.

"Yeah I was. And...it didn't really hurt me either. This is strange." Taker said.

"Mom said its because...I've had my powers my whole life...and Lea had hers given to her..." Angel whispered.

"Andel...I scared..." Lea said.

"It'll be OK, baby Lea." Angel said.

"But...it feel all fire..." Lea tried to tell her.

"You feel like your body is on fire?" Taker asked her.

"Yes. It hurt...want it stop! Make go away." Lea said, starting to cry.

"And she doesn't have a fever. It's just...pain." Taker said.

"How long will it last, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Did you get any sort of idea from the warning you got?" Taker asked.

"A couple of days...that's what Mom said...but..." Angel whispered.

"Then I'm sure your Mom is right, Little Angel." Kane said.

"I want it go way!" Lea sobbed.

"It will, Baby Lea, it'll just take a couple of days." Angel said.

"Is there anything we can do to make her feel a little better? Did your Mom tell you anything?" Kane said.

"No. Mom and Grandma never told me if there was a way to make her feel better at all. They just said...Lea would need me because I'm the only one who knows how scary it is to discover and control the powers..." Angel said, starting to get upset.

"Relax, baby girl. You'll be alright." Taker said.

"Maybe we should call Kristy and see if she could talk to Lea." Kane said.

"No. All it will do is make Kristy worry." Angel whispered.

"She has a point." Taker said.

"But what if hearing Wyatt helped Lea?" Kane asked.

"No! Not make Ris an At worry!" Lea said.

"I'll use my powers. I can at least make her feel a bit better even if I can't make the pain stop." Angel said.

"No! You don't have enough strength for that, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"That's true, Little Angel." Kane said.

"I have to do something! I hate this! I'm her big sister! I'm supposed to help her...and protect her!" Angel said.

"Angel, you've already drained your energy tonight by doing your meditation. If you do this, you could run completely out of energy and...it won't end well." Taker said.

"He's right." Kane said.

"Fine! So what do we do? How is she supposed to get sleep if she's in pain?" Angel snapped.

"We can give her something and see if that helps." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Just then, her cell phone started ringing. When she looked, she saw that Kristy was calling her. Angel sighed. She put the phone on speaker before she answered. It was a good thing she did, because Kristy was yelling. It was so loud that Angel couldn't understand at first. Then she caught hers, Wyatt's and Lea's names in the yelling.

"Kristy, it's alright. Just calm down. Talk slow. I can't understand you." Angel said quietly.

_ "What's wrong with Lea? Wyatt keeps crying and asking about her." Kristy asked._

"The binding on her powers is gone. Her powers are coming in. She's in pain." Taker answered.

"Not worry, Ris. You tell At that I be tay soon." Lea said.

_"That explains why Wyatt keeps crying." Kristy said._

"We didn't want to call. We knew you'd worry." Angel whispered.

_"You sound weak, Ang. Are you OK?" Kristy asked._

"Don't worry about me. It's just from my meditation." Angel said.

_"Did you say meditation? Why are you doing that?" Kristy asked._

"So that I can learn to control my powers. And...sometimes I get...warnings about things. I got a warning about this." Angel whispered.

_"Aunt Beth?" Kristy asked._

"And Grandma." Angel said.

_"Ang...do you need me to come back?" Kristy said._

"No. You stay on SmackDown for now. I'm alright. It's not as bad as it used to be. It doesn't completely drain me anymore. And Daddy and Uncle always sit with me when I meditate just to be safe." Angel said.

_ "OK." Kristy said._

"You sound like you don't believe me, Krissy." Angel said.

_"I do." Kristy said._

"Right. Now what's on your mind?" Angel asked.

_"Someone is over here." Kristy said._

"Who? What's going on?" Angel asked.

_"It's nothing. Don't worry." Kristy said._

"Nice try. Now if you don't tell me what's going on, I will not hesitate to use my powers to snoop around and find out." Angel said.

_"OK. OK. Cena is over here." Kristy said._

"KRISTY! But...you and Adam are...you've got to tell him!" Angel said.

_"I know I've got to tell him...but I can't get a word in." Kristy said._

"OK. But...why the hell did you let him in...after everything he did?" Kane asked.

_"I DIDN'T LET HIM IN!" Kristy said._

"Don't rip his head off. Kristy, what happened? How did he get into the hotel room?" Taker asked.

_"He's not in the hotel room. He's at the show." Kristy said._

"Oh. So he's in the locker room." Taker said.

_ "Yeah. Nattie let him in here. I don't know what he told her, but she let him in and he won't shut up." Kristy said._

"Just tell him you've got something important to tell him." Angel said.

_"Tried that." Kristy said._

"Put me on speaker." Angel said.

Kristy nodded and put Angel on speaker phone. Then she told her best friend to go ahead and talk. Angel took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she possibly could. Taker, Kane and Lea all jumped.

"CENA, SHUT UP!" she shouted.

_"Hey, Angel." John said._

"Look, Kristy's got something she needs to tell you, so when she gets off the phone with me, let her talk for the love of God." Angel said.

_"OK, OK. Sorry." John said._

"Good. Kristy, call me back if you need to." Angel said.

_"OK. Thanks, Ang." Kristy said._

They hung up. Angel sighed and set her cell phone down. Lea was snoozing beside her. Taker had given her something for her pain and it had apparently worked. Angel had just started to fall asleep for the third time when her cell phone rang again. She opened her eyes and Kane handed her the phone. She answered it without even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hi?" she asked.

_"He's majorly pissed." Kristy said._

"Why? It's his fault. He fucked up his chances." Angel said.

_"He said that Adam is way too old for me and that he could never be Wyatt's father." Kristy said._

"Oh, Kristy..." Angel said.

_"What do I do, Ang?" Kristy asked, starting to cry._

"Calm down. What does your Dad think?" Angel asked.

_"He threw John out after he said that..." Kristy said._

"Oh dear." Angel said.

_"Ang...I don't know what to do..." Kristy said._

"Do you want John back in your life?" Angel asked.

_"I...don't know. I don't know what to do! I...I'm so confused..." Kristy said._

"Oh, Krissy. I'm sorry." Angel said.

_"I don't know what to do, Ang." Kristy said._

"Have you and Adam talked?" Angel said.

_"We talk every day..." Kristy answered._

"Does he know John is over there?" Angel asked.

_ "No. He didn't. We've already talked. It was before John showed up. What am I going to tell him?" Kristy asked._

"The truth." Angel said.

_"OK." Kristy said._

Angel and Kristy talked for a bit longer and then Angel hung up. She sighed. Then she closed her eyes and finally managed to drift off to sleep. Kane and Taker both sighed. Then Kane voiced something he'd been thinking for the last couple of days.

"Big brother, the whole point of this separation thing was to have to not worry about Kristy so much. I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good idea. I mean, Angel is doing just fine, but Kristy seems to be struggling." Kane said.

"I've noticed that myself. And with Cena trying to wiggle his way back into her life, it's only going to get harder for her." Taker said.

"So what do we do?" Kane asked.

"Well, I kind of want to keep them apart a bit longer because Angel is doing alright...but I need to think of Kristy too.." Taker said.

"We need to see if things between Kristy and Cena get worse. If they do, we have to bring her here." Taker said.

Kane nodded. Just then, Lea woke up and started to cry. Apparently, what she had been given for her pain had already worn off. Taker picked her up and carried her out of the room and closed the door. He laid Lea on the couch. She continued to cry.

"The fire back, Daddy. I scared. I need help. Make go way. Peas Daddy." Lea said.

"Lea, what do you mean the fire is back?" Kane asked.

"Feel like on fire. All over." Lea said.

"I'll get her some more medicine." Taker said.

"Big brother, it won't work." Kane said.

"You're probably right." Taker said.

"Big brother, can you use your powers on her to make the pain at least subside?" Kane asked.

Taker nodded. Kane went into the other room to sleep in the bed. That way Angel wouldn't be all alone when she woke up. Taker laid down on the couch with Lea on his chest. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Both of them started to glow and Lea relaxed. They both fell asleep. Taker's last thought was that he would make sure Lea would be alright no matter what it took.

* * *

**That's it for now. This separating Angel and Kristy thing is harder then I thought. I'm gonna try and keep it up for as long as I can I guess. I will talk to you all later. Please leave a review and the second part of this update will be up as soon as possible. Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	29. A Second Chance?

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, all. Well, at the time of posting this chapter it is 3 am, but I decided to finish this chapter and post it before I went to bed. I didn't realize until now, but this is getting on up there in terms of chapters. Meaning that if I keep going like this, it'll be time for DoD III before Summer's End. I am also sorry that this part of the double update is late, but I got a bit stuck...and then got sick...which I still am a bit...**

**Things are going good with me here. Got my courses picked for school already AND found out that WWE is coming here in September, but the tickets go on sale next month. (Go figure), AND my sister's wedding is in October, so I've actually got lots to look forward to! XD!**

**OK, now onto the thank you stuff. HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to Vader23A who has given me a big hand and bailed my sorry butt out more times then I can count not only on this story but on DoD I as well. Also gotta thank my good friend John's Country Girl for helping me out a bit with this chapter. And of course thanks to: Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, deadmanwalking55, CrossOverFan97, Vader23A, tomwilliams1990, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are great.**

**On that note, I'll see you all at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Second Chance?**

It was Monday night and Angel was in the locker room with her father, Uncle and Lea. Lea was feeling a lot better in terms of her pain. It was gone now. The only thing now was that she was scared. Her powers had come in and she had no control over them at all. Once or twice over the last week, she had accidentally used them on Taker, Kane, and Angel, throwing them around, after which, she had gotten really upset and cried for hours. She was convinced that this had happened because she was bad. She sat on Angel's lap in the locker room, looking upset and scared. That night after the show she was going to be joining Angel in the meditation process to gain some control.

"It's OK, Lea. Everything is going to be OK." Angel said.

"Andel, are you sure I not bad?" Lea asked.

"I'm sure, Baby Lea. I know how you feel right now. I've been there, sweetheart." Angel said.

Lea looked up at her sister and nodded. Angel had other things on her mind too besides this and Lea knew it, so she decided to let the subject rest for the moment. Bella was on Angel's mind too. Kane had told her that Bella had come back to the WWE specifically to get Angel's forgiveness for all the cruel things she had done. Shortly after that, Angel had seen Bella in the hallway. They had made eye contact long enough for Angel to see the guilt in Bella's eyes. It had prompted Angel to go up and actually talk to her.

They talked for a bit and that was when Angel found out that Bella had tried to kill herself and would have succeeded if Matt and Jeff hadn't found her in time. Then she told Angel that she completely understood if Angel didn't want to be friends with her because frankly, she had acted like a complete and total jerk, but Bella herself really wanted closure. Angel had told Bella that she would think about it and let her know before walking away.

Now, Angel's eyes were focused on the monitor in the locker room. Kevin Nash, who had returned during the Royal Rumble Match, was in the ring with CM Punk. Angel didn't like either man, but she understood where Punk was coming from and had respect that he was brave enough to speak his mind. He had been ambushed by Nash at the Summer Slam pay-per view during his match and he thought that Triple H was in on it. Given that Triple H and Nash had been friends for years, it wouldn't have surprised Angel if they were both in on it. The two of them were screaming at each other. Finally, Triple H came out and set up a match between the two at Night of Champions.

The first match of the night was Champion vs Champion as Randy Orton took on Dolph Ziggler. Angel thought Ziggler had good in ring ability, but she hated his egotistical personality. He put Randy through his paces before ultimately losing the match thanks to a well timed RKO from Randy. Angel sighed in relief, knowing that if Dolph had won the match, he wouldn't have shut up about it.

The match after that was just as lengthy and hard fought as CM Punk took on the Miz. Apparently, Punk hadn't taken the time to consider that in WWE, speaking your mind tended to put you on the hit list of almost every Superstar in the Locker Room. It wasn't because they necessarily disagreed with him. It had more to do with the fact that not everyone necessarily liked what he had to say. As a result, the match ended in turmoil. First, R-Truth attacked Punk, coming to the aid of Miz, who was his tag team partner. This resulted in a disqualification win for Punk. Then Miz and R-Truth left as fast as they could, leaving an irate Punk in the ring. Finally, Kevin Nash sneaked up on him and gave him a Jackknife Power Bomb that left him motionless.

"Ouch! He not moving..." Lea said.

"No, he's not. That must hurt." Angel said.

"Baby girl, as someone who has been on the receiving end of three of them, I can tell you for sure that they do hurt." Taker said.

"I was little back then. That was ninety-six right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. You would have been two then." Taker said.

"Andel little..." Lea said, looking up at her sister again.

Angel laughed. The look on Lea's face was one of complete shock. It was like she was trying to imagine Angel being as little as she was now and it wasn't working. Taker laughed too and so did Kane, but both of them noticed the look on her face. It was like she was lost in thought about something.

"What are you thinking about, Little Angel?" Kane asked.

"What gave it away?" Angel asked.

"You've got that look on your face again. The one you get when you're lost in thought about something." Taker said.

"What wrong, Andel?" Lea asked.

"I'm just thinking about Bella. I ran into her earlier. She really regrets what she did to me when she was friends with Jennifer. Bella said she wants to be friends with me, but if I don't want to, she would totally understand. She just wants a bit of closure. I told her I'd think about it and let her know, but I honestly don't know what I should do." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. You do what you feel is right, OK?" Taker asked.

"But...how do I know what the right thing to do is?" Angel asked.

"You'll know, Little Angel. Trust me. You'll know." Kane said.

Angel nodded. She set Lea on the couch and put on her hooded over coat. She put the hood up. Lea beamed. Angel took off both her necklace and bracelet. She kissed her mother's wedding ring and handed it to Taker. She headed to the curtain. It was to be her and Bella against the Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki.

They were already in the ring waiting for their opponents. The lights went out and a Bell tolled. Rest in Peace started to play and fog rolled in. Angel stepped through the fog and walked to the ring. The fans screamed. Angel made her way to the ring, slowly and methodically. She headed up the steel steps and raised her arms, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes. She glared at the Bella Twins.

She undid her overcoat and threw the hood back, rolling her eyes back as she did so. Thunder crashed overhead and the fans screamed louder. Angel took the overcoat off and handed her Women's Championship to the referee so he could put it over in the time keeper's area. Bella's music hit and the fans screamed. Bella came running down the ramp and got in the ring.

Angel decided to start the match against Nikki. Oddly enough, Angel and Bella worked as well together as Angel and Kristy had done when they had been a team. Everyone was impressed. Eventually, Nikki had Bella down on the mat and had hold of her leg, preventing her from tagging Angel into the match. Angel knew that Bella desperately needed to make a tag and she had her hand out. Finally, Bella got annoyed. She turned around and kicked Nikki in the stomach with her free leg, sending her backwards. Then she dove for Angel and made the tag.

Angel jumped in the ring and began throwing punches at both Nikki and Brie. Once Brie was out of the way, Angel grabbed Nikki's arm and wrenched it, preparing for Old School. Then she walked to the closest turnbuckle and climbed up. She walked the top rope and jumped down, drilling Nikki in the shoulder and knocking her flat on her face on the mat. Then Angel picked her up and Choke Slammed her.

Angel did the Rest in Peace sign, signalling for the Tombstone Piledriver. As Nikki staggered to her feet, Angel noticed Brie coming at her. Thankfully, Bella intercepted her. Angel performed the Tombstone and pinned Nikki, placing her arms over her chest. Angel flung her hair back and rolled her eyes back as the referee counted to three. The fans screamed. Angel stood up and took her Women's Title. She started to walk away, but Bella stopped her. Angel turned and looked at her. Then she motioned to the top of the ramp, saying they'd talk in the back. Bella nodded. They walked back to the back and to Angel's locker room. She wanted to be there in case this was a trick and she wound up getting jumped. She still didn't completely believe that Bella wasn't on Jen's side.

"Bella...I..." Angel started.

"Look, I know you don't trust me and frankly, I don't blame you, but I am really sorry and I want to be friends with you. I...just want to make things right, Angel..." Bella said.

"I don't trust easily. It's going to take you a long time to earn my trust after everything you've done, but I'm willing to try. But understand this: Kristy is my best friend and has been for a long time and you're just going to have to deal with it." Angel said.

"I know. I...never really thought that her being your best friend was a bad idea. She saved you. Jennifer told me all about your home life. Kristy saved your life." Bella said.

"She did. And everything that Jennifer told you was true. It was from me. I had told her. I...trusted her too easily and she back stabbed me. This is why trusting is hard for me now, but like I said, I'm willing to try." Angel said.

"Thanks, Angel!" Bella said.

"And another thing: if I wind up giving you my trust and you screw up, you will not get another chance." Angel said.

"That's a fair deal." Bella said.

Angel nodded and headed into the locker room. She ducked into the washroom and showered and changed into street clothes. As soon as she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom. Lea walked over and gave her a hug. She looked upset. Angel looked up at her father. He simply pointed to the ceiling. Angel looked up and saw that all the lights were shattered. Then she looked at the floor and saw the glass all over. She also noticed that Kane had a wet cloth over his shoulder. Lea started to cry.

"Oh, Lea..." Angel said.

"I not mean to. I hurt Kane, but I not mean to. I sorry!" Lea sobbed.

"It's alright, Lea. I know it was an accident, sweetheart." Kane said.

"See, Lea? It's alright. Let's watch the rest of the show and then we can go back to the hotel room and work on doing something about it. How does that sound?" Angel said.

"Tay..." Lea said, wiping her eyes.

Angel beamed. She sat down on the couch and Lea climbed onto her lap. The next match was the main event. It was a tag team match pitting John Cena and Sheamus against Christian and Mark Henry. In the end, John and Sheamus pulled out the victory. Following that, CM Punk came back to the ring. Angel rolled her eyes and her mouth fell open when Punk announced that the match between him and Kevin Nash at Night of Champions was cancelled because he was going to be facing Triple H instead.

"What the hell? Since when does he have the authority to make matches?!" Angel said.

"Now apparently." Taker said, looking disgusted.

Angel just rolled her eyes. She put Lea on the couch and stood up and picked up her bag. Taker picked up Lea's bag of toys. Kane stood up too and Lea ran over and gave him a hug. Kane stared down at her, looking worried. However, he knelt down and hugged her back.

"I sorry." Lea said.

"Little Lea, it's alright. It was an accident." Kane said.

"But I hurt you. I so sorry." Lea said.

"It's no big deal, Little Lea. It's just a cut. It will heal up. Don't worry." Kane said.

He stood up. Lea beamed up at him. Then she took Kane's hand and the three of them walked out of the locker room. They walked as fast as they could to the parking lot. They got in the car and drove back to the hotel. Angel gave Lea a bath and then both of them got dressed in pyjamas. Then Angel sat in the middle of the living room floor. She told Lea to sit down in front of her and take her hands, which Lea did.

"Daddy...I scared." Lea said.

"Don't worry, Little One. Just do what Angel says and you'll be OK." Taker said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Baby Lea, I promise. I won't let it." Angel said.

"Tay...if you pomise." Lea said.

"Don't worry. Angel will protect you." Kane said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"OK, Baby Lea, I want you to take a big, deep breath and close your eyes." Angel said.

Lea nodded and did as Angel instructed.

_When the two girls opened their eyes again, they found themselves standing outside the power shrine. Lea looked around and smiled. She recognized the place, having been there once before. Angel walked up and touched the door. It opened and the girls went inside. Angel's Dead Girl side stood there. On the wall, Angel noticed that the Crescent Moon symbol that had been slightly faded on the wall the last time she had been there was no longer faded and it was glowing a faint blue. Just then, Bethany and Leanna came out of a nearby room. They weren't alone either. There was a little girl with a scar shaped like a Crescent Moon under her left eye. Angel looked down at Lea. She seemed shocked._

_ **"Hello there, Little One." **_

_ "Andel...what do?" Lea asked._

_ "Lea, it's alright. This girl looks like me, but see that scar under her left eye?" Angel asked._

_ "It star." Lea said._

_ "And see those symbols on the walls?" Angel asked._

_ "Yep. There star there too." Lea said._

_ "Yeah, there's a star there too." Angel said._

_ "What mean?" Lea asked._

_ "This is my Dead Girl side. She's where my special powers come from." Angel said._

_ "Oh. You not hurt me?" Lea asked._

_ **"Of course not. You're far too important to Angel." **_

_ "There's someone here you have to meet, Lea." Bethany said, nodding at the little girl at her side._

_Lea seemed to notice her for the first time. She gasped. This girl looked just like her, save for the scar. The little girl walked over to Lea and just stared at her. Lea hid behind Angel and peeked around her. Angel knelt down and hugged her sister._

_ **"It's OK. I not allowed to hurt you." the little girl said.**_

_ "Andel..." Lea said._

_ "This little girl does for you what my Dead Girl side does for me. She's part of you, Lea. She's where your special powers come from. She can't hurt you because she would hurt herself. Just like my Dead Girl side can't hurt me. She would hurt herself too." Angel said._

_ "Oh...what about Daddy? Daddy have other person?" Lea asked, looking around._

_ "Daddy is a little more complicated, sweetheart." Bethany said._

_ "Oh. You listen to Daddy?" Lea asked._

_ **"Yep. We have to." the little girl answered.**_

_ "Andel...what things mean?" Lea asked pointing to the wall._

_ "Well, you know what the purple one is...and the fire one." Angel said._

_ "Daddy and Kane." Lea answered._

_ "Yeah. And the star is mine. And the moon is yours. And if you look, you'll see that they're all linked together with lines." Angel said._

_ "That mean we all link too?" Lea asked._

_ "Yep. We're all linked through our powers. And if the symbols stop glowing that means the person is in Heaven." Angel said._

_ "That not happen for long time!" Lea said._

_ "Hopefully not." Leanna said._

_ "And if the symbol has a faint glow, it means that something is wrong with the person. It can mean anything. They could be hurt or they could just be tired from overusing their powers." Angel said._

_ "Oh. So that mean we all tay! Even Kane tay!" Lea said._

_ "Yep. See? Told you that you didn't hurt him too badly." Angel said._

_Lea beamed and so did the little girl. Both of them were relieved. Then Bethany and Leanna took them all to the room that they had come from. It was pitch dark in here. Angel walked inside. Lea clung to her big sister. Angel sat her down, but before they could get started, Angel got a feeling. Something was about to happen. Everyone else felt it too._

_ "Something is up." Angel said._

_ "It not good." Lea said._

_ "What does it feel like?" Beth asked._

_ "Something...evil. And...it wants me." Angel whispered._

_ "Mark! You know what to do!" Bethany said, looking up at the ceiling._

_Angel gasped. She felt herself being pulled away from the Power Shrine. Lea was following her. She knew what had happened. Taker and Kane had snapped them out of their meditative state._

Angel opened her eyes with a start. She was back in the hotel room. Lea looked worriedly at her sister. She knew what she had gone there to do and she hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't started to learn control yet.

"Someone tried to get to me in there." Angel said.

"Someone bad." Lea said.

"It interrupted you?" Taker asked.

"We were just about to start...and I felt it. And so did Lea. It was like someone was trying to invade the Shrine and get to me." Angel said.

"That's why Bethany told me to wake you both up." Taker said.

"As long as you're not hurt." Kane said.

"I want you two to try it again and see what happens."

Lea and Angel nodded. They closed their eyes and took each others hands again. Taker and Kane watched intently. After an hour, he didn't get a message from Beth to wake the girls up. He sighed in relief. Whatever it was that had tried to get his girls, it was gone now. Taker just let them go, knowing that Lea needed this. After about another ten minutes, Angel opened her eyes. Lea followed suit. She looked exhausted.

"Andel..." she whispered.

"I know, Lea. You're tired. It's alright. It's normal. Don't worry." Angel said.

Lea nodded. She tried to get up. She made it to her knees before she fell forward into Angel. Angel picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She laid Lea in bed and pulled the covers over her sister. She smiled. Taker came in and looked over her shoulder.

"She did really great, Daddy, but she's so scared. I feel really bad for her. She didn't ask for this." Angel said.

"Baby girl, none of us asked to have our powers. Your Grandmother had to give her life so I could have mine. You were born with yours already there. I gave Lea her powers by complete accident." Taker said.

"And Uncle?" Angel asked.

"My father gave me mine. You have no idea how close I actually came to death in that fire. If it wasn't for him giving me the powers beforehand, it would have been worse for me that day." Kane said, poking his head in the door.

"When did he give you your powers?" Angel asked.

"About a month before the fire. It was late at night. He woke me up. I don't remember much else about it. It was just...all of a sudden I had these powers, but he told me to keep them a secret and use them in emergencies only." Kane said.

"Wow. So we're all in the same situation as Lea. None of us really asked for our powers." Angel said.

"Nope. We've all been there, sweetheart." Kane said.

"What do I do though? Lea's so scared...and she thinks this is happening because she's bad..." Angel said quietly.

"We just have to keep telling her that she isn't bad and that no matter what happens, she's not alone." Taker said.

"OK." Angel said quietly.

"What's on your mind, Baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Just wondering if being friends with Bella is a good idea." Angel said.

"Baby girl...I'm not going to tell you what to do or not do in that regard, but...please just be cautious about that, alright?" Taker said.

"Alright, Daddy. I'll be careful. Don't worry." Angel said.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and noticed that it was Kristy. She cringed as she answered, wondering if she was about to get an earful about the whole situation with Bella. Sure enough, Angel didn't even get a chance to ask if she had seen Raw before Kristy spoke.

_"Angel Calaway, have you lost your mind? Friends with Bella?" she said._

"Kristy, please don't start. I'm tired and I feel drained. Can you yell at me about this another time?" Angel asked.

_"No. What the hell are you thinking?" Kristy said._

"Krissy, she just wants to be friends. She says she's changed. Besides, I'm not just going to be friends with her at the snap of a belt or something." Angel said.

_"Did you forget all the hell that she put you through?!" Kristy asked._

"It wasn't her! It was Jennifer who was the damn ring leader remember?!" Angel snapped back.

_"Yes, I remember." Kristy said._

"OK. Now there's something I really need to tell you." Angel said.

_"What is it?" Kristy asked._

"Well, it's one thing to worry about me, but it's a whole other thing to freak on me every time I try to do stuff by myself or do my own thing." Angel said.

_"I just don't think being friends with Bella is a good idea." Kristy said._

"Funny how she used to say the exact same thing about you." Angel said.

_"I can't believe you're sticking up for her." Kristy said._

"And I can't believe you're doing this! It's not like Bella's going to be my new best friend. You saved my life and if you think I'm ever going to forget it..." Angel started.

_"I didn't say you'd forget that. Now what is it that you need to tell me?" Kristy asked._

"Stop jumping down my throat every time I try to do something. Please...it makes me upset and I get stressed out every time I do something because I wonder if you're going to get on my case! You're my best friend. Hell, you're my sister as far as that goes, but..." Angel said.

_"What, Ang?" Kristy asked._

"Well, don't you think you should be supportive instead of calling my actions into question?" Angel asked.

_"I don't support this whole being friends with Bella thing, OK? I don't trust her." Kristy said._

"What do you think I'm going to do? Instantly trust her? I'm going to be careful about this. Bella already knows that she has to earn my trust and that doing so isn't going to be easy! I also told her that if she screws up and breaks my trust, she gets no third chance." Angel said.

_"OK..." Kristy said._

"Give Wyatt and your Dad and the others a hug for me. I'll talk to you later." Angel said.

_"Alright, bye." Kristy said._

"Bye." Angel answered.

She hung up and threw her cell phone down on the bed and then walked out of the room. She walked out onto the balcony of the hotel room. Kane and Taker just looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Taker told his brother to stay with Lea and he would check on Angel. He found Angel sitting on the balcony staring out at the skyline. He sat down next to her and waited, figuring that if Angel wanted to talk to him, she would.

"Daddy...why?" Angel asked.

"Why what, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Why does Kristy call my every move into question? I feel like I'm not even allowed to take a damn breath without her jumping all over me! I know she's my Guardian and my best friend and I'll be grateful to her forever for all things she did for me when I was going through hell, but I'm getting awful tired of having to explain myself every time I do something." Angel said.

"Kristy just doesn't want you hurt, Baby girl. You know how she gets." Taker said.

"But...Daddy, I'm a big girl. And if she doesn't figure it out soon, I'm going to lose my temper. I really don't want to have to do that because I will yell and scream and probably say a lot of things I'll regret later and she'll hate me." Angel said.

"Baby girl, I've known Kristy since she was really little. She didn't have a lot of people outside the family and WWE that cared about her. Then you came along. She probably thinks that she's losing you too because the two of you have been apart for awhile." Taker said.

"That's crazy, Daddy. She's not losing me. We're just on different shows. Besides, Bella is not going to replace her. I could never let anyone replace Kristy. We're close as sisters." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl. You think it's weird, but Kristy has always had this fear that the people around her are going to abandon her. It's worse now that she's got Wyatt to take care of." Taker said.

"I know. I just want her to realize that I'm a big girl. I can make my own choices. And if I screw up, then fine." Angel said.

"Baby girl, give Kristy some time. She'll see it eventually. She's not going to physically see you until Night of Champions, so just keep doing what you're doing and if you're lucky, she'll figure it out then." Taker said.

"OK, Daddy...so how do you think I'm handling this? Being away from Kristy?" Angel asked.

"You're doing very well, baby girl, and so is Lea." Taker said.

Angel smiled and gave her Dad a hug. Now that she knew what exactly it was that was going on with Kristy, she felt a lot better. She walked into the hotel room and picked up her cell phone. She called Kristy back and got her voice mail. Angel sighed.

"Hey, Kristy. It's me. You don't have to call me back, but I have an idea of how you're feeling. Just know that because we're separated, doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon you and Wyatt. And there's no way in hell that Bella is going to replace you as my best friend and I'll see you at Night of Champions. Bye!" Angel said.

She hung up and this time she flopped down on the bed. It didn't take long for her to drift off. Taker walked over and put the blankets over Angel and then kissed her forehead. Then he did the same thing to Lea. He walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

"You alright, big brother?" Kane asked.

"Just thinking. Angel told me that she's tired of having to explain herself to Kristy and that she wishes Kristy would realize that she's a big girl." Taker said.

"And what do you think?" Kane asked.

"I don't agree with Kristy calling here and jumping all over Angel for giving Bella a chance. Angel does have a point. She's a big girl and she can handle herself." Taker said.

"So you agree with Angel?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I also understand where Kristy is coming from on this. If Angel gets hurt by Bella, she won't be happy. She'll go after Bella faster then we can blink, but that's not the issue here. The issue is that Kristy feels like she's losing Angel because they're apart." Taker said.

"I know where Kristy's coming from too. Remember, I've been there. After that damn fire I was all alone. I had lost you, Mother, and the man I knew as Father. I know what it's like to have no one, so I know how Kristy feels." Kane said.

"It doesn't help that the one person you did have was messing with your mind..." Taker said.

"No, that didn't help, but I understand where both of them are coming from. And deep down I'm sure Angel understands how Kristy is feeling. There had to have been a point where she felt like she was completely alone." Kane said.

"And?" Taker said.

"And I understand Angel's need to be her own person and to start doing things on her own. Frankly, I can't blame her and I understand it. She's finally realized that all the names he called her, all the insults he threw at her, and everything else was a lie." Kane said.

"So what the hell do I do?" Taker asked.

"Have a talk with Kristy. Don't get mad at her or anything. Just talk to her. Tell her how Angel is feeling and tell her that Angel understands how she's feeling and that she won't let Kristy's fears become a reality." Kane said.

Taker nodded, marvelling at the fact that his brother had become the voice of reason all of a sudden. Taker walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. Lea had gotten out of bed and crawled into bed next to her sister and the two girls were hugging. Taker smiled and closed the door. He went and flopped down on the couch. It had been a long night for all of them.

* * *

**Phew. That was a long chapter. Anyway, I will see you all later. I'm going to welcome suggestions for things. Although I was kind of thinking of maybe...skipping ahead to Night of Champions. I don't know yet though. Please Read/Review and I'll see you all later! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	30. The Unexpected Twist

**Daughter of the Deadman**

**Hey, all. I guess this turned into a triple update, so I'll do review replies and such next time I update. I have to thank John's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter. I'll see you at the bottom of this long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Unexpected Twist**

It was about two weeks later and things seemed to be getting better. Bella and Angel were getting along well although Angel was still quite weary of her. She was always careful of what she said to Bella, just in case this was all a set up and it came back to bite her later. Kristy was doing a whole lot better too. John hadn't come around in awhile and she was kind of getting used to the idea of being away from Angel ever since her friend had left a message on her phone saying she wasn't losing her or abandoning her.

Taker had spoken to her as well, telling her to just let Angel do what she wanted and that if Angel made a mistake, she'd be able to take the consequences of it. Kristy had agreed. Lea was doing better as well, she had learned to control her powers a lot faster then Angel had done. She had even told Angel that she wouldn't use her powers unless they were in trouble. Angel also had no clues as to who or what had tried to come after her during her first meditation with Lea. Whoever it was had shown up and apparently, upon realizing that they couldn't get hold of her, disappeared again.

David had also been taking Angel out a lot more after the shows ended. They would go and have dinner or go to see a movie or even go for walks so that they could talk. Angel thoroughly enjoyed it because she got to spend time with David and also forget about being a Diva for a few hours.

Now, Angel was sound asleep in a hotel room in San Jose, California. Suddenly, she was awakened by the persistent ringing of her cell phone. She grumbled and rolled over. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was eight in the morning. She picked up the phone and said a drowsy hello. She sat bolt upright when she realized it was Kristy and she was crying. Angel couldn't understand her.

"Kristy, hang on. Talk slower. I can't understand what you're saying. Where are you? What's going on?" Angel asked.

_"I-I'm in Sacramento...in the hotel...with the family...but...I..." Kristy started._

She couldn't get the rest of the words out before she broke down again. For a second, Angel wondered if something had happened to Owen or Davey or even Edge. She couldn't think of anything else that would make Kristy this upset and scared. Angel knew nothing was wrong with David, Bret, Lea, Kane or her Dad because they were with her at the moment. She started to feel worried.

"Kristy, you need to calm down and tell me what's going on. I can't help otherwise." Angel said.

_"They...took...him..." Kristy cried._

"Kristy, what are you talking about?" Angel asked.

_"Wyatt...they took him..." Kristy cried, sobbing harder._

"WHAT?!" Angel yelled.

_"Ang...help me..." Kristy said._

"One second." Angel said, placing her hand over the phone, "DADDY! UNCLE! BRET! DAVID! COME HERE QUICK! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"

At the sound of Angel's voice, everyone came running into the room, looking scared. Lea even sat up and looked around. She knew that something was wrong. Angel didn't raise her voice often. She got up and hugged Angel's leg. Angel put Kristy on speaker.

"Kristy, everyone is here. You need to tell them what you told me...alright?" Angel said.

_"I need help..." Kristy sobbed._

"Krissy, what happened?" Kane asked.

"Kristy, what happened, sweetheart?" Bret asked.

"Krissy, talk to me. What happened, sissy?" David asked.

"Krissy, sweetheart, it's Uncle Taker. You have to talk to us. What happened? I know you're upset, but you have to talk to us. We can't help if we don't know what's the matter." Taker said.

_"Uncle Taker...they...took...him. They...took...Wyatt..." Kristy sobbed._

"WHAT?!" David and Bret screamed.

"WHO THE HELL?!" Kane and Taker screamed.

_"They took him..." Kristy sobbed._

"Krissy, listen to me. Who took Wyatt?" Angel asked, keeping herself calm.

_"So...Social Services...they...told me...I...was a bad...Mom." Kristy sobbed._

"Kristy, when did this happen?" Angel asked.

_"An...hour...ago." Kristy said_.

"Sweetheart, what did they say to you?" Bret asked.

_ "They said...I was a bad Mom...and I put Wyatt's life in danger...and I took him away from his father!" Kristy cried._

"That's it. I'm going to Sacramento!" Angel said.

"Angel, you and Kristy are supposed to be apart!" Bret said.

"I don't give a fuck! My best friend needs my help! I'm going!" Angel said, glaring at Bret.

"We're all going." Taker said.

"This has my mother written all over it." David said.

"This also seems to have someone else written all over it." Kane said.

"We'll worry about who did what later!" Angel said, "Krissy, you hang on, alright? We're on the way."

"_OK. Thanks...Ang." Kristy said._

"You're welcome. Hang in there. We'll be there soon." Angel said.

She hung up. Everyone was completely shocked. This was the last thing that they had expected. Angel looked down to see Lea standing there with her hands over her ears. She seemed to be afraid. Angel sighed and knelt down. She took Lea's hands off her ears.

"You yelling..." Lea said.

"We're sorry, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"What wrong?" Lea asked.

"We're going to see Kristy." Angel said.

"We are?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, we are. She needs our help..." Taker said.

"What wrong? Ris Tay?" Lea asked.

"Baby Lea...Wyatt is gone. And Kristy needs our help to get him back." Angel said.

"At gone? Who take At?" Lea asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, Lea..." Angel said, looking around the room for help.

"It was my Mom, Lea." David said.

"Don't lie to her Dave." Angel said.

"Who take At?!" Lea snapped.

"It was my Mom. She's the reason Social Services took Wyatt." David said.

"What that?" Lea asked.

"Social Services...is...well, Lea, if they think a Mommy or a Daddy isn't being nice to a baby and not doing what the baby needs, they can take it away. And that's what they did to Wyatt. They took him from Kristy because they think she's a bad Mommy." Angel tried to tell her.

"RISTY GOOD MOMMY TO AT!" Lea yelled.

She was crying too now. Angel just hugged her. Everyone acted quickly, packing up their things. Taker got on the phone to Vince and said there was emergency and they had to leave and if Vince tried to stop them, he'd leave for good and take Angel with him. Vince gave in instantly and said to go and take care of whatever emergency had come up.

Angel let go of Lea and packed up their bags too. Then they left. When they got down to the parking lot, they agreed that they'd meet up in Sacramento in several hours. Angel, Taker, Kane, and Lea got in one car while David and Bret got in another. Angel quickly sent Kristy a text saying they were on their way and they'd be there as soon as possible.

It was several hours later when they finally arrived. By the time they got there, Kane was driving instead of Taker and Lea was sound asleep. Angel hadn't been able to sleep at all. For some reason, she couldn't shake the thought that she'd never see Wyatt again, but she wasn't about to share that thought with anyone. Kristy had texted Angel back with the hotel and room number. Kane drove there as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

Once there, they got out of the car. Angel picked Lea up and walked from the parking lot. She noticed that the car that Bret and David had been driving was already there. She ran into the hotel and went up the elevator with Kane and Taker on her heels. When they got to the room, they could hear people talking. Angel knocked on the door and Davey opened it. He let them in. Kristy was in the room, but she wasn't looking at who was coming in or leaving. Angel walked over to the couch and laid Lea down.

Then she walked over to Kristy and knelt down in front of her. Kristy didn't say anything. Angel sighed and pried open Kristy's fist. There were her hearing aids. She didn't know what else to do so she tapped Kristy on the shoulder. Kristy looked up and in spite of everything, her eyes lit up.

** Put those back in. Now. Angel signed, pointing to her hearing aids.**

** No. I don't want to. Kristy signed, shaking her head.**

** Alright, Krissy. Angel signed.**

** Ang...I'm scared. What am I going to do without Wyatt? Kristy signed.**

** We'll get him back, Kristy. Don't worry. Angel signed.**

Just then, Lea woke up. She sat up and looked around. When she saw Kristy sitting there, she jumped up and ran to her, giving her a big hug. Then she started to talk to Kristy, not aware that Kristy couldn't hear her. Lea started to cry when Kristy didn't answer her.

** Kristy, Lea's trying to talk to you and she's getting upset because you're not answering. Angel signed.**

"It'll be...OK...Le...Le..." Kristy said in a whisper, giving her a hug.

"Andel, you ask Ris what happen At for me?" Lea asked her big sister.

** She wants to know what it is that happened. She's very confused. Angel signed to Kristy.**

** Then why not tell her? Kristy signed.**

** I tried to explain it, but I don't think she understood. Angel signed.**

"I want know why people take At way and why they say Ris bad Mommy!" Lea said as Angel translated.

"Because Kristy's Mommy told them that Krissy was a bad, Mommy, LeLe." Owen said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"RIS NOT BAD MOMMY! SHE GOOD MOMMY! SHE ALWAYS LOOK AFTER AT!" Lea shouted.

**Kristy, sweetheart, did they tell you anything about where they were taking him? Taker signed.**

** He's in a foster home for now. But they said they're thinking about sending him to Mom. I'll never see him again if that happens. Kristy signed, bursting into tears.**

"That's not happening. No way in hell is that happening." Angel growled as the lights above them flickered and the glass cracked.

"Little Angel, calm down." Kane said.

"Does Adam know about this?" David asked.

"No he doesn't. But Cena sure does. He hasn't stopped calling since they took him." Davey said.

"Next time that phone rings, let me answer it." Angel said.

"I don't know. Angel, you're really angry right now." David said.

"I'm going to find out why the hell he's calling here so much!" Angel growled.

David nodded. Just then, the phone rang. Davey sighed. Angel knew it was John just from that. She walked over and picked up the phone. She was not happy about all this. She just wanted Wyatt back with his Mom so she knew he'd be alright.

"Cena, you can stop calling any time now! We haven't got Wyatt back yet!" Angel snapped.

_"I'm trying to help get him back. That's why I keep calling." John said._

"Why do you even care? You and Kristy aren't even together anymore!" Angel snapped at him.

_"It doesn't matter. Wyatt is like a son to me and therefore, I want him back with Kristy." John said._

"We'll call when he's back here. Calling here repeatedly is not going to get him back any faster." Angel said.

_"Fine." John said._

"And, Cena, if I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll kill you myself!" Angel snapped.

She hung up the phone before John could answer her. As she did, there was a knock on the door. Davey went and answered it. It was the Social Service Workers who had taken Wyatt in the first place. Kristy stood up and looked around, expecting to see Wyatt there. When she didn't see him, she burst into tears and sat back down. Angel ran over and hugged her. Kristy cried into Angel's shoulder. No one had ever seen her like this before. She was an emotional wreck. After a few minutes, Bret spoke up.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"We've taken the child to foster care for a few days, Mr.-?" the social worker asked.

"Hart. I'm Krissy's Uncle." Bret said.

"Give At back to Ris! Ris good Mommy! She never hurt At!" Lea said, glaring at them.

"Mr. Hart, I have some questions. I have to assess the child's living arrangements. Now according to our report, Miss Hart-Smith is on the road a lot travelling from town to town. I also understand that she doesn't have a stable home." the social worker said.

"Yes, she travels a lot, but I don't know who told you she has no stable home. She lived with my friend and his daughter from September of last year until we came back on the road three weeks ago!" Bret snapped.

"And your friend is...?"

"Me." Taker said.

"And I'm his daughter." Angel snapped.

"I his daughter too!" Lea said.

"So instead of living with her Mother, Miss Hart-Smith was living with friends. That doesn't sound good, Mr. Hart."

"She wasn't living with her Mother because her Mother nearly beat her to death! Not to mention she threatened to kill Wyatt when Kristy was pregnant with him! It wasn't safe for Kristy to even be there! Whatever her Mother has told you is a lie!" Angel snapped.

"And you know this for sure, Miss..?"

"Calaway. Angel Calaway. And yes I do know for sure and if you don't believe me, call up to Calgary. It'll be in the police records and the hospital records!" Angel snapped.

"I will look into that. Now, what about the child's father? According to our reports, he has never seen the child and the child doesn't bear his last name."

"No, he has never seen Wyatt. He doesn't want anything to do with Wyatt." Taker said.

"And the last name Mr.-?"

"Calaway. Kristy's godfather. Wyatt is the product of a rape. Kristy doesn't want to be reminded of how Wyatt came to be here. No one would. So she gave him the last name of Hart-Smith just like she has." Taker said.

"There are hospital records about that as well." Angel said.

"We'll be looking into that as well, just to verify."

"You don't have to verify anything." a voice said from behind them.

Everyone looked and they were all surprised to see Hunter standing there. He didn't look happy about what was happening. They all wondered how he had gotten there and just what he was doing exactly.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, more for Kristy's benefit then her own.

"My God Daughter is the one who set up the rape. She's the whole reason Kristy has Wyatt in the first place. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not about to watch an innocent child be taken from its mother, especially by people who don't care about children." Hunter said.

"And you know this...how, sir?"

"Because my God Daughter told me everything and even though she told me in strict confidence, I'm not going to just let this happen." Hunter said.

"And what is your name and how do you know Miss Hart-Smith?"

"I'm Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H. I'm the Chief Operating Officer of World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE and Kristy works for us. But I've known her since she was a little girl." Hunter said.

"I see. And I understand that there is a boyfriend involved here. A Mr. Adam Copeland. I'm going to need to speak to him."

As if on cue, Adam walked in. He looked around, startled. Kristy let go of Angel and ran to him. She hugged him, bursting into tears all over again. No one was looking forward to having to tell him that Social Services had stepped in and taken Wyatt from his mother.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Are you Mr. Copeland?"

"Yes. I am. What is this about? What's going on here?" Adam asked.

"Adam, they took Wyatt away from Kristy." Owen said, looking at him.

"WHAT?! How could you do that?!" Adam asked.

"We're simply acting on a report we received. Now, we need to speak to you about Miss Hart-Smith if that's alright."

"Fine." Adam said.

"I understand that you are her boyfriend. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I am. And?" Adam asked.

"We understand that you're not the only boyfriend Miss Hart-Smith has had. I have been told, ma'am, that you were once promised to someone and it wasn't Mr. Copeland. So, what I'm wondering Mr. Copeland, are you the man in the child's life or is the ex-boyfriend still in the picture?"

"I'm the father figure in Wyatt's life. The ex boyfriend can't take a hint and he tries to be in the picture." Adam snapped.

"I see. So was the ex-boyfriend—a Mr. Cena—there when the child was born?"

"For your information, he was, and so were the rest of us." Angel answered before Adam could say anything.

"We were all with Kristy when Wyatt was born! What of it?" Davey asked.

"I see. Well, I'm going to have to speak with Mr. Cena on this matter and then I will determine weather or not Miss Hart-Smith can have her son back. But I have to say, from what I've seen here, there was really no reason to call us."

"When will you be back?" Davey asked.

"I should be back in a few hours."

Everyone nodded. The social worker left the room. Kristy let go of Adam and went and sat back down on the couch. She still looked quite upset about this whole thing and no one could blame her. They were all thinking the same thing, only Adam was the one who actually voiced the thought.

"Great, this all hinges on Cena." he said.

"Well, we know this wasn't his doing. He wants to help. I'm just wondering what sort of hell he'll give that social worker." Owen said.

"We don't know that he didn't do this. He could have. Kristy told me that he doesn't like the idea of Adam being Wyatt's father." Angel said.

"We'll get it all worked out later. First thing's first we have to get Wyatt back." Taker said.

"I don't think Cena did it. I think it was my mother and the rest of the family." David said.

"We'll figure out who the hell did what later. Taker's right, we have to get Wyatt back with Kristy first." Nattie said.

**Kristy, what's on your mind? I know you're upset by all this, but what are you thinking about? Angel signed.**

** That I should have given Wyatt up. If I had, maybe he wouldn't have to go through all this. Kristy signed.**

** Oh, Kristy...I'm sure he's alright...he might be a bit scared and confused right now, but I'm sure he's OK. Angel signed.**

** I need a shower. Kristy signed.**

Angel nodded. Kristy got up and headed into the washroom. Lea ran over to Angel and hugged her. She was feeling scared herself about what was happening. Everyone was staring at Angel open mouthed. They had all understood what Kristy had told her friend.

"She blames herself." Taker said.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Angel said.

"Did she not just tell you that she should have given Wyatt up because then he wouldn't have to go through this?" Taker said.

"Well...yeah. OK, so you're right. She's blaming herself for this." Angel said.

"I just hope you're right and that Wyatt is OK." Davey said.

"He's probably scared and confused and wonders why his Mommy is gone." Angel said.

"Is there a way to find out?" Nattie asked.

"We could try and see if Lea could talk to him. She might be able to. What do you think, Kane?" Taker asked.

"I think Lea should decide. Little Angel, try and explain to her what we need her to do." Kane said.

"Lea...we need your help." Angel said.

"You do?" Lea asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we need you to try and talk to Wyatt to see if he's alright." Angel said.

"But I not posed to use special power unless we in touble." Lea said.

"Well, Little One, right now Wyatt is in trouble. He needs your help and so does Kristy." Taker said.

"OK. Andel do it too?" Lea asked.

"Nope. I want you to be a big girl and do it all by yourself." Angel said.

"But...I not know if I can, Andel!" Lea said, looking worried.

"You can do it, Little One." Taker said.

"Little Lea, you can do it." Kane said.

"I...not know..." Lea said.

"You can do it, sweetheart. We'll all be right here." Angel said.

"Um...tay...I guess I try..." Lea said.

Lea closed her eyes. Everyone watched intently, waiting for Lea to try and see if Wyatt was OK. When she opened her eyes again, she didn't say anything. She just fell into Angel. Apparently, she had exhausted herself. Angel stared down at her. She was worried now.

"Baby Lea, did you find Wyatt, sweetheart?" Taker asked.

"At scared." Lea said.

"Lea...did he tell you anything besides saying he was scared?" Angel asked.

"He want Risty. And he want come home." Lea said.

"Anything else?" Taker asked.

"He say he not understand. He not sure what going on. He just want Risty an want to come home." Lea said quietly.

"Are the people being nice to him?" Angel asked softly.

"No know. He not say. He just say he want Mommy." Lea said.

"At least we know he's alright." Nattie said.

"Kristy is never going to get over this." Bret said.

"I'm taking her to England for a bit. I haven't been home in a long time. And Kristy needs to go with me." Davey said.

"Get At back first!" Lea whispered.

"We know, Lea. We'll get Wyatt back first." Taker said.

"Did I do good job?" Lea asked.

"You did great, Lea." Kane said.

"I sorry. I not help much." Lea said.

"That's alright, baby Lea. You did a great job." Owen said.

Lea beamed despite how tired she was. Angel laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Just then, Kristy came out of the bathroom, full dressed in her pyjamas. She looked like she had been crying. No one said a word. Angel walked over and gave Kristy a hug. Kristy burst into tears again. Angel pulled out of the hug.

**Kristy, Lea used her powers to try and see if Wyatt was alright. Angel signed.**

**"Oh, my God. Did she find him? Did she find anything that will help us get him back? Or at least find out if he's alright? Kristy signed, looking hopeful.**

**She found him. He's scared and he wants his Mommy. Angel signed.**

** Oh...poor Wyatt. He didn't deserve this. Kristy signed.**

**No, he didn't but it's not your fault Kristy. Someone else contacted them. It's not your fault. Angel signed.**

** I...guess you're right. Ang...what if I don't get him back? What will I do without him? Kristy signed, tears filling her eyes.**

** You'll get him back, Krissy. Don't worry. Angel signed.**

Just then, there was a knock on the door again. Taker answered it this time. It was the social worker. Kristy looked up hopefully, but still no Wyatt. She hung her head and started to cry all over again. Taker growled under his breath. All of them looked unhappy. They all hated seeing Kristy this way.

"What did Cena tell you?" Angel asked.

"I want to know why you didn't deem it important to tell me that Miss Hart-Smith is hearing impaired."

"Really? You're bringing that into this whole mess?! You insensitive bitch!" Angel snapped.

"No need for foul language Miss Calaway."

"What does it matter? She can hear Wyatt when he cries. She can even speak." Taker snapped.

"She wears hearing aids and has been wearing them since she was in Junior High! Now what else did Cena tell you?!" Davey asked.

"Well, Mr. Cena backed up everything I was told here. He didn't say one thing that was inconsistent with what you all told me."

"Good. Now, go and get Wyatt and bring him back to his Mother." Angel snapped.

"We will bring the child back to his mother in the morning so long as nothing else comes up."

"Why does he need to be away from his mother tonight?" Taker said.

"It's just the way things are, Mr. Calaway. We need to be absolutely certain that nothing else questionable will come up. We will bring the child back first thing in the morning."

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS A COMPLETE WRECK?! THAT CHILD IS HER SON AND ALL SHE WANTS IS TO HAVE HIM BACK AGAIN! DON'T YOU CARE?!" Angel yelled, finally losing her temper completely.

"Miss Calaway, we have to do this the right way. I will bring the child back in the morning if nothing comes up."

Angel let go of Kristy and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. The Social Worker again promised them that she would bring Wyatt back in the morning provided nothing came up and left. Owen signed to Kristy, informing her of this. Kristy's eyes lit up and she put her hearing aids back in. It was just as she did this that everyone heard the sound of glass smashing in the bathroom. Taker walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. In response, the door opened and Taker was thrown backwards. Everyone gasped as he hit the floor. Kristy ran over to him.

"Uncle Taker, are you alright?!" she asked.

"I'm fine." Taker said.

"What's wrong with her?!" David asked.

"She's angry. Really angry." Kane said.

"She wanted Wyatt to come back tonight." Davey said.

"That is her God son after all..." Taker said.

"I've never seen her this mad." Kristy said.

"Um...big brother, this might be difficult to defuse. Both of Angel's guardians are in the room." Kane said.

"Meaning?" Bret asked.

"Meaning she's a hell of a lot stronger then she might be if they weren't here." Taker said.

"One thing I don't get...why is she so angry about Wyatt not coming back tonight? If anyone should be mad about that, it should be me. Frankly, I'm just glad I'm getting him back." Kristy said.

"So are we." Taker said.

"So, again I ask, why is she so mad?" Kristy asked.

"Because she wants them to bring Wyatt home to you." Kane said.

"That and Angel has had plenty of encounters with social workers over her life..." Bret said.

"Baby girl, say something please. Anything. We want to help you." Taker said.

"Why can't they bring him back now?!" Angel asked.

"Because they want to make sure nothing else will come up." Kane said.

"In other words, they want to make sure Mom can't bring anything else up against Kristy." David said.

"It's not fair!" Angel snapped.

"Angel, there's something else isn't there? Something about encountering a social worker made you feel angry didn't it?" Bret asked.

"It's because they never took her away from Jason." Kristy said.

"She begged them not to. Remember? She wanted to be with Amber." Taker said.

"But they could have and should have stepped in after Amber died and they didn't. As far as I know, they closed her case file." Bret said.

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

"How do you know that, Uncle Bret?" Kristy asked.

"Who do you think called Social Services every other week, trying to convince them to let Angel come live with us?" Davey said.

"Oh..." Kristy said.

"Do you mean to tell me that after Amber died they closed Angel's case file and left her there?" Taker growled.

"Not right away. I had been calling for about a month, trying to tell them that the abuse didn't stop when Amber died and Angel was in serious danger." Bret said.

"What did they say to you?" Kane asked.

"They said that they would look into it, but they never did." Bret said.

"Oh, dear God." Taker said.

"The last time I called was two weeks before she was reunited with you. I snapped all over them after they told me they would look into it and they admitted that her case file had been closed since Amber died." Bret said.

"Did they tell you why they had closed the file?" Taker asked.

"Jason called them." Bret said in answer.

"That lying no good son of a witch." Kristy said.

"He had said that Angel and Lea were in no danger and to close the file." Bret said.

"OK...Angel...we know why you're angry." Kane said.

"No one can fix it!" Angel snapped.

"You're right, baby girl. We can't. But you got out. That's all that matters." Taker said.

"Ang...you've got to calm down." Kristy said, "If you use your powers again, someone could get hurt."

"I don't care!" Angel snapped.

"I don't believe that, baby girl. You care and you don't want to hurt us." Taker said.

"Ang, hey, remember that night we pulled a prank on Uncle Owen?" Kristy said.

"Kristy, what are you doing?" Kane asked.

"I'm trying to get her to relax." Kristy said.

Taker sighed and stood up. He walked over to Angel. Every time he stepped toward her, Angel would step back. She didn't want anyone near her. Taker just kept walking toward her until Angel backed into the wall. Taker put his arms around his daughter. She started to struggle and fight, but this time she couldn't bring herself to use her powers on him. Instead, she struggled against him, trying to get free.

"Baby girl, stop. It's alright. Relax. You're alright." Taker said.

Angel didn't listen to him. She just kept struggling, hitting and kicking her father, trying to get loose. Taker just let her go. It wasn't really hurting him and Angel was letting off steam. Everyone watched. It took about twenty minutes for Angel to finally collapse from exhaustion. She started to cry.

"It's alright. You're OK, baby girl. You're OK." Taker said.

Angel didn't say anything. She just continued to cry. She hadn't even known that Social Services up in Calgary had closed her file on Jason's orders. Now she realized it was just another way for him to keep her alone and isolated. Taker sighed and just hugged his daughter. Even after Angel had relaxed, she still didn't like go of him. Taker turned to Davey and asked if they could stay till the next morning so that they could make sure that Wyatt got back there. Davey agreed.

The next morning, Angel was woken up by the sounds of Lea crying. Angel sat up and then hugged Lea. Lea had apparently crawled into bed with her at some point last the night before. Angel tried to calm her down since Kristy was sleeping in the bed across the room.

"Lea, shush...you'll wake Kristy up. What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"At said he want come home." Lea said.

"He's coming home this morning, sweetheart. But why are you crying?" Angel asked.

"Because At crying." Lea said.

"He is? How come?" Angel asked.

"He miss Risty and all of us. He want see us." Lea said.

"Lea, did you find out if the people are being nice to him?" Angel asked.

"They nice, but he want Risty." Lea said.

Angel nodded. She got up and took Lea from the room. She was shocked when she saw that everyone else was awake and waiting as patiently as they could for the social worker to show up with Wyatt. Angel cleared her throat. Lea ran to Taker and hugged him. She was still upset. Taker looked up at Angel.

"She's upset because Wyatt is upset." Angel said.

"Did she talk to him again?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, she did." Angel said.

"At tay an the people nice, but he want come home. He miss Risty and us lots." Lea explained.

"He must be so scared in a strange place surrounded by strange people." Nattie said.

"He was." Lea said.

Just then, Kristy came out of the room. Lea looked up and ran to her. Kristy gave her a hug. She looked exhausted and looked like she had been crying again. Angel walked over and gave her a hug too.

"Risty, I talk to At gain. He tay an the people nice, but he miss you and us lots. He just want come home." Lea told her.

"Apparently he's also scared because of the strange place and strange people, but other then that, he's alright." Angel said.

"I can understand that. Poor little guy." Kristy said.

"Hopefully he'll be back here soon." Taker said.

Kristy just nodded. She went and sat down. They were all waiting now. Angel looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Just as she was about to point out that the social worker was half an hour late, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other. Davey walked over and answered it. The social worker stood there and she wasn't by herself this time. Everyone could hear Wyatt screaming at the top of his lungs. Davey let her in.

"We've got someone here who seems to be missing his Mommy." she said.

"AT!" Lea yelled.

"Wyatt!" Everyone said with a smile.

Kristy stood up and walked over. The social worker handed him to his Mom. Kristy started talking to him. Wyatt stopped crying and looked around. Then he laid his head on Kristy's shoulder and went to sleep, sucking his thumb. Everyone smiled. Tears filled Kristy's eyes again, but now they were happy tears.

"Who reported Kristy to you?" Taker asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Calaway, but I'm not allowed to release that information to you."

"It was my Mother wasn't it? She's the one that called you about Kristy." David said.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"OK. We'll find out on our own then." Angel said.

"Ms. Hart-Smith, we're sorry about this. We were simply acting on a report."

"You're supposed to have solid evidence before you remove a child from a home! Believe me, I know how this whole thing works!" Angel snapped.

"That's right. You shouldn't have just came in here yesterday and taken him without evidence." Bret said.

"I know, but we wanted to make sure the child was safe before we checked everything out. Fortunately for Ms. Hart-Smith, nothing that was in the report was actually happening. The only thing we weren't made aware of was her hearing impairment, but that appears to be a small thing."

"Look, if you're trying to say sorry to me, it's not going to work. And go back to my Mother and tell her she is not to have contact with Wyatt and I again because I know it was her who called this in." Kristy snapped.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hart-Smith, the person who called this in will be spoken to. Good day everyone."

The social worker turned and left. Kristy went and laid Wyatt in his bassinet. Lea went and sat down beside it like she always used to. Kristy turned to Angel. Angel couldn't help but cringe. She was sure that she was about to get jumped on for something.

"Ang...you've gotten so much stronger..." Kristy said.

"I...guess..." Angel said, sighing in relief.

"You don't need me around anymore." Kristy said.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Little Kristy." Taker said.

"I mean, she doesn't need me around like she used to." Kristy said.

"Well...no I don't need you around as much, but you're my best friend and I'm not about to up and abandon you because I can handle myself. I don't have it in me to do that, especially given that you and your family helped me out so much." Angel said.

"It's not a big deal, Ang." Kristy said.

"To me it is. I can't just abandon you. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did that now would I?" Angel asked.

"Kristy, this should have proven to you that Angel's still your best friend and she's not going anywhere. I mean, she snapped at me when I pointed out that you two are supposed to be apart right now." Bret said.

"She said she didn't give a fuck about the fact that you two were supposed to be apart and that she was coming here to help you." Kane said.

"You...did?" Kristy asked Angel.

"Of course I did. What did you think I was going to do? Let my best friend go through this alone?" Angel said.

"No. I just didn't expect you to drop everything and come running to help..." Kristy said.

"I was going to help no matter what." Angel said.

Kristy beamed and threw her arms around Angel's neck. Just then, Wyatt woke up and started to cry. Then when he realized he was with his Mom, he started to babble. Angel, Taker, Lea, Kane, David and Bret were shocked when they discovered that he was making distinguishable sounds.

"Ma ma ma ma?" he asked.

"At talk...little bit..." Lea said, looking confused.

"Hey, baby boy. I'm here. And yes, Lea, he just said Mama." Kristy said with a grin.

"How come you didn't tell us he could talk?" Angel asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kristy said.

"Ma ma ma ma!" Wyatt said, reaching his arms up.

"At talk!" Lea said with a big smile.

Kristy was still grinning as she picked Wyatt up. He looked around and saw Angel and the others there. He beamed. He didn't know how they had gotten there, but here they were. He looked right at Taker before he spoke again.

"Pa pa pa pa!" he said.

"Did he just call me Papa?" Taker asked.

"Apparently." Angel said.

"That's not all he can do." Kristy said.

She set Wyatt on the floor and he started to crawl. It was then that Angel remembered that he was turning eight months old soon. Lea started to follow him, walking behind him. Wyatt laughed and started to crawl faster and before they knew it, Lea and Wyatt were chasing each other around the room with Lea running as fast as she could and Wyatt crawling as fast as he could. Both of them were laughing.

"Wow. He crawls..." Angel said.

"He's certainly having fun with Lea." Taker said.

"What does he call Adam?" Kane asked.

"Da da da da!" Wyatt said, crawling over and sitting at Adam's feet.

"That answers that." Kane said with a laugh.

"Wyatt, who is that right there?" Kristy asked pointing at Angel.

"An! An! An!" Wyatt said.

"Awe...he knows me? Even though I haven't been here?" Angel asked.

"Wyatt, who's that, baby boy?" Kristy asked, nodding at Kane.

"Ka! Ka!" Wyatt said, crawling over to Kane.

"Wyatt, who am I, Little Bulldog?" Davey asked.

"Pa pa!" Wyatt said with a smile.

"Papa Taker and Papa Davey." Angel said.

Wyatt nodded. He understood even though he couldn't say it. He crawled over to Kristy and reached his arms up. Kristy picked him up and gave him a big hug. He seemed happy to be with his Mom. Kristy was equally happy to have him back again. Everyone else was just relieved that he was safe and unharmed. Wyatt was talking to them when the phone rang. Davey went and put it on speaker before answering it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"So I hear she got him back." Diana's voice said._

"We knew it was you! What the hell did you think you were doing?!" David snapped.

_"Getting my Grandson away from you people." Diana said._

"And what is so wrong with us?" Angel asked.

_"Like Wyatt would do well being brought up by people who travel all the time!" Diana snapped_.

"Kristy's the one bringing him up and she's doing just fine!" Taker said.

_"Oh, I'm sure she is. Tell me something, when was the last time someone was with Kristy?" Diana asked._

"Someone is with me. Not that it's any of your business." Kristy snapped.

_"Oh really? Who is it this week Kristy? Cena or Adam?" Diana asked._

"You bitch. Kristy's personal life is none of your damn business so shut your mouth." Angel snapped.

_ "Mark, you might want to teach Angel to respect her elders. It's not nice to speak to people that way." Diana said._

"Oh, shut up, Mother. You're no elder." Kristy said.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my children, Diana." Taker snapped.

"Look, Mother, if you only called because you're pissed that you didn't get your way, then you might as well just hang up now." Kristy said.

_"I also called to talk to your brother. Someone told me that you're dating Angel. And I want to know why? What do you see in her? She's...not exactly girlfriend material, David." Diana said._

"This is why I never said anything to you. I knew you'd never approve of it." David snapped.

"Diana, if I didn't know for a fact that you're a complete and total bitch, I might actually be offended." Angel snapped before Diana could answer.

_"Look, Mother, do everyone a favour and stay out of mine and David's lives. You can be in Georgia's all you want because frankly, she's a bitch just like you are. Why don't you go back to her and leave us all the hell alone?" Kristy said before Diana could speak._

"Did you not get the message from the Social Worker? Kristy never wants to see or hear from you again and you're to keep away from Wyatt." Davey snapped.

_"Oh, I got the message, so don't worry." Diana said._

"And mother, you had best leave Angel alone too. I know you don't approve of her and I don't want you harassing her." David said.

_"Whatever you say, son." Diana said._

"I mean it. Leave her alone." David said.

"Dave, it's fine. I can take anything she throws at me." Angel said.

_"Except when someone mentions you had no real family growing up!" Diana snapped._

Angel froze and everyone saw her face go pale. She knew Diana was right and that Angel had had no real family until she had found her Dad. She had had Amber but it wasn't the same as having a real parent or her real Mom, so Diana's words hurt.

"Davey...hang up the phone. Now." Bret said.

"SO HELP ME MOTHER, IF YOU EVER CONTACT ME AGAIN OR COME NEAR WYATT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Kristy yelled.

She walked over to the phone and hung up the call. Angel hung her head. Everyone looked at her expecting her to get mad. Instead, she just stood there, looking upset. David walked over and gave her a hug.

"OK, so I can't handle _everything_ she throws at me." Angel whispered.

"Don't pay my mother any attention, Angel." David said.

Angel nodded. They stayed with Kristy and her family the rest of the day before finally deciding it was time to get to the next Show. There was only one more week to go until Night of Champions and Angel needed to be at all the shows. Everyone hugged Kristy and said goodbye to her and they hugged Wyatt. However, when Taker started to leave with Lea and Angel, Wyatt started screaming.

"At...I have go. I want be wif Andel and Daddy and Kane." Lea said.

"PA! AN! KA! LA!" Wyatt screamed.

"Hey, hey, Little Man, it's OK. You'll see them in a week. You'll see them again, OK?" Kristy asked.

"I think someone wants us to stay..." Taker said.

"I wish I could, Little Man." Angel said.

"No worry At. We be tay. Daddy an Kane look afer me an Andel. You see us soon." Lea said.

"PA! AN! KA! LA! NO!" Wyatt said again, this time reaching out for Angel.

"You have to stay here with Mommy, Little Man." Angel said.

"Now what do we do?" Kristy said.

"What if Daddy and I go to Raw and Lea and Kane stay here?" Angel suggested.

"Want go wif Daddy an you." Lea said.

"Well, I know I have to go at least and Daddy's not going to let me go alone, but I don't want Wyatt to be sad." Angel said.

"LA! KA!" Wyatt said.

"LeLe, do you want to take a vacation?" Kristy asked.

"Where go?" Lea asked.

"With Daddy, Adam, Wyatt and me to England?" Kristy said.

"Where that?" Lea asked.

"It's far away from here. All the way across the ocean." Angel said.

"Andel and Daddy go too?" Lea asked.

"No, honey, Angel has to stay here and fight. It'll be you, Davey, Kristy, Wyatt and Adam." Taker said.

"You...not going...?" Lea asked.

"No. Angel has to stay here and I don't want her to stay here by herself because it could be dangerous." Taker said.

"Kan come?" Lea asked.

"No, it's OK, Lea. I want to stay here. You go and spend some time with Kristy." Kane said.

"What if Kane stays here with me and you go with Lea, Daddy?" Angel said.

"I think it's best I stay. And Kane needs a break anyway." Taker said.

"Are you sure?" Kane asked.

"Yes, I'm trusting you with Lea. How long are you guys going to be gone for and when are you going?" Taker asked.

"We're leaving after Night of Champions. We'll be a couple of weeks." Davey said.

"OK. Lea, do you want to stay here with Kristy and the others until you go or do you want to stay with Kane, Angel and I?" Taker asked.

"Be bad if I stay with Risty?" Lea asked.

"No, it's not bad, Lea. You can stay with her." Taker said.

Lea beamed. She hugged Taker, Angel and Kane. Then Taker went and got her bag from the car. When he got back up to the room, Lea and Wyatt were playing together. Angel gave Lea a kiss and told her to be good for Kristy and Davey. Then she left along with Bret, David, and her Daddy. They knew they'd see her Sunday because Davey, Owen and Nattie all had matches at the pay per view.

* * *

**Phew. I told you that was a long one! But there was seriously no place for me to split it into two chapters, so you get a long one. Please Read/Review. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	31. Angel's Hell Night

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, guys. I have sort of fixed my keyboard problems. I currently have a USB Keyboard plugged into my laptop, so that I can type...and update. Yay! **

**Also, I am currently recovering from having my left wisdom teeth removed. Long story short, the top one was coming in sideways, so they had to come out. That happened on Monday and in about two weeks the right ones come out. So if this chapter seems kind of rushed or out there or whatever it's because I have been sleeping an awful lot due to all the antibiotics and stuff I've been taking. I hope you guys like it anyway though.**

**Thanks so much to: blackbear1020, deadmanwalking, tomwilliams1990, Cena's baby doll, kakashishot, and CrossOverFan97 for their reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**deadmanwalking: thanks so much for the review.**

**See ya at the bottom guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Angel's Hell Night**

Angel sighed as she sat in the locker room. It was finally time for Night of Champions. Everyone felt relieved. It had been a long week. Jennifer had jumped her at every possible moment both at House shows and on SmackDown. The result was that Angel was banged up and in a little bit of pain. Everyone was worried about her and wondering if she'd be able to come out on the winning end in her rematch against Jennifer for the Women's Title.

In addition to Jennifer, John Laurunitis had been forcing Angel to prove herself even more by "putting her through her paces" in his words. He had been doing it ever since he had become General Manager of both shows. The only problem with that was his definition of putting Angel through her paces meant putting stipulations on her matches. He had placed Angel in every possible match he could dream up and although she had more often then not come out on the winning end, she'd come out in pain and beat up.

Angel was dressed in her ring gear. She sat on the couch with Lea on her lap and Wyatt beside her. The two of them were talking back and forth. David sat next to her. Everyone else was dressed and ready to fight, but they were all kind of lounging around the locker room talking.

"Ang, are you sure you're going to be OK tonight?" Kristy asked.

"Don't worry, OK? I'll be fine and I'll keep my title." Angel answered her.

"I want to kill Larunitis. He has no right to put you through all that, Little Angel." Kane said.

"He's doing it because he doesn't think I'm as good as you and Daddy are, Uncle. Besides, I don't think he likes me too much." Angel said.

"He doesn't like anyone with a shred of talent." Kristy said.

"Probably because he has none." Angel said with a laugh.

"At least this match isn't going to have a stipulation hanging over your head." Taker said.

"Don't say that too loud, Uncle Taker." Kristy said.

"Yeah, Daddy, don't say that too loud. He'll probably think of something..." Angel said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bret answered it. It was a stage hand and he was apparently looking for Angel. Angel sighed and stood up. She set Lea down on the couch. The man told her that Laurunitis wanted to see her in his office. Angel sighed and picked up her Women's Title. Then she followed him out of the room and down the hall to the General Manager's office. Angel didn't even knock on the door. She just walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Angel asked.

"Ah, hello Dead Girl. Nice to see you again." Laurunitis said.

"Skip the pleasantries, Laurunitis, what do you want?" Angel asked.

"Well, about your match...I'm making it a Fatal Four Way. You, Kel, Cher, and Jennifer." Laurunitis said.

"Been there, done that. Should be no problem." Angel said.

"And also...I'm placing an anything goes, falls count anywhere stipulation on it as well." Laurunitis told her.

"So you're putting me in a position to get mulled to death?!" Angel snapped.

Laurunitis didn't say anything. He seemed quite shocked by Angel's anger given that she'd taken everything he had thrown at her so far. Angel didn't say anything. She just stormed out of the General Manager's office and headed back to the locker room. Everyone looked up as soon as she walked in. They could see that she was livid about something.

"Baby girl..." Taker started.

"I'm so dead! Literally!" Angel said.

"Why? What did he want?" Kristy asked.

"Fatal Four Way. Kel, Cher, Jennifer and I-" Angel started.

"Well, that's not too bad. You've been there." Kristy said.

"Let me finish. Fatal Four Way Kel, Cher, Jennifer and I. On top of that, anything goes, and falls count anywhere." Angel said.

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

"I know that look." Kristy said.

"Daddy, don't. I'm going to do it because frankly, I don't want to find out what he'll put me through if I don't." Angel said.

"Do you know how dangerous this is going to be?! It won't be a match! It'll be a mulling!" Kane said.

"Not if it's three on three." Nattie said.

"No. No way. You guys stay out of this. I've taken everything that Laurunitis has thrown at me so far. I can take this too." Angel said.

"It's not a good idea, Angel." Bret said.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not, Bret. I'm going to do this on my own." Angel said.

"Guys, don't. Just let Ang do this on her own." Kristy said.

"Kristy!" David said.

"Don't Kristy me alright?" Kristy said.

"I can't believe you're actually going to let your best friend go through with this." David said.

"Look, I'm not any more happy about it then you are, but Ang is stubborn. You all know that." Kristy said.

"Yeah, but Kristy-" Kane said.

"I'll be fine, guys. Really." Angel said, cutting her Uncle off.

"Baby girl, don't try and act all tough. I know you're scared about this. I can see it in your face." Taker said.

"Yeah, Ang. Don't lie." Kristy said.

"OK. I am scared about this, but I have to. I'll be alright. Can't you all just trust me?" Angel asked.

"We trust you, baby girl. We don't trust him." Taker said.

"Look, if I lose, then I lose. I'd rather fight and lose then back out. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said.

Angel just stared at him, looking determined. She knew if she did it long enough, he'd eventually give up. After a few minutes, Taker nodded. He wasn't happy about it, but Angel was right. She was a big girl and if she lost, she'd be fine. Lea got up off the couch and walked over to her big sister. She gave Angel a hug. Everyone noticed that she looked upset. Wyatt climbed off the couch and crawled over to Angel and sat at her feet, looking worried.

"Hey, you two. It's OK." Angel said.

"Andel, be caful, tay?" Lea asked.

"An. An." Wyatt said.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll be careful and I'll be OK, but I need you two to be brave while you're watching. Can you do that?" Angel asked.

"Tay, Andel. I be bave." Lea said.

"An!" Wyatt said.

"Is that a yes, Little Man?" Angel said.

Wyatt just smiled at her. Angel took it for a yes. She picked him up and handed him to Kristy then she sat down on the couch so that she could watch the first few matches of the show. They were all hard fought and intense. Davey and Owen lost the Tag Team Titles to the Hart Dynasty. Everyone felt very weird about watching it, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. They watched Sara Orton face Layla for the Diva's title and although Sara came up short, they enjoyed the match. The Miz defeated Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental Title and Zack Ryder took the United States Title from Daniel Bryan.

As Bryan celebrated in the ring. Angel stood up. She put on her Title Belt and then her overcoat. She started to head for the door, but stopped when she heard Wyatt. He had started to cry. Lea looked at Angel.

"At say he not want you go because you get hurt, Andel..." Lea said.

"Awe, Wyatt. I'll be fine, Little Man." Angel said

Wyatt crawled over to her and reached out his arms. Angel sighed and picked him up. Then she handed him to Kristy. She turned and walked out the door. Kel, Jennifer and Cher were waiting in the ring and they were all smirking. The lights went out and a bell tolled as thunder crashed overhead and fog rolled in. Angel began her walk to the ring.

She headed up the steel steps and rolled her eyes back, bringing the lights back up. She stepped through the ropes and removed her hood, rolling her eyes back as she did so. Then she removed her overcoat and handed her belt to the referee, who raised it in the air. As soon as the bell rang, Jennifer and her friends jumped Angel. It was then that Angel realized that they had been holding Kendo sticks behind their backs and now they were being used on her. Everyone in the locker room was watching in horror.

"Oh, my God! This has barely started and she's already getting the crap beat out of her!" Bret said.

"I'll be back. I'm not letting this happen." Kristy said.

"You're not going anywhere." Davey told her.

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch them beat on Angel like a pack of rabid dogs?!" Kristy asked.

"Angel wanted to do this by herself." Owen said.

"I know...but this is too much, Uncle Owen." Kristy said.

"Look, I know it's hard to watch, but Angel has to fight on her own. She's a big girl." Taker said.

"ANDEL GET UP! YOU HAVE FIGHT!" Lea shouted at the monitor.

"Screw this. I'm going to see Laurunitis. If I can't help Angel in the ring, I'm going to the source of all this!" Kristy said.

Before anyone could stop her, she got up and headed down the hall to the General Manager's office. She walked in without knocking. Laurunitis was sitting there with a smile on his face as he watched Angel being ripped apart. Kristy felt herself getting more angry. However, she knew better then to yell at the General Manager. It could cost her her job.

"You think this is funny?! Watching the Dead Girl getting ripped apart? This has gone from making Angel prove herself to trying to put her out of commission!" Kristy snapped.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Kristine." Laurunitis said.

"Why are you doing this to her? She's never done anything to cross you. In fact, she's taken every stupid stipulation you've put on her matches without complaint so that she doesn't lose her job!" Kristy said.

"If you've come here to try to get me to stop the match, it won't happen. I'm thoroughly enjoying this." Laurunitis snapped.

Kristy didn't even think about what she was doing, but the next thing she knew she had slapped Laurunitis across the face and then turned and walked out of the office. Then she went down the hall to Hunter's locker room and banged on the door. He opened it a few minutes later and Kristy cut him off before he could greet her.

"Are you seeing this?!" she asked.

"I know. I'm going out there to put a stop to this." Hunter said, standing up.

"Good because he won't." Kristy said.

Hunter nodded. He left the room. Kristy headed back to the locker room. She didn't say anything as she sat down. The three girls were beating Angel to a pulp, doing everything they could think of except attempting to actually pin her and end it. Angel couldn't even defend herself. Just then, Hunter's music hit. The three girls stopped what they were doing and looked up. Hunter stood there looking angry with a microphone in hand.

"I'm stopping this. This isn't a match. You three are mulling the Dead Girl like a pack of rabid dogs. Angel keeps the title. Ring the bell." Hunter said.

Jennifer glared at him and walked over and picked up a microphone. She didn't look happy about this and neither did Kel and Cher. They were all standing there. Kel and Cher stared down at Angel

"What do you care what happens to her? You didn't care when you were brutalizing her father back at Wrestlemania or when you let us beat her to a pulp! How could you do this?!" Jennifer asked.

"I can do it because I'm the boss. Jennifer, you may be my God Daughter outside of the WWE, but right now, I'm your boss. I'm stopping this match. All three of you go back to the locker room! Now!" Hunter snapped at her.

"Thank you." Angel whispered.

Jennifer, Kel and Cher walked back to the locker room. Hunter was about to call for medics, but Taker pushed past him. Kristy and David followed closely behind him. Taker picked Angel up and carried her back to the locker room. Angel had passed out because she was in pain. When they walked into the room, Lea screamed and Wyatt started to cry.

"Daddy, why Andel fight? She know it dangerous and she still fight! Why?!" Lea asked.

"AN!" Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt, it's alright." Bret said.

"Daddy, why Andel fight?! She know it not safe!" Lea repeated.

"Because Lea. She had to." Taker said.

"But she know it not safe!" Lea repeated, louder this time.

"AN!" Wyatt yelled again.

Angel stirred a little bit, but didn't actually wake up. She just sighed and snuggled closer to Taker. Everyone looked worried. Wyatt started to cry again. He was used to getting an answer from Angel. Kristy took him from Bret and walked over to where Taker was standing so that he could see that she was just sleeping.

"Angel's OK." she said.

"Andel have bad fight..." Lea told him.

"Yeah, Lea. Angel had a bad fight." Kristy said.

"That was not a match. It was a damn mugging!" Kane snapped.

"I agree. But obviously he wants us to pay for something otherwise he wouldn't be going after Angel like this." David said.

"I not go wif Risty and Davey. I stay here." Lea said.

"No, Lea, you go to England with Kristy and Davey. I know you're excited." Taker said.

"But...Andel..." Lea said.

"Angel will be fine with your Daddy. We can still go, Lea." Kane said.

"If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go, Taker." Davey said.

"I want go...but...I worried about Andel. She hurt..." Lea said.

"Little One, if it makes you feel any better, you can call Angel any time you want to, OK?" Taker said.

"Tay, Daddy. Do Andel need doctor?" Lea asked.

"Right now she needs to sleep. Then we'll take her to the Doctor." Taker said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kristy answered it and saw Hunter standing there. He looked concerned when he saw Angel out cold. Wyatt buried his head in Kristy's shoulder and Lea hid behind Taker. Neither one of them liked Hunter that much.

"Hunter, if you don't do something about that ass hole that's running the shows, I will and it won't be pretty either." Taker said before Hunter could speak.

"Not to worry, Deadman, I'm handling him tomorrow night on Raw. He'll be thrown out of this company and out of the business. I'm here to offer the job of GM back to Bret if he wants it." Hunter said.

"I'll take it." Bret said.

"If anyone can fix that moron's messes, it'll be Bret." Owen said.

"It's a lot to fix." Davey said.

"Uncle Bret can handle it." Kristy said.

"Is Angel going to me alright?" Hunter asked.  
"She should be alright after a good night's rest." Taker said.

"Well, if she needs to take a few weeks off, I suggest she do it. After what that jackass has put her through since he started running things, she deserves a few weeks off." Hunter said.

"OK. We'll see how she feels tomorrow and let you know. And thanks." Taker said.

Hunter nodded and left. Everyone stared at each other, wondering why it was he was being so nice to them all. However, they decided it best not to question it. Everyone was getting ready to leave the locker room when Angel woke up. She looked around worriedly.

"Andel! You awake!" Lea said.

"Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Hi, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"Andel, how feel?" Lea asked her, looking worried.

"Like I've been hit by a semi truck." Angel said.

"Well, Hunter was just here. He's firing Laurunitis and making Bret the General Manager. And he said if you need time off you can take it." Taker said.

"I'll see how I feel tomorrow." Angel said quietly.

"OK, Baby girl." Taker said.

"Let's get you back to the hotel, Little Angel." Kane said.

Angel nodded. They headed back to the hotel. When they got into the room, Taker stood Angel on her feet. He noticed that she was shakey. She tried to walk, only to nearly fall. Taker picked her up again. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her in bed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I never should have gone into that match tonight. I knew it wasn't safe." Angel said.

"It's alright, baby girl. That monster is going to pay for what he did to you. Hunter will see to that." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker went and got her pyjamas and then left the room so she could change. When he went back in, she was crying. Taker sat down on the bed and hugged her. Angel started sobbing even louder

"What is it?" Taker asked.

"Everything hurts...and I'm already covered in welts and red marks..." Angel whispered.

"Do you want to go to the doctor, baby girl?" Taker asked.

"Tomorrow, OK?" Angel said.

"Sure." Taker said.

"Daddy, is Lea still going to England with Kristy, Wyatt and Davey? I wouldn't want her to not go because I'm hurt. I know she's excited for it." Angel said.

"She didn't want to go at first but I told her that she could call anytime. She's really worried about you and I think Wyatt is too." Taker said.

"Wyatt always seems to worry for such a little guy." Angel said.

"He gets that from Kristy. There's no doubt about the fact that he's got her heart. I honestly think he'll never show signs of that bastard." Taker said.

"I hope not..." Angel said.

Just then, the door opened and Lea came running in. Kristy and Wyatt followed her. Lea climbed up on the bed and hugged Angel. She was crying. Angel looked up at Wyatt and saw that his eyes were wide and he was worried.

"Hey, don't worry so much, Little Man. I'll be alright. Don't worry so much, OK? You get that from someone." Angel said.

"An!" Wyatt said by way of answer.

"Andel...I glad you awake. But...you hurt?" Lea asked.

"No, Lea. I'm not hurt." Angel said, not wanting to make Lea worry.

"Andel lie!" Lea said.

"I don't want you worrying about me while you're on vacation, sweetheart, but you're right. I am hurt. Daddy is going to take me to the doctor tomorrow." Angel said.

"Why not go now?" Lea asked.

"Because we would have to go to the hospital, Little One. And you know how Angel is about hospitals." Taker said.

"She not like hopital much." Lea said.

"Nope." Angel and Kristy said at the same time.

"But I want Andel go now. I want know she tay." Lea said.

"I know, baby Lea, but I don't want to go right now." Angel said.

"We need to let Angel get a good rest first then she can go." Taker said.

"Tay. You call from doctor. Peas?" Lea asked.

"Of course, Baby Lea. I'll call when I'm all finished at the doctor tomorrow." Angel said.

"Tay." Lea said.

"If you guys need us to come back, don't hesitate to call." Kristy said.

"We won't. But try not to worry and have fun." Angel said.

"OK." Kristy said.

"I wish Andel come too..." Lea said.

"You'll be OK without me for a couple of weeks, Baby Lea. You'll have Kristy, Wyatt, Davey and Kane to look after you." Angel said.

"And remember what I said, Little One." Taker told her.

"Yep!" Lea said.

She gave Angel a gentle hug. Then Kristy handed Wyatt over to her. He started to babble to her and he still looked very worried about her. Angel just laughed at him. She had no clue what he was saying.

"AN!" he said.

"I'm going to be alright, Little Man. I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to have fun with Mommy, Papa Davey, Aunt Lea, and Uncle, OK?" Angel said.

"An..." Wyatt said.

"What is it, Wyatt?" Angel asked.

Kristy reached out and placed her hand on Wyatt's forehead. After a minute or two she laughed and removed her hand. Everyone looked at her.

"He's pretty much scolding you for scaring him." Kristy said.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Little Man, I didn't mean to scare you." Angel said.

"Alright you guys. Angel needs rest." Taker said.

Everyone nodded. Angel handed Wyatt back to Kristy. Lea hugged Angel one more time and then left the room with Kristy. Taker laid Angel down in bed and put a blanket over her. He told her that if she needed anything to yell for him. Then he left the room. Lea gave him a hug when he came out. She was crying again.

"What's wrong, Little One?" Taker asked her.

"Andel hurt because mean." Lea said.

"I know, Little One. But she'll be alright." Taker said.

"Why Andel fight when she know it not safe, Daddy? She not have to do it! She can say she not going to." Lea said.

"She did have to do it, Little One. She didn't have a choice because of that jerk." Taker said.

"Tay." Lea said, yawning.

"OK, Lea. I want you to get a good night's sleep tonight. And I want you to be good for everyone when you're on vacation, alright?" Lea said.

"Tay Daddy. Love you." Lea said.

"I love you too, Little One and I'll see you soon." Taker said.

Lea beamed and gave Taker another hug. Then she left with Kristy. Taker stretched out on the couch and drifted off. It was a few hours later, when he was started awake by something. He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he realized that what had woken him was Angel sobbing. Taker jumped up and ran into the room. When he turned on the light, he saw Angel curled up in bed obviously in a lot of pain. He ran over and touched her shoulder.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Hey, baby girl..." Taker said.

"Daddy...I'm sore. All over." Angel told him.

"OK, baby girl. Do you want to go to the hospital or do you want me to give you something for your pain?" Taker asked.

"Just some Advil or something. Please." Angel said.

"OK. And if this doesn't help then I'm taking you to the hospital." Taker said.

"Sounds fair to me, Daddy." Angel said.

Taker nodded. He went and got the Advil and a glass of water for Angel. When he came back, Angel was sitting up. She looked exhausted and like she was in a lot of pain. Taker handed her the Advil and water. Angel took them and laid back down. Taker sat with her until she fell asleep. Then he flopped down on the remaining bed in the room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read/Review and look forward to more. I'll talk to you all later. Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	32. Recovery Time

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long, but I am having a harder time recovering from having my right wisdom teeth pulled then I was from my left ones being pulled. Not to mention writer's block, which sucks! I must give credit where credit is due to Randy's Country Girl(formerly John's Country Girl) for helping me out with this chapter a bit. **

**Thanks to: tomwilliams1990, deadmanwalking55. kakashishot, Vader23A, Cena's baby doll, and blackbear1020 for their reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks so much!**

**Alright, see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Recovery Time**

The next morning, Angel and Taker were on a plane bound for Houston, Texas. Hunter had given her time off just as he had promised. She wasn't due back in the ring until the Hell in A Cell pay-per-view at the end of October. Taker had called all the way to England and told Davey to bring Lea back to the house in two weeks when their vacation was over and Davey had agreed after telling Taker that Wyatt, Kristy, and Lea were very worried.

Angel herself wasn't doing so well. She was in pain and covered in bruises and welts that had taken less then twenty four hours to form. She was also oddly quiet. She hadn't said much to her father since she had woken up that morning. Taker wondered if the mulling the night before had brought back memories of her past. In most cases, Angel could cope with the memories on her own, but the slightest thing could cause her to shut everything out and become scared. Taker watched as Angel tried to get comfortable so that she could rest. He decided to bite the bullet and try and talk to her.

"Baby girl, I'm really worried about you. You've barely said anything to me all morning. Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Angel whispered, not looking at him.

"Please, Baby girl...don't lie to me. You're not fine." Taker said.

"I guess I never thought someone would do this to me again." Angel said.

"Baby girl, it's not your fault, OK?" Taker said.

"If you say so, Daddy." Angel said.

"It wasn't, Baby girl." Taker said.

Angel didn't say anything more after that. She just stared out the window. Taker left her alone, figuring that when she was ready to talk, she would. Several hours later when they landed in Houston, Dean and Liam were there to greet them at the airport. Both of them were stunned when they saw Angel. She wouldn't even look at any of them. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Angel Baby..." Dean said.

"She took a bad beating last night. I think she's having flashbacks to what that bastard did to her." Taker said.

"We know. We saw it. I think she needs a doctor." Liam said.

"She doesn't want one. Believe me, I tried." Taker said.

"Angel, you need to see a doctor, sweetheart. You're hurt." Dean said.

"No. I don't want to." Angel said.

"Angel..." Liam said.

"No! I just want to go home, OK?" Angel said.

Dean and Liam nodded. They went and got their bags and then left the airport. They got in the car and Liam drove them to the house. When they got there, Angel got out of the car and waited for Taker to unlock the front door. When he did, she went upstairs to her room and closed the door. Taker, Dean, and Liam went inside.

"This isn't good." Liam said.

"I know, but she does this. She pulls away when something like this happens." Taker said.

"How do we fix it?" Liam asked.

"We don't do anything. We let Angel deal with it on her own." Dean said.

"Dad, are you crazy? What if she hurts herself?" Liam asked.

"Son, we have to let her handle this. We don't know what's going through her head right now." Dean said.

"But Mark said she's having flashbacks!" Liam said.

"No. I said that I thought she was having flashbacks. I don't know that for sure. I just know that she didn't sleep well last night and that she doesn't want a doctor because she doesn't want to have to say what happened." Taker said.

"I understand that." Dean said.

"So we just leave her there?" Liam asked.

"Just give her some time, Liam. She'll come around." Dean said.

"Besides, I get the feeling that she's not alone up there." Taker said.

Dean and Liam nodded. They knew exactly what Taker meant. Up in her room, Angel was laying on her bed. She was wearing shorts and a sports bra since wearing t-shirts and jeans hurt because the fabric rubbed up against the welts on her skin. Bethany was knelt next to the bed. She wasn't talking to Angel. She decided that when Angel wanted to talk, she would. After a few minutes, Angel turned and looked at her.

"Mama, I know Daddy and the others want to help me feel better, but there's nothing they can do." Angel whispered.

_"Angel Baby, I know this is hard for you and I know that match was something that you had to do, but as your Mom, I do want you to kick this guy's butt." Beth said._

"He's getting fired. It's fine. I don't feel like kicking anyone's butt right now." Angel said.

_ "I know, Angel Baby, but just because he's getting fired doesn't mean he'll leave. Remember, sweetheart, they never really leave." Beth said._

"I know. I just...don't feel like wrestling or being on the road or anything. I just want to stay here and not have to worry about anything." Angel said.

_"Angel Baby..." Beth said._

"Just for now, Mama." Angel said.

_"Angel Baby, I want you to go and talk to your father, Grandpa, and Uncle Liam. They're all worried about you. And you need to see a doctor." Beth said._

"No. I don't want to see a doctor. Then I'll have to tell them..." Angel said.

_"Angel...I know it's not easy, sweetheart, but you need a doctor. You're hurt." Beth said._

"I don't want to." Angel said.

_"Alright, then at least go downstairs and talk to your father, Uncle and Grandpa. They're worried. Please, sweetheart." Beth said. _

"Not right now." Angel said.

_"OK. Angel, you don't have to answer this is you don't want to, but did what happened last night trigger something?" Beth asked._

"Yes..." Angel said.

_"OK. Talk to me here. What did it trigger, Angel Baby?" Beth asked._

"I...don't want to talk about it, Mama. Please..." Angel said.

_ "Angel, it's alright. I just want to help you. But in order to do it, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Please..." Beth said._

"It brought back memories of when Jason would beat me and Kristy would find me." Angel said.

_"And?" Beth asked._

"And they won't stop. I even had nightmares all night. Mama, I'm scared OK? And I don't want everyone thinking I've lost my mind, so I don't want to talk about it." Angel whispered.

_"Baby girl, you haven't lost your mind. It's just something that's triggered." Beth said._

"What am I going to do, Mama? Every time something bad happens, this happens to me." Angel said, tears rolling down her face now.

_"I know, Baby Girl, but you need to talk to us about these things OK?" Beth said._

"It's too hard to talk about..." Angel whispered.

_"I know, baby." Beth said._

She hugged her daughter. It was right at this moment when Taker walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Beth hugging her, but he was startled to see how upset Angel was. He could tell that she was crying because she was shaking. He walked over and knelt down. Bethany just stared down at her worriedly.

"She's not doing so well, is she?" Taker asked.

"She's having issues." Bethany said.

"I know that. What's going on, Bethy?" Taker asked.

_"She's been having flashbacks and nightmares since last night. That so called match triggered it. It happens every time something bad happens to her. She doesn't like to talk to you all about it because she doesn't want you all thinking she's losing her mind." Beth explained._

"She's not losing her mind. But I did have a feeling that's what it was." Taker said.

_"I've been trying to convince her to go see a doctor, but she won't do it. She's too scared to tell what happened." Beth said._

"Oh, baby girl..." Taker said.

_"I don't know what we're going to do here, Mark." Beth said._

"Angel, please, say something, baby girl. How can we help you?" Taker asked.

"I just want to be left alone." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you know and I know that when you get like this, you being left alone is not a good idea. How else can we help?" Taker asked.

"I don't know if you can, Daddy." Angel said.

_"What is it you want, Angel baby?" Beth asked._

"I'm...scared...and...I just wish I could make it all go away, but I can't. Every time something bad happens to me...it all comes back. I don't know what to do about it anymore." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said.

_"Do you still have the diary that Kristy gave you, Angel Baby?" Bethany asked._

"Yeah...but I never use it anymore." Angel said.

"Maybe you should start using it again, baby girl. It could help." Taker said.

"That doesn't help anymore. And drawing doesn't help anymore either. I think I'm having a break down, Daddy." Angel whispered.

"No you're not, baby girl." Taker said.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Angel asked.

"It's memories coming back." Taker said.

"I know. But every time something bad happens to me, this happens! Flashbacks, nightmares, and me pushing everyone away because I can't deal with it! I...just...I don't...I can't...I'm tired of it." Angel said, dissolving into tears again.

"Oh, Angel..." Taker said.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Daddy. It's too hard to deal with this." Angel sobbed.

"Baby girl, maybe we should think about you seeing someone professional." Taker said.

_"Mark, I am not letting you send my baby to a shrink." Beth snapped._

"But Bethy, she needs help." Taker said.

_"She's not going to a shrink." Beth said._

"Do you have a better idea? She's tried everything she can possibly do to cope with her past and none of it has worked." Taker said.

_"Maybe if she wasn't so scared you'd get mad, she'd actually talk to you about it." Beth said._

"I'm not going to get mad at her. What happened to her wasn't her fault!" Taker snapped.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Angel shouted.

"Sorry, baby girl." Taker said.

_"Sorry, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"I just want help. I wish I could forget what happened when I was little..." Angel said quietly.

_"We know, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"Angel, what do you want to do?" Taker said.

"I don't know. Right now I don't want to do anything. I just want to stay here..." Angel said.

"Angel, I don't want you to just hide up here all the time. You'll lay here and think about your past. That's not good for you, baby girl." Taker said.

"I know. What I mean is that I don't want to go back on the road." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you'll have to at the end of October. You're still the Women's Champion." Taker said.

"I'll see how I feel. OK, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Alright. That sounds fair to me, baby girl." Taker said.

_"Me too. I think it's best if she stays home until then." Beth said._

Angel beamed. She let go of Beth and stood up. She walked downstairs and sat down at the table. Taker went and got her a soda from the fridge. Dean and Liam looked worried about her, but they didn't say anything. Just then, her cell phone rang. Angel picked it up and answered it. It was Lea and she seemed to be very upset about something.

"Lea, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Angel asked.

_"Dav ick!" Lea said._

"Lea, what are you talking about?" Angel asked.

_"Ang, it's me. Dad is...Dad is sick..." Kristy said._

"Sick how? What the hell is going on?" Angel asked, feeling worried.

_"Daddy had a heart attack. The doctors say that his heart has been under too much stress." Kristy said._

"Oh, my God. Is he going to be alright? Is he...he's not...dying...is he?" Angel asked.

_ "No. The doctor said he should be alright. He's just going to be in the hospital for a couple of days." Kristy said. _

"OK. Don't scare me like that!" Angel said.

_"Sorry." Kristy said._

"Speaking of hospitals, don't tell Lea, but I haven't gone to see a doctor yet." Angel said.

_"Angel! You said you would! Do you have any idea how worried Lea is about you right now?!" Kristy asked._

"No need to guilt trip me, Krissy. I feel fine." Angel said.

_"Alright. If you're sure." Kristy said._

"I'm sure. So, are you guys staying there for two weeks like you planned or are you coming back once Davey is better?" Angel said.

_ "I'm not sure. Lea says she wants to come back now, but she saw my Daddy earlier and it scared her I think." Kristy said._

"Does she want to come home?" Angel asked.

_"I don't know." Kristy said._

"Put her on." Angel said.

_"OK." Kristy said._

Angel waited. She heard the phone being moved and then heard the sound of running feet. A second later, Lea said hi to her. She sounded very upset and scared. Now, Angel felt worried about Lea and wasn't even thinking about her own troubles.

"Lea, honey, Kristy says you want to come home now. Is everything alright?" Angel asked.

_"I cared. Dav ick, Andel." Lea said._

"I know, Baby Lea. I know it's scary, but Davey is going to be alright soon. If you want to come home though, that's alright." Angel said.

_"Tay. I come home when Rissy do." Lea said._

"OK. I want you to be a good girl. Give Davey a hug from me, alright?" Angel said.

_"Tay, Andel. Love you. Bye bye." Lea said._

"Bye, Baby Lea. I love you too." Angel said.

She hung up her phone and set it down on the table. She wanted to cry again, but she didn't. She just took a deep breath before she spoke. However, she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Everyone looked at her worried.

"Davey had a heart attack." she said.

"WHAT?!" Taker yelled.

"Kristy said it was because he was overstressed. He's going to be alright in a few days. He just has to stay in the hospital for a bit." Angel said.

"As long as he's alright..." Taker said.

"He should be. Lea called here because she got scared and thought about coming home." Angel said.

"Is she coming home?" Taker asked.

"She said she'd come back when Kristy did." Angel said.

"And how long is that?" Dean asked.

"Two weeks." Angel said.

"Will she be OK there?" Liam asked.

"Of course. She's with Kristy, Kane and Davey. She'll be alright." Angel said.

Dean and Liam looked at Taker, who nodded. Angel set her phone down and went back to drinking her soda. She was oddly quiet just as she had been all day. Taker, Dean and Liam talked to each other, but Angel didn't say anything. She just sat there, listening to them.

"Angel Baby, are you going to be alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Grandpa..." Angel said.

"Angel, what's wrong with you?" Liam asked.

"What's wrong with me? In case you forgot, I got completely manhandled and mulled last night and because of it, I didn't sleep well last night and I've been having flashbacks of what that asshole Jason did to me all damn day!" Angel snapped.

She stood up from the table and slipped into her sandles and picked up her cell phone. Then she left the house, slamming the door behind her as she went. Taker sighed. He was worried more then ever now. Dean looked upset and worried at the same time.

"Liam! How could you?" Dean asked.

"Well, excuse me for being worried! Angel is my niece you know." Liam said.

"I know, but when it comes to Angel...you have to be...well, more gentle then you are. I know it's hard given that you're the type of person who tends to just tell it as it is. But...Angel is a lot like your sister." Dean said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Liam said.

"So what do we do? Do we go looking for Angel or just wait for her to come back?" Dean asked.

"I'll go and find her." Taker said.

He got up and left the house. He got in the car and drove to the Cemetery, but Angel wasn't there. This surprised him since he thought this was the first place she would go to. Then he had another idea. He headed to the park that was a few blocks away from the house. It wasn't long before he found Angel sitting on a bench by the playground. She seemed to be watching the kids play. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know, Daddy." Angel said.

"Are you watching the kids?" Taker asked.

"Well, yeah. I...just...it's weird, but I've been sitting here watching the kids...wondering how they got so lucky...and I wound up where I did.." Angel said.

"Well, baby girl, I'd say it was my fault." Taker said.

"What do you mean? Daddy, why would you think that?" Angel asked.

"Because if I had found you sooner, then you wouldn't have had to deal with Jason." Taker said.

"But it wasn't your fault, Daddy. I don't blame you for anything Jason put me through. I really don't and I don't blame Mama either. If I'm going to blame anyone I'll blame Jason for doing it...and Amber for putting me in that kind of danger." Angel said.

"Baby girl, Amber didn't mean to put you in that kind of danger." Taker said.

"I know. I just can't help but think that if she had been truthful...I never would have ended up there..." Angel said.

"I know, Baby Girl." Taker said.

"And I blame Kristal. She started all of this." Angel said.

"I blame her too, Baby girl." Taker said.

"Daddy, what would have happened if you had have come home and found me there with Mom?" Angel asked.

"Why?" Taker asked.

"I've always wondered what you would have said...or done to Mom if you had come home to find me there." Angel said.

"I would have been shocked, but I would have loved you." Taker said.

"You mean...you wouldn't have been mad at Mom for not telling you?" Angel said.

"No. Believe me, baby girl. I would have given your Mom a chance to explain everything." Taker said.

"Daddy, did you meet Kristal at all before Mom's funeral?" Angel asked.

"No, I didn't actually." Taker said.

"Then how could she have hated you so much? She didn't know you!" Angel said.

"I made your Mom happy though and that was all she needed in order to hate me. She hated Bethany from day one, baby girl." Taker said.

"I can't imagine that. Having your own mother hate you. I mean, Amber wasn't really my Mom, but she loved me...and I know for a fact Mom loves me even though...she's..." Angel said, taking a deep breath.

"I know, baby girl, but remember that Kristy had the same problem." Taker said.

"She still does. Diana can't stand her." Angel said.

"I know, baby girl." Taker said, "Are you going to be OK?"

"I'm just sick of dealing with the memories, Daddy. Every time something bad happens, they come back. I just don't think I can handle it anymore. I don't know what to do..." Angel said.

"We'll figure it out, baby girl." Taker said.

Angel nodded. The two of them stood up and got in the car. They drove back home. When they walked in, Liam stood up and gave Angel a hug. She winced. Dean just glared at him. Liam let Angel go.

"Sorry, Angel Baby." Liam said.

"It's OK. Daddy, do you mind if I go downstairs. I don't want to wrestle, but I feel like using the punching bag for a bit." Angel said.

"If it'll make you feel better, baby girl, you go right ahead." Taker said.

Angel beamed. She went downstairs. When Taker went down to check on her a couple of hours later, he found Angel sitting on the edge of the practice ring, sipping a bottle of water. She seemed to be alright other then having a bit of a difficult time catching her breath.

"Hey, baby girl, are you feeling any better?" Taker asked.

"Yeah...I feel OK. But I think I will go to the Doctor. I've spent twenty minutes trying to catch my breath and it's not really working. I think it's my ribs." Angel said.

"Alright. Let's go, sweetheart." Taker said.

Angel nodded. She went upstairs and showered and changed her clothes. Dean and Liam had to get to work. They both worked the night shift. Liam was a paramedic and Dean was a fire fighter. They had gotten into those professions after the accident that had taken Bethany's life. It was their way of trying to help people and make sure that no family had to do through what they had when Bethany had died. Both of them also had a fear that some day something would happen and they'd be called to either the house or some sort of accident and that Taker or Angel would be involved.

"Well, Mark, we need to get going. Time for work." Dean said.

"Alright." Taker said.

"You take good care of her. Alright? And let us know what the doctor says." Liam said.

"Of course I will. Don't worry." Taker said.

"Take care, Angel Baby and be safe." Liam said.

Angel smiled at them. Liam and Dean both hugged and kissed her and then left. Taker got Angel into the car and they drove to the hospital. They couldn't see their doctor and the hospital was close to home. By the time they got there, Angel had gotten worse. She was struggling to breathe and seemed to be drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Baby girl, stay awake OK?" Taker said.

"Daddy..." Angel said.

"Come on. I've got you." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker picked her up. He walked her into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. He quickly explained the situation and the nurse called for a stretcher. Angel was fading in and out as all this was happening. The nurse tried to keep her talking, but it wasn't working too well.

"Angel, stay awake. Come on, baby girl." Taker said.

"My ribs...they hurt. It's hard...to breathe." Angel said.

The nurse nodded. Angel blacked out again and when she came to, she was laying in the hospital bed with oxygen tubes in her nose. She could breathe fairly well now. Her ribs were wrapped, but she wasn't in any pain. Taker smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey, there baby girl. How are you feeling?" Taker asked.

"Better, Daddy. Did you call Grandpa and Uncle Liam? And call Kristy and the others in England?" Angel asked.

"I called your Grandpa and Uncle Liam, but I haven't called Kristy yet. They've got enough to worry about." Taker said.

"OK, Daddy. How long am I gonna be here?" Angel asked.

"Just overnight, baby girl. I'm going to stay here with you. Don't worry." Taker said.

Angel nodded. Taker gave her a hug. When he looked down, he realized that Angel was crying as she hugged him. Taker just hugged her and stroked her hair. Angel kept apologizing for making him worry about her and for being so stubborn and stupid and everything else.

"Hang on, baby girl. I will admit that you are stubborn. You get that from me. But you're not stupid." Taker said.

"If you say so, Daddy." Angel said.

"Baby girl, you're not stupid. Stubborn, yes. Prideful, yes. But not stupid. You...well, you did what I would do." Taker said.

Angel looked up at him. She saw pride in his eyes. She also knew that he was right. She had completely did exactly what her father would have done had he been in the same situation. She had fought even though she knew it wasn't smart and she'd probably get hurt. She smiled as she thought about it. She was a lot like her mother, but she had her moments when she could act just like her Dad.

Angel took a deep breath and let go of Taker. She leaned back into the pillows and went to sleep. Taker fixed the blanket and just sat there. He knew Angel was feeling better already. He just hoped she would stay that way for awhile.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I am thinking of doing an alternate version of DoD AFTER I finish up the series. Which will probably have at least one more story to go with it. Let me know what you guys think. I'll see ya later. Leave a review guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	33. The Last Fight With The Dark Side

**Daughter of the Deadman II**

**More filler, guys. Sorta. I guess although someone told me that my filler isn't really filler since the story is multilayered but anyway. I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, I am feeling 1000 times better from having my wisdom teeth pulled. **

**Thanks so much again to Randy's Country Girl, who helped me out with this chapter. **

**Thanks to: Cena's baby doll, blackbear1020, deadmanwalking55, tomwilliams1990, and kakashishot for their reviews. You guys are all awesome! **

**This is a long one, so I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Last Fight With The Dark Side**

Two weeks later, it was the day that everyone was coming back from England. They had decided to just come to Houston since it was pretty much Kristy and Wyatt's home anyway. Angel was doing a lot better. Listening to music, drawing, and her diary actually did help. She also found some comfort in beating up the punching bag downstairs in the basement. When Taker asked her why this helped so much, she responded by saying that she just imagined that Jason's face was on it, which made Taker laugh.

Her ribs were doing better, mostly because Taker had made her take it easy as much as possible. Angel had spent a lot of time in her room, drawing and listening to music. However, she never let Taker see her sketch books or the boxes of art that were stored on the top shelf of her closet that was full of old sketch books and random pieces of art that she had done pretty much from the time she had learned to hold a pencil. The only art he had ever seen of hers was the framed pictures that adorned the walls in her bedroom.

Taker poked his head in Angel's bedroom door. She was already up and getting dressed. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was hanging down her back. She looked a lot better.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you ready to go?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Uncle, Baby Lea, Wyatt, Adam, Kristy and Davey again!" Angel said.

Taker laughed. It had only been a couple of weeks. Angel slipped her feet into sandles and went downstairs with her Dad. They got in the car and drove to the airport. Taker was excited too. He wanted to see Lea again. They drove to the airport talking back and forth. Ever since Taker had told her that she had done exactly what he would have at Night of Champions, she had realized that he wouldn't get mad at her for talking to him and she was a lot more open toward him.

When they got to the airport, Taker parked the car and they went inside. It was quite busy and crowded. All Angel and Taker could do now was wait. About twenty minutes later, Angel heard someone calling her name. When she looked around, she saw Lea running toward her with a big bright smile. Kristy and the others followed closely behind.

"DADDY!" Lea said.

"Hey, there, Little One." Taker said.

"We have lots of fun. I not worry about Angel. But...Davey get sick. And I miss home lots." Lea said.

"An! Pa! Pa! Pa!" Wyatt said.

"Hi, Little Man." Taker and Angel said at the same time.

"Did you have fun?" Taker asked.

Wyatt beamed in response. Everyone laughed. They decided to continue the conversation back at Taker's place. When they got there, everyone went into the backyard where there was more room. They talked for hours while Lea and Wyatt played. Angel was relieved to see that Davey seemed to be feeling better. They were all talking when Lea suddenly tensed up. She ran straight for Angel.

"Lea? Are you OK?" Angel asked.

"Scared." Lea said.

"Scared of what? Lea, there's no one here that's scary." Angel said.

"Bad." Lea said.

"Lea...you're starting to worry me." Angel said.

"LeLe, what's bad sweetheart?" Kristy asked.

"Bad man in here." Lea said.

"Lea, what bad man? What are you talking about, Little One?" Taker asked.

"Mean man to Uncle." Lea said.

"She's talking about Bearer." Davey said.

"Oh, geez. Lea, stay here." Angel said, standing up.

"No! Angel stay here!" Lea said.

"It's alright, Lea. I don't think he's here to hurt us. Now where did you see him?" Angel said

Lea took Angel's hand and lead her to the spot where she had seen Bearer. Of course, it had to be the farthest corner away from everyone. Angel put her guard up when she saw that he was still there. Just because he had helped them once upon a time, didn't mean she trusted him.

"What's the big idea? Scaring Lea half to death?" Angel asked.

_"I didn't mean to do that, Dead Girl. I only came here to check on my son and the Deadman. They are my family after all." Bearer said._

"You bad!" Lea said.

"Lea, it's alright. He's not bad anymore. He just wants to make sure Daddy and Uncle are alright. Don't worry. He doesn't want to hurt us." Angel said.

_"No. You're right, Dead Girl. I don't want to hurt any of you." Bearer said._

"Angel, he really not bad?" Lea asked.

"He's really not bad, Lea. I promise. But...maybe you can help me with something." Angel said.

_"Oh?" Bearer asked._

"The first time I did meditation with Lea, I felt something. Someone was after me. Who was it?" Angel asked.

_"Someone from the Dark Side. They still haven't given up trying to get hold of you, Dead Girl." Bearer said._

"Bad people afer Angel?!" Lea asked, looking scared.

_"Yes, Little Dead Girl, but they can't cross over." Bearer said._

"Angel, what he mean?" Lea asked.

"He means that the bad people can't cross over into our world, Baby Lea." Angel said.

_"Simply put, Little Dead Girl, they can't get your sister right now. But she has to be careful if she uses her special powers for certain things." Bearer said._

"You mean like if I use them for evil?" Angel asked.

"You not do that Angel. You not bad!" Lea said.

"He knows, Lea." Angel said.

_"Dead Girl, be careful when you're sleeping. They may not be able to cross over when you're awake, but when you're asleep, it's different." Bearer said._

"Oh, great. Well, thanks for the warning." Angel said.

"I not get it." Lea said.

"When I sleep, they can cross over and they could get me." Angel said.

"NO!" Lea said.

_"Just be careful..." Bearer said._

With that, he disappeared. Lea let go of Angel and went running back toward everyone. As soon as she hit the patio, she started to cry as she hugged Taker. Angel walked across the backyard, making sure to pick Wyatt up along the way. Taker was trying to calm Lea down.

"What happened? What did he say?" Taker asked.

"Just warning me." Angel said.

"Baby girl..." Taker said in a stern voice.

"He was just checking on you and Uncle, but while I was talking to him, he gave me a warning." Angel said.

"About what, Angel?" David asked.

"He said that I have to be careful about the Dark Side." Angel said.

"They're still after you?!" Kane asked.

"Yeah. They haven't given up." Angel said.

"Ang, what did he say? Tell us the whole story instead of just bits of it!" Kristy said.

"OK, OK. He said that I have to be careful while I'm asleep because they can cross over and get me. Take a chill pill." Angel said.

"Sorry." Kristy said.

"I don't get it. If they can't cross over here while Angel is awake then how the hell did they find her and Bethany when Angel was a baby? Remember, when they tried to take her from Beth?" Bret said.

"Beth must have been sleeping." Taker said.

_"No, Mark, I wasn't. I was wide awake. The person from the dark side was disguised as a doctor. He tried to take her. He tried to tell me that she would be safe and they would be able to reunite you two. I almost handed her over..." Beth said._

"Don't scare me like that!" Taker said.

"Mama Bef, you silly." Lea said.

_"Sorry, Mark." Beth said, smiling._

"Ma?" Wyatt asked, staring at Beth.

_"I'm Lea and Angel's Mom, Little Guy." Beth said._

"An Ma. La Ma." Wyatt said.

"Hang on, what stopped you from handing Angel over?" David asked.

_"Angel herself." Beth answered._

"I did?" Angel asked.

_"I could talk to you like Kristy can do with Wyatt." Beth said._

"What did I say?" Angel asked.

_"You told me they were bad people." Beth said._

"Oh, wow." Angel whispered.

_"And you kept begging me not to let you go yet. It was like you knew what I was planning to do." Beth said, hanging her head._

"What do I do? If they can get me while I'm sleeping then that means...I can't sleep." Angel said.

"You have a choice, baby girl. Confront them or let me put you into a dreamless sleep at night." Taker said.

"I...want to fight it. Whoever or whatever this is has been after me for eighteen years now! I've got to get rid of it once and for all, Daddy." Angel said.

"No! Angel not do it! You be all by self! You not do it!" Lea said.

"I know, Baby Lea, but I want to stop them." Angel said.

"She won't be alone, Little One. Your Uncle and I will be there." Taker said.

"But Daddy..." Angel started.

"Don't you "But Daddy" me, young lady. You're not doing this alone." Taker said.

"OK, OK." Angel said.

"I wish there was a way I could be there." Kristy said.

"What could you do, sis?" David asked.

"I'm Angel's guardian. All I have to do is be there and she'll be stronger then normal." Kristy said.

"That's true." Taker said.

"There is a way, Kristy. We can do it through linking." Kane said.

"OK. So I'll be there to help." Kristy said.

_"And your Grandmother and I will be there too, Angel Baby." Beth said._

"You...all want to help?" Angel asked.

"Baby girl, I'm sure if there was a way everyone in this room could be there, they would." Taker said.

"We'd all help if we could, Angel." David said.

"David, you can." Angel said.

"How?" David asked.

"Daddy, can we tell him? Since he hasn't figured it out?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, we can." Taker said.

"What about me?" David asked.

"Bro, you are so dense." Kristy said.

"Just tell me!" David snapped.

"David, you already know that Angel has two guardians rather then one like most people. And you know that Kristy is one." Kane said.

"Yeah, I knew all that already." David said.

"Well, you're the other." Taker said.

"WHAT?! But...I don't...I'm not...I don't have the connection with Angel like Kristy has!" David said.

"You are bro, so get over it." Kristy said.

"Kristy, don't. This is probably a shock for him." Kane said.

"Don't do what?" Kristy asked.

"Don't tell him to get over it. It's not exactly something that's easy to deal with...and there is no getting over it." Taker said.

"Can someone explain this to us? We're just as shocked as David is." Bret said.

"What's to explain? He's her guardian just like I am. When he's around, Angel's stronger then usual." Kristy said.

_"Kristy, this isn't something to take lightly!" Beth told her._

"Sorry, Aunt Beth, but my brother is dense." Kristy said.

_"David, stop and think for a second. Nothing weird ever happened before either you or your sister met Angel?" Beth asked._

"Not that I can remember." David said.

"Think." Kristy said.

"Wait...those feelings I used to get. When Angel lived with Jason. It was when Krissy and I were younger..." David started.

"What do you mean? Feelings about me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." David and Kristy said.

"Kristy would come to me crying, saying that the little girl was in danger again. When she met you, I figured out pretty fast that you were the little girl Kristy was trying to tell me about, but I never did figure out how exactly she would know you were in danger until Taker told us that she was Angel's guardian." Davey said.

"And I used to have nightmares. I remember...I'd wake up crying. I'd tell Mom that "the little girl was hurt again and she really needed help". She told me it was just a dream and to forget about it." David said.

"See? You are her guardian, David." Taker said.

"It explains it. Everything makes sense. When I met Angel...I couldn't tell you why at the time, but I had this strong desire to protect her." David said.

"But what about the fact that they love each other?" Bret asked.

"That has nothing to do with it. Much like Beth and I, that just happens to be the way it is." Taker said.

"Daddy, I want help Angel too." Lea said.

"No. Absolutely not."

It wasn't Taker that answered. It was Angel. She was looking at Lea the way a Mom would. There was a reason that she didn't want Lea helping her with this. She didn't care if Lea got mad at her this time. There was no way.

"But...Angel..." Lea said.

"Absolutely not, Lea. No." Angel said.

"But I want help." Lea said.

"Absolutely not." Angel repeated.

"Angel..." Lea said.

"I said no, Baby Lea." Angel said.

"But I have help you! Why I not allowed?" Lea asked.

"Because if you're going to help me then Wyatt has to be there to help you! Besides that, you'll get hurt, Lea. I won't let that happen. No way, no how." Angel said.

"Angel mean." Lea cried.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Lea. I'm trying to protect the both of you." Angel told her.

"She's right, LeLe." Kristy said.

"I WANT HELP YOU!" Lea screamed.

"You're not helping me, Lea." Angel said.

"I want help!" Lea snapped.

"And I want to protect you, so you're not helping me!" Angel said.

"You two..." Taker said.

"Now stop it girls." Bret said.

"Baby Lea...please. Please understand that it's not that I don't want you to help me. It's just too dangerous." Angel said.

"But I have special power like you and Daddy!" Lea said.

"I know that, Lea. But Wyatt is your guardian and he'd have to be with us in order to help. He's too little to understand any of this. And before anyone pipes up and says that he understands more then I think he does, keep in mind that this stuff is incredibly complicated." Angel said.

"She's right. Even I don't get it." Kristy said.

"Even we don't understand all of this." Taker said.

"I going to help!" Lea said.

"Lea..." Angel said.

"Baby girl, maybe she can help us." Taker said.

"Daddy! No!" Angel said.

"I know what he's getting at. Keep Lea as back up." Owen said.

"What that mean?" Lea asked.

"He means if we need the extra power." Kane said.

"Lea, I want you to stay here while the rest of us go and if we need you, we can call you." Angel said.

"Tay!" Lea said.

"So what are we waiting for?" David asked.

"I have to be asleep first, Dave." Angel said.

Everyone nodded. Even as Angel said it, she felt scared. She wasn't looking forward to having her family and friends walk into danger just to help her, but she knew that she couldn't convince then not to help her. Their minds were made up already.

"Little Angel...you look scared." Kane said worriedly.

"I am." Angel said.

_"It'll be alright, Angel Baby. We'll all be there for you." Beth said._

"I guess." Angel said.

"Can you two use your powers to put Angel to sleep or something? She's scared. We need to get this done." David said.

"Hush, David." Kristy said.

"Don't hush me, Kristy. Angel's scared." David said.

"Well, we have to wait it out. We've got to wait till Angel goes to sleep on her own." Taker said.

"But that will take all day." David said.

"Oh, stop it, David." Kristy said.

"You hush." David said.

"Daddy, put me to sleep." Angel said.

"Baby girl? Are you sure?" Taker asked.

"Yes. Otherwise I won't be able to go to sleep." Angel said.

Taker nodded. They walked inside and headed up to Angel's room. Kristy, David, Taker, Kane, Lea and Wyatt all went in while everyone else waited in the hallway. Angel had asked them to wake her up if it seemed like she was in danger since it would snap everyone else out of it too. Angel laid down in bed. Lea climbed up and sat beside her. Kristy put Wyatt in her lap. Angel took a deep breath. Taker put one hand on her forehead and took her right hand in his own. Kane took hold of her left one.

"Alright, Kristy, take my other hand. David, put your hand on my shoulder." Taker said.

They nodded and did as he directed. It wasn't long before Angel drifted off. Kristy asked what Taker had done to her. Taker told her to relax and that he had just taken Angel's energy away so she would be tired and fall asleep. Kane sighed. Taker told everyone to close their eyes.

_When they opened their eyes again, they saw Angel standing there, looking around. Bethany and Leanna were already with her, standing on either side of her. David and Kristy looked around worriedly. Taker and Kane walked over and stood next to Angel too. Kristy and David followed. There was no real source of light around._

_ "This is creepy. It's so dark. What are we supposed to do?" Kristy asked._

_ "We walk." Angel said._

_ "But we can barely see!" David said._

_ "Just trust her." Kristy said._

_David nodded. They started to walk, but they were being extremely cautious. All of a sudden, they heard laughing and then the ground cracked under their feet and they fell. They seemed to fall for a long time, but finally they all hit hard ground. It was lighter down here and it looked like they were at the bottom of a cliff._

_ "OW!" Kristy yelled._

_ "Ow. Son of a..." David said._

_ "Are you two alright?" Kane asked._

_ "Fine." David said._

_ "A little embarrassed, but fine." Kristy said._

_ "Well, I'm sure that's one trip we all could have gone without." Taker said._

_David and Kristy nodded. They looked around for Angel and saw that she was gone. Taker and Kane both growled under their breath. Kristy started to cry. David looked worried._

_ "Where did she go?!" he asked._

_ "She's here somewhere." Kane said._

_ "Ang! Ang, where are you?!" Kristy shouted._

_ "Krissy!" Angel said._

_ "Where did that come from?" Taker asked._

_ "Sounded like it came from in front of us." David said._

_ "Look, let's just walk and see if we can find out where she landed." Kane said._

_ "I wouldn't go looking for the Dead Girl if I were you. She's beyond your help." a voice said._

_ "Oh, god. That voice..." Kristy said._

_ "What the hell have you done to her?" David snapped._

_ "She's beyond your help." the voice repeated._

_ "Give her back, Jason!" Kristy said._

_ "And ruin all the fun?" Jason said._

_ "Listen, you no good lousy, son of a bitch, where is she and what have you done?" Taker snapped._

_ "Ah, Deadman, you're a thorn in my side, you know that right?" another voice said._

_ "Oh, my God...not her too..." Kristy said._

_ "STOP TOYING WITH US AND TELL US WHERE SHE IS AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" David yelled._

_ "Another thorn in my side." the voice said._

_ "WHERE IS SHE?!" Kane yelled._

_Both of them laughed. Then all of a sudden, it was like someone flipped a switch. The lights came on. It was mostly torch light and they weren't at the bottom of a cliff like they had thought. They were in some sort of building. Jason and Kristal stood there. Jason pointed upwards. Everyone looked up. Kristy screamed. There was Angel, stuck in a dark crystal that was floating in mid air. It looked like she couldn't move and seemed to be really afraid._

_ "ANGEL! SAY SOMETHING! MOVE! DO SOMETHING!" Kristy yelled._

_ "I...can't move. If I move...it will shock me..." Angel whispered._

_ "It's draining her powers!" Kane said._

_ "YOU BITCH!" David said._

_ "Please...run away...there's nothing you can do for me. Run...away..." Angel whispered._

_ "If you think we're gonna leave you here like this, baby girl..." Taker started._

_ "Not likely." Kristy said._

_ "Please...just run..." Angel said._

_ "I already told you she was beyond your help!" Jason snapped._

_ "SHUT THE HELL UP, JASON!" Kristy snapped._

_ "I suggest you listen to the Dead Girl and just run now. Before you all get hurt..." Kristal snapped._

_ "Go back to hell, you no good bitch!" Taker snapped back._

_ "Speaking of spirits and things, what did you do to Aunt Beth and Leanna? Where are they? They were with Angel!" Kristy snapped._

_ "That is none of your worry." Kristal snapped._

_ "That's what you think." David snapped._

_ "It is so our worry. That's Angel's mother! And Uncle Taker and Kane's mother! Where are they?" Kristy snapped._

_ "A little bitch, isn't she?" Jason asked._

_ "Maybe we should put her with the girl!" Kristal said. _

_ "NO! Don't...hurt...Kristy..." Angel said._

_ "How is she getting so weak so fast?" Kane asked._

_ "The stupid girl tried to punch her way out. Poor thing got shocked for about five minutes straight." Kristal said._

_ "Don't pretend you give a damn! Now just answer my sister! Where are Bethany and Leanna?" David asked._

_ "Where they can't interfere." Jason said._

_ "Angel, did you see what happened to your Mom and Grandma?" Kristy asked._

_ "Yes..." Angel said._

_ "Angel, what happened?" Taker asked._

_ "They sent them to the shadows..." Angel said._

_ "What?!" Kane said._

_ "What does that mean? Obviously it's not good, but what does it mean?" David asked._

_ "It means they can't help." Taker said._

_ "It's...all my fault...Daddy, I'm sorry! They...just tried to protect me...I'm sorry." Angel said, tears starting to roll down her face._

_ "No it's not, baby girl." Taker said._

_Kristal just laughed. She snapped her fingers. The dark crystal started to shock Angel even though she wasn't moving. She started to scream. Kristy threw her hands over her ears. Taker didn't think. He just lunged for both of them, only to be thrown backwards. He hit the floor and bounced. Kane growled under his breath and Kristy started to cry again. David hugged her._

_ "You know, your brother needs to start thinking before he acts." Kristal said to Kane._

_ "You're going to pay for that, you bitch." Kane said._

_ "What are we going to do now? We can't fight. We're done for!" Kristy sobbed._

_ "Kristy, we can fight. We're Angel's guardians and two are better then one." David said._

_ "No. You two can't. If you get hurt, we'll lose Angel for sure. The only reason she's hung on as long as she has is because you two make her stronger." Kane said._

_ "But...that means...we need LeLe's help." Kristy said._

_ "No. We can't. Angel didn't want her here because she didn't want Lea to be in danger." David said._

_ "David, I know what Angel's wishes were, but we don't have any other options. My brother is hurt. And as much as I would love to fight them and save Angel, I know it will hurt me too. And if you two fight..." Kane said._

_ "Then Angel is going to die." Kristy finished quietly._

_ "Kristy, are you going to put your best friend ahead of your son? The only chance that Lea has of fighting them is if her guardian comes too and in case you've forgotten, that role falls to your son!" David told her._

_ "You think I don't know that, David! Do you think I'm Mom?" Kristy said._

_ "You two...stop..." Taker said._

_Everyone looked over at him. He had come to and was sitting up. They weren't sure how much he had heard. He stood up and walked over to them. He seemed to be alright considering he had bounced off a stone floor. Then he dropped to one knee._

_ "Big brother, take it easy." Kane said._

_ "I'm OK..." Taker said._

_ "I...can't put Angel before Wyatt..I care about both of them too much. We're done for. LeLe can't come here..." Kristy said, looking at Taker with tears in her eyes._

_ "I know, Kristy. I didn't expect you to do that." Taker said._

_ "Speaking of Lea, where is that little one?" Kristal asked._

_ "She's safe...away from you...and...it's going to stay that way. Even if..." Taker started._

_ "Even if what, Deadman? Even if you lose the little girl you worked so hard to find. Even if you lose the one living, breathing reminder of my own little girl?" Kristal taunted._

_ "Leave him alone, you bitch," David snapped._

_ "I...don't have a choice..." Kristy said._

_ "Kristy...my brother and I...we'll protect Wyatt as best we can. Promise." Taker said._

_ "O-OK, Uncle Taker. How...how to we get Lea here?" Kristy asked._

_ "Angel has to." Taker said._

_Kristy nodded. She turned toward the dark crystal. Angel was still being shocked but she was no longer screaming. She seemed to be fading quickly. Kristy looked back at Kane, Taker, and her brother. She had never seen them this upset before._

_ "Angel, if you can still hear me, answer me." Kristy said._

_ "Lea isn't coming here." Angel said._

_ "Angel, she's your only chance, sweetheart. I know you don't want to because Wyatt will have to come too, but your Dad and Kane can protect him. None of us...none of us want to see you die..." David said._

_ "Krissy..." Angel said._

_ "Ang no." Kristy said._

_ "I...won't do it...I...won't put Wyatt and Lea in danger...just so I can save myself...I...can't..." Angel said._

_ "You're not dying, Ang." Kristy said._

_ "Krissy...I...don't want Lea or Wyatt to be hurt..." Angel said._

_ "We'll protect Wyatt, Little Angel." Kane said._

_ "I...can't..." Angel said._

_ "Well, well, looks like the weakling is willing to die to keep her sister safe. Not to mention the little brat." Jason said._

_ "Shut up, you bastard." David snapped._

_ "Ang...please.." Kristy sobbed._

_ "O-OK. Just...promise me...Wyatt will be safe." Angel said._

_ "I swear, baby girl. Nothing will happen to him." Taker said._

_ "OK." Angel said._

_Angel closed her eyes. She knew she was linked to Lea and if there was ever a time to use it, it was now. Angel opened her eyes again and looked at them before finally passing out. She fell and slid down to the bottom of the crystal. It continued to shock her. Just then, they heard the pitter patter of little feet from above them. Kane and Taker looked up in time to see Lea and Wyatt both falling. Taker caught Lea and Kane caught Wyatt. He handed the baby boy to Kristy and Taker set Lea down. Lea looked around. She screamed when she saw the state Angel was in._

_ "Listen, LeLe, Angel is in a lot of trouble right now. She needs your help, sweetheart. You're the only one left. Your Daddy tried and David and I can't fight. She needs you. You're the only one who can fight the bad people this time." Kristy said._

_ "Tay, Risty." Lea said._

_ "You can do it, Little One. I know you can. Just be a brave girl, OK?" Taker said._

_ "Tay, Daddy." Lea said._

_ "Hello, Lea, do you remember me?" Jason asked._

_ "You the man that hurt Angel!" Lea said._

_ "Yes, Lea. I am. I did hurt Angel. She was a bad girl." Jason said._

_ "She didn't want you to come here, Lea. She didn't want your help." Kristal said._

_ "Little One, don't listen to them." Taker said._

_ "Angel did want help. Risty not call if she not." Lea snapped._

_ "You really think so, Lea?" Kristal asked._

_ "Angel not want me here because she want protect me. Angel always protect me. She my sister and she love me lots!" Lea snapped._

_ "Leave her the hell alone, Kristal. Are you forgetting I can hurt you?" Kristy asked._

_Kristal didn't say anything. Lea closed her eyes. Everyone watched in shock as white light surrounded her. Not only that, but Wyatt's hands started glowing with white light too, just as they had a few times before. The first thing Lea did was shoot the dark crystal holding Angel. She dropped to the floor. David and picked her up. He carried her to where the others were. Kristy shook her, but Angel didn't wake up._

_ "Is she..? Did she...? Did they...?" Kristy asked._

_ "No. She's breathing." David said._

_ "Just barely, but she's breathing." Kane said._

_ "AN!" Wyatt yelled._

_He squirmed from Kristy's arms and crawled over to her. He put his hand on her arm. Kristal and Jason watched in shock as Angel started to stir a little bit. She opened her eyes and looked around._

_ "That little brat!" Kristal snapped._

_ "That little bastard just saved that worthless girl's life!" Jason snapped._

_ "YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY GRANDSON!" Taker shouted._

_ "AN!" Wyatt said._

_ "Hey...thank you, Little Man..." Angel said._

_ "An..." Wyatt said again, this time with tears in his eyes._

_ "It's OK, baby...you did what you could to help Angel." Kristy said. _

_ "Now it's all up to Lea..." Angel said._

_ "You really think this little brat can get rid of us?" Jason snapped._

_ "I know she can...because she's trying to protect me. And...that makes her stronger..." Angel said._

_ "Ang, you need rest." Kristy said._

_ "I know." Angel said._

_Everyone watched as Lea threw all the power she could at the two of them. Whatever it was that had thrown Taker back before was shattered. Not only that, but Kristal and Jason disappeared in a huge flash of light. Lea dropped to her knees just as Beth and Leanna reappeared. Beth walked over and gave Lea a hug. Lea smiled and stood up. She ran to Angel just as everything went dark._

Everyone opened their eyes. They were back at home. Angel was sound asleep, but doing better then she had been. Lea curled up next to her and fell asleep too. Wyatt crawled over to Kristy and she picked him up. Everyone stood up. Taker draped a blanket over Lea and Angel and left the room. Kane had to help his brother, but other then that no one was really hurt. When they stepped into the hallway everyone was worried.

"Are you guys alright? Is it over?" Bret asked.

"It's over." David said.

"And we're fine. I'm a bit banged up and Angel and Lea need a good rest, but we're fine. It was close though. We just about lost Angel." Taker said.

"Lost as in...?" Davey asked.

"She almost died, Dad." Kristy said softly.

"Oh, god." Bret said.

"She was being stubborn. She didn't want Lea and Wyatt there because she didn't want Wyatt hurt. It took awhile to convince her. I...think there was a small part of her that wanted to..." Taker said.

"But why?" Bret asked.

"I think there's a part of Angel, however big or small, that wants to be with her Mom." Taker said.

"I know." Kristy said.

"An Ma?" Wyatt asked, looking worried.

"No, Little Man, Angel isn't going to be with her Mom now. Don't you worry." Owen said.

"How did you know what he asked?" Davey asked.

"He had a worried look on his face." Owen and Kristy said at the same time.

"Someone worries about Angel like Mommy used to." Kane said.

"I still worry about her." Kristy said.

"We know. Are you guys sure you're alright?" Owen asked.

"Yes, Owen. We're OK." Taker said.

"Papa." Wyatt said, reaching his arms out for Taker.

Taker took him. Wyatt's hands started to glow white again and when they stopped, Taker felt better. His pain was gone at least. Kristy smiled and took him from Taker. She went and put him in bed. Everyone else headed off to bed too. It had been a long night. However, Taker and Kane both went into Angel's room and sat on either side of the bed. Bethany and Leanna were there as well. Beth had a small ball of darkness in her hand.

"What the...?" Kane asked.  
"Everyone has darkness in them, Little Brother. It's what you do with it that determines who you are." Taker said.

"So...that..." Kane said.

_"That's from Angel. I took it. I had to. Mark, please don't be mad." Beth said._

"Why would I be mad? This way, they'll never be able to find her again. She's safe." Taker said.

"Can you do the same for Lea?" Kane asked.

_"She doesn't need it." Leanna answered._

"So what happens to Angel now? What does this mean for her?" Kane asked.

_"Nothing has really changed with her. Her powers have always been those of light rather then darkness in spite of everything that's happened to her." Leanna said._

"So she's fine now?" Kane asked.

_"A good rest and she'll be just fine. She'll be the same Angel." Beth said._

_ "Although she could be stronger...and the memories won't haunt her as much." Leanna said._

Taker nodded. Both he and Kane sighed in relief. Angel not being haunted by memories of her past was a huge step in the right direction for her. Taker told Kane to go and get some rest and that he would stay with his girls. Kane nodded and said goodnight to his brother. He left. Taker sighed and sat in the chair next to Angel's bed. He felt relieved. The agents from the Dark Side couldn't find her now and she was safe.

* * *

**Reading this over, I realized how corny the line about what you do with darkness determining who are actually sounded. Lol. ****Alright, I'm gonna say that I'm aiming for 40-45 chapters for this so this will be over soon. I am also going to take suggestions for ideas for the next chapter. Anyway, leave a review guys. Bye bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
